Try again?
by moops
Summary: Well looks like i get another go at my life, since i just woke up as a 6 year old with a splinting headache. Now lets see how i can make my life better. Wait you mean i get to have magic! SI who doesn't have plot armour.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I noticed that there's a massive pain coming from the back of my head. I just know it's going to lead to a giant bump.

"Wait, What!?"

How the hell am I looking at a ceiling right now? I look around a bit and don't see anything I recognize that should be here. I should be at my desk at work next to my computer. But I seem to be looking around a basement and not even a great looking one. Its unfinished and the bare walls and concrete. Next I notice that I'm in shorts and a t-shirt. But that's not the strangest. I seem to have de- aged I guess because right now I'm a shrimp. Hell I don't even have a dad gut anymore.

Ok first things first standard pain test. Wait I don't need to do that because my head still hurts like a SOB. Next let's listen for any sounds….. Nope nothing.

I slowly pull myself up to my feet and look around some more. Well looks like your standard basement except I see a lone soccer ball in the corner. I guess what ever happened to my head is the cause of that since its still rolling a bit.

Ok so I'm alone in a basement that I don't know and I have a massive bump on my head and I seem to have de-aged a lot. Shit! The only thing I can think of is I just became a SI some where some time. Well it looks like I'm in the recent times because I'm wearing synthetics hell my shirt looks mass produced. I say that because I have a huge picture of a ninja turtle on the front. So yeay for not being in the horse and buggy era and the smell.

Ok well up the stairs I guess.

"Please no monsters. Please no monsters." I mutter under my breath.

As I open the door at the top of the stairs I still hear nothing so I must be alone. Ok now this is weird, I come out into a hallway with the kitchen to my right and the front door to the left and I still don't recognize anything. The house I am in looks cleanish but not lived in. Now let's see if I can find a mirror, I guess I should go to the front door.

"Well this is different" I say to myself.

In the mirror stands a kid a boy about 5-6 ish. He's wearing a t-shirt and has shorts on and some Nike sneakers on .He's not pudgy but not a stick, has black hair as dark as anything I have ever seen and creepy light blue eyes.

"Oh god I hope I'm not a vampire kid stuck at 6 years old."

I start to hyperventilate. Ok let's think a bit I'm in a unknown house and I have no idea where I am. Hell am I even in Canada anymore? Am I on earth? Do I have parents? What happened to the kid that I am in the body of? Am I a vampire? Well I think I can answer the last question because right now I am looking at the sun that is slowly setting. Guess I should head outside just to see if I can recognize anything around here since this house is obviously not the kids.

"Normal so far."

As I look around it looks like I can be anywhere, but at least I'm on earth because I can recognize these plants and everything looks like normal colors. The grass isn't blue or some crazy shit. Well the grass is long but I guess that has to do with the unlived house. The yard seems to be surrounded by a hedge it looks to be at least 7 foot if I'm guessing, I'm like 3.5 feet. Still nothing strange I guess. God I hope something kicks in soon because I'm getting hungry and I sure as hell don't want to go to the police right now and say

"Hi I'm Mark but that might not be might name and i just woke in a 6 year olds body."

Yea that shits not going to fly hell can a 6 year old even get committed? Nahhh they just will think I'm talking shit.

"Mark…."

"MARK….."

"Mark its dinner!"

Ok please let that is me. I run out down the front path and hit the end of a court on a street and I see a lady that's 30ish on the steps of a house turn to me and I can see recognition in her eyes.

"Come on mark its dinner. I know you want to play outside but you will have lots of time, it's only the first week of summer break." She tells me as I walk to her. She turns around and walks back inside and I follow.

"I know mom I just had to get my ball" I say while holding up my ball.

"mmmmhmm" and she keeps on walking.

Ok so far so good I'm not screwed yet. But I notice she and for some od reason even I have a British accent going on. Well I think I can say I'm in England at least and I can understand the language. While I'm walking into the house I take off my shoes and look around. Now this is how a home should look. Clean but lived in not sterile and not a pig sty.

"Honey grab a seat at the table."

I go and sit down at the kitchen table and pull myself in. at least I know I have a home and food and I don't need to go to the police and end up in foster care. Damn that would have been bad.

"So honey where were you? I looked up and down the street and then you just showed up."

"What do you mean mom I was just leaving the yard of the house at the end of the street"

"What are you talking about? We are the house at the end of the street? Do you mean the McCoys that are opposite us?"

"Yea that's what I meant" _oh hell no that's not what I ment_ , but I am not even going to start in on this blatant mystery until I get food and lie down.

Well the dinner continued and the night seemed to go on as any normal house of watching TV and such. But I finally was sent to bed at 9.

"Do you need help getting ready for bed hun?"

"No mom I can do it."

"Ok sweetie I will be in later to tuck you in."

Well as I walk up the stairs I look at the wall and it looks like I'm an only child for now and I have yet to meet my new dad. I see him in the pictures but he's not home yet. Maybe he has business else were or something. He looks like this body but all grown up but brown eyes so he's got to be my bio dad. Now let's see my room I can guess it's the one at the end of the hall because there's pants that are kids sized peeking out the door.

As I head in the door it looks ordinary for a kid except I have a huge desk in the corner with a lot of models on it, and a magnifying glass stand and hobby setup on the side closest to the window. There are books everywhere and one wall is full of shelving. Well it looks like the kid who I stole the body from likes to read and also loves to build and paint models. So far nothing is strange, other than the fact I am 6 and the house I came out of, my mom has no idea what house I came out of. Guess I will go look at it tomorrow since its getting late and my head is slowly getting better.


	2. Chapter 2

Next day

"Ok, so this is not a weird crazy dream."

I'm currently just lying in bed and staring at the ceiling. And i can't believe this. I'm in the body of a 6 year old and I live in England. Now why the hell did I end up here? I sure as hell can't just snap my fingers and say "I want a new life" so now I have 2 possible answers for myself. One I'm crazy and I'm currently locked up and on so many meds that anything can seem real to the point that it wouldn't matter. Two it's a R.O.B . but since I am not fighting for my life, in the body of a giant robot, or staring up at the sky of a different planet I am going to tentatively assume this is just a rob who picks up a random person and drops them off somewhere else and just see's what happens. And not the kind that is a SOB. Those are the worst that I have read of and pray to ROB now that it does not change its mind to make things interesting.

So time to sketch out a rough plan on what to do and what's so special about this world and/or myself that I was dropped here on this planet, country and at this age.

Look in the newspaper and see if anything stands out.

Go to the library and check world history and if any major world news have happened e.g. Aliens, daemons or we are flying through space already.

Go back and check out that house and see why "mom" didn't see it.

Once I have figured out where I am e.g. What TV show, game or movie. I should write down everything I know in a booklet and hide it so I don't forget or someone finds it and causes me issues.

Money. yep got to think long term here money makes everything go round. So hopefully I know something that can help me make some or more so I don't have to work later in life. I am not doing another 40 years in the work force till I can retire. Bad enough at the age of 35 and not likening my job, this time I want to enjoy what I do and not care about the money.

Help my mom. Because right now it seems that my dad isn't around and there was no mention of him. And I am sure as hell not going to bring that up or some big red flags are going to go off. So I am going to assume divorce till I know otherwise. Because I sure as hell know what kids are like for 2 parents, let alone a single mom. And since I stole her child's body I have to make it up to her I some way other than being a good and nice kid for her.

"Well lets get a start to today."

After putting on my clothes for today, and going and getting ready for the day after washing up I head down stairs for breakfast.

"Hi honey, cheerios or fruit loops?"

"fruit loops please."

She pours me a bowl and sits down herself, and starts to read the paper. While she is doing that I look at the front page and notice nothing is strange on the head line just more political BS but nothing that makes me know anything new. Other than its 1990. Hmmmmm well if this timeline stay like mine I can think of a few stocks that will make my family very happy in the long run. Guess I should also map out potential inventions and stocks that make it big or flop in the future so I can get on the wagon before it even leaves the station.

"So are you going to play out in the yard all day again today hon?"

"Eh …, yea I am mom"

"Ok but no disappearing like yesterday I was so scared I hadn't seen you in 2 hours after you said you were getting your ball."

Oh shit did this kid die the other day and that's why I got his body? Now that I think about it he must have fallen down the stairs and hit his head on the concreate floor. I sure as hell had a nasty bump on it. Well now I don't feel as bad as I used to for taking over this body but still gota make my life the best I can for me and mom.

"So what are you going to do today mom?"

"Well hon I am going to just relax because I have the next 2 weeks off still and don't have to go back to work till then. But we can do something if you like?"

"Oh I was just wondering if we could go to the library later today."

"He he sure Hun you sure do love to go there."

I do? Well that solves 1 issue.

"Thanks mom."

A while later after I'm done my breakfast and put the dishes in the sink I head back for outside after my mom lets me know we will go after lunch to the library. Well since I cant do anything important right now I might as well see if I can slip away and not worry her again today.

As I slowly headed down the street less then 50m I was still seeing this house and the end and I can't understand why no one can see it. Its right here. It might not be anything special other than the tall hedge all around it but still its right here. Well guess this is my first clue as to what world I am in. if I can find out the reason maybe I can find out what to do here in this world without getting myself killed. Why would you think I am scared of getting killed its simple really. What's fun about someone who goes to a normal world and lives a normal life. Something big has to have happened /going to happen for a ROB to drop me off in this world.

As I open the door I call out "HELLO" but no one is around it seems still. Ok first things first lets head to the first room. And it looks like a living room, there are some nice couches and a shelf with some books and some odd nic nacs around the place. But what really caught my notice where the picture of 3 people smiling. Why did that catch my interest you say well 1 they were all in robes, 2 one was holding a broom and 3 they were LAUGHING as in MOVING.

"Oh shit. I'm in a harry potter universe!"

Ok need to calm down. Hopefully it's just your standard potter and not anyone of those fan fictions or I am right out F'ed because in normal HP I can try and stay in the back ground and hope the story turns into a fairy tale by not touching anything to do with plot. Because one mess-up and Voldemort rules magic UK. And if it's not standard HP I am going to have to check out everything and see if major points are still the same. Because if they aren't I could have a anything from a crazed HP running around becoming the next dark lord and master of death to he's already dead and we are screwed and I better get me and mom somewhere safe.

"Ok, calm down one step at a time. No point losing it when you don't know anything right now."

"So why can I see this place and no one else can. And why am I not getting caught for entering 2 days in a row. Hell why is the front door open." Well the last one I think I can understand because if no one can see the house then why do you need to lock it *standard wizard logic*. Ok now I really need to be careful when walking around this house because who the hell knows what anything is. Hell a pen could turn out to be a port key to the bottom of a lake if I don't know what's happening. Gahh and I can't even ignore this house because it has clues as to what this world is like and since I can see it I have to assume it has muggle repelling charms and notice me nots. And that means I am either a wizard or a squib. But knowing a ROB I'm a wizard. I'm excited about that but at the same time terrified. So slow and steady lets look around some more before I get so freaked out I can't help but run away.

So after a slow move around the house let's look at what I have discover and found.

Standard suburban house. WRONG the house on the outside looks normal but it sure as hell has space expansion charms in every room. Because no way in hell can that workshop/ library be able to fit on the ground floor.

Fireplace with what looks like a good supply a flow powder sitting on the mantel. With a sign above it that says "the retreat". So all I can assume is that's what the person has called this place in the flow network. Good to know if I have to go anywhere and get back. And it looks like I can get to the leaky caldron pretty easy this way and not have to involve mom. Well unless I run out of flow powder or something.

There were a couple of wands in the workshop but they did not seem to be "mine". Though I did get some very tinny sparks out of 2 of the 12. I guess this guy/girl collected them or something because he had even some broken ones. That or they were a klutz and kept breaking them. Hmm going to have to see the magical junk shops to get things if its easy to get wands randomly and not everyone gets them from oliveander. Yeay for me no waiting till 11.

The book cases in the library all contain your standard book of spells from year 1 – 7 from the 50's I looks like. And then there's more like occlumency but nothing on legilimes. Guess I cant win them all. No dark magic books that can end the world or turn a person inside out. Guess that means the person who owns this place was/is a light wizard. Nothing on magical beasts but a few rudimentary books. But who cares the person that owns this place has a hard on for enchantments and runes. And I mean in a big way, one book case for all that I mentioned before combined and five book cases filled with books on enchanting and runes that have looks from falling apart to pristine condition. The person has to have OCD when is comes to buying anything he does not own about enchanting and runes with a smattering of alchemy. And since I'm 6 and can't go running around casting blasting hexes I guess this is the best that could have happened. That is if someone doesn't come back. Hmmm how much does the fidelius cost from the goblins. That is if they even can do those wards for me. The books never said and the fan fic's where all over the place with goblins from being nasty evil bastards that will rob you blind. To your honor bound creature that is going to treat you with as much respect as you treat it. But they all have in common that they will do almost anything for gold. And I have the perfect way to make some gold if I need it later in life as long as I can cast a over powered accio spell.

There were 3 bedrooms upstairs and 2 washrooms all where normal so I think the person who owns this place hasn't gotten around to updating them to high heaven with magic other than the master seems to have an expansion charm on it.

And finial in the basement there is a giant slab of smooth granite that's black with blue lines running through it. On its surface there's what looks like 2 sets of runes.

I would check this place out more but I have to go get lunch with mom. But as I leave I grab Hogwarts a history since hermione swears by this book on the way out.


	3. Chapter 3

Home from the library

Ok so to sum things up about what's different from this world and my own history wise. There's nothing different. This kind of helps me a lot to help securing a life for my mom and me. Because I can base stuff on what I know and not speculate. Now on the wizarding front now that's a different matter. Because I am a 6 year old! I can't just ask about what's the last year that a lot of people died. To try and see when Voldemort kicked the bucket. But they would think I am a budding psycho but enough of that. Guess I will have to keep looking around that house to see if any daily profits are around. And Hogwarts a history with just a skim it looks normal. Well normal for me, I don't know about what actually is supposed to be in there but I can see some of the crazy things a pure blood wizard would thing up and think it's a great idea. So if this is the story then harry will be off to school next year and I will be four years younger then him. I can honestly say I don't want that because there's a chance I will get killed off when the death eaters return to the public eye for being muggle born. I would honestly rather be older or at the very least the same age.

Why you might ask. That's simple because then I can steal the stone! Yes you heard right I want that stone because it seams that its either going to get destroyed by albus or harry. And if they don't want it I can have it since they don't care. And for another reason its very simple. Has no one ever thought of taking everything from the room of requirements? I mean it has hundreds of years of broken and lost things. Hell I don't even know if tom took anything from it or just hid the diadem there. Well that's one thing that will stay and I guess the vanishing cabinet after I learn how the hell that works. If I can make portals as easy as setting up a door to a wall of a small space behind it and then come back out again somewhere else I place the thing I sure as hell am going to do that. Port keys bah I will get sick, apparition who needs to get squeezed, and phoenix travel well…. That's cool I would love that. But really this idea needs no magic from me and since I can't get a wand till 11 this would be easy to get around then and now. Hell I could put one on the moon and then I have a moon base set up. So much things can be done with this one idea I don't know why people don't have these everywhere instead of floos.

And now onto another idea. Glad I am writing these down so I don't forget later on. But has some one tried in this world to recreate the room of req? Because I remember one story where you could ask the room for anything and it would try and provide and so if I asked for a complete book on how to make another would it give me it? The only issue I have is that if you ever take anything that was just made in the room out it would disappear. So the first things I think I need to do it either look up a way to copy books easily and quickly or make something like that. That would also be great as then I can go around and copy the Hogwarts library. And maybe sneak into the restricted section and copy that too but that section has always seemed to me to be basically university section. In my opinion not a dark wizard section because come on that would just be stupid to have books around power hungry kids with to much time on there hands that are bored at a boarding school. Because really what is there to actually to do once you homework's done sit and play chess and talk about quiditch. Nope no way in hell especially when puberty kicks in. I see nothing but sex and a lot of boredom induced spells.

Hmm now that I think of it maybe I should plan to bring lots of muggle board games and card games. Because if I can sell them or give them away to be used in the common room I will have such a better time.

Moving on from future plans and world domination muahaha….. I head back to the house and see if anyone's showed up yet. There has to be an alert ward or something. No witch of wizard leaves a home with nothing letting them know someone has showed up. I enter the house again and yell out "HELLO" but still there's nothing. God I wish there was even a house elf or something here at least I can get some answers. As I look around for an office I find one on the main floor with a connecting door to the workshop off the main hall. Now let's see if we can find anything in the draws and paper around here.

As I search around I don't see anything that is dated older than 1984. Well that's not ominous but I am starting to think that maybe there is no owner here and a death eater might have gotten the person who lived here. Well still more searching to do…. and a box with a key in it. A box that says vault 42224 with a key in it. Well that's just … wow….. I really don't know what to do here. I already won the lottery with the house but now a vault and since if all the stories say the same things that if you have a key and the vault you can get what's inside, as not knowing the vault number would not let you know what one to open. Ok calm thoughts very calm thoughts, one it's not the Malfoy fortune it's a muggle borne *probably* because I don't see a pure blood owning this in a muggle area. So I'm going to guess its just going to get a couple of thousand pounds equivalent at most in that vault. Now the question is when to go and see the vault let alone diagone ally.

Because I doubt mom has the money to send me to boarding school and I don't even want to know what the lending rate is in the wizarding world let alone who I will be beholden to with fine print if I don't pay myself. Because I read somewhere with all the books, clothes, tuition and everything over 7 years it comes out to over $300,000. But then JK said it was free. I can see no way in hell that it was free because the magical world would go bankrupt just to pay everyone for all the school kid supply's. Where are they getting this mystery money to pay for these muggle borne to just go to the number 1 school for witchcraft and wizardry. So I'm going to assume I need to get me at least 40k for the first year so I don't owe anyone anything. Then I can get to the room and sell everything.

Well I know what I am going to have to do this summer before going back to first grade… wow I am so going to have to show I'm a genius*I'm not* so I don't go mind numbingly bored in class or I might not make it to Hogwarts. Ok back to summer plans lets list them out on a paper here on the desk. Neat there's an ever full fountain pen. Ok back to the list.

Read or skim all first year books. Shouldn't be that hard they learn like one spell a week not rocket science for these wizards.

Get a basic understanding on how to do or create runes and enchantments since the library is full of books.

Go to diagone alley and look around and try to get into vault 42224. Because that will decide everything.

Find out exchange rate if its $5 a galleon or the actual weight of the gold as in $22 a galleon. If it is 22 then I need to find a way to melt it probably do a resistance foundry or induction furnace using electricity and not flame because I can see them making the gold impervious to melting threw a normal way. And I can then sell the gold to pawn shops. Yeay easy money if that works. Just have to make sure to not saturate the market. Even the sickles are silver and will get decent money.

I need a bottomless bag or something like a mokeskin pouch. Because I need to empty that vault and make one for myself and hell I might not even get one if there this easy to get things out of. Maybe I will make a fidelius charmed safe in the basement and put and expansion charm in it. Much safer even if there's a break in here. Because everyone knows you keep your money at gringots and don't keep it at home.

Check out junk and wizard pawn shops for neat and different things since school seams to teach you nothing about making things.

Find out if anyone can get a house elf. Hell maybe ask an elf if there's one or 2 that have no family that want to work for me.

Well this is going to be a full summer. Luckily mom does not mind me reading I will just read outside where she can see me then.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

So it's been a month and what have I got to show for it. Well let me tell you. During the first month of summer vacation I have only done one thing and that's occlumency. People would think that it would be easy but nope, it's damn hard. The reason for this is that I have to feel my magic and direct it to my brain while I try and meditate. Do you know how hard it is to try and think of nothing while trying to move something you have never used other than the feel of it when I touched those wands, its damn hard. Now I understand why this is suggested later in life and not given to kids. They would have no patients for this and the long run benefits that come with it. Hell I didn't think this had anything to do with magic that much and that wizards where special and could do this mind stuff. Well that's a nope because from what I can guess from this is that your forcing your magic to do something like wandless internal magic that is on all the time and its adapting your mind into a different configuration.

But as of right now I have finally gotten past the point where I am in a complete void of thoughts and I am sitting in nothing. Makes no sense but that's because I actually have to build a mind scape and they are not just there. The book first says that I have to think of a setting or place that I feel protected in. "hmmmmm well this sucks" I can't think of anything cool like a bunker or anything like that because I don't have the layout in my mind.

After I sit in the back yard meditating for another hour I come up with something I do know of a rough layout that no magical will know, that I can expand on later.

The HIVE.

So it's now been 2 weeks since then and summer is over soon. _Sigh_. But I have much to show because as of right now I have my new house that I found sitting on a hill but when you go into the master bathroom and open the cabinet under the sink there is a very large opening that I can walk through by dipping my head coming into a elevator that goes down into a basic construction that I am sure to fill later on with more stuff of the hive from resident evil. And I have also added in defenses at the vault same as the movie and some other things to make it impossible to get to my memories. I plan to keep my memories and a backup of my knowledge here but also keep a copy of my knowledge throughout the hive just to distract people if they can even find their way in here.

After I had gotten my mind scape done it was very scary the increase in the speed that I could read. But the problem was that I kept having sore eyes, and then having to have a lie down. Well I guess that's good because my mind needed to subconsciously go over everything so I could understand what I read. But then I had an idea that has spurred on some other things. I remember in harry potter that his magic helped heal him and other such. So I thought that what happens if I tried to send the magical feeling to my eyes when they were sore. Low and behold they felt better really quick. And that lead to the next logical question if that worked why should I wait for my eyes to hurt so I sent magic to my eyes while reading. Now there is where things got a little broken. My eyes never hurt again from reading fast and I started to be able to read faster not by much but a noticeable difference. So yet again moving magic around I shoved it to my eyes and brain at the same time to see what happens. At this point I was starting to feel exhausted and I think it had to do with the amount of magic I was moving around and splitting it to two places. But and there's a big but here I made the jump from 1 book every half hour to 2 books every half hour. Now to me I can start to understand this is game breaking because I just made myself able to read at double my fastest pace and with no strain other then my magic is getting low. As of right now I have what feels like magic forever lightly moving to my brain all the time. I assume its to heal or fix my brain from the increase in knowledge that I am accumulating so fast now. So I don't think I am going to be casting fire balls from my hands anytime soon and am going to have to wait for my core to grow bigger. And in this universe there seems to be a magic core for the better or worse . it feels like its located to the right of my heart as if I had 2 hearts. One for blood and once for magic and its feeding my brain from it right now. It doesn't feel that big no more then a grape in size but I am guessing that's because of my age and as I grow so to does the core.

Over this time I have gone over the first year books and some science books from the library. The reason for this is that first year books are booooorriiinngg. So I changed it up a bit by going library and reading some science books, to you it might be boring but I wanted to know how some things worked and see if I knew more from my time in my future so as to compare .

Over the summer I think my mom was a bit worried because I didn't see my friends. The only problem is that I didn't know my friends and things might slip worse if I see them so I did the not seeing my friends and only a little worry. I think I have to make myself some friends or I will go crazy with just me and my books.

Well it's the first day of school of year one. Yeay I am so getting out of here as fast as I can I don't care if I am referred as a prodigy or genius or stuff like that. One good thing from that is if I'm strange no one will notice.

But here is the thing, I met someone, and I don't know if I should do something.

The person I meet is Hermione.

Now here's the problem. She's all alone and no one is hanging around her and its only year 1. I completely forgot how mean kids can be when there young. She just sat at the back of the school yard at recess and reads a book. But the issue I was having was that if I change things she wont be the same Herminie and help harry and if that happens before I even know what HP universe this is if I can even figure that out.

But there is already an issue she's in my grade. That makes no sense she should be older so now I'm worried because I have not read a universe at this time point in the time line. Sooooo I'm very tempted to help her. Hell, just show her my house. I say my, because no one has still showed up over the summer so I'm going to say there dead, in jail or forgotten about.

But I'm stuck right now what should I do…. fuck it. I can't let her have a crap life till she is 11 and then in the end get so desperate for love that she goes for Ronald Weasley. Seriously no one should have to end up with that guy. I have no idea if that actually happens in this world or JK did it just so he would have someone because in reality no one would want a lazy sixth son of a poor family who's goal was to play on the worst quid itch team in the world. But I guess I should wait a bit more to see if she makes some friends because really she must have some idea on how to make and keep friends.

Fuck! It's been a month of me just watching her and see how things go for her. And I can't stand it.

Did her parents not teach her any social lessons or did they just shove her into a library and forget about her. At least she's not always raising her hand. That must have been drilled into her later in life. Right now she's just this shy thing that does nothing but reads in the corner or reads outside or just try's to be invisible. If someone talks to her (as rarely as that is) she just mumbles and looks away. That is not going to make any 6-7 year old like you and want to be your friends. Honestly her parents should take away her books when going to school to force her to interact. Now I understand why she said she didn't have any friends in school. If this continues she's not going to be even able to talk to anyone our age. Gahh I have such a huge feeling this is going to be annoying in some way to break her and make her into a normal person. Hopefully after that she can get some more friends and become normal and still help harry later in life (I hope).

Ok here goes nothing. I walk up to her during recess and try and talk to her.

"Hi there, my names Mark"

"….." she just looks as me then turn away back to her book.

Oh god this is going to be sooooo long.

"So what are you reading?"

"Are you going to try and take it?"

Wait what? Oh god damn it she's already getting bullied and having her books stolen.

"Umm no, why would I?"

"Because everyone does."

Wow she's not giving me a lot to work with here.

"Well I'm not, I like reading too."

"…. You do?"

"Yep. What's your favorite book?"

"Magician by Feist."

Sweet she already likes magic.

"Whys that your favorite?"

"….. No reason"

Hmmmm time to try a leading question.

"I like that series. I just wish I could make things move when I wanted it to."

"…..yea….."

"I mean that would be so cool to be able to do that or see that."

Come on just tell me something. You're a seven year old, you want to show off.

"I might be able to do that." She told me in a quiet voice after looking around.

"You can?! Wow, can you show me?"

"You believe me? That I can actually do that? Why?" she asked in incredulity and in a small voice.

"Of course, why not? You said you could do it so why would you lie?"

"But no one believes me."

"Well I do or are you just having dreams because you're reading that book so much?"

"What? No I didn't dream it"

"See then I believe you. You love that book because you think it can help you do more magic am I right?"

"How did you know? My parents don't even believe me. That's why I am always at the library so I can find something and prove to them I can do it. Though, I have kind of stopped trying to show them because they never believe me about it. They just said if it was something high up it probably just fell down because it wasn't put away right. It makes me so mad that they won't believe me. I'm starting to think it's not real and they are right. I can't find anything on it in books so I must be wrong but I don't want to be wrong."

Hmmm must be the starting of when all her major social problems start. Like the ones where books are always right, adult should always be listened to and such. Gota nip this in the bud so she can't actually think and not just regurgitate a book word for word.

"If people don't believe you that doesn't mean they are right you know. That's how we learned new things. At one point the people thought the world was flat and then someone thought it was round and didn't stop thinking that till he proved people wrong and that he was right. So I think you should keep believing in what you see and think until you are proven wrong and not just told."

"…. I …. Thank you. My names Hermione."

"It's nice to meet you. Do you want to go play?"

"… Sure…"

So threw the rest of the day I kept bugging her with questions after questions. They were not some philosophical questions they were the kind like. Do you like football? Do you have any pets? Where do you live. And I kept pushing her to just play and not go back to the book she had on her. This continued on for two weeks before she asked me questions and not just being shy. In my mind that was kind of quick but I guess from me pestering her and being her age I broke threw her shell and got her to open up to me. She still doesn't talk to anyone else but I figure that it will take time and she will grow into a normal person before Hogwarts. Because it's very early and it takes time to change someone.


	5. Chapter 5

2 months later.

It has been 2 months since I forced myself into Hermione's life. I think it's done her some good but she hasn't brought up magic again, I think she has given up like she said she would. That and I haven't let her read at school anymore. She didn't like that to much but since I was always dragging her around to do something it was more of a grumble then anything.

"Hermione do you still believe in magic?"

"…No …. I don't know, maybe"

"Why do you say that Hermione? You said you believed it before when I started talking to you."

"Well only you believe me and I can't prove it. My parents just laugh at me and say there is no magic in real life."

"Do you want there to be magic in the world?

"YES!"

"Ok ok I heard you. Would you like to come over to my house this weekend?"

"Are you sure I've never been to someone's house by myself."

"Sure why not we're friends aren't we?"

The next day was a Saturday so I had all the time to make sure she would believe me and not go running to her parents. After she came over I took her to my room to show her the only wandless magic I can do. But in reality it was me just shoving all the magic to my brain and trying to push a marble. I was trying to do telekinesis. I got this idea because I was just wishing to move it and it did nothing. So I thought to myself that I maybe I can make my brain do it like most stories say. Low and behold for 3 weeks it drained my magic a lot. But then after the massive drain of my magic it reduced to a small drain from my magic like before but barely increased. So I am assuming that something up there changed again and the drain is just for the continued increase in my power. It might be fixing the damage I am doing in my brain or just evening out the strain from whatever the hell I'm doing and making it healthy and perfect again. As of right now I'm not lifting weights or anything with my power hell I can't even lift a 1 pound coin. But I can roll a marble slowly and it has to be on a level smooth surface. I know its not magic because I'm sure as hell not launching a banishing charm. But I still don't have a wand to know how it should feel with my magic to do that. So I think I just did something that broke things again without knowing that "it doesn't work that way". Hmm maybe it works because I don't know it shouldn't work so I'm no subconsciously stopping it. But now that I know this works I don't think I will ever believe I can't do something. Hell this seems to be not magic in a sense more along the lines of me wishing for something and my magic changing my brain some way to make it work. I wonder if I can do that with my body and do reinforcing "magic". To make it stronger or such because magic seems to heal everything with time, if it's not serious. Hell maybe I can do Jedi force jumps and stuff. But with the amount of time its taken for me to just push a marble that could take forever. And also seems to change my body to make what I want happen. And it all started with who ever came up with occlumency because without knowing I had to shove magic to my brain this would never have happened.

As I open the door after hearing the doorbell I see Hermione is there with her mom.

"Is one of your parents here?" her mom ask's.

"Yea she's in the kitchen cleaning up from breakfast."

"MOM!" I yell into the house.

"Yes hun?"

"Hermione's mom wants to talk to you."

I turn around and grab Hermione's hand and drag her up the stairs and say "come on, my mom and yours can talk."

When I look back and her she's blushing a bit, and I see her mom just has a smile when she sees me drag her off. I guess she's embarrassed by me doing this in front of her mom. Lol that's cute.

When we got upstairs I closed my door and pushed a chair in front of it. I didn't do this to try and stop someone from coming in. I put it there so I will hear it scrape the floor in case the parents try and look in on us.

"Hermione come sit on the floor with me."

"Ok sure Mark." and she came and sat down in front of me.

"You know you said that you wish you could prove that magic was real?"

"Yea"

"well I can show you but I need you to promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Why."

"Well people don't like what they can't do or think is wrong and they get angry and scared. People who are scared do dumb things like telling people they are a freak or a daemon. Or they get jealous and lash out. I just don't want to deal with that. Can you understand that?

"I guess I can, but I want my parents to believe me."

"Why? Why do you have to make your parents believe you when I already did without you showing me? Isn't it enough that I know and can show you?"

"Because I want to prove them wrong and I wasn't lying."

"Is it that important to you for others to recognize you?"

"…. I don't know I guess not…"

"For me I don't care if they believe me or not. Do you know why? It's because I don't need someone to tell me they like or think what I can do is cool. Plus I don't need to worry that they get jealous. People do dumb things when there jealous."

"Yea I guess you're right."

"Ok so do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Ok I promise."

As I took out the marble from my pocket I put it on the ground. She looked at me confused when I did this. Slowly I rolled the marble back and forth then in a square shape. The reason I did the square is so to prove that it wasn't the floor that was doing this. I know this isn't magic but to her it will seem like magic and that's all that matters.

"…" she just sat there speechless. She looked like she was about to scream or yell as I expected so I quickly covered her mouth with my hand.

"MMFFFF FMMMMMP." She was trying to yell something into my hand but I wouldn't let her.

"Hermione please don't yell or scream it's supposed to be a secret. What happens if you do and the parents run upstairs and come to investigate? That's not the way to keep a secret."

She just looks at me and settles down and nods her head after a while.

"How did you do that?"

"You didn't think you were the only one with magic did you?"

"Well kind of. If more people could do it why don't we know?"

"Well same reasons as I said before people are scared to be taken by the government and used as test subjects or other worse things to figure out how we work."

"Oh god they wouldn't do that would they?"

"Sure they would. That's why we have to keep these things secret between me and you."

"…"

"You don't like it being something only me and you share?"

"I do. I do. I like having something I share with you Mark."

"Good"

"But how did you do that? I want to be able to do that."

Considering that I knew this was going to turn out this way I had already prepared for this. I had taken all those wands from the house and put them in a shoe box. I know she won't get a perfect match from anyone because there aren't that many to try and after seeing how long it takes for a person to get one from Ollivanders I don't expect anything. But what I do expect is for her to get a minor reaction so that she can feel what her magic feels like. She can then start with occlumency like I have and get her to do the eye and TK thing until I can try new ideas or she can think of something.

"Here try touching one of these and move it a tiny bit."

"Ok."

By the 4th one she got red sparks to shoot out a bit. I told her to do it again and concentrate on the feeling. She did and got more sparks. I then took the wand away and put it back into the shoe box.

"Why did you take it away from me? Were those magic wands? How did you get those? Why didn't you need one to make the marble move? What else can you do? Does that mean there are more of us?"

"Ok ok calm down Hermione. To answer your questions in order, because it's not your proper wand matched to you. Yes those were magic wands. I found them in a jar. I wasn't using magic per say but it was involved to get it to work. Some other things and finally yes there are more of us but few in number."

"but but but. Why?"

"I'm going to take a guess at the question your trying to say and say it's because I wanted to get to know you before I told you and make sure you didn't tell my secret. I'm scared of being outed and government people showing up."

"Ok."

I stood up and walked to my bed where I had a copy of the occlumency book that I had written out on lined paper and gave it to her.

"It's a way to get a feel for your magic and help you. Even though you don't need help with memorizing things the other benefits will help. I even put in some suggestions into that, that I learned from the experience and will help."

"Wow thanks mark." She said as she was reading the paper.

"just remember to keep it to yourself and if you have questions talk to me. No one will bat an eye about two kids talking about magic. It's only a problem when you try and show and prove to people it's real that people notice and things happen. Till then we are just playing dungeons and dragons. Wait that gives me an idea I need to go buy a lot of roll playing books like palladium and D&D book to get some more idea's."

"Mark you don't need to."

"Why I thought it was a good idea."

"Don't you have access to any more stuff then this manual you gave me? Shouldn't that give you real help?"

"Nope because I discovered while I was messing around that people gave themselves rules and limitations when doing magic. I tried something that I thought would be cool and it worked but later I found out it shouldn't. That means that the older people think it can't work so it doesn't for them. I didn't so I got it to work. To me that proves magic is actually magic and it doesn't have rules just amount of power you need."

"Wow….. Well you don't need to worry about those books you talked about because I had my parents buy them for me. I got them when I was still trying to figure out how to show my parents and thought that would work. You can borrow them if you want."

"Thanks Hermione that would be great but we can both look at them and talk about them at school together. But not all the time we still need to play not just read all the time."

"Fine."

"Don't worry after you read that manual I gave you it will take you a month but I think it will change your outlook in life."

As we continued to talk about magic and things I didn't tell her about the house. I still didn't trust her because really who would trust a 7 year old that you have known for 2 months with something like that. I need to get her to take an oath but I need to find out more about those. Because instead of magic or life I would swear it on her knowledge of magic and all relating. So that means instead of a dead or magicless Hermione. I would instead have a Hermione that didn't know anything about magic thus saving me from her proving that she knew magic to people or sharing my secrets. Don't know why they don't do that but I made sure to go check and see if it could be done. But if it doesn't say anything I will just assume it will because her magic will subconsciously do it if I make her believe it will. Magic seams to do a lot on the belief it can work.

I'm finally finishing the first grade and let's go over what's happened this year in school.

I became Hermione's friend. Well only friend she still didn't talk to anyone else and only sat and talked to me

I can now fly a paper airplane around with my TK but still only roll a marble. Though I can roll it much faster and it doesn't need to be on a smooth surface.

In the hive in my mind I added some defenses. The active and roaming defenses I created where multiple Z-1500 Automated Systems Drone or in other words the sentinels from halo combat evolved. They seemed to be defenses and also helped sort the knowledge into appropriate sections.

Hermione got a mind scape, quicker reading, and some TK like me. As soon as I showed her this she jumped in and started training like no tomorrow, I think the only time she didn't was when she was with me and we were playing and talking. At home I'm sure she was devouring everything she could read. It also seemed to age her more emotionally and started to seem more as a young teen then a 7 year old.

Still haven't told her about my house but I plan to this summer.

I also started to move my magic around my body all over while me and Hermione played to see if I would get stronger. I have no idea if this helped because I was 7 and growing so who can tell since it's not super human strength, but my magic seams to flow around my body much easier.

Still haven't gone to Diagon Alley I will do that this summer and maybe I'll take Hermione.

I've read threw half the rune books or more. I haven't touched anything else from the lesson books because I refuse to make myself believe something.

Me and Hermione though have gone through every D&D book and palladium books. With those books we have come up with some things. With our eyes we came up with the first level spell from the wizard spells farsight and magnify. If you don't know what that is, it basically makes your eyes into binoculars or magnifying glasses.

Me and Hermione would usually spend every weekend together sometimes we would play most of the time we would talk and read magic books or science books. I even made her read a lot of sci-fi books so that I would expand her imagination and not just do only things in books.

I have read a lot of first year medical school books and kept reading more because I want to learn more about my body and what my magic is doing to it. I assume if I know more about it I can do finer detailed things also. The only issue with this is that the library only has general first year type books. I will either have to go to a university or colleges library and read or copy them. I can't ask my mom to buy these for me they would cost an arm and a leg and she would probably look at me like I'm crazy. It's bad enough when she knows both me and Hermione will be bumped to the third year this coming term and that's because we know and act to damn smart. I think they are letting this happen easier because they know we will be together so we will each have the other for support and not be all alone with older children.


	6. Chapter 6

First day of summer vacation

As it was the first day of summer vacation I was pretty happy because what guy in his 30's has fun in grade 1. I wanted to bash my head off the table so much but I knew I would look insane if I did that. Luckily I brought some books in with the cover replaced by the books at school so I could read something during the day. Sure I could read it in less than an hour but took my time as I had to reason to speed threw until the internet takes off and I can get a wireless tablet of some kind. Other than reading a book I had been writing in a note book I found at the house.

What was special about this book is that I found on the front page on how it works. It came with two aluminum plates that had a rune string on them. I was to put the first one on top of a stack of paper and the other I was supposed to put on a shelf upright against the side. The way that the book worked was that it seems to be magical in a way (I don't want to destroy it trying to figure out how it works) that the one plate takes paper to fill the book with new paper and the other plate creates a notebook that is exactly 100 pages thick on the shelf using the same paper and multiple fused together for front and back cover. The book itself looks like it's an A5 journal with 100 pages. But here the thing it takes 2 pieces of paper for everyone I use. The reason for this is that I can still flip through all the books it's made because it stores them in a pocket space like the trunk but this one only for pages in the book. The book is also enchanted so that if you don't mutter a specified word before opening it, it shows a day planner for the year. It's absolutely brilliant. All the books are at the house since still no one's showed up. But I did put it on the bottom shelf on one of the book case just in case someone ever shows up so they won't notice, I hope.

When I finally get up the nerve to go to Diagon Alley I am buying another one of these books and giving it to Hermione to work with. I would love to see what she comes up with. I was to keep fostering new ideas in her and not just only what's written down. Plus I can check on her progress by looking at the shelf I set up and not let her know about that and only about the ever full part of the journal. But with Hermione I think I am going to have to get a house elf at some point so it can keep the paper stocked and buy me things from the stores when I finally find out how to get one.

When Hermione finally got here at around 9am I tell her I have something to show her and this is just as big secret as the first one we had. She agrees not to talk about it and I take her to the house. She is confused when I take her into a house at the end of a street and I don't even unlock the front door (still haven't found the key and I can't go to the hardware store myself). As she walks in she's dumb founded about the size of the house compared from the outside. It looks 3 times as big inside as it does outside at just a glance. She says one word "How." So then I proceed to tell her my version of how I found the place and that no one has shown up and what I think has happened to the owner. I don't tell her about the key to the vault or such because I don't think she will like the fact I am taking that for myself when I get the nerve to try at Gringotts. After that she asked to go read the library this place has but I told her only to read the first year / introductory books on any subject she wanted like me. I told her my reasoning behind it and she agreed after thinking about it.

After a few days of hanging out and going to the house and her finishing the first year books I told her my plan about magic. I wanted to see what was possible with magic and what wasn't and give myself my own answers. So I told her we would do it in the way of the scientific principle but just assume we can do anything from the start and just threw that, come up with our own conclusions about what works and what doesn't for what reason and principles. Because if we could already do somethings that shouldn't be able to be done, why can't we do more? While we are doing this we will create our own findings and write them down, and how we think things can be done easier or problems that we found. I also want to get her into the rune books because we can't use wands. I showed her a clay ball I made with the light rune that if I pushed my magic into it, it would light up. But it would only hold for a few hours so I still needed to find out how these things lasted longer or where permanent from other sources that I haven't found. Must be something simple I'm not getting.

The next day early in the morning I had told my mom I was just going outside before Hermione came over. But in reality I had asked her to come over by noon because this morning I was going to head to Gringotts. So I stood by the now lit fire and threw in the flow powder and said "Leaky Cauldron" and I stepped through. This was interesting because I was slowly spinning but moving past many fire places at high speed. I finally came to stop at the Leaky Cauldron and I kept walking as I did before. The spinning and all that didn't seem to be real as I physically felt nothing in there. I came out with the same foot that I was bringing in when I entered. So instead of a feeling of getting sucked into a tunnel with apparition it's a visual instead. But damned if I understand why in the fiction I read harry gets tossed around at exit. It's not like I did and this is my first time. Maybe it was reading the 2 souls and trying to make sure they didn't collide when emerging, and tried separating them for safety.

Well I made it to the Leaky and slipped into the alley behind a lady in her 30's. She didn't notice/care when I followed her in. As I made it to the wrong steps on the bank I took in a deep breath and marched in. there was only one other person at the tellers so I walked up to a free goblin in the lines that said vault access. They had many different lines, I guess to make things more efficient and save everyone some time. When I got to the goblin I asked for my key and after he inspected it asked what number. I guess this was the wizarding version of a security question. Because I can only assume they know what vault the key belongs to with their magic.

After the car ride that was very fun I was let out at my vault. The door was not big at all because not everyone can have giant vaults like the potters and blacks. It was the size of a closet door and not 4 feet left or right was another door. This must be a normal people vaults especially with such a high number as mine was. When I open the door I came into a 3x3 space with shelves everywhere with multiple bins on them, and in the bins where coins. There seemed to be a decent amount here and when I asked the goblin outside if he knew how much was in here he said he could for a fee. I thought about it and I knew I needed an answer to the question and instead of wasting time I said yes for a 5 galleon fee. The goblin then proceeded inside and looked around and nodded (I assume the owner sets it up how they want and not the goblins). He then waved his hands and muttered something under his breath. He then told me I had 38,802 galleons and 8 sickles. The last wizard that owned this vault I guess took all the lower currency and exchanged it for galleons. That would make sense because why would you want a ridiculous amounts of knuts and sickles. All that would do is take up so much more space because I guess that the bigger the vault the more fee's that would be applied. That would be one way to free up unused vaults over time of dead people. As the fee's would slowly empty the vaults of the coins and make it free for a new person to rent.

I stood there and thought about how much I should take and asked the goblin if there was a coin purse anywhere. And low and behold he happened to have a bottomless one for 50 galleons. I thought about it and then asked if there was anything else other than bottomless with it. The goblin said that since it was made by Gringotts only the owner of the purse could use it. I was cackling in my head because this solved one of my problems as to getting rid of the money and solved another one of where I should put my money for now. I told the goblin my thanks and handed him the 50 galleons and he left the vault. I then proceeded to empty all the bins into the purse. That took little less than an hour and left the bank knowing the next time they came to take the fee from the vault there would be nothing so they would close the vault. I would come back in a year or so I figure and set up some muggle accounts for myself because I would need them for my future investments and my stock market buying. There are a number that I want to buy at the IPO release if this world holds true to the last one. As I have looked through everything I can see nothing different other than a magic world. The muggle side is still cruising along with no real differences.

When I left the bank I thought about where I should go first and I decided on getting a bag to put everything in. I can't remember the name of the store that they were sold at so I walked down the alley and finally found "Storage for all occasions". Now that looks like a proper place to buy something to hold my things.

Inside the store it had trunks, tents also women's purses. I decided it would be best just to go up and ask for help then try looking around and not finding what I need. I asked the person at the counter if they sold messenger bags or back packs. They told me that they had messenger bags for going into muggle areas but not backpacks for kids. I asked what my options where and they gave me a run down on a list of options. In the end I decided to get a permanent feather light charm, indestructible, forever clean and finally the inside was expanded to the point there would be 6mx6m area inside of it. Your thinking how would I get anything other than climbing inside. The neat thing was that if you thought about something that was in the bag it would end up in your hand if it was reaching inside it. Always wondered how that would work. The bag cost a lot it cost 200g. But when you think of the options that this gives me I easily handed over the money. I looked around and asked for a trunk like Moody's and that was a crazy price unfurnished of 1,500g. That was a small room not a apartment like some stories say, those went for 8,000g. But they also had a kitchen and bedroom along with a living room area. Next I looked around for a shop that sold elves or something along those lines. I remember reading stories where there was a place that sold them. Another story had a place that rented them out for a time. Finding nothing in Diagon, I was tempted to go to knock turn but I didn't want to get kidnaped or anything. Finally I went to a side street beside the trunk store and called out.

"Is there a house elf that is around that can help me?"

"….."

"Please if there is a house elf around I would just like to ask you a question."

"….."

Just as I was about to repeat my question out loud for the 5th time an elf materialized in front of me while I was facing down the side street so no one would see the elf.

"How can Maggie answer your question?"

Wow that worked "well Maggie I was wondering how someone gets an elf to come live with them and help around the house and keep everything in order."

"OH.. That's easy just ask me" she said with a very happy smile.

"It's that easy Maggie? I would have thought you had a master?"

"Usually not but once an elf is raised and not requested or they ask to bond to the family the elf can go looking as up till then they were getting nourishment from their parents."

Wow this elf is happy and not dumb like dobby was. "So if you don't mind me asking why did you leave the house you lived in."

"Well…. The family was not very nice to my parents and they couldn't leave, and asked me to find a good family."

"Can you tell me what family your parents lived with?"

"The Travers family."

"Why did you think I would be good? I mean you don't know me?"

"Well the first reason was that you're a muggle born. I can see that from how you are dressed. Second is everyone says muggle borns treat house elves the best unlike the old families that I'm from."

Well that makes sense anyone with any current thinking from the non-magical side hates slavery and would treat a sentient creature with respect.

"Ok would you like to bond with me Maggie? My magic might not be strong since I'm young but I hope its enough."

"Oh I would love to. And don't worry I'm sure your magic Will grow and you should be good by the time you go to Hogwarts to properly supply me. Till then I just can't work as hard."

"So Maggie what do I do?"

"You just cut your hand and put your hand on my head and say your full name and wish to bond Maggie to you or your house."

I take out a penknife out of my pocket that I carry and cut my palm a bit. I then place it on her head and say "Mark Holdings would wish to bond Maggie to me as my elf." A bright light lit up her head and she squealed and hugged my waist.

"Thank you thank you. I will be the best elf ever."

"Don't worry Maggie you already are."

"Wow master you have a lot of magic how old are you?"

"What do you mean Maggie I'm 7."

"I mean your magic feels like it's that of the old families 13 year olds."

Huh must be from all the practice I have been doing.

"Well Maggie that must be because I practice with my magic all the time."

"But master many old families give their children practice wands when your young and they don't feel like you."

"I have to then assume it's because I don't use a wand and it takes more to do things without one."

"Wow master no one does wandless magic other than accidental magic anymore."

Well this confirms it that your core is like a mussel it grows when used. Also that when using a wand it doesn't strain the core enough to make it grow. Must mean if I continue like this I will eventually have a giant/strong core compared to the general population.

"OK Maggie I have a few question for you as your master now. Do you know where my house is? The one I live in and the one I use? Can you pop me around? Would you be willing to help one of my friends if she calls? Do you want revenge on your old family or never want to see them? Can you do shopping for me if I gave you money?"

"I don't know where your house is only places you have been after we have bonded. I had no idea you had two houses it will be so fun to be able to keep two places clean. Yes I can elf apperate you around especially since we don't need to worry about how much magic you have. Of course I would love to help your friends. I don't want revenge on the family but I wish my parents could get free. Most elves do the shopping for old families."

"Well I guess we should go back home anyways before my friend shows up. That way I can show you my two places and I won't need to worry about Hermione getting angry that she doesn't get to explore with me."

We walked back to the Leaky and I tossed in some flew powder I had on hand from home and said " the retreat" and stepped in. I had no issue coming to the house. That's another issue I need to solve I need to get a password somehow or wards tied to me to stop others from coming here.

"Maggie"

"Yes master?"

"This property is known as the retreat and is the house that has all my magical items at. I'm going to walk to my house that I live with my mother. The only thing is that my mother is a muggle and I don't want her to know about magic yet. You can clean the house and everything as normal just nothing that will be obvious that you are there. So no making food for us or cleaning up the table. But you can still make me and Hermione snacks and lunch when I'm not at home. Whit this house treat it as your typical house and do what you normally do or want to do."

I then walk over to my house and wait for Hermione. It takes only another 45min for her to show up but not with her parents. She now just runs from the car and comes in because I have her treat this as her other home and she's always welcome. I think my mother is glad that I have a friend again but is curious why I don't have more. Once she comes over we hang out a bit but then we head over to the other house. When we are both seated I call out for Maggie.

When Maggie showed herself Hermione almost lost her shit. It was quit funny she didn't know what to do she knew Maggie could talk based on the fact she introduced herself. First she asked who she was and how we met. Then what she was doing here and all those fun questions. Maggie bore with it with ease as if this was of no issue compared to normal day for her. Then the big question came when she asked why she called me master. And Maggie answered that's because I was her master. Hermione turned to me with the most scathing look. But unlike a future version of herself she didn't say or rant she just looked at me for an answer knowing that I am not a monster that owns slaves. To which I said one word "symbiosis". Then she looks thoughtful and asked how. I told her she feeds on my magic for food and keep her healthy.

"Oh, well that makes sense."

"Yep because she uses my magic she cleans my house that she likes to do so it's a two way benign relationship. I also told her if you ever needed her for her to go to you if you called. And also to let you know she can turn invisible and also teleport anywhere she knows where to go or to places I have been. So if you wanted you could come see me even if your parent's couldn't take you here."

"wow that sounds great Mark. Thank you Maggie that would be great."

"No problem mistress."

"Maggie can you take us to the Leaky Cauldron."

"Sure no problem."

With that I showed Hermione the Alley. She fell in love with the sights but asked first where there was a book store. I knew that was going to come around. She wandered around in the store and could not get enough of it. But finaly said to me that she wished she had money to buy some. I told her I had some magical currency since its different then muggle currency and she didn't even question it she grabbed a basket and jumped at the chance to buy books she didn't even know existed. By the time she was done she had picked up 30 books on various subjects but still kept in mind not to get into advanced wand waving subjects but anything else advanced was ok. Especially anything that had to do with internal magic's or wandless. I also picked up a lot of books on medical and anything obscure I could find. Finally at the checkout I asked if there were any more books like the one I had and they said of course but the cost of one was 60g. Hermione looked at me like I was crazy for buying one small book for that price and I told her not to worry about it because all our other books ended up costing only 40g. So the total was 100g just in this book store.

Next we went into madam Malkens because me and Hermione need to fit in and not stand out I also asked for two hooded cloaks and all of them had resizing charms so we can wait a while to come back because we are growing kids.

After that we went and to a shoe store and we both got dragon hide boots with charms on them, and they were the most comfortable things I have worn. They were both a blackish green and more hiking boot but with no laces. I also went around and tried to find a store that looked interesting and we found a glasses store. We didn't need them but I went in to find out what kind of charms could be put on them or fix your eyes. I'm curious as to why harry had his crappy glasses while going to the alley 7 times in his life. I found out they could fix your eyes no issue it only took eye drops in your eyes once every half hour for 5 hours and its done. That just blew my mind. And for charms for glasses there were lots and I mean lots anything you could think of. From x ray but that only went through 1 layer of clothing to heat vision so you could look like the alien predator.

Finally after spending a few hours there we went home with Maggie taking everything we bought home for us already. When we got home I told her how her book worked and I would have Maggie make sure we both had lots a paper ready all the time and she wouldn't have to worry. She then asked if she could keep the books I bought her here . Of course I said yes, soon afterword's her mom came and picked her up.

Later that night I called Maggie while I was in bed.

"Hey Maggie I want to ask you something and I don't want you to say yes because I asked you."

"OK master"

"I was wondering if you can still get into your old family's house?"

"Yes I can they never said I couldn't but they don't know I have left."

"Do they have books that they don't read and don't care about? That they never see or read at any of their properties they own."

"hmmmmm... yes I believe so."

"Can you take them for my library or copy ones I don't have for mine?"

"I... don't see why I can't but isn't it wrong to steal."

"I don't think it's wrong to steel from bad people Maggie especially from ones that treat your parents like crap."

"Ok I will do that for you."

"If you need money for the books to write in here is 100g. Also can you make sure they are safe for me to read and have no spells on them? If you need more space at my place please add more room and or shelves. Just do this on your time off you don't need to stress yourself."

1 month into summer break

After a month into summer vacation me and Hermione had both finished out books on how runes for and the 2 most prominent run languages. I sat Hermione down and decided to have a talk with her in what I wanted to do with all this knowledge.

"Hermione, I need to talk to you about something and I need you to keep an open mind and let me know your ideas and what you think after."

"Ok, Mark you should know you can talk to me about anything."

"Well first things first is that I am doing this to make us safe. Becau..."

"WHAT!"

"As I was saying. Because less than 10 years ago there was a bunch of crazy terrorists that thought that all half-bloods and muggle borns should die or live as slaves to the old families. The government did not do anything that was productive because most of them are old families or where bribed by them to look the other way. Lots of people died and it all finally ended because the head terrorist wanted to kill this one boy and his spell that he shot at him back fired and killed him. And even after that all his followers claimed that they were under the imperious and got off. It also helped with a nice generous bribe to the people who were in charge of the court system."

"Oh my god we need to tell are parents this and move away."

"I'm sorry Hermione it won't matter."

"Why?"

"Because they will do it again and once they are done here they will move to the next country and next and keep going." god I hate doing this to her but I need to get her in the right frame of mind and not expect everyone else to do things for you.

"But what can we do?"

"We can read and study and invent things to help us and protect us. But we need to keep it to ourselves. Because if someone finds out what we are doing they might tell someone and we would disappear because we are trying to change the status quo. "

"You can't be serious."

"Sad to say I am because no one cares about us. We are the dirt on there feet in there opinion. We cant even get a job in the government unless we are a half blood and that means only being a secretary. So we need to make money for ourselves or we will be working minimum wage jobs forever because we don't have any legal schooling documents after 11. They make it so muggle borns have no hope and only give us an education so that we can be shown how great this world is and forget about the muggle world. And once we finish school we have to try and figure out how to fit in again in the muggle world. And since we are so depressed we don't try, we work menial jobs. And our kids get a 50/50 chance of being magical also. And if we do get a magical kid we will want them to have fun and happy and not bring them down with the fact about how crapy life is."

"Oh my god we need to tell people."

"Why? Hermione they already know even the teachers they just don't tell the students."

"But but..."

"Its OK Hermione we have each other and maybe a few others we trust to join us to keep ourselves safe. Hell maybe we will make our own island and ward it to hell and give us a safe place to call home."

"Mark I'm scared now, will you always be with me?"

"Of course, I would have never told you this and my upcoming plans if I didn't plan to have you at my side for as long and you want me."

"I'll always want you with me. You're my best friend."

"Thank you Hermione, your my best friend also" and she really was. " what I think we should do is get a white board and write up our plans here and also another white board for ideas we want to do."

After that I had Maggie get us 2 giant white boards that where hung up in the library. We sat down and came up with a few ideas, some of them where.

Final outcomes

Get our own island and make sure no one else can get on it but only who we want.

Get lots of money because with money we can buy / bribe who ever we need.

Find out how to get stronger by whatever means magically or physically as long as there are no real down sides to it.

Find a way to get rid of the bad guys if they start again to protect ourselves.

Things we should make or find out

Find out if there's blood adoption potions and see if we can add whatever we want to ourselves as long as we still look human. E.g. make a blood adoption from a dragon. As long as we don't get scales or wings and we get stronger instead its all the better.

Find out or create a way to get more than 1 animagus

Find out everything we can about wards to make our new home so we don't need Gringotts.

See if magic messes with electronics. (Can't see it does because of places near Diagon alley would be broken along with places near muggle homes.)

Try and see if we can make magical constructs to protect our home or us.

Make mundane weapons better and easier for use to use if it came down to it. (better them then us)

See if we can come up with some remote viewing.

Melt Gringotts gold coins and sell to muggles.

See if we can make a flying machine that's magiced to hell by using brome magic and flying carpet magic.

See if we can make magic gate ways.

Magically copy books.

See if any other current languages can be used as runes so its easier to write them.

Find out if there's a magic was to learn languages.

Make our own port keys so we don't need to go to government.

Find out anything else we can do in our mindscapes to make them stronger and safer.

Learn telepathy.

Learn legilimency.

See if we can teleport and not apparate.

Learn to make trunks or the like with expanded space.

Find out what materials hold magic better.

See if there is a magical way to mine the ground or recycle things into base alloys or elements.

How to make magic homes.

Make a light saber.

Make a hover board.

Learn about rituals.

Try and create force powers.

See what other powers we can create.

Make sure there are no magus's only wizards and witches in this world.

Find out if there are any other magical species.

Find out about magical contracts and vows.

Learn some martial arts and try and enhance our body with magic.

Figure out a good place to either make or buy an island.

Lean to make expanded green houses.

Find out if we can get more house elves.

Find out where magicals are and not and why?


	7. Chapter 7

Start of September.

I still wondered how I got Hermione to agree to go along with all this. I basically told her I wanted to become a vigilante group against the terrorist or anyone that hurt the people we care about. I guess it has to do with several factors. First is I'm her best friend, doesn't sound like much but when you have no friends and then make one and still only have one you will do a lot to keep hold of it. Two is that she's only 7 but with a more mature mind then a 7 year old because of the occlumency. But in the end she's still 7 and is more impressionable. It kind of helps that I have had her read a lot of Sci-Fi like foundation and James Bond hell I even told her about "The Seventy Maxims of Maximally Effective Mercenaries". And she found them funny. But I guess they kind of stuck with her because I have always talked to her about different scenarios of what would happen if the government got our power and other hypothetical situation. So I have changed her mind a lot compared to the authority loving girl she was. I think I corrupted her because what kid would turn down a secret island base like some super villain. Even though she says its ok to research weapons I don't think I will ever let her kill someone because that would break her. It's one thing to talk like this and come up with theoretical things but in the end to follow through with it is another. I think I will try and keep her as my Q so she can have fun testing out everything and learning as much as she likes.

Also during the last month I have gotten us enrolled in Krav Maga. It was hard to find a location near us but I thought it would be perfect for us since its real world fighting and with as kids as us can take down bigger people. While we were doing this I had Hermione and me flood our body for as long as possible with magic and see if it helps us. So far we can only flood our system for 2-3min but hopefully in time we get better. Right now we are spent right after or lessons are over. That's why we only do it at the last end of the class till we can get better or if we can. Because of this I find it's hard to move my body the next day (we go 3 times a week) every day it's all muscle soreness in the mornings the day after class. To me this is a good thing we haven't pulled or torn anything and it's just our muscles getting over worked and our bodies adjusting. I don't want to do any weight lifting till we are in our mid to late teens. I don't want to ruin our bodies but there is nothing wrong with this kind of exercise since its mostly agility and speed exercises and muscle memory.

And finally we have tried to take apart the most basic broom we could that had nothing special about it. Not a kids one because they had safeties and height restrictions. But 2 old clean sweeps that where gently used that we found in a junk shop. As we slowly took them apart we found under the bristles on the shaft there where Norse runes and some others all tightly written with what looked like silver inlayed into the carvings. I can only assume this is the extent of runes on the broom because we found nothing on the bristles and we even tried cutting the broom in half and length wise with the upper piece that we cut off. We did find a small gem imbedded into the shaft at the end of the lower part of the broom. As of right now till we know more we can only assume it holds some sort of enchantment.

End of the school year

Well me and Hermione just finished primary education and it was another snore fest. Even Hermione was bored to tears. Because of this the teachers really noticed and asked if we wanted some tests to see where we stood. I knew from doing this in my last life that it was just the easiest way for them to determine where to put us as to not constantly change our peer group. With the entire test done they ended up deciding that we would go straight to middle of secondary education. Hopefully after next year we will be in our further educations before getting a shot at university.

On the physical side we are still doing Krav Maga 3 times a week and still with sore muscles every morning. Though the difference is that we seem to be more flexible and quicker than the others our age. The time we can hold flooding our bodies has risen to 13-15 min. So it looks like the magic is doing its job because we are both very physically fit 8 year old and we still haven't gotten sick last 2 years but we have both been craving more red meats and fish. Maggie has been a god send for this because I have given her lots of cook books but I have asked her to make me sushi and sashimi for lunch quite often when I'm craving it for lunch.

Maggie is quite happy with being with me and Hermione because we let her do whatever she wants, and even give her craft supplies so she can make things for herself. She is even knitting for herself "uniforms" so that she's not in a pillow case I even got her some leather to make some shoes. She's absolutely in love with the ideas we give her and stuff. I have even arranged for the cupboard under the stairs to be her room/ craft area. Every now and again me and Hermione will put books or craft supply's on the table in there for her. She has even has expanded the inside so she has a shelf with all the books we have given her. I keep getting vague and leading suggestions and such and "I wish you had more properties and things to do so other elves could live this life." I think she wants me and Hermione to get more places or things we need done so we can find more elves to come live with us or her parents if they ever get free.

Speaking of her parents she still sees them a lot because she goes over there to copy books for me for the library. The Travers family she found out has a few rural small properties that no one goes to anymore that where owned by cadet branches but are still owned by them and have muggle repelling wards on them so no one's been there for 260 years she told me. She one day told me about them and I asked if she would take everything from there that wasn't nailed down or cursed in some way that she can't get rid of. She told me no problem because since no one's been there in so long they won't even know anything's missing and her parents won't get in trouble. Sometimes I wonder if pure bloods know how much of an open hole they have left in the wards so that unless an elf is stopped by another elf they can get into any properties unless they have an elf ward. This is one of the many reasons we spoil Maggie with anything she wants because she's made all this possible and expanded our library with many "black" and band books from the ministry just because they are old and talk about things that the ministry doesn't want in the open other than for old families. I haven't had a long look at them but Hermione has and she very excited for when she gets her wand now more than ever.

On the TK front we have both gone from paper airplanes to doing multiple foam airplanes that you would normally wind up to fly and do aerial fights against each other. So in essence we have 2 planes each with no propellers and are flying them around a room and trying to ram into each other but at the same time not destroying our own. So we have to reinforce them with a bit of TK and more on the nose and same time dodge the other persons. As of right now it's a fun game that I hope by next year me and Hermione can control 5 or more each doing this. I know this is not heavy lifting but I told Hermione that this would be more fun and work on our control at the same time without being boring and repetitive. So far me and Hermione's control has gone up a lot since we started this 4 months ago.

With our eyes we each got them to do another ability that or we are internally casting magic on them to make them do what we want other than farsight and magnify (both have gotten stronger). Hermione has learned to do heat vision by constantly sending magic to her eyes and imagining with all her occlumency on what she wants to happen and let her see. It took her 3 months of every night before bed in the dark doing this trying to see her hands and it finally worked one night. She was so excited she called Maggie and told her to bring her to me she didn't realize what time it was. One minute I am sleeping the next I have a squealing 8 year old hugging and babbling to me at 11pm about what she's finally done. Luckily Maggie was nice enough to silence my room when she materialized. I think she was laughing her ass off watching Hermione. And I can't be mad at her for accomplishing that and being so incredibly happy. When she finally winded down she just snuggled in and fell asleep. I was flabbergasted at this but Maggie just let me know she would bring her home before her parents checked on her. Since then she's been in my bed every night. She's such a cute kid I couldn't turn her down when she just kept showing up in her PJ's. Me on the other hand had tried for the harder one in my opinion by purely magical seeing threw things. This took me 6 months of sitting in class and trying to see threw the person in front of mes shirt. And one day I got a drain on my core from my eyes and I could see threw their shirt. I didn't do this for perving on women. Well not right now because I don't have the hormones yet to actually get physically attracted. I just have in my mind that I love the body of women from my previous life that I appreciate how they look. And am a bit scared of when puberty hits because I am going to be such a closet pervert. No the reason I did this is because I decided I want to know as much about healing as I can. I was doing this so I could eventually get to the point to where I can see threw a person's body on a level by level section as to find out there problems. Right now I can either look at a person's top layer of clothing that's visible and make it invisible to me or I can look at their skin and not see it. Not seeing a person's skin is very freaky and am happy that I'm an adult in my mind and not a kid that will become traumatized. We both did this from using the glasses we picked up and turned them on then off and trying to accomplish the same thing with our eyes. In both cases it worked better than the glasses. I think subconsciously we both wanted the spell to work better then what we had. So instead of blobs Hermione got it to a point where she even can make out people talking. Mine was I could see under the skin and the glasses couldn't they were more of a joke then anything, to see women's underwear.

With our cores I have noticed they have changed from the size of a grape to the size of a large marble that's perfectly round unlike how it was before as it was more grape shaped. I can assume that the shape and size have changed since I have worked my magic hard all year.

This summer we are going to investigate by asking questions about the supernatural / magical and see what else is out there and how far wizarding world stretches. We asked Maggie but she said she was only taught about England.

So we went again to Diagon alley but this time we were dressed in robes as to not stand out. We first went to Flourish and Blots and asked them about the different magical places around the world. We also asked for any information of sentient magical creatures. And finally I asked one important question to me. I asked if they have heard of magus's or the clock tower. And do you know what they said?

"What the hell are you talking about? The most I've heard is about sorcerers and that was in the time before Hogwarts."

Thank god I dodged the biggest bullet there. No need to worry about being kidnaped and experimented on.

But after reading all these books and even some brochures for schools they had. We found out that wizards and witches are mostly in Europe some in Australia and the rest in North America. It seems like they all want to be somewhat close to each other. And we also learned that the entire population seems to only be at 100,000 . Even though in the books they said they are 10% but they later said the population was 3,000 in England. So the numbers I got made more sense. Because if we were 10% of the population there is no way we could stay hidden. So these numbers make sense to me but also with only 100k and 3k in England tom was a moron in killing everyone who disagreed with him. The population kept getting smaller and smaller. Hell we might not have a viable population if we only breed with wizards especially if it stays in the area. 3000 – Dead people we are screwed. Maybe I should make sure I donate sperm to sperm banks to make a hell of a lot more muggle borns lol just go in with different Polly juice to fake different people. Don't know why they don't do this. But I guess it's more of muggles "stealing" magic. More like they raped so much that they added it to the gene pool especially if they obliviate them.

As for yokai or half animal people the only ones are the ones everyone knows from the movies. So I then figured it would be best to make our home in the south Asian sea. But when we went to find out about going there. There were no port key areas the closest is Australia not even something in japan. This is really weird and I don't understand. I went back to flourish and they told me that the reason there is nothing in japan is because something destroyed them in august 1945 but they don't know what. Really they don't know about the nukes? Wow these people are soooo isolated. Well gives me and Hermione a good place to build a SECRET LAIR muhahaha. So this means we are going to have to fly and that means we will have to wait till school to either Polly juice ourselves for the 21h flight or dissolution ourselves but we would need to be out of school to use our wands for that. I cant see my mom or Hermione's parents letting us fly to Asia. Hmmm maybe an aging potion they last longer and 911 hasn't happened so they aren't crazy paranoid yet. Or get a vanishing cabinet and mail it to a country we want to go. Yea I think that will be the best idea. I will just blast my way out once I get in the box in the other country. I could do this to everywhere I want to go and as long as I don't care about time it's about 2k pounds and 30days to get to Australia if I remember right.

Well that's decided I will add that to the new board we got with a book below it. It's basically answers to questions we have and how to do them so we don't forget and brain fart it away. And one more for the list on things to find out is the magic mirrors that Serious used because you could send fiber optic information threw them very easily if done small enough. That would make it easy for us to set up remote internet connections around the world making it impossible to find us or make our own server farm that connected to the trunk line. And who needs to worry about space and cooling when you have magic. Just hardware and that pays for itself after a while and a steady income for when the dot com happens. Just set up a trunk or expanded room to the max as you can. Put cooling charms and runes everywhere with a bit of air movement. Then put the mirror near where you want your fiber optic connection to interact with your server farm. The IT staff can be located anywhere in the world but the main farm can be on our island and if we get big enough we just add more rooms. The low amount of magic that's happening in the rooms won't cause any issues with the farms. We discovered that you have to fire a powerful spell at electronics for issues to happen. Or a spell that is specifically designed to do harm. At most a cleaning spell on a radio let's say will cause static to be heard for a bit but then everything will be fine. Would not want to try on MRI but we can do tests later. So far shrinking and expanding spells do nothing. Same with runes because we found that putting a "light" rune on a radio (it's our base benchmark because of price and radio signals) did nothing.

End of summer

Over the summer break we did our "normal" activities just more often because we had the whole day to be with each other. Hermione's gotten her eyes to do magical auras now along with her predator vision. It took her all summer but after I told her the horror stories of pure blood homes and there trickery especially with books we was determined to never be caught off guard. So she spent all her time while she was free or just talking to me to make her eyes see auras. After listening to her idea in the start of the summer I wanted something similar but I want to see the magic paths in people. This won't help me with books and enchanted items but it will help me diagnose people and there issues. When I use it on people to see if there's anything wrong with them. Or if I can look more on myself and Hermione when we use our internal magic and get a better idea what is going on and compare it to the wizards of Diagon Alley. It took my entire summer but I finally got it to work and I could now see my core and Hermione's when I looked at us and also a strand that went to our brains and eyes. But what got my attention where to light almost spider web like lines that went throughout the rest of our body. But many of them going to our heart. After talking with Hermione and thinking about it we came to the conclusion if magic going to the source could change things like our brain. Then when we flood our system with magic when we train it's going to where it's needed most and what would first be our heart and circulatory system and then muscles. The reason for this is that since we are moving faster our system needs more blood at higher speeds to keep up with the strain on our bodies. If you're wondering what our brains look like with that sight. I can tell you it looks messed up with what looks like our brain and eyes are just giant woolen areas. They are just so crammed full of magical connection. It seems that a little over 2 years of constant forced magic has expanded the natural pathways to a point I can see them and they have branched to make new finer connections.

Another thing was that I went to Gringotts again and talked to them about how to set up a muggle bank account and how to transfer money. They looked at me a little but then I guess they didn't care because they only care about the galleons and anyone who was to give it away to their fees are free to. So since we live so long (Berry Winkle celebrated his 755 in 1991) we need other ways to open accounts so that no one looks closely at them. So one way they came up with was make them the sole owner of a corporation. This just meant you had to file paperwork and a small fee every year to the muggles to keep the name and report loss and gains for the revenue service. The muggles only know it's a family owned business. So I had to come up with a name to be listed under so I thought it would be fun to name it International Genetics Incorporated.

And guess what I just learned, I couldn't do that because there was a company that was named that registered in America. Shit well that's not too bad it's just Jurassic Park it's not zombie apocalypse. But now I want to go there when they open Jurassic world before the Indominus Rex. I would love to steal some. So far I haven't heard of any Jurassic park or about dinosaurs and that's supposed to happen in 93 so either this year or later. I am going to assume it's later because the computer industry isn't high tech enough to do half the stuff they want done with genetic engineering. So I will have to pay attention to International Genetics Incorporated in the news. Or buy up enough stocks to get a newsletter. I need to find out when Hammond cans the idea of an amphitheater. Because then he builds the park in 5 years off Costa Rica. Hmmm I would want to buy an island there but I don't think that would be a good idea it's too close to the American wizards. But at least it gives me the perfect time to buy up stocks of inGen after the disaster to try and get my hands on some of the research or animals. Just need to sell before they make Indominus. Because there is no way a company survives when so many visitors die from dinosaurs. It's different from employees but no insurance company will survive funding a death trap. They didn't even have underground bunkers to protect tourists in emergencies. Hmmmmmm I wonder if I can get enough money together in 5 years to have some control over the company. Also make safety changes to the park to make sure nothing happens to the visitors. Also make money from it and get hands on the research. Yes I believe I will go that route.

As for my Island idea it's going to be off the Solomon Islands. Nice temperature and far away from magicals. The largest grouping of them in Sydney in Australia with about 8000 magicals. Just that I need 200 million to buy it and then either make it disappear from knowledge or create a massive illusion over it so it looks like nothing interesting is going on there.

Damn probably need 100mill when Jurassic park happens to buy all the stocks at a cheap price and then another 200mill for the island for when we graduate or before. Damn. Now how to make that much… hmm that would mean I would need 800 bars of gold at standard 12.44kg. I might be able to do that in 4 summers if I can disappear for a week and have my magic vehicle made and a trunk to hold the gold. But I would need to learn the Accio spell windlessly or get an illegal wand. Fuck. Or need to wait till I'm 11 and then go to America to use my wand there. Because they can't track me outside England.

Gahh so much planning needs to be done.

Ok back to the name I came up with for my company. The next name I tried after inGen was Umbrella. And you can be glad that no one has that listed (yeay for no zombie apocalypse). So now I have my companies name as umbrella and its logo is the same. No need to confuse myself if later on someone else takes that symbol.

Also during the summer I destroyed Harry Potters time line some more by getting Maggie to buy me and Hermione 2 aging potions (found out they last 12 hours.) After using the potions I took Hermione into Borgin and Burkes. Once there we found the cabinet and I went to go buy it. I just took Hermione along to prove the no one's stupid enough to put an evil place like Knockturn alley right next to Diagon. Knockturn just turned out to be where the less profitable shops where and they sold borderline black magic items. But even so I had our heads covered by our cloaks. As just as I had haggled down the price of the cabinet down to 30g because there was no pair to it Hermione comes and dumps about 15books down on the counter and just looks at me. So I followed the tried and true method of all married men and just went limp and get carried along. And that's how I spent 200g in one place when I meant to spend 30g. Because of this and other times our library has more than doubled in the amount of books there because of Hermione and Maggie's efforts. Sigh, oh well as long as she's happy and not scared to be in a place like this. I really must have desensitized her a lot to everything if she thinks just me being around and taking her to places means its ok to come here. This is not the HP Hermione. Oh well sucks to be Ron and Harry, I guess they are going to be failing in their grades with no one to help them stay on track and not slack off. Now we just need the one from Hogwarts and we can copy the enchantments or runes on them to make more of these beautiful babies.


	8. Chapter 8

End of school year, along with secondary education

Wow I'm going to be 9 soon and going into further education next year this will be interesting. It helps that me and Hermione have come up with telepathy … well maybe not true telepathy more like legilimency then we concentrate at each other while starting into each other's eye we can go into our mindscapes and bridge them. It's like 2 calm islands with a small stable bridge connecting them. I can go to her in my astral form in her mind and she can come to mine. What's nifty about this is that we can trade books. That means she can read what she likes and I can read what I like and we can trade. This might make you think that we both know the same stuff but that's not true. The thing is knowledge is great but if you don't know how to combine it with ideas or have some inspiration it's just knowledge. A dictionary does not make a great novel. But what is does is it helps us understand each other when we are talking about what we find interesting and for bouncing ideas off each other. I would say this is more of a sudo telepathy legilimency trick/spell. We have still yet to find a book on it so this is our variation. Because of that my house now has a wall all around it with rabbits jumping in the yard. Why rabbits you say? It's because no one expects the rabbits especially the Rabbit of Caerbannog! I would love to see what happens to Snape in my mind muhahaha. Hermione has taken some ideas from me and protected her mind with mice. 1 mouse does nothing but a swarm will eat you alive. From there we have hidden things and added more traps this is just the basic first line. I figure you want someone inside before you attack them not just let them get away scot free. Best to lull them in and then attack.

As for the TK with all our training through the year it has now become something a bit more dangerous. Why you ask is because we discovered by putting TK on the nose of the planes to make them harder to damage the other planes, they could also make the TK field sharper. So now both me and Hermione can fly 6 planes each and keep track of them but also make their wings sharp and are using them to cut each other's planes in half. The more I think on this the scarier it is because the plane is not cutting its our minds and we are just using the planes as a visual indicators of what we are doing. If we get any better we could start removing body parts off people if we get strong enough and it will all be invisible. Thank god Hermione isn't a psychopath or I would be dead and anyone else she wants. But as of right now we can only cut foam not bones. But I could still blind someone… ok leave those thought to use on our enemies or "bad" people. More I think on it I could go for jugulars….. Ok time to really stop coming up with ideas to cripple and maim people, I don't want this training to be about that.

Next I should mention our Krav Maga classes. We are still going 3 times a week but now on Sunday me and Hermione go full out for as long as we can. We are doing this because I noticed with my sight the more we use our magic to flood our systems the more the spider web threads glow, and more are appearing at a slow pace. As of right now I think we both can take on a full grown man when going full out. Not a trained solider or black belt or such nonsense but a normal adult male with light to no martial training. Our bodies can go full out for at least an hour if not a bit more. As of now we are going by hours and not minutes to time it. We are also trying to use it all the time, as long as we can every day draining our cores to about 15% and letting it get to 90%. We never let them get back to 100% unless sleeping and this has done wonders for our recharge rate because we fill up so fast all the time now, then compare to the beginning where we had to wait a day. Also when looking at our cores they look brighter and slightly larger than last year. I don't know if the core is holding more condensed magic or if its just that hard to grow your core. Maggie tells us we have the core of a person who is about 20 years old. I guess theirs grew by doing harder and more taxing magic's at school. But we won't change and will keep doing what we have been doing because I have seen no downfalls to this with my visions.

The only weird thing is that both me and Hermione with the use of her vision both are operating at a higher temperature then normal people. By higher I mean 2°F, that doesn't sound drastic but it puts at a temperature that make people believe we are running a fever. Also this is making us eat more red meat and fish that we did before. It's a good thing Maggie can go and buy and make food for us. But this is slowly draining the galleons that I have to start with and I need to pay for the first year of school because I don't want to be in debt to the goblins. Hermione doesn't need to worry because her parents are 2 dental surgeons and make a lot of money.

What I have been doing to think of a way to make money is to build a small homemade induction furnace. It is very easy to do, it just uses a lot of electricity. But this house has lights but never a bill so I am going to assume that the electric company can't bill what they can't find. I will be done tomorrow with building and should see with a thermometer how high it goes while testing the galleons.

As for runes we have started playing with them by building our own flying sled. We got an old wooden sled from Hermione's garage and we have engraved the same runes from the broom on it. We can get it to float and move but it takes a lot of power to do it. It must have something to do with the gem but we have yet to look into it. The good thing is that we made it do what we wanted to. Now we just have to make it work with less magic. Also we plan to add a trunk to the back (we don't know how to make those) and walls at the sides so no sliding out along with a wind shield that's if we need it by going fast enough. We might need to buy a better broom and find the differences between the old clean sweep and say a clean sweep 150.

For our eyes Hermione has now gotten to the point where she can pick up traces of magic from where we have been. That's no good in my eye, we need to start and learn to suppress our magic. Can we even do that? Well just one more thing for the board. As for me I can now look through the skin and remove idivitual groups of things as in muscles. I can see in a person and not see their skin and muscles. That still leaves me seeing there nervous system. Veins and arteries, bones and organs and much more. I feel I still need to get better and be able to remove more from my sight but this is helping a lot with my medical studies. Also I have it been trying to make the magnify spell work at the same time with no luck still.

So all in all it was a very productive year again in my opinion. Just I still find it weird that Hermione still sleeps in my room. In the past 2 years I don't think we have gone a day without seeing each other. Not that I'm complaining because it's fun to be around her and we research and try so many things that it's never a dull moment. She has turned into my truly best friend from both worlds. All I wanted to do was save a girl from a lonely life and not get married to a lazy, jealous boy with disgusting eating habits. I hope she has a much better life now (as long as toms gone and we don't have to run).

Next day.

I had just finished my furnace and me and Hermione are standing way back in the back of the house. I have a very heavy duty extension cord going to it. If anything happens to it or the gold we should be safe.

"Ok Hermione you know the drill if anything goes wrong just run."

"Yes yes I know but we checked it and everything is fine with the furnace."

"I know but who knows what will happen when we try and melt the gold. We already know a flame spell on it won't melt the gold. They even told us that at the junk shop when we asked if we dropped some in the fire place. But right now we aren't using a fire place or magic to melt them as I assume the goblins have predicted what wizards would use."

"Yes I know all this and also that we can't drain the magic from is because we don't know how or if its possible."

"Well it has to be possible. Remember everything is possible its just getting there that's the issue."

"Yea I know Mark."

As we turned on the furnace I have a digital meter reading the frequency that the furnace is putting out. I kept raising it till I was at 350kHz and then from one moment to the next the gold went from solid to liquid as if flipping a switch. We must have put it at such and extreme that it broke whatever spell the goblins had on it. That's good because I only had a range up to 370kHz or we would have had to give up.

Time to weigh this gold, after I poured it out on a piece of granite to cool. When cooled the gold looked smaller than the coin. I guess it was hollow and just made to be bigger to fool people but we still got 2g of gold at today's market in the paper we are looking at around $20. I just need to remember to buy as much gold in the year 2000 when it's at its lowest, at $270 an oz. because in 4 years it doubles in price and by the time 2012 comes around its 6 times as much as in 2000 at $1600 oz. Hopefully by then I can have the stone and make my own with lead. Here hoping we at least get 15$ for the gold after the pawn shop takes its cut since it's pure. I take another 10 coins and melt them all. I will need a little but not a lot to sell the first time. With lots I will get stolen from but with this much I can expect a decent rate because it's not just 1 gram.

After this we go out to the pawn shop Maggie pops us to. We both go in and after a while of full of lies we get the gold sold at a price of $14.50 a coin. We are very lucky we could get this, so in the end we ended up with $160.

I have came up with an idea for trying a different rune system. But first I want to find out if there was a way to learn languages in the magical world. So we head to Diagon Alley and look around, finally we head to flourish our go to store and ask them. They let us know if you go to the ministry on level 5 there is the magical travel and port key office and they can help us there. In Diagon Alley there is a ministry entry at the other side of Gringotts. Me and Hermione in our robes head there and go to level 5. When we meet the ministry worker we tell him that our parents have sent us here to learn about port keys pricing and magical ways to learn languages to prepare us for the future. We act all snooty just to make sure he doesn't ask us our names and where our parents are. By doing this I think he believes we are pure blood siblings. We then get the run down on port keys. htey need to be ordered a day in advance by an adult and they are 20g each out of country and 5 in country. As for languages they can give us language memories that we can put in a pensive and relive the classes at 10 times the speed of doing it outside the pensive. But that costs us 150g per language. I ask if they sell pensives and they say they sell basic ones that only show 1 memory at a time then it has to be removed and replaced with another. And they don't have a projection feature. They sell for 1000g. After thinking about it for a few moments I say yes and we want Russian, French and Japanese.

The reason I want those 3 are for the fact that French and Russian are good basis to know in Europe and I could get around anywhere as long as I know English and those 2 languages. The Japanese on the other hand is what I need to test a theory on. My theory is that a rune language is just that a language. But the reason it works is that it has had so many people believe what the words mean. So that when you "think" you know what your inscribing your just making your magic imbue the rune with that property. And even if you don't know what the word means when you try and power it. It doesn't matter because when it was carved the person doing it had an idea of what I was meant to mean along with let's say the world believing for so long that they mean that. So that should mean that any pictographic language as long as it doesn't use letters as English does should work as a rune language. The reason for this is because "A" doesn't mean anything only when it's added to other words does it means something. But "強 "means a little over, a little more than, powerhouse, one of the biggest, one of the most powerful, strong. Sure it has many meanings but in the end it boils down to strengthen. Now if I experiment with kanji and kana that are the 2 major writing languages in japan I think I can get more out of runes then before. The reason why I don't think anyone else is doing this is because Japanese is considered the most difficult language in the modern world. Because of this I think it will take a long time for me and Hermione to get a solid grasp on it.

Few weeks later

After me and Hermione had gone through more of the French lessons that morning. We decided to go to the park near us and goof off till lunch. We just wanted to have a nice relaxing morning after going through those lessons. They were very boring even with our improved memory it was going to take a while. We had decided to do French first as it was easiest then Russian and finally the hardest being Japanese. While we were swinging on the swings and just relaxing and looking around I had been cycling my eyes like I normally do to strengthen them and reduce mana cost over time I saw a girl playing in the sand who had long straight black hair with Asian features. But what caught my attention about her was that I saw a small jelly bean sized core in her. Not as big as mine was when I first started but about half the size. She looked our age. I didn't know her but considering the fact that we don't know anyone our age anymore that means nothing. I looked over to Hermione and she was staring at me because she knew I had noticed something.

"Mione I need you to look at the girl over there in the sand with your sight."

She did and when she realized what I meant she jumped off her swing mid swing and went over to her. I had to jump and run after to catch up.

"Hi there" Hermione said.

"Hi..." she said in a small voice.

Oh god not another one I thought to myself. Are all magical muggle borns shy?

"What are you doing?"

"Just playing while waiting for my dad to come get me."

"Why aren't you here with your friends?"

"…"

 _Oh fuck no it's happening again_.

I guess I should take over for Hermione because she's starting to look sad and looking at me. I think she realizes what's up and wants me to save this girl too from loneliness. Arg why can't I turn down puppy eyes of doom? Those are illegal and when the hell did she learn them. Is this just common knowledge for girls? I have one who looks like a whipped puppy and another giving me puppy eyes.

"Hi my names Mark and this is Hermione."

"… Hi…"

"Do you want to play with us?"

"… You want to play with me?"

"Yea why not?"

"But… you don't know me?"

"So is that a problem?"

"No it's just that no one asked me to play with them before."

 _Oh god it is another Hermione!_

"Well let's go back to swinging again with us."

"Sure."

We stayed till 1 pm and we were getting hungry and we finally asked her where her parents where. And she told us that it was just her dad and he's usually busy and must have forgotten about her. I asked if he does this often and she hesitantly nodded to us. So I said fuck it in my mind and dragged her to my house with Hermione trailing behind with a happy smile. I think she knew at that point I wasn't letting this girl go also and she was going to get another best friend. After we had a lunch that mom made us, even Halley (as she told us later when I just plain asked her what her name was) ate a lot. We went up to my room.

"Halley, do you not get to eat a lot at home?"

"My dad doesn't eat breakfast and sometimes forgets about making me some." She said as she was looking at the floor while we were all sitting on my bed with each girl beside me.

"Does he forget you a lot?"

"Yea, mom left us when i was 4. I don't remember her all that well except that she was tall with hair like mine. And since then dad has been sad and has been working a lot and coming home late. He normal just leaves me something in the fridge when he remembers for dinner and money for lunch at school."

 _Oh fuck no this is a Luna / Hermione story she's going through._

"Do you want to play with us when you have some time to yourself?"

"… You want to see me again…"

"Well you do live around here don't you? And Hermione's my best and only friend. We could always use another one."

".. Yes I live around here, and I would love to have a friend let alone two."

 _She doesn't have any friends?!_

"That's great to hear, we are going to have so much fun together and learn so much!" Hermione's shouts.

"What do you mean?"

Hermione whipped her head around and gave me a look that said "you explain!".

"Halley have you ever had anything weird happen to you or something you can't explain?"

"Well promise you won't laugh at me. But when I was a kid when my mom was still around, I wanted a Barbie with black hair not blond. And the next day I found mine, well I think it was mine and it had black hair. But that's the only time something like that has happened to me."

"Well you might not believe me but its magic."

"…."

"Here I can prove it."

I then levitate the foam plane that I had a couple of off my desk. I then have it fly around her head and let it fall in her hand.

"….."

"Now you believe me right?"

Hermione has a giant smile as she remembers her first time with Mark.

"Wow. Just wow."

"I know right. But you can't tell anyone."

"Who would believe me in the first place? I will look crazy if I start spouting off about magic. So does this mean I can do that too?"

I then go in on the facts about the magical world and the dangers and the prejudice in that world. I then go on to tell her what me and Hermione have been doing to train and also some non-important things that won't matter if she lets slip. I then call Maggie and ask her for the wands so I can do the same thing I did to Hermione. Maggie never shows up but a box lands on the bed. Halley is confused as to her I was talking to the room, but I ignore it and begin handing her wands finally the 9th one sputters. I tell her to do it a couple of times while trying to feel the feeling that is being caused by the sparks. The reason there's so little sparks even for her age is that she has such a small core I would assume she would be a squib or near squib in the pure bloods view. I then tell her for the next month she has to get that feeling to spread in her body while trying to calm her mind and meditate. I don't want her to do anything with it yet because it might cause problems for her since it's so small. But what I think I can do is strengthen it and expand it still with her doing this and once it's a bit bigger we can get the mindscape done and me and Hermione can give her all our knowledge books and let her incorporate them into herself over the year. There's no way they will just incorporate that fast, especially when this is all so new to her body. But before we go any further with her we had her call her dad, to let her know where she is because we don't need those issues. I later found out her dad just said ok and wanted to know where I lived. Her dad then ended up coming at 8 at night to pick her up.

End of summer

Well it's the end of summer and we have a new friend named Halley Snow now that's over every day like Hermione. When she came back the following day we decided to take a chance and show her the house and Maggie. By the end of summer we had her practicing trying to make a mind scape and working on that during the school year. She might be the same age as us but she was at the proper grade for her age. We told her it wouldn't matter because once in Hogwarts we would all be together and we would need to self-study, so when we got out we could go to university if we wanted. The only reason me and Mione where jumping ahead was because we were so bored it was the only thing to do, and might help us later in life for applying for scholarships when going to university. She asked if she had enough magic to go to school with us and I told her about how ours have grown and developed and our exercises and as long and she doesn't slack off on them she should have a large enough one to get a letter when the book notices her magic at her 11th birthday. Even though she got tired so often after her meditation to strengthen her core she kept doing it and said she would do all these exercise even at school. We told her that she didn't need to go that far but she would here none of it. I think she was determined to end up staying with us because we were her only friends.

Even on the final day of summer vacation she said that she wished she could spend more time with us since we go to different schools. And Hermione had the great idea to open her mouth and tell her about how she should just come over and sleep here with me and her. She looked at us with wide eyes and said "how". Hermione then proceeded to tell her about what happened at first and how good it felt to sleep with someone and she never got nightmares or had a bad night sleep. That was the start I think of a bad thing because she jumped at the idea with no reservations. So now it seems I am going to have 2 girls sleeping in my bed with me every night. This is going to be sooo bad when puberty hits. As of right now there just 2 adorable 9 year olds, but I already know how magic helps the body so they will have a good chance of being lookers later in life. Because Hermione doesn't look like the movies and her hair isn't as curly I can see a resemblance to her movie star but I think the flooding of her body with magic has changed things for the better along with us working out. The big thing is she never had big front teeth. I can only assume that since she doesn't want that her magic made it so her body would not let it happen. Now I can only assume what these girls feel is a natural beauty and they will be subconsciously be letting their magic change parts of themselves. I already am happy for myself not to have to worry about zits and stuff because of it. I assume I will reach my old height of 6' because I am/was used to that height and looking at people from that height. It's still weird for me to look up at everyone. Not much happened this summer after we met Halley because we were trying to get her up to speed. So we didn't go to Diagon Alley or the pawn shops some more just mostly stayed at the house and talked and did language lessons so we could stay around her as she did core exercises. But we did convince her to get her dad to start her in Krav Maga at least. She's not at our level but that's just time and practice.


	9. Chapter 9

_**As one person pointed out they seem to jump all over the place. But this is just me doing info dumps on the years that nothing important happens but training, with small snippets on important parts. I will be doing this to get through boring / training times, to just make sure that this does not turn into 500k of words of Mark, Hermione and Halley just walking around or them sitting and meditating.**_

 _ **I am doing it this way to keep the ideas coming and if I ever want to expand I can go back and rewrite this with more details. I want to keep my ideas coming because I intend for it not to end with year 7 of Hogwarts. This will go on hopefully for many years after that for Mark. I don't want it so he just buys and island and put his feet up and drift off to old age with a wife and kids.**_

 _ **Also I live in North America so it's a bit of me trying to stay with British idea's right now while he describes being there. Only ever been to England as a layover on a flight.**_

 _ **And now back to me throwing words at the computer and hoping someone other than me likes it.**_

Done with the first year of Further Education.

Well this year is done and we killed it again. So next year right before we head off for Hogwarts we will be finishing our further education making sure that we have paperwork available to enter university when we want. Also me and her have gotten letters from Yale and Princeton hoping we will join them and not to worry about what we want to study. Well this just made my parents and Hermione's day to say the least.

On the topic of Halley, she still spends every night with me and Hermione. They even have their own sides picked out in bed. Hermione has my right and Halley has my left. And in the mornings I get giant hugs from both of them as a wake up. I have grown used to it now to the point I don't want to give it up. If they still want to in Hogwarts I am going to have to make it so that we are all in Ravenclaw. The reason for this is our own rooms. With the rule boys can't go to the girl's side it means that they can come to my room still every night and there will be issues. Hell if possible we could have Maggie still transfer them to my room. Also Halley managed to make her mind scape and after that we helped her set it up using our island mindscape idea and also dumped our knowledge in her knowledge library. But the one thing I am proud and happy about is that she was religious about her core training. She now has the core it took Hermione to get in 2 years in one year. All I can attribute that to is that she wasn't flooding her system she was circulating it like in Xianxia novels. Since then we have all done that and there has been a growth in our core size along with the channels we flow them through. I hope I don't have to worry about getting hit by lightning later on in life. Halley only has farsight and magnify on her eyes but she did also send it to her ears so she can hear better. Only issue there is that she keeps wincing when something loud happens. I'm sure she will solve that eventually.

For TK me and Hermione are at the point that we have 15 planes fighting and we have progressed to balsa wood planes. The more we work on this skill the easier and quicker we are progressing. I'm sure if we only went for weight we would be on a 10lb bowling ball. But I want all 3 of us on fine skill not brute strength. Brute only gets you so far and is too noticeable. I want all 3 of us to be as low key as possible at Hogwarts. I don't want us to be number 1-3 students. Or magical genius's or next coming of Dumbels. I have told the girls that in the magical world we need to be ghosts till we are out of school. In the muggle world it's ok because that's how you get power. But in the magical world that notoriety gets you death threats from pure bloods and laws enacted against you. Hell they may even try to marriage contract us off because Dumbels is all of the muggle borns magical guardian. So low key is best and if we need to do something, obliviate and Polly juice at the same time so no one can know even if they can reverse obliviate. Also we will be leaving in our 5th year right after owls. We don't need NEWT's because we aren't working in England. If needed for some reason we can get it later. I am getting us the hell out of there the quickest we can and if that means we take our parents then so be it. We can always say we are going away to university after Hogwarts like any normal kids and for 6th and 7th year we lie and just hide in another country and come back to see them during the summer. I have talked this over with the 2 girls and they understand my worries and they said as long as we can provide for ourselves and get higher education then they can agree. Thank god they listen to me when I start ranting about England's magicals so I don't have to prove why we need to get out. They still want us to find more friends to take with us. I tentatively agreed only if they swore an oath not to betray us or our secrets to anyone through any means magical or mundane. They asked why I didn't do that with them and I told them I trust them. That was a lie because what sane man is going to tell 2 girls that sleep in his bed he doesn't trust them and you need a wand to make the oath. But after knowing these 2 for so long as long as I don't outright make them want to get revenge on me I can't see them telling anyone. You get very close to people when you share your minds so much as we do.

As for the money issue I have melted half of the galleons I had to started with and sold it all for around $300,000 after all the different pawn shops we sold to get there cut. Then the goblins took there cut of 12% for transferring the cash into the account that's set up for Umbrella leaving 264,000. The goblins didn't care about where the cash came from because I'm sure they have their ways of washing it. But since they took cash no questions asked for only 12% I began to think on that. I figure if I want to do something crazy if I need cash I can always rob the drug dealers of their money. I could care less about their drugs and just take the cash. Lol if I wanted to cause issues I could take a phone from one rival drug dealer and leave it there when I steal their cash. And if they fight it out I could take the other persons cash when he's out and I'm sure I could start a few drug wars that way. Can't make life too easy on the drug dealers. But that will have to wait till I have a want and can cast a "notice me not", "aloha mora", "acio" and maybe "disillusionment" on myself. But I will have to have Hermione with so we can make sure no magicals are involved. Goblins take your money, but for what they do they make your life easier. So even with their prices I think I will always deal with them and not snub them. Just no vaults because I should be getting interest not pay them vault fee's. That's why when I get the knowledge on how to cast a Fidelius I am buying a gun safe expanding the inside and casting it on it in my back yard shed and putting the safe in there. No one's going to look for a fidelius safe in the shed of the property. I bet if magicals ever came they would think it was a broom shed. That reminds me I should put some brooms in there. Well all this goes up on the need to learn and do lists.

We found out about what the gem does on the broom and why the sled did not last and was week. The inscribing instrument that most magicals uses putts a minor layer of silver on top of all the carvings. This helps because silver seems to be magically conductive and helps when charging the runes. Otherwise if you just carved them say with your wand or a knife you would have to charge the piece they're carved into to charge the rune. This would cause a lot more work because magic does not flow as easily into the runes from where its being directed into the piece to where its carved into. The reason why the broom had the runes full of silver was that it was acting as minor tap that was getting charged by a magical being close and leaching from them a minor bit to keep the enchantment going. And as for the gem that was the biggest surprise. It acts as a magical storage. When we looked closer there was a thin line of silver running from the gem to close to all the runes. The silver in the runes is drawing from the silver in the lines that draws from the gem. The gem does not hold a lot of power since its so small but I can bet a gem the size of a ward stone under the ward stone would make a massive difference to the ward stones power it has to draw on.

We did change things up with our magical sled but this time made one that was wide enough for all 3 of us to sit in side by side. We even put in some comfy seats with a lap belt. So now we have a wide sled that we can sit in with a front thick Plexiglas window. With walls and windows all around and roof. In my opinion it looks like a shuttle from the old star trek show, just reduced in size for kids. In the back we have a nice trunk that can hold an easy picnic. We have silver engraved into the seats and 2 gems near the runes that are hidden under where the trunk sits. For now it still hasn't left the back yard for test flights but it will when we can find out how to do disillusionment runes and muggle repelling. Also need to find out if there is a rune to block radar or we are going to have to always fly close to the ground not going above 45 meters.

Finally with the cabinet we took it all apart very slowly. We found carvings with runes all along the 12 sides of the rectangle on the inside of the cabinet hidden under some quarter round. Along with the runes filled with silver there was a gem in all 8 corners. All the silver lines where also hidden under the quarter round. As we looked up these runes in one book from the Travers family, it referenced another book, and lucky we had it and it was on the creation of these cabinets. I was so thankful I had Maggie copy or take their books. The date in the book said it was from the 1400's. They referred to them as emergency escape cabinets. They were to be set up so that if anything happened then you would jump inside and end up in a safe house till the threat was over. So now during this last school year the three of us are going to try and build a number of these, but just as boxes with doors. At the start of the next year I will start shipping them all over the world where I want to go and explore. Just need to have them dropped off at safe places.

All through the rest of the summer all 3 of us just play , do core exercise the way halley learned and look in the books from the travers more thoroughly. Near the end of the summer we learned in a book how to make expanded trunks with wands and runes. The sad thing is it uses them both so we will have to work on this if we want it only with runes. I'm sure by the time we figure this out we will have our wands. I still want it all done by runes so even a squib could do this. I have planned so that when we get our wands that I will get a holster that can hold a wand and a shrunken trunk. That means the trunk we make or buy will need to be able to shrink by runes and not wands. Because then we can carry all of our stuff on us all the time and if any emergency happens we can just get the hell out and not worry about our stuff and just run. Preferably I will have another escape box with a Fidelius on it that only us 3 and Maggie know about. This is so we can head home whenever we want, and can get out of the school if stuff goes to the crapper since I have changed some major things. It also lets us have weekends at home and not at Hogwarts so we can still continue our projects. And with that topic we should come up with some wards to place around the rooms to stop snooping and eaves dropping. Also add wards to our trunks so no one can get in if we are unconscious and can't stop people from getting into our stuff. Hopefully also some blood or magic signature recognition and intent wards.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Not all my ideas are going to work. I roll a dice to see if they work or not, and also for solutions for multi outcome answers. Who knows one day my main might kill the world and I will end the story that way. Hope not but have to make bad outcomes to some questions I have.**_

 _ **And I just looked over my old chaps. Wow I should have checked them more and rewrote them. Oh well onwards and forwards.**_

End of Further education.

Well this is awkward. I just realized since Hermione's B day is on Sept 19 and mine is Oct 15 and Halley is on Oct 9 we are not going to Hogwarts this year because we don't have our wands. Huhhh with all my planning this is very awkward. I think both girls knew and where just waiting for me to realize this because they were laughing behind my back, when I was talking about going to Hogwarts this year. But how can we do that when we get our wands when we turn 11. God I'm such a dumb ass but its ok because that gives us almost a year with our wands before we have to go to Hogwarts. And I figure that we get the trace put on them when we go to Hogwarts at some point. Because in the book Hermione's already practicing at home before the ride in the train. And they don't need to worry about muggle borns because they won't get to go to the Alley till a month before school so they will get warned then. If they get there letter a year early on their b day I don't see them not throwing it out. So for muggle borns it must be different otherwise there would be lots of kids at school the year before telling everyone about magic and they got a wand. No kid would not tell that, no matter the warning.

Anyways this year was easy also because it's just pulling answers from stuff we have read or been told on paper. I can now understand in HP if you want to graduate you need a practical. Because anyone with occlumency will get 100% on any test that are solely knowledge based. Wonder if I should toss a couple occlumency books at the badgers and see if they horde it and only teach other badgers. Imagine the looks on the Ravens faces with Hufflepuffs known for the knowledgeable and hard working. And Ravenclaws only for their constant studying. Hmmm I think I will get us into the puffs instead of claws I have read a couple stories that they get their own apartments with a common living room and 4 separate bed rooms. Only the griffs get common bed rooms. I can understand that because it's easier to check up on them with all the shit they get into if you just need to look in a door to 1 room. Everyone else is expected to be better behaved. Yep its decided if I am going to mess up this world a bit more and try to hide in the pack I will do it in the puffs because then you have some back up. And no one says I need to be the one to give the books, I will just leave them lying on a table in the common room with a note saying that it's only for the puffs. Because in most stories I don't see people interacting with anyone other than there house other than with Harrys club until schools over. I would laugh at the consternation of Snape if this was to happen especially if Susan says she and most of the older families are taught it when they are older. Last thing I think parents want is there kids keeping secrets from them when they're young and talk about everything. Who knows what they have seen that they will remember with occlumency.

Yep well that's decided us three are going to scream Hufflepuff in our heads the entire sorting till we get put there.

Now about schooling it was easy to put off the schools that contacted me and Hermione and our parents by telling them we would be self-learning till we decided to go to school. We told them we would probably wait till we are older to go to have a proper experience. I can't see them saying no to that because it will also cause them less issues for not having to deal with the issue of having 11 year olds on campus. We sent that reply back to University of Oxford, Cambridge, Imperial College of London and Swiss Federal Institute of Technology Zurich. Within 2 weeks we received back that whenever we wanted; they would have us there and would welcome us to any program that holds our interest.

Now onto the money situation. We have only decreased the bank account and have not added to it. To correct this situation we had to go to the goblins again and create a new identity of a 40 year old that would represent umbrella by the name Howard Hues. Howard who is going to be me with an ageing potion to get to 40 is going to buy run down houses in decent area's or anything we think will gain us money. We still need to raise so much money so its house flipping time and once we do that or get our wands and can get to the Yukon or Arkansas. The reason I choose these 2 places is with a simple Accio spell we can get gold flakes from the water off Nome in Alaska. If there are no magicals there we can get our "shuttle" and fly it over the water and no one will see us. While we are doing this we take turns casting Accio out the back with the trunk open. With us behind the trunk it will hit the lid and fall in. we will then just fly around and follow the flake trail no matter where it goes for the day or two. I cant see us needing more gold then that but should stay there for the weekend so that we aren't flagged in the US. Also in Nome there are gold buyers that we can sell to for US dollars. And since the show hasn't started we don't need to worry about many people other than the locals knowing about this place. The TV show hasn't happened and I doubt it will if we clear out a lot of the water of gold but in reality it's not a big issue because it's first come first serve. It will still hit the market so no one needs to worry about a shortage hitting the IT industry. And as for Arkansas we will do the same but for Crater of Diamonds state park. But this time for diamonds that we will keep.

If we transfigure the diamonds together or with some other spell we can use them for our gems in our rune projects. Because as I see it if we transfigure a wood block into a wood chair it will stay that way. A wood block into a mouse will turn back to wood. So this is good, because we will make all these small diamonds into larger ones. But there has to be a book on mining and such that was created a long time ago when we built castles for ourselves. There is no way wizards didn't it just won't make sense so that is why I have Maggie checking every magical Alley she knows all over the world for some. I hope it doesn't take more than a month.

Next I need to find a source for silver probably a large source. The only thing I can think of is extracting from the ocean but the ocean has all these minerals and metals.

 _chloride (18 980 ppm)  
sodium (10 561 ppm),  
magnesium (1 272 ppm),  
sulfur (884 ppm),  
calcium (400 ppm),  
potassium (380 ppm),  
bromine (65 ppm),  
inorganic carbon (28 ppm)  
strontium (13 ppm).  
boron (4.6 ppm),  
silicon (4 ppm),  
organic carbon (3 ppm),  
aluminum (1.9 ppm),  
fluorine (1.4 ppm),  
nitrate (0.7 ppm),  
organic nitrogen (0.2 ppm),  
rubidium (0.2 ppm)  
lithium (0.1 ppm),  
phosphate (0.1 ppm),  
copper (0.09 ppm),  
barium (0.05 ppm),  
iodine (also 0.05 ppm),  
nitrite (also 0.05 ppm)  
ammonia (once more 0.05 ppm  
arsenic (0.024 ppm),  
iron (0.02 ppm),  
organic phosphorous (0.016 ppm),  
zinc (0.014 ppm),  
manganese (0.01 ppm)  
lead (0.005 ppm)  
selenium (0.004 ppm),  
tin (0.003 ppm),  
caesium (0.002 ppm)  
molybdenum (also 0.002 ppm)  
uranium (0.0016 ppm)  
gallium (0.0005 ppm),  
nickel (also 0.0005 ppm),  
thorium (also 0.0005 ppm),  
cerium (0.0004 ppm),  
vanadium (0.0003 ppm),  
lanthanum (also 0.0003 ppm),  
yttrium (also 0.0003 ppm),  
mercury (once more 0.0003 ppm)  
silver (also 0.0003 ppm),  
bismuth (0.0002 ppm),  
cobalt (0.0001 ppm)  
gold (0.000008 ppm)_

This would be my ultimate resource collection project. I think this will take me a while with the other girls help to come up with ideas because I'm sure it will be a combination of processes from other things to make this work the first is a switching spell that has to be able to be done from a distance. Let alone be specific to the material or materials we want. This won't be easy because all three of us have finished learning Japanese and guess what, I was wrong it doesn't work for runes.

Well that could have been time better spent but at least we have a language I can write in that the everyday student in Hogwarts will just think is chicken scratch. Well I guess it's going to be more complicated to do this then looking in lots of books for each thing I mean. Gahh I can't wait for the internet to come around. Maybe then I can use Feanorian Letters from the lord of the rings or draconic from dungeons and dragons. Wow going to need a lot of money to buy all these books and try them out. It should be interesting on what finally works. While Maggie's out looking for mining books maybe she can grab any rune language that she sees even if it's translated into another language. I know it's not good to do a double translation but if needs be I will learn that language.

Now onto TK, we need to stand quite far apart now because we have 25 planes racing through the air and the amount of concentration that is needed is insane. Also when we are doing this our magic is flowing heavily into the brain along with our eyes. I can only speculate but I think our minds are getting modified more and our eyes are getting sharper because we need to see 25 planes at a distance and not miss anything. And we aren't even needing to send magic there it's like our body knows it's needed there to help us so since those paths are used so often its sending it there. I'm a bit scared because this won't be good if our bodies start getting modified by themselves and we aren't the ones to direct the outcome. I don't want to end up with giant ears because my body thinks it will be good to collect more sound to help me hear. Because of this I am going to go buy more medical books mundane and magical. If something goes wrong I need to be able to fix it by either cutting it away or modifying what has happened. I don't think anything will be life threatening but in the wizarding world it's about looks because otherwise they will think you are part creature. So if I get compound eyes or cat eyes I will need to get cosmetic contacts or notice me not glasses. And here I thought it was smart of me to let my magic help me with things I don't know how to do.

As for the escape boxes we have created basic ones with dimensions of 1m x 1m x 2m. Only problem right now with our cash issue, its taken $1300 in materials for the pairs we have made, we have built 6 more pairs. We plan to keep one half of the pairs here in the basement and put a label on top of them when we finally decide where they will be sent to. We can always relocate them once we are through to an area that's more practical. We have stained them all a different color in the basement so we can easily differentiate them. I don't want to go to my room in Hogwarts and end up in Australia.

End summer

Well we have gotten threw the summer and the only sad thing is Halley can't stay with us all day. We both let our parents know we are at the library the entire time. But we are spending time at the house instead but do have Maggie pop us back here after our parents drop us off.

On the first day I head to the postal office and find out how I can mail these boxes all over the world and what is needed at the destination so it can be dropped off. I don't want to have to have someone sign for it but also I also want it somewhere safe. They let me know it wasn't possible with such large packages. Damn this is going to be a bit harder than I thought. I think I will have to wait till I get my wand and have a go at international port key travel. At least that means I can shrink the box down at that point and cast a notice me not on the shuttle so I can travel to where I want, after I land in the country. This means I don't have to worry about most money expenditure on just getting to places in that country. The first two places I will be going to are America and Australia.

So now to come up with something to do till our birthdays, I guess I will start work on that horribly complicated idea of the resource collector. Since Hermione's is first we will be heading down on her day to make a day of it with all three of us. First it will be with Ollivander to get her wand and then to get her messenger bag like me. Finally we went to Fortescue's.

Between her birthday and mine Maggie finally found a book on mining, it was written in Greek and it was found in Spain. In it we learned how to combine gems into a larger one and also how to mine. But the mining was different then I though, it cut a perfect cylinder into any direction for 4m x by 4m in diameter. But as to not cause a cave in it gave a structural reinforcement to the sides for 4 hours. And when the cylinder was cut the inside cylinder was segmented into small cubes with the dimensions of 20cm where possible. After that it was just to levitate the block out. Then there was a separate spell that you can cast on an item that would list what the item was made up of in a way that was different to each individual. The reason for this is because it used your knowledge to give you answers. So if you had scanned and you didn't know what metal x was it would not be listed. For me it was a list of materials in a descending list with % beside each one. It made it so only people who knew materials and metals could get the most out of it. Though there was a spell there that would break it down both into smaller cubes with what you wanted out leaving the rest. You could not separate everything at one time you had to scan separate then scan again and continue. All this was not quick, the mining spell took 1min to cast and keep powered till it was done and then you had to levitate out all the blocks. I used my TK to do this to not waste magic and the girls helped to. After that we had to get close to the hole because we had to scan the sides to make sure there were no precious minerals or metals there. The reason for this was the final spell was a structural wall spell so everything would not cave in. This was done by casting a simple spell at the wall but it took power and time after it was cast for things to happen. What was happening was every 2 min that was held the wall would compress in on its self 4cm, thereby making the walls stronger if I held it for 16min Hermione made a wall a strong and smooth out of well-polished granite that was 8cm thick. Now I just have to order a whole bunch of samples of things I can find by digging or mining in the earth. I need to know about them and also I seem to have to have held them to get a physical feel. I am sooo not mining radioactive stuff.

Finally it was my birthday. After we had gathered for the day around 9am we headed out to the Alley after loading our messenger bags. We had loaded our bag with some food and muggle American money along with the other half of our box's. When we landed into Leakey we went straight to the Alley entrance. No one looked as us because we were all in our wizard cloaks which was good because I still stand by the idea that we had to remain invisible to the wizards and not go and flaunt anything in there face. By coming here in the cloaks we are just a bunch of wizarding kids out to have some fun in the Alley. Not anything to be sneered at if we appeared to be muggle borns. It's always good to be in plain sight. From there we proceeded into the Alley and went to Gringotts when I went there I was going to do an inheritance test and see if I am related to anyone.

When we arrived in the building we headed to information. The reason for this is I saw no other line that this could be done at.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering where I go to get an inheritance test done?"

"A what?"

"To be tested to see if I am from a wizarding family or related to anyone else."

"And why would we do that?"

"Um so people can claim unopened vaults and such…."

I was starting to feel awkward now at how the goblin was looking at me.

"If you lose your key and can't claim you are the owner to the vault that's yours, your out of luck."

 _WTF! Those sneaky SOB's they have basically just robed someone of all their money if they forget there vault number. They are playing the long game with getting money from vault fees; now let's see how they answer to this._

"But what about the big families and if they lose their vault number."

"Why would that happen? They have an account manager."

"And how much does it cost to have an account manager?"

 _No way in hell its free with how I have seen these guys do business._

"It costs 150g a month for that privilege."

"And what does a account manager do?"

"They invest your money into magical businesses"

"Do they get a cut of the profits?"

"Naturally."

"And how much is your cut?"

"Standard cut is 10% on all investments"

 _They get money even when they lose money! He said nothing about profit only investment. Fuck, out of every 100g invested they get 10g of that. Are wizards retarded or are they purposely made ignorant of these things. Like how muggle banks give them money for keeping it there and not taking it._

"Thank you for your time."

"Are you sure you don't want to have your own personal account manager to help guide your money instead of your family's manager?"

"No no that's ok I will just use my parents manager."

I am so not touching that nonsense or getting involved with these guys in any business dealings they can stick as money men for me. I think wizards are even more retarded now that they give their money to these bastards. They own everyone and if you don't show up they just blead you dry threw fees. Holly crap these guys are diabolical. If I didn't know everything from my adult life I would maybe think it would be a good thing for the goblins to manage my money. And don't think I didn't fail to notice they said magical businesses. They obviously keep the galleons circulating in the wizard community but use the gold to advance their takeover of the muggle markets. I wouldn't be surprised if they actually owned a lot of the market already. After that we left those bastards to their fleecing of the wizard world. I am going to get "finances for dummies" books for the girls and then shove accounting material at them so they don't get conned. I don't want them ever to be scammed like this if I can help it.

We then went across the street to the portkey travel office of the ministry, and took a flight down to the 5th floor. Once there we asked what where the destinations that we could get to in America. They only had two places that we can get to. International arrivals could only be deposited in either New York in the magical district or to Washington, the Americans version of a ministry. We choose Washington and they asked if we needed a return key to get back and we told them we would get one on the other side. He was not happy at that, I guess he wanted to keep all the money here but he wasn't going to say anything. We then took the soda can they gave us and we headed to Ollivanders after we were told the activation for the can was "butter beer".

As we were going to Ollivanders we all chatted about non important stuff so that none of our plans where spoken of ever in public. We don't need to give the wizards any ideas to help improve themselves until we are fully entrenched in their lives and to try and remove us would hurt them more than us.

When we reached Ollivanders we went in and as same as with the girls we spent an hour testing for wands. All the time getting ridiculous reactions and like every other time with the girls Ollivander was just looking at us thoughtfully. I think he realizes we are more powerful than the normal 11 year old. And how the hell does he know where 11 and not 10 because when we were younger I tried to get a wand from him and he just said he would see me when I was 11. He must have an age line somewhere to let him know if people are 11 physically because mentally / spiritually I am older.

Now since we were all set we all grasped the can and said,

"Butter beer."

And we were off to America, it felt like we were spinning for a good 2 min to get there. I guess it's not instant or our time perception is off. Next time I should set a timer before activation and seeing if it's like the flow.

As we landed in the arrival portion of the American ministry we took a minute to gather ourselves from that experience. _Thank god we only have to do that once per location_. From there we followed the signs at the ministry that offered 3 directions. Muggle Washington, magical Washington and ministry offices. We chose the muggle side and proceeded out and to an area where we could hail a cab to get us out of this city and to a park north of here. We needed somewhere to launch the shuttle and set up the box for Washington.

Before we left the wizard area we pulled off our robes and we were prepared with normal everyday muggle clothing underneath, so we don't look crazy walking around in them. We then shared some ageing potion between us. We didn't need a lot of years just enough not to look 11 to the cab driver. After we were done and we looked 16 we walked up to a waiting cab who was just waiting for his next customer.

"Hi there do you know a park that's out of the city that has a nice view. We are new around here and we want to go there."

"No problem we will head to Rock Creek Park Picnic Area."

"Thanks."

After we got there we paid $35 for the ride and headed to the second farthest area on the grounds. We then pulled out one of the boxes and put it behind a few trees and cast a number of spells on it that would keep people from finding it both magical and mundane. We will have to come back later and make it permanent or fidelius it. We next took out the shuttle and since no one was around we expanded it with a touch of the wand because we had integrated shrinking charms on it. The boxes didn't because once they were down we won't need to shrink them and move them again so we only had a spell on them. We didn't take the time to rune them with shrinking charms. We then cast the same charms on the shuttle as well so when we flew no one magical or mundane would see us.

After that we got in and proceeded to fly towards Alaska. Halley had the map and with Hermione's help with the compass we had a rough heading with the point me spell on where to go. During the trip we talked about what else we could use our money for other than investing so that we would make more money. Hermione suggested that we start with the House flipping for the winter when we get back home. I told her we should probably tell Maggie that it would be good to get another elf or two if we start with that. Halley said that Maggie would probably love that, she still pesters us to get more elves. I secretly think she just wants to show them the crafts we give her.

As we stop around 4 London time we set down in a clearing and pull out another box. We are using this box to allow us to head back home on our trip to Nome. This allows us to get there with no expense to us and at the same time we get an outing and see North America. It's a very nice country 40m above the ground. Just at that altitude we need to keep an eye out for not hitting anything. Luckily nothing has been in our way that hasn't needed a slight change of heading. Later when we arrive back home my mom has thrown the traditional B-day dinner of my favorite, lasagna, and told they girls they were expected to be there as was tradition. My mom knows that these two are my best friends and even if we don't go to school together we still stick together showing that we will be friends for quite a while. After all the celebration with my mom and making sure that I love and appreciate her (can't let her think otherwise) we head to my room. When we are in my room I ask Maggie to send us back to the house so we can go back to where we stopped and continue on for a few hours.

For the rest of the week we do this and spend about 30h of flying to get to Nome using the box to get us home so no ones the wiser. I need to come up with or steal a rune string that lets the wind split around us so we don't have drag or need to remake the shuttle into something more streamlined. I'm sure we are using most of the power just to push our way through the air. If we didn't do that I'm sure we can get up to 300 km/h or more. And that 30h would turn into 20h. but at least we have another place for a box to set up just this one we need to create a cave in a hill or something so that we don't get snowed in. the box in Washington is not much of a worry but the snow can get ridiculously deep in Alaska so we need to carve out a hole and put protections on it. Luckily we can easily do this with our mining spells and while we were at it I need to do warding at home so these spells we cast on the cave stay permanent. As of right now they will last a while but they need a stone to do the work because it can keep a steady trickle of magic going from the ambient magic to keep them up. No need for when we need to use this 2 years later and we come face to face with a bear or worse.

Once we had a cave setup with all the protections that we needed all 3 of us to make we made a day of flying over the town and surrounding area. We did not want to walk in because there would be too many questions asked. Consider that there are only 5,000 people and you can bet that everyone at least recognizes each other let alone know one another. So if 1 boy and 2 girls show up I'm sure we would stand out as a red sock in a load of whites headed for the wash. So because of this we spent a few hours flying. When we noticed there were no boats out we started our Accio scheme. We had already prepared by having warming charms cast inside the shuttle and the back was open. We also had on thick coats because it was only 3°C outside and I'm sure the warming charms wouldn't be enough.

So finally when we were ready we first went along the beach where it was public mining and cast out "Accio gold flakes". I was the one doing this while Halley was beside me ready to do something if anything went wrong while Hermione was flying as a super slow crawl. Ever so slowly we had small bits of gold flakes coming to us and hitting the top lid of the trunk and then falling in the trunk. Since we had no issue with this, me and Halley took turns every 10 seconds from each other cast the spell and had a minor stream coming to us. Luckily it was small pieces and it's not like they shined so that no one walking around noticed. I had Hermione slowly go back and forth across the shore all the while slowly heading out to deeper water. The further out she went the closer to the water we needed to get to retrieve the gold. The issue was we didn't want to exhaust ourselves with the power needed if we wanted to stay higher. So finally after 3 hours (and by then me and Halley wanted to rest badly we headed back to our cave and head home.

The next day we went to look at the amount of gold we got when Halley got home from school and came over. We took out a scale we had bought for measuring the weight of the gold we melted and came up with a stupid number for 3 hours of work. We ended up with 1.415 kilograms of gold after melting it all down and pouring it into molds. That would come out to $10,614.00 if we sold it to pawn shops for 3 hours work. We decided we could do this once a week in the months from April to Sept to retrieve gold that we can store away and save if needed. Our really money maker will be house flipping and also that will make thigs much more legal and the tax man will not look too closely at us in the muggle world. Luckily we keep all our money in a Swiss bank. I know its trope but they are the most stable nation in Europe and don't see them confiscating a corporations money.

I told the ladies that maybe we could get silver if we went flying over the fresh water run offs and Accio'd silver and gold. The reason we didn't do that in the ocean is because silver dissolves much faster than gold in the sea water. They agreed seeing that there would be no harm and we could get more gold and soon ice and snow will start.

Later that night after dinner we headed to Alaska, it was 10am there when we got there so had lots of light. We then went with the exact same setup as last time though this time I was driving. With Hermione and Halley in the back Accioing I went up and down the river and covered the entire banks by back tracking down on the other side. We went only for 2 hours this time and went home.

We again waited till Halley got home the next day and we separated the 2 piles one for gold and one for silver the silver pile was bigger than the gold and we ended up with 2.32 kilograms of gold and 3.1 kilograms of silver. We wondered why I never heard of people panning for silver but then realized that for the amount of work there was no pay off. And compared to weight it was easier to see and pan gold compared to silver. We then decided to store this in the workshop till we could get around to buying a safe for the gold and silver. The safe was more for the fact I don't feel right putting gold and silver into a shoe box at the side of a room. We have to get into better practices of storing valuables just because no one has shown up yet. Because right now we have gems and silver just lieing on the table for anyone to take.

So now because of this I am looking into warding seriously and not just casually because now we are dealing with money and when next year rolls around for school people will know of us, and the last thing I want if for McGonagall to come and see this house and go knock on it and see who lives there. Along with going to the flow office and asking how to set up a password to the flow. Well I guess that will end up being my winter with Hermione's help.

In march the 3 of us make another trip this time heading for Arkansas. We preceded the same way as before but this time we don't need a port key to start things off. It doesn't take us as long to get to Arkansas, and we proceeded to set up another box there near Crater of Diamonds state park. The reason we are here is because they constantly till the land for the public to do diamond hunting for a fee of $10 for the day. You're not going to find anything giant or anything here but loose diamonds. But that's ok for us because we can combine them to get something we want and also it seems there are no magicals here when Hermione looks around with her sight. So we then to proceed to do the same thing as Nome but this time at night. The reason for night is because clumps of dirt will no doubt come with the diamonds and that will be visible flying up into the air.

After another 3 hour session we go back home and check out our haul the next day. But we find that we still have the dirt still stuck to the diamonds the next day. I then remember a shaking spell that I read that is used to wake kids up and I pointed it into the box and overpowered the spell. After 5 min I stop and Accio the diamonds from the box. I then dump the dirt and do it 5 more times and then spray water on them while they are in the box. One more shake and they are clean. We end up with a nice range of diamonds that are varying different colors form clear to yellow. There is enough for use to make many more boxes and more creations. But I figure once a month we do this so that we will have a good supply. That is unlike the gold where in the summer vacation I plan for us to go every other day and just go to town for gold and silver. The reason for this is because the park needs the funds and is tilling the ground but Nome is just sitting there and letting the water flow, and I don't feel bad about trying to take all the gold. I have no reservations on the silver because no one is taking it and it will just dissolve into the sea water later so it's all good for me.

As the year continues we keep on going with our material collection right up to the first week of august and we all receive a letter on the same day giving us a chance to choose if we want to go to Hogwarts that year since we are 11. The letter gives us all a mail address to send the reply letter back in regular post to a PO Box in London. We all mail back and say yes will be but need more information.

Right before we send back our replies I have decided to set up a ward stone in the basement of the house. From the books I read all that's needed is to get a large piece of granite and to split it into 5 equal pieces. This helps create a bond with the stones. Four of them will go to the corners of the property and be buried and the last will be in a hidden place to give the wards a ward line to set up and keep protected. I then proceed to inscribe runes that are listed in a Travers book all over the top of the stone. The wards are

Muggle repelling.

Stop incoming hexes.

Notification when someone gets close to wards.

One to let us know if magic is being directed at the home or people.

If a harmful curse is cast by people not in the ward book they are ejected from the property randomly 1km away.

A bar on people who are not in the book by pushing them off the property.

Even one that makes the house just look like a field of grass.

The last one is kind of pointless because of the hedge surrounding the place but till I learn more I am using everything I have. One other thing I have done is imbed gems all over the stone and also added silver everywhere like the brooms. I am hoping this will help the stone store more magic for when its needed. I am tempted to put granite floors all through the house but then all silver cosmetic lines in it. In reality the lines will help transfer magic from anyone inside touching the floor or near it to the stone. Can't do anything else to help the stone charge other than once a day dump 50% of my magic into it since I don't have a lay line nearby to power it. My next house is going to be on one no matter what!

After that we sent our replies and asked for proof. We then received another letter that she would be coming in 2 days to each of us. I think since we all live close that she's doing us on the same day. Now we just need to convince our parents and McGonagall to not go in with us to Ollivanders so they don't know we have wands. I don't want them asking questions as to why we know this stuff. We are just regular muggle born there is nothing special about us.


	11. Chapter 11

Saturday, the day of the meeting with McGonagall.

I heard the doorbell ring around 9am.

"Hunny get the door will you I'm busy cleaning up."

"Yes mom."

When I got to the front I unlocked it and standing in the door way in an old fashioned women's business suit was I am guessing professor McGonagall. The reason I say guessing is because she looks 40 and nothing like the actress. She looks to me like she would be a MILF if I had an older body to appreciate it. _I am so not going to be able to concentrate in her class in 4 years_. After giving her a once over to see if I noticed anything else I did see a wand holster on the right arm.

"Hi."

"Hello young man, I'm professor McGonagall. Are your parents here like I asked in your letter?"

"Wow that was real? I didn't think it was, so I never told my mom. I'll go get her"

"Mom I have someone here who came to meet you."

"Ok Hun I'm coming, I'll be there in a bit." I heard from the kitchen.

I turned to McGonagall and told her to come inside and have a seat. She came in with a large purse and sat in the chair closest to the window leaving the couch for me and my mom.

When mom finally came in McGonagall rose and offered her hand.

"I'm professor McGonagall, and I came to see you about Mark."

"Are you from Princeton? I clearly remember getting a letter from all the schools saying they would be happy to receive him on his own schedule."

"Princeton? No I'm from Hogwarts."

"I'm sorry Miss McGonagall I have never heard of it, and I'm sure Mark will choose a school appropriate for him when he decides to go with Hermione."

"Wait what? No I'm here to introduce you two about Marks magical ability and to tell you he's a wizard. Also he has been accepted into Hogwarts this year. And what do you mean him choosing an appropriate school?"

"Wizard? Umm ma'am I don't know what you are talking about and I feel you should leave."

"Wait I'm sorry this has gotten off on the wrong foot. Normally the parents already realize there is something different with their child and it's easy to explain to them its magic."

"The only thing different about Mark is how smart he is. That's why he's been invited to any university he wants any time he chooses to go. Now as this has gone on long enough I will ask you to leave."

My mom was starting to get up to show McGonagall the door when she pulled out her wand and transfigured the table into a pig. At the sight of the pig my mom just stopped dead and looked at me as if silently asking if I'm seeing this to.

"Oh my god!" I yelled. I had to keep up appearances for appearance sake.

My mom sat back down and McGonagall had a self-satisfied smirk on her face.

"Now as I was saying, Mark here has been invited to go to Hogwarts and has accepted by letter, that he received this week."

"You did what?"

"I thought it was a joke. Mark you're a wizard and you get to come to this school just say yes and go buy a pointed hat, cauldron etc etc. no way you would believe a letter like that either."

"You have a point there."

"Also Hermione and Halley got one too."

"Why are you talking to people about magic? It's against the law to talk to anyone who doesn't know about it" said McGonagall. She was very worried who I had talked to.

"Are you crazy why wouldn't I talk to people about a letter saying I am going to a wizard school? Especially to my best friends? And who said it was illegal? You didn't send me a law book with your made up laws when I got this letter, so how would I know?"

"Be that the case you are no allowed to tell anyone about magic or you will lose your wand and be tossed out of school and have your memories of magic removed."

"Umm how's that a threat I don't go to your school yet, I don't have a wand and you just told me about magic. I don't see how I'm losing anything?"

McGonagall just massaged the bridge of her nose and muttered "Ravenclaws" with a sigh.

"Be that as it may Mr. Holding you must not speak of this to others who don't know about magic once I leave if you want to go to our school."

"Ok I guess, it's not like I have any more people to talk to then Hermione and Halley and they got the same letter."

McGonagall then proceeded to tell us all about the magical world and the work I will be able to get once I graduate with my NEWT's. She then said she would take us to Diagon Alley tomorrow with 2 other parents. She also told us that it would cost 4000g for a year of schooling and had to be paid before sept 1st. But that we shouldn't worry because we can get a loan from the bank. I asked if it was Hermione and Halley and she said yes and was going to see them after here. She then left the house and my mom just looked at me.

"What."

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Nope."

"Are you sure? Nothing to do with the fact that I have caught you moving the remote close to you when you thought no one was around?"

 _FUCK!_

"Umm I may have some powers and I thought I had telekinesis so I practiced it a lot. Now I guess I do it automatically."

"And when were you going to tell me this?"

"Never? I didn't want you to think I was a freak and be scared of me."

"Oh hunny" and she proceeded to wrap me in a giant hug.

"I would never think bad or be scared of you. Your my baby boy and always will be."

"I know that now but not then mom"

"It's ok hunny, can Hermione and Halley do this? Does this have to do with magic?"

"Yea they can. I guess it must be magic because no one else can seem to do it. I only knew they could because I asked if weird things happened to either of them and they said yes and I showed them how I had used TK so we all three use it now."

"Now that I know about it you can use it more around the house and show me ok. And about the schooling are you sure you want to go? She said that it will take 7 years, wont that stop you from self-studying like you and Hermione wanted to do? Who knows what you will miss out on by being in that world for 10months a year. And I'll miss you so much; I thought I had you till you where at least 18. You're growing up to fast."

"Don't worry mom I will try and find a way to come home as often as I can to see you."

"But you can't there are only a few times a year you can come home and the school is in Scotland and the train ride there that McGonagall talked about will take seven hours to get there from here."

"Don't worry mom I'll find a way."

"Oh Mark I will miss you so much." She then proceeded to hug me non-stop for 5min before calming down. We talked some more and since the girls would be busy till after diner with McGonagall I showed my mom some stuff I could do with TK. It made her happy that I could show her this and we could talk about it and not just to the girls. I think my mom was feeling lonely since we are always at the house. I decided from now till school we would practice TK here to show her our flying. I want her comfortable with it till I get around telling her about that house. No mom would agree that its ok that there son took an abandoned house and fixed it and now travels around the world at 11. No matter how smart I am, I'm still in my mom's words "her baby boy."

Later that night when the girls came to bed we talked about what happened at their house. For them it seemed to be a typical reaction afterword's with the parents asking how long they have known. They both gave my prepared answer. They then asked if all 3 of us were magical. And they both told them yes because we all 3 got letters. This calmed down the parents because they knew how long we have been best friends. They were worried about Halley's schooling but then told them me and Hermione would tutor her and like that all reservations where gone. It must help parents deal with it when their kids aren't worried and 2 of 3 of them are "Geniuses" and still are friends even still. We then decided it would be best to go to sleep because it was going to be a long day tomorrow. We need to figure out what happens when they ask for the money for schooling. Also trying to not let them come in for a wand.

Next morning after everyone has been picked up and taken to the Leaky.

After our parents have all driven to the parking area across the street from The Leaky Cauldron (because they can't see it) McGonagall took us in. Each of us had to hold their parents hands to let them see the pub. After we got in she took us to the back of the pub. When we looked at our parents it didn't seem they were impressed with it so far. When asked why it was so dirty and dark we were told for ambiance by Tom behind the bar. I can't believe gloomy is and depressing is an ambiance you want to cultivate.

Finally when the pathway to the Alley was opened our parents were amazed. We also tried to act as kids who had just seen this now for the first time. The first step was to go to Gringotts and get money. After we got in McGonagall wanted us to set up accounts with them so we could have vaults so we could transfer money from them to Hogwarts to pay for school. But I asked for a copy of the contract for if we loaned money from them. They were a little leery of giving us a copy to look over and wanted us to sign away for a loan for school. Since us three had to sign it because we were the magicals we let the parents know that we will wait and we should change our money into galleons. Our parents asked why we didn't just use our money to galleons to pay for school. McGonagall said it was just done this way and the loans where reasonable so all muggle born were brought here to do this.

After finally receiving a copy grudgingly, after explaining we wouldn't sign at all if we couldn't read it. Our parents took out some money to change to galleons and got 50g. After that we went to Flourish and Blotts to get our first year books. We didn't spend a lot of time in there and our parents were looking at us a little funny. All we said was that we wanted to see what Hogwarts library had first as to not waste money. They nodded and understood our reasoning. After that it was Madam Malkin's and then to the apothecary and getting us regents and a telescope.

Finally after all that we went to Magical Menagerie to get us an owl to split between the families and also a pet for each of us. Our parents felt that an owl wasn't a pet it was just a service animal like a seeing eye dog so we could split it between us and that we should get us something that we can get comfort and as a friend. After looking through the store Hermione got this big kitten that was almost pure black that had leopard spots almost visible in its black coat. Halley got tan kitten the same size with giant paws. And finally I got a kitten that looked like a snow leopard. We all got kittens, because we wanted them to bond with us as we and they grew up. Also the reason for the kittens was because we need an animal that was fine with being alone for most of the day. We would feel bad for anything else. Plus the letter said only cats, owls or toads. And who in their right mind would choose a toad, not even Neville got to choose it. Plus with all the cats around it would get eaten so fast. When we were going to exit the store I noticed all the cat carriers they had and some were 1000g. I asked why it was like that and the store owner asked us if we had heard of expanded trunks and we said yes. He then said this is an expanded carrier it is a giant room in there for your cat. It has a litter box area that is charmed to clean it self once a day, and a fake sun in the sky that produces heat so the cat can sit under it. A sun to sun itself. Also an area where it can eat that is filled from the outside to keep it preserved until eaten. This means you can buy food in bulk and go away for a month and not have to worry about food or water for your animal. We asked how large it was in there and he said 15m x 15m x 30m. I and all the rest of us where flabbergasted. We took a normal carrier and some treats and care books on cats because our parents aren't going to spend $5,000 on a cat luxury. I on the other hand was coming back here with the girls and getting ourselves 3 of them, they even where charmed to have the opening enlarge so we could go in to arrange things and to get our cats if they didn't want to come out. I now know where we can put a box for our return home and not have it found.

Finally we ended up at Ollivanders and we asked our parents if we could do this ourselves and then look around the alley some more and they can go get something to snack on at Fortescue's and we would meet them there. So we ended up going to Ollivanders and getting a wand holster that we forgot last time, we got the ones with concealing charms and wand quick return and releases on it. We did this so that if the parents were watching they would see us go in.

We then went back to Flourish and Blotts and looked for an Animagus book. We were not going to do that with McGonagall here. But we found nothing about it; I guess we will have to get Maggie to go hunting again. She did such a great job with the mining spell book I hope she can find something that is different from the one serious used that took a few years.

Finally we went home with everyone when McGonagall left us at the Alley. When we got home me and my mom sat down and went over the contract. When we had finished the contract my mom was outraged and said she would get a schooling loan from the regular bank and convert it to galleons even with the fees involved. The part she was enraged about was that the goblins said, for the following years after school they would take 50% of your pay to clear the loan. But after it's payed they would still collect 20% for as long as you're alive to pay for the investment they made in you. It was in her eyes that all muggle borns where slaves in the system. Because no matter how much they made they will always lose 20% of their wealth. I then told my mom not to worry about it and we would find a way. Secretly I was going to find a way for her to "win" some money to pay for school. After this my mom called every one of the parents and let them know what the goblins where trying to do to everyone without the money needed. Later that night before bed we let Maggie know about the books we wanted found. We then went to bed that night all content because of what we accomplished by fooling everyone.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Ok to start this off I will let you people that are reading this that I have a ruff plan on how I want this story to progress. I have told this to people on sufficient velocity but I will add it here to the note. That said I have a d4 d6 d8 d10 d12 and a d20 that I make some decisions with. For example I wanted to see if I could use Japanese as a rune language but I flipped a coin and that plan was shattered because it came up tails. I had a list of animal species for the kids but with a d4 they all landed 3 (boggled my mind on that) so they all got cats. I then got a big list of house cats and wild cats and tossed the d20 and those are the species I got. Same could be said for how Halley is. I rolled her appearance from a CYOA chart and same for the personality. I am doing this also with interactions with the bigger picture of the story as in if dumbels will notice my characters or just disregard them. I roll a d10 and see if it ever hits 10 with any significant interaction with anyone besides a teacher. With teachers it's a d6 if they will inform him. And finally if I touch harry it's a d4. If I want anything to do with him it's going to have to be with a 50ft pole and behind a corner wearing an invisibility cloak. In my mind dumbels is a crazy chess master who will have no problem getting rid of anyone who interferes with his greater good. The reasons I say this is because I feel in the books he's conditioned harry to kill himself. Because there is no way that girls would not be throwing themselves at him left right and center to have his babies. It's a boarding school with huge amounts of unused class rooms with nothing to do other than study and quidditch. And quidditch is for only 7 people, come on there would be sex and drugs galore if there's nothing else to do, and only 9 teachers to make sure nothing happens. I can only think they want this to happen so they have more kids for the wizarding world. Or for the girls to get at his money or to be on his arm to enjoy the fan fair. But he had 1 girl go after him as a stalker, one who looked like his mom. 1, no way in hell that's legit. So all I can think of is behind the scene shenanigans from dumble door. Plus no one sends him gifts for his birthday throughout the year. Gilderoy gets tons of fan mail, but where's Harrys? All this just shows to me that dumbels wants him to be down trodden and willing to kill himself for the magical world that treats him like crap. I believe he really thinks that "it would be better if I died" when he goes to Voldemort. No happy teenager with so much crap piled on him would stay happy and have a wish to live. Nope nope nope my character is deathly afraid of dumbles more than anyone else in the story.**_

 _ **So in the end there might be things that get foreshadowed that don't happen. The reason for this is that I rolled and failed in what I wanted to do. I also do this for how long it takes for him to accomplish something. So if you ever think something is OP it's the way the dice roll lol.**_

 _ **As for the idea of a harem it will be at most those 3, but I still have to roll to see if the girls are lesbians or if one is bi but one is lesbian and so on. Hell the roll could make it so there just friends with no funny business or they could just date and break up later I will worry about that when there 14 and if there is anything more than kissing it will happen at 15 because that's when it was for me.**_

Train time

For the following month we got to know our kittens. The first thing we did the next day was go and buy 3 of those carriers. They were not specific for cats and could be customized a lot. It was a little ridiculous the options they had but when I think of the muggle pet industry and what people spend on clothes for their animals it makes sense. To people there pets are there kids. So the options on these carriers were:

Default

Expanded insides 15Wx15Hx30L.  
Artificial sun that drew from ambient magic to power it.  
Stasis spelled food and water storage.  
Automatic food dispensing at pre-determined time and amount.  
Feather light rune set.  
Stabilization rune set so inside is not affected when moving.  
Fresh air rune set. (Animals don't suffocate if put in a trunk or pocket.)

Extras

Expanded insides 20W x 15H x 45L or 30W x 20H x 60L.  
Shrinking rune set  
Full grass coverage inside on the floor.  
Self-watering for the grass from ambient moisture collected.  
Grass kept at specified height.  
Day night cycle inside.  
Mature trees set up.  
Swimming pond.  
Fish for pond.  
Extra stasis spelled food storage for aquatic animals.  
Extra automatic food dispensing at pre-determined time and amount for aquatic creatures..  
Mature full grown tree's.  
Species build house/burrow for animal.  
Music / natural sound generator.  
Ward for any creatures but specified animal and owner from leaving (used to keep live prey inside).  
Light on exterior to know if animal is inside or not and how many.  
Monthly option of food automatically inserted from the store so owner never needs to varied on species.  
Rocky landscape.  
Swamp land.  
Tropical forest.  
Savannah grassland. 

When I saw all these options my mind was blown. _A ward book on a carrier?!_ Omg these people know how to sell to their customer base. All these options would make taking care of an animal easy as hell. And if there kid forgot about their pet it would not starve with the monthly food subscription. They could essentially leave the carrier on a sand Island, come back a year later and the animal will be fine. But if we were to get every option it will cost 6,000g. That's not counting if you want it as a swamp that alone cost an extra 1,000g because of the environmental controls on it. But could I spend 30,000 on a cat hotel for my animals. Yes, yes I could, me and the girls have collected $620,000 worth of gold and silver over the year and that's not counting diamonds. But we will keep it all as resources, and we decided to only sell 90k worth to buy the three of us one carrier each. So there went $90,000, the owner ever tossed in a 1 year free subscription to the monthly food subscription. We also asked if they could put on notice me nots and strengthening runes on them to so other kids wouldn't notice them. They were happy to do this for another 200g each. We then added all our names and our animals to the wards on the carriers so if they wanted to they could go see each other. We don't need them going in and not being able to come out. Would be perfect trap though… but for nothing dangerous, a werewolf would easily destroy this.

Wow pets are a money drain but it does leave us with a nice place to hide things and also a place to put and escape box.

After that the next big thing we did was get approved for a mortgage of up to $600,000 this will let us buy up houses on the weekend and renovate them and sell them. I will have Maggie go search for some that need fixing that her and an elf, along with us repairing and transfiguring stuff into having newer looks to it. So hope fully Howard Hue representing Umbrella will be buying properties on the weekend. This should bring in some nice capital for Umbrella.

And the final thing that happened before we boarded the train was we got an Animagus book from North America. It had you preform the Animagus test at different times of your life, it will let you have more forms. Because each time it is done you could find a new form. The reason for this is because you don't have the same outlook in life all the time, and as you age you change as a person usually not fundamentally. But still change, meaning your inner animal can change as well. If you do it constantly with the reveal every one of your forms that you have had at the point in time will still stay available. For example if a life changing event happens. There is little chance that this does not change you. Or say your parents split that causes usually an emotional change to you. And each time you change animal. But since I'm so old I'm stuck in my ways already, I'm sure I will just have the 1 animal won't hurt to check but I can't see it changing the only thing I like about this process is that it once potion and then meditate for a while. But I'm sure the girls will get a couple I hope unless the occlumency has a more stabilizing factor on a person personality. I'm sure the marauders did it this way I can't see them meditating for years. The only issue was that it was a potion that took 7 months to brew. So we are going to have to find out how potion brewers do these long potions or where screwed. Hopefully the Hogwarts library has something.

So on the morning of the train ride we all arrived in separate cars and told our parents good bye, we were 1 hour early just to make sure that we could get in when the pathway opened. I was kind of excited to do this because I read about it a number of times and most say something different. I hope I can learn how to make this kind of illusion, it would be great to make.

The trip through the wall was easy no running or anything, we just walked by it and turned in. we had our trunks shrunk and already stowed in our pockets. But one thing we did not bring was our wands. I'm hoping that the trace is only put on our wands when we get to Hogwarts the first day. The way I see it is that it will happen with the boat ride or when everyone is in the great hall or in the antechamber. I don't think its done in the last 2 because that would mean there in a small place for the antechamber and could be bumped into with so many 11 year olds running around. And in the great hall I don't think either because it would be a wider area to cast and at the same time more power would be needed so it would affect everyone. So it's probably when we enter the boats at the dock or leave the boats when we dock again. So I imagine if we all leave our wands at the house then Maggie can bring them to us when we get our rooms or we can use the box that's in my carrier. We also placed boxes that are also connected to the girl's carrier. So that means I have 3 boxes while the girls have 1. No reason to waste money on 2 extra boxes.

When we look around be can see a wall of fireplaces where people are trickling in. There is no way that pure bloods would use that entrance, it only makes sense. Molly must only do it for some reason to do with harry. That's why the Weasley's are always rushing because there used to just walking through there fireplace with time to spare. We then procced to the train at a steady pace to find a compartment for ourselves. As we got inside we toss on our robes over the clothes we have on as to not to stand out. While we were waiting expanded one of our trunks and put a it between us I was on one side and the girls on the other. I then pulled out a board game and it ended up being Monopoly. After we had set it up and handed out all the cash there was a knock on the door. I looked at the girls and raised an eyebrow and went to open the door.

"Yes?"

"Hi I'm Megan Jones and I was wondering if I could sit with you. I saw you had a game of Monopoly going and I thought that was smart of one of you to bring that."

I looked at the girls and they gave a small nod.

"Sure we haven't started yet so it's no problem. What piece do you want to be?"

"The dog please."

"So do you know anyone who goes here?"

"yea my twin sister is here with me but she's searching the train for anything interesting."

"Not always together like most twin stories?"

Megan then rolled her eyes and said "we do have our own lives, we don't need to do everything together."

"Sorry sorry just a minor joke."

"Don't worry about it. It's always the same. People expect us to do everything together and always be around each other."

So after that we continued and I ended up with the battleship, Megan the dog, Halley the top hat and Hermione with the car. As we started to play I saw people walk by and some looked like they recognized what was being played and then a second later looked disappointed. They were probably thinking they should have brought something. I can see a lot of owls leaving school that day for parents to get them games. I wonder how the muggle borns will do it since they can't get their parents to shrink something and the pure bloods will not know what we are playing. Hmmm well if anyone wants something like that in our house I wouldn't mind getting it for the common room but outside I will charge them. I think I could be convinced to supply people with things for a price. No need for the Weasley's to have a monopoly.

During the trip I was tempted to go see if I could go find Harry but for some reason I never felt I should. Hmmmm is that me thinking this or a low level compulsion. Next I thought of Neville and same thing. Ok time to think of someone else, Daphne Greengrass yea sure no issue there. Well that's done it I'm sticking out of those two's hair. Seems dumbels has both of them on the watch just to make sure if harry fails Neville can be brought out for slaughter. Oh well here's hoping that he's dead by the end of this thing, I am not going up against a 100+ year old political chess master, I would lose in 2 moves. Especially if he ever took Felix Felicis, now that would be headache.

As the train ride progressed we played clue and another round of monopoly. During the ride no one else came in and we all tried some of every candy when the trolley lady came by. Nothing special happened on this train ride because our names weren't Harry or Neville. I think Trevor is gone forever since Hermione didn't help looking for it. I'm sure in the end someone's pet ate it. Who gets a toad? What good are they?

When we got off the train I did spot the shortest kid here in front of Hagrid and a red head beside him. I guess Ronald was sent to make friends with him after all because we passed one carriage that was empty so his excuse was a bunch of lies.

Since we were in the back we did not get into a boat with them instead we were near the end of the line of people getting into the boats. Now let me tell you the view of Hogwarts at night is something to be seen with your own eyes. There is no way that you can imagine what I'm seeing its as if the magic in the air is helping with the ambiance. The place is huge, I mean absolutely huge and if that's true inside (hell it could be bigger). There must be so many unclaimed rooms. Me and the girls are so going exploring.

Finally we went to the antechamber and everything with the ghosts still happened like it did before and we were brought into the hall. Before we went in I reminded the girls to scream Hufflepuff in there heads the entire time walking to the hat and sitting down. No slytherin worth there salt ends up in slytherin that's just retarded. Hermione was the first and it was almost like Malfoys where it just touched her head and she went to the puffs. This continued on and I almost laughed when the same thing happened to me. I think the hat just puts you where you want to be and if you don't know then it trolls your mind.

Finally they got to Harry Potter and I laughed because I think he just didn't want into slytherin but otherwise didn't care where he wanted into. I really don't thing the thing the hat is looking for is cunning because harry looks meek as a mouse. If he's like the book then there are no brains, there just brashness. But this seems like a slight AU because we are at and older age and we still ended up in Harry's year. I guess the ROB would find it more interesting if I was in the same year not younger. Finally the hat yelled out Gryffindor and the twins proceeded to yell out "WE GOT POTTER" over and over. The next few people almost no one cared about because of the Weasley antics. But me and Hermione still cheered from the puffs when Halley got called out as a puff.

The food turned out to be decent it was typical fatty English food. I am going to have to tell Maggie to come and teach the elf's some other dishes for the puffs to get. I want my sashimi still, along with miso soup. After finishing up everything dumbels still proceeded to tell the same speech and everything about the third floor corridor. Then we were sent along to our house areas. We went downwards and we passed by the portrait that lead to kitchens and kept going for a bit. We ended up in front of a stack of 5 giant barrels. The prefect then told us it was a simple knock pattern that you did on the barrel on the left. After showing us how to do it, the door opened and he let it close. He then proceeded to get everyone one of us to try it to make sure we knew it and didn't just assume we would all get it from one showing. I can already see the puffiness starting.

After we stepped inside we had Pomona Sprout introduce herself and gave us a talk.

"Hello there kids."

"Hello." We all answered back in unison

"Well I would like to welcome you all into the house of the badgers. Hufflepuffs have always been seen as the duffers and that's not true we are just usually hard working and loyal to our own. The reason for this is we have to stick together because all the other houses don't respect us. Just always remember if your there for your house they will be there for you. We are one big family. In the morning we will all head together to the great hall so no one gets lost and the prefects will bring you to your first class on Monday (todays Saturday) and then to the following classes after so you don't get lost your first week. After that you should all head in a group so you don't get lost. The school has many hidden passageways and also moving stairs. Until you feel comfortable just stay with the group. Now head on down these small hallways you see spaced all around this common room. The short hallways branch out like spokes of a wheel and lead to 4 bedrooms 2 on the right and 2 on the left. Find a room that does not have a name plate. Once your stuff is in there your name will appear on the name plate. The large hallways lead to the restrooms the hallways to the west is for the ladies the east is men. Normally we all spend most of our time here, in the room together if you're not doing anything."

Me and the girls then proceeded to try and find 3 rooms close to each other. Here in the puffs they don't seem to care about segregating the boys from the girls other than their own room and keeping the bathroom far away. We ended up finding one with all 4 empty and I wondered who would be our neighbor? Hopefully they aren't rats and tell everyone we spend a lot of time together in our rooms with the door closed. But the more likely option is that it will stay empty because there are a lot more empty rooms then new kids coming into Hufflepuff. Probably a sign of the difference from back in the day.

When I went into my room it was a decent size, it was 5m x 4m it was enough room for the bed, desk and shelf. I then pulled out my trunk from my pocket and put it at the foot of my bed and then enlarged it by tapping the specific rune and cycling some magic threw my finger. I then took out the carrier from the other pocket and put it in the corner of my room and opened the door to let Smoke out if she wanted out. I decided then to check on the girls and see how they were. When I went in to check everything was fine and they had set up their rooms like mine. I'm sure we will add more over the years we are here. It looks like we keep the rooms for the whole time we are at Hogwarts.

When I came back Smoke was out checking out the room. I know it's smaller than her place so I don't see her staying in here much other than to play with me. So I got my stuff ready for bed and went to take a shower and brush my teeth. When I came back I sat down in bed and waited for the girls. While waiting I was stroking Smoke she was a pretty big kitty in my opinion. About a half hour later the girls came in. While I had been waiting Maggie stopped by and switched out this bed for a larger one so we all could fit on and got it set up with sheets and pillows. They told me about their feelings about the day and we chatted for a bit before I passed out.

Halley's POV.

Well I have just got settled down in bed with Mark and Hermione in Hufflepuff. I can't believe my life has turned out like this, I'm a witch. When I was 8 soon 9, I was sitting alone at the park. I didn't have any friends no one wanted to be friends with me, they would play with me but I would have to force myself into a group of kids. I wasn't ever asked to come play or to go over to people's houses. It was if I could be just replace whenever to people. It made me sad that no one cared about me, it was if I was invisible in and out of the house. Even with my dad it was the same thing. But that all changed one day when I met the 2 greatest people I think I will ever know. Do you know why I think this, it's because they seem me as me! They like to be with me! They make sure to include me in everything! It didn't even take a long time for them to bring me into the world of magic. They then showed me everything they knew and brought me into their group and have never made me feel like I was anything but wanted. I would do anything they asked of me, I never want to lose them.

I also feel as if I have helped my friends with their ideas. They wanted a way to copy books and I found a way to make a blank A5 notebook fill with papers as needed to copy any non-magical book. We believe this is the case because there are anti-copy spells on all books that are magical. Otherwise no one would buy a book and just copy them. Mark says he has an idea on how to get around this but it will be when we are here at Hogwarts that he can try it. The books get extra paper from the stacks of paper Maggie has set up at the house and copy ends up on the shelf. Once the copy is made the book blanks and goes back to being a blank a5 book. The books at the house come out as an A5 size but that's ok, even if it's a larger book. That's because with a simple enlargement spell it's as big as I need it to be, so I'm able to read the book and not squint.

Another idea I had once they have told me everything about needing to get money, and we got the mining book. Was that I asked if there was a switching spell or something why can't you switch out gold or silver in sea water. After that it took 2 months of cross referencing, we came up with using the structural wall from mining that is 4m diameter and we made it 1 foot think to make it hard to break. We then levitated it out with all 3 of us doing spells, not TK because it would be too heavy. We then cut it in half so we had 2 rings that where 2m long and a diameter of 4m after that we lined it with silver on the inside and set some minor gems there and engraved a rune set to both of them. Both where linked to a rune stone that we made and had an impression in it. In the impression we put whatever we wanted switched but it had to be either liquid or solid no gases at this point because we could not find the rune for gas just liquids and solids. I could then place the rune stone and the larger ring into an expanded trunk (shrunk the ring first to get it in) and then had it held up in the air so whatever was entered fell down to the ground. This was great and we could get lots of stuff over time if we set up the right things to be removed from the sea water. The only issue was that it had a 1 km range between the rings and the ward stone had to be at least 50m close to either ring. So next summer we are planning on buying a Buoy and placing it in the water in an area that's not deeper then 900m and then anchoring it to the other ring. We just need a place that has a high flow of water and no one around mark or us can climb onto the Buoy and open the trunk to collect the stuff collected over a period of time. With every unit of gold we should get:

Al 237,500.00  
Cu 11,250.00  
Tin 3,750.00  
Silver 37.50  
Nic 6.25  
Gold 1.00

Also I was so happy when Hermione invited me into bed with the 2 of them. I saw the confused face of Mark when she said it but I just wanted to be like Hermione and do what she was doing at the time. I had never had a sleep over before and this was just like that. I sleep so peacefully now; I don't think I have had a bad dream since. Another thing I love about the 2 of them is that I am never kept out of secrets about anything. They know everything about me and I them, it's great knowing you can trust someone so much. They have never let me down when they promised me something.

It also wasn't all just read work read work. Mark took us out to see places in the shuttle usually once a week for a few hours for a picnic or just to see the sights. Even though I would have still done just work with them I loved that her thought of mine and Hermione's feelings. It would have burnt us out. And I can't believe he spent 30k on me for my kitty. I love my Nala she looks like the lion from lion king. He even bought one for Hermione's Noir. I think Hermione feels the same about Mark. We would never give up our friend and would do anything he asked. And that's just it, he has asked nothing from us just helped us to be better. Thorough core training, Krav Maga for fitness and protection. He said a wand can always be removed and you need something to fall back on. Well there is the knives we made to see what happens if we add some runes to it. We ended up with a Karambit with an ever sharp, strengthening and a heat rune. Then we made a silver grip for it and when we pump magic to our hands as hard as we can it heats up and glows white and also it is crazy sharp. Once the magic is gone its back to cool once more and just sharp. We each have one in our dragon hide boots in a dragon hide sheath.

Soon after they met me and told me everything, I asked how they knew I had magic. They told me about seeing my core and then double checking with me. They told me what squibs where and told me I might be on the border of being one. But now with all the training Mark gave me and the idea I came up with I feel my magic has grown a lot. I know it has because Mark has told me about the size of my core and we are all the same size almost. We are still growing but it is not as drastic as before. It could be because of age or there is a limit to the size of our core. But mark says to never stop training because more magic is always better. He says that with our magic "circulatory system" growing and increasing in size it's almost as if our core is growing because it needs to move more magic threw our system. So in a sense it's as if our core is bigger. He also told me the reason he thinks that there are more squibs being born, it is the inbreeding and also the fact they don't use there cores that much because wands make little use of your core as wandless does. So naturally if your body does not need it, it is slowly phased out of the jean pool through evolution. So wands where the most damning thing that could have been invented. Sure they allow the finesse thing but we should be made to do everything else wandlessly I know we all can do some wandless spells now but mark still tells us to use our TK and make it better so we never lose it. I wonder if it will be passed onto my kids later on since our brains have changed a bit. He also told me that he thinks the wizards in Asian countries where wiped out in the 1400 by the government and in Africa by racial exterminations and over time just disappeared. In America and south America there are more squibs then wizards because of the whole wand issue. Mark things that in 4 more generations and with no change on how we do things we will disappear. He then told us that if they changed the way they used their magic there could be an increase. He then laughed and asked if he should use multiple polyjuice and just provide massive amounts of sperm samples so to increase our population. Me and Hermione both said "NO!" it was so immediate I don't understand it I just don't want him having his babies all over the world even though it was for women who wanted them or to help women who's men can't have kids. Anyway enough rambling in my mind I need sleep if I am going to explore the castle with Mark and Hermione.

With Hermione

Wow I can't believe we are here. I don't know why we are though. Mark has shown me older school books from the house and it seems that the schooling seems to be getting simpler and simpler. It's as if they want their magic to die out. When me and Mark came to that conclusion as to why there were less and less magic users every generation. Its glaringly obvious and yet they don't do anything about it. All it took was a few books on evolution, Marks magic eyes and that was it after comparing with other people. They should know that they aren't working there core with wands. Hell if they want to keep their wands they should drain it at least one a day cast so much that they drain themselves. But I guess that would be an issue for them because they don't want to be helpless and the fact that they aren't in shape.

We should have stayed home and self-studied. It's not like they would know that we did since the trace is put on at school. But mark said that he wanted to be here to at least get to understand the people of this world better because we would run into them at some point. I agreed with some points but this will just put us behind in learning and also the fact that the people here will look at us strange if we do our spars and aerial fights so we can't do those. Mark made a good point of not standing out because I sure as hell don't want to be married off, so I convinced the other two that it was ok for book smart but make our power seem week. Anyone can be smart but it will help reinforce to the pure bloods that we are week magically and below them. We don't want them finding us, I can only imagine with what they would do with their crazy laws. Like come on it's not hard to read those law books we found and they give muggles no rights in there world. Hell 100 years ago they still had magicals muggle baiting. And because of our possible life spans those people are still alive mostly.

But I'm happy I'm with my two best friends I couldn't have asked for more, it is amazing to me just how lucky I am to be with Mark. He had to work so hard to make me his friend. No one at that age would put in that time with me. He always dragged me around and showed me how much kids were supposed to have fun and not read all the time. And when I learned mind magic that solved all my worries. Now I can read as much as I want and it doesn't matter because it gets done so fast and I can review it every night if I wish or just let myself dream. And to top it off I get to wake up snuggled into Mark. I still laugh at myself the night I did that but I will never regret it because it gave me and excuse for staying in his bed. I sleep so peacefully in my best friends arms. I am so never giving that up. And when he told me about the rooms in Hufflepuff being separate instead of a common sleeping room like Gryffindor I vocally approved his idea of shouting Hufflepuff in our head during the sorting.

But I do want us to find more friends. I know Halley is fine with no one else. We have talked about it before and she's perfectly content if the rest of the world succumbed to a zombie apocalypse if she still had us. Me on the other hand, I want more friends with finding 2 great friends with Mark and Halley I want to see if I can find more. And if they can be trusted they could learn from us. But Mark is right we don't know these people and they could have more loyalty to their families then us. We don't want them learning everything we have spent time discovering. That's our and people we wish to share with especially if we want to make some serious money. Mark spends so much on us just look at those carriers for our kitties, $30,000! I know he has some ideas that are not so moral on making money but as long as it doesn't affect us I'm ok. Mark has shown both of us how horrible people are in this world. Sure there is good out there but most of the time people are only looking out for themselves or people they know. Anything they do to help people is to make themselves feel good about them self. It's not about the other person unless they are very strange. So when he joked about robbing drug dealers and kingpins of all their money I was ok with it because they are horrible people. I think I will let him know this summer about us maybe trying out hunting down some dealers and their suppliers and getting all there cash.

The only thing I worry about is girls falling for Mark since he's so perfect and taking him away from me. I know he has told me that I would never lose him but I have heard my mom say that guys usually spend all their time with their GF to make them happy and neglect there friends. I don't want that to happen to me and Mark especially with all these witches around, I love him and ….. Oh. Well this is good and bad how the hell am I supposed to look at him now. And even Halley I don't want to lose her either she is so fixated on us I don't know if she would be ok if either of us left her. She's latched onto us like a limpet mine. I guess I could share Mark but no one else! It's been the 3 of us forever and I refuse to let that change. People can come and go but Mark and Halley are going to be with me forever no matter what I have to do! Well I will just let this play out but if any girl try's anything with him then I will let him know my feelings, till then I will just let things continue this way. We're only 11 it's not like where 16. I doubt Mark even looks at us that way or has hit puberty. Us girls are always the first one it happens to, plus I haven't felt anything in the mornings like I read in some of the romance books I've read. Those things are addictive but I better not get my hopes up guys aren't like those stories. Oh well I better try to fall asleep even though I know tomorrows going to be interesting meeting everyone.


	13. Chapter 13

Sunday morning

As I wake up I notice both girls are latched onto me. I then try and wiggle downwards but I can't because at the end of the bed is Noir, Nala and smoke all curled up together, I guess owners like pets. I call out in the air "Maggie?"

"Yes master?"

"Why are the 2 other cats here?"

"Well they watched you a few times you go into your boxes to move around and where pawing at them so I decided to add a doggy door on them."

"That worked?"

"I think they proved it master."

"Yes, yes they did."

"Would you like breakfast here or are you going to eat in the great hall?"

"I think we will go to the hall."

"But can you do me a favor and show the elf's here what I like for lunch and dinner and have them put some on the table at lunch and dinner near us.

"It will be done."

The entire time I was talking to Maggie the girls where giving me big hugs and burying their heads into my chest groaning. I think I woke them up by talking to Maggie. Well we need to get up anyways so it doesn't matter.

After that I got up and started to strip and get changed for a day of exploring, so I got a set of robes that where durable. They weren't fancy because we bought some knowing we would need some for Herbology. If you're wondering why I am stripping in front of the girls, it's because I had little to no modesty before I became a kid again. and since there is nothing sexual with them it doesn't matter to me. Plus when we go at it sparring with our strength we do rip our clothes a lot when grappling. Thats why we learned a lot of household charms. The clothes mending one works great on our old stuff we wear for sparring. I know this will be awkward later in life when we are stronger and I get ahold of one of their sports bra's and tear it. All three of us go no holds bar at each other all the time. With the magic flooding our bodies from our conscious flooding of it our bodies are getting tougher and stronger and it takes more to harm it. But at the same time we are stronger and faster so we still injure each other, luckily that's why I have put so much time into healing. I don't want to have to go to our parents or have them ask questions when we are hurt. So because of this I can fix cuts, reduce bruises and even mend some bones that have simple breaks. The girls then proceed to just walk past me because this is normal other than them walking out the door then getting popped to their house in the morning. I'm pretty sure I have killed there sense of nudity taboo long ago lol.

After they left and I have changed I head to the washrooms and brush my teeth. When I get back and wait for the girls I sit down with the kitties and pet and scratch their ears. They especially love it when I run magic through my hand while rubbing there heads. I want them never to feel neglected from us. Plus I love how long and fluffy smokes tail is, and half the time she has it in her mouth and its very adorable.

When the door opens it's the girls and we head for the common room. When we enter we find only two of the younger students in the room looking at some books. I pause and remember about the board games. I tell the girls to wait for a bit and I run to go get a pile of them from my trunk. When I come back I put the pile down in the center of the room and both kids are looking at me, I tell them to enjoy and we head out the door to head to the hall. The board games I left there are:

Monopoly  
Risk  
Normal Chess  
Catan (came out this year)  
Battleship  
Scrabble  
Clue  
Trivial Pursuit  
Yahtzee  
Go  
Guess Who  
Sorry  
Boggle  
and finally a pack of UNO

The common room should be a lot more fun with those sitting there. I wonder what the purebloods will think of Battleship and Risk lol.

As we head to the hall I double check and see if tickling the pear works for the kitchens. Well sure did the painting swings open and all the elves are staring at me.

"I was just wondering instead of pumpkin juice can you have a pitcher of 2% milk and some hot water and tea and orange juice."

"Of course we can."

"Thank you very much."

We continue on our way to the hall, I am so glad they can do that I don't want pumpkin for everything its way to sweet. A nice glass of milk or OJ in the morning along with a tea for afterwards is just what I need. I'm sure other people will appreciate it otherwise their teeth will fall out.

When we enter the great hall we head straight to our table. There are no other people there but there are a few at Ravenclaw. No Slytherin or Gryffindor's have shown, a quick tempus shows its 7:00 am. As we sit down my milk, OJ and hot water appear. I quietly say thank you to the air. Next some eggs over easy, toast and bacon show up. When nothing else shows up I ask if they can get me some marmalade. And some just popped up. "Maybe some peanut butter also?" a jar of it pops up in-between all three of us. I love peanut butter on my toast as it melts into it. And when you have that you just need a large glass of milk to wash it down. Tomorrow I will ask if they can make pancakes or waffles. I think they will make anything reasonable just that no one asks.

After 20 min of us just sitting there enjoying the quiet and finishing my breakfast I was just going to start my tea. The two other kids showed up and they let me know that they told the other people that I had brought the board games and everyone says thank you. As they sat down they were about to get some pumpkin juice before they saw what we had and one asked for the milk and the other asked for the OJ. As soon as they said that the pumpkin was replaced with that in front of them. They looked awed but I just let them know to ask and thank the air when you wanted something and got it. They looked at me funny and when it happened they were shocked. I think I made the house elf's day with doing that for them. The students on the other hand think the castles alive I think. Some of the Ravenclaws looked over and asked if they could have some tea. It happened for them also and I said "if you need some tea at a meal just ask the air and it will appear." I wanted to see how long it will take them to try something else. The puffs will know about the house elves by the time I'm done in the morning.

As I was sitting there just enjoying the morning while looking at the ceiling and the nice sky we had today, I looked up to the head table and saw what assumed was some of the staff of the school. If I hadn't mentioned it yet Pomona Sprout does not look like she does in the movies. She looks a lot thinner and not as frumpy looking, she more looks like a well-aged woman in her 40's that's out landscaping a lot. Meaning that she has hard muscle and is not flabby it must be from all the work with troublesome plants. I can now understand why in some stories they have Neville drooling over her. The others look all the same that are here, just a bit different but none of them look old like the head master.

That means that he either has a glamor on or the death stick might be unbeatable but might steal a person's life span or health for the power it gives. I hope in this world the master of death means nothing, because I don't want an immortal harry potter running around. Maybe I will just snap the death stick when he falls from the tower. Best not to let that nonsense happen, especially if I have a chance to stop it.

After we are done with the tea I ask the girls if they want to go walk around and see the place. But just after we leave the hall we take out a parchment and cast a simple mapping spell. This is not the marauders map, nor will it make one this is just a map made for magical construction to map the inside of a building when you walk around. It gives exact measurements and scaled drawing is drawn. But it only maps places that are visually seen by you as you walk. This won't show any secrets unless you already know them. But what it will do is tell you a room 4m x5m is actually and expanded space of 1m x 2m. So this will at least give us a layout of the school but just not the stairs that move (dumbest idea). So as we went around the first floor we went everywhere and tried to open all the doors. Some lead to broom closets some to classrooms. We did this again for all floors up to the 7th. With regards to the 3rd floor corridor we went to the door we just didn't open it. When I finally found a painting of some dancing trolls I stopped. I told the girls that this was our secret, and then proceeded to walk back and forth thinking of a room that held all the things in the RoR. A door then appeared and all 3 of us walked in. the room was HUGE. And I mean huge it just kept going and there was everything from what looked like crumpled paper to giant statues.

"Mark what is this place?" Halley asked.

"It's called the come and go room and its where all the objects that are lost or the elves don't know what to do with anymore are stored."

"You mean no one owns this?"

"Nope. So that means I am going to have Maggie move it all to our house."

"But we don't have room!"

"Well with the mining spell I was going to start to dig down 20m and then start making a vast network under the house. The mining book also has "Air Freshening Runes" and spells for illuminating the tunnels. So my idea was to just make a number of tunnels under the house deep enough down to keep everything stable that was above it. And since its tunnels it will be structurally sound since I am not making a giant space. After that I will do space expansion charms all over. Finally I will ask Maggie if there are trunks here with expanded insides that we can use to store more in. All in all I'm sure it will take her the full year to move everything. But it will take us years to go through everything that's here."

"Well I guess this will be interesting to look through."

"This could help our money issues Mark. I wonder what this would all sell for even in the muggle world?" said Hermione.

"Maggie"

"Yes Master…" she slowly spun around and looked where she was.

"I want you to move everything here to our house but I first want you to find all the expanded trunks and related things and empty them and then bring them here into a pile. Also put all the non-expanded trunks in a pile so I can expand them all too their max. After that call me and we will decide what goes where and what we should place in the trunks. Also if an item is able to be repaired by a repairo spell put it in another pile because I can cast that and then have it moved into an appropriate section. On the weekends the girls and I are going to make a lot of room under the house to store all this so we can place it there. Also anything that feels dark or dangerous please don't touch it and put it in another pile by its self. We won't be taking those unless I can remove the spells or curses."

"Master I won't be able to get this all done for a long time and with all the other things you want me handling, I am going to finally need help."

"Yes Maggie you can invite more elves. And in the future just bring them to me or the girls if you ever find someone that needs a new master. I'm sure from now on I can keep you all busy just make sure to spread the load of the bond over all of us. Because before you let me know that I shouldn't have been able to keep one of you sustained. I don't want that to happen so just let us know how many we can handle."

"Oh don't worry master with the power you and the mistresses have now it would be no issue for you 3 to have 30 elves in total with no drain on your powers that would be noticeable, just with a little longer recharge time till you magic got used to it."

"Really?"

"Of course master as I told you before you are very powerful, same with the mistresses."

"Ok then, Maggie just stay on top of it and let me know if you need something."

"Thank you master. You won't regret it master."

"Umm Mark are you sure that was wise?"

"What do you mean Hermione?"

"Well what if she actually gets 30 elves! I want to help them have nice lives but what are they going to do?"

"Well we are going to start renovating houses."

"Yes but that won't take all 30 of them unless you want it done in a weekend!"

"Well I wouldn't mind that but my bigger idea is that the money we make from the renovating will go into buying an island in Fiji."

"And what are you going to do with an island in Fiji?"

"Well that's easy I am going to make it our new home for when we leave here in our 5th year."

"Ok but that doesn't explain why we need an island and what the 30 elves are going to do."

"Well the reason I want the island is that I plan to put anti portkey and apparition wards over the whole thing and out 100m into the water. This is so if any wizards come looking for us they will need a boat or use a broom. The next reason is that if everything goes wrong in the world we have our own place that is legal in the mundane world and it won't be as suspicious if it was to just disappear. Next I will put up muggle repelling wards to keep people away. I want to build a nice house there where we can research and grow in private. Also I plan to put many magically expanded greenhouses there. I want to grow anything I can think of from magical to non-magical plants. This will let the elf's do something to keep them occupied. Then I want to teach them how to make potions. But only potions that are made from stuff we can grow ourselves or animals we can raise using the carriers as an idea. I plan to buy one more and break it all down and make lots of them for us. That will make our island self-sufficient and won't look odd to muggle satellites. Because by now there must be pictures of it and I have yet to learn the fidelius charm."

"wow." They both said in unison.

"And you want this place for just us?" asked Hermione.

"Of course I always want you guys with me I told you guys this."

Both girls looked pleased as I said this.

Just then another young elf popped in with Maggie and looked around.

"Are you Mark Holding that is Maggie's master?"

"Yes I am."

Maggie then popped in beside him.

"Master this is Tully. He has been waiting to meet you since I told him about you and wanted to join your family."

"Hello there Tully did you want to become my elf also?"

"Yes please. I have been so lost without my old master since he died a few years ago and I have been working here."

"Well I would love to have you work for me. Has Maggie told you what I expect and some of the perks we give her?"

"Yes sir I can't wait to be able to do all those crafts and such."

"Why don't you do that already?" asked Halley.

"It's because no one buys us anything to use master. We don't want to impose by asking the head master to deputy."

After that we bonded and I expect that Maggie will be showing up with elves randomly from now on. I don't see and issue with this it's just something I have to get used to. Then we walked out again and the door then closed and disappeared behind us. I then turned and wanted to try something and hoped it worked. In my mind I kept repeating "a library that has every book that's been in Hogwarts but that are not magical". I did this 3 times and hoped it would come true. This would let us copy any book that has been in Hogwarts but without spells protecting them even ones from the restricted section since it was created. This would be the biggest cheat. Only issue is that it would take forever to copy them even with the book copying book that Halley made. And even then to read them all, let alone know where a book I need to know something in is. But at least I can start and maybe get them sorted and learn some library charms. There has to be some of those or worst comes to worst hire a squib or to or get the elves to do it using Dewey decimal classification. Now that would take a lot of work and keep them busy.

As I opened the door I saw endless rows of books reaching so high. I walked up to one book and pulled it out and flipped through it and could not read this old Latin book. Well that's that I love this, now to try and see if there's a book on how to make a RoR or the ceiling in the great hall.

As we went back out I tried for the RoR book but nothing happened. I then tried to the ceiling and low and behold I got it! There in the center of the room was a thick text that looked to be written in Gaelic. Well this just means I have more languages to learn to be able to read all these books. I copied that one right now so I wouldn't have to do this again. Well at least one of the things I wanted work. It would have been nice to have a RoR but maybe the school built it over time as more and more magic flowed into her.

After finally having done all 7 floors of the school we had 7 sheets of paper with a map of the school on it. It might not have all the rooms but it was at least a basic layout and I could post it on the wall in the common room for everyone. Since it was noon we headed back to the hall to get some lunch. And thanks to Maggie when I sat down I had a nice maki and California set in front of me and the girls. Before I could take a bite Susan Bones sat down beside me.

"Hi Mark I'm Susan. I just wanted to say thanks for the board games, none of us thought of that."

"No problem. I didn't know what we were going to be able to do at the school other than study and I thought to myself I should pack them."

"You were smart to pack them, right now all of them are being used in the common room. Half the people have never played some but find them interesting. By the way what's that?"

"Oh this is my lunch I normal eat. It's good for you and isn't fatty like most English food."

"Yes I can see that but what is it and what's that black sauce?"

"Well to be put simply its different versions of sushi, it's a food from japan."

"Can I try some?"

"Sure go ahead just lightly dip it into the sauce not too much."

"mmmm its different but good. What's in it?"

"Just raw salmon, rice and wrapped in seaweed."

"What!" as she almost looked like she wanted to spit it out.

"Don't spit it out, you just said its good. A whole country eats this just keep eating. I found the idea of eating English food all the time here sad so I asked the kitchens to prepare some food I like. Maybe some people will ask for it also. I did the same for breakfast."

"That was you who got them to have milk at the table along with tea and OJ. None of the other tables had that except for Ravenclaw they had tea. I could see in the other people's eye froms the other tables they wondered why we had it."

"Yep that was me I don't like pumpkin juice and asked the kitchens for that. If the other tables want it they can always ask. Just don't tell them let's see how long it takes for them to try asking."

"hehehe, ok Mark that sounds funny."

Slowly over lunch more and more people from the house came over and thanked me for bringing the games and while they were over tried the maki since they were small and bite sized. I think my plate got refilled 3 times lol. I liked the fact that they at least tried the new food. I was worried that they wouldn't even try it.

After that we went back to exploring the school and trying every door and ones that opened we went in and looked then labeled it on the map of what it was. This continued until dinner and tonight I had spaghetti and meat sauce. Yet again I don't know why it wasn't there to begin with but I enjoyed it. Again more people took some so more started showing up around the table so people didn't need to ask for some.

After dinner the whole house had gone back down to the common room when we got there I went up to a blank wall and put the pieces of paper on the wall with a sticking charm, they showed all 7 floors of the school with the rooms we found. All the first years thanked us and the older years said they wish they could have had this when they were first years. Even Pomona Sprout said it was a good idea and thanked us.

We then sat down and played a game of Scrabble with some others in the common room at 9:00 we headed for bed to get ready. After we were all ready, the girls showed up in my room. We then spent the night chatting and decided to get Maggie to wake us up early so we could practice our TK and Krav Maga in the morning in one of the carriers. It was a nice big area to practice in where no one was looking at us.


	14. Chapter 14

Morning of the first day of classes.

All 6 of us where woken in the morning by Maggie at 5am. The cats climbed off and went into the carrier; I guess they wanted more nap time. Me and the girls got ready for the morning of Krav Maga and TK training. While I striped the girls left the room to get themselves ready. I then headed into the carrier ducking down to enter it, I would wait there for the girls while I took out old plastic models of planes that were in my room. I had to make a bit more of them so we would have enough. The reason for the plastic models is that balsa wood was getting to light so we would had to use to much balsa wood planes to make up for it. So now we are up to 30 planes each. I fly around spitfires, Hermione fly's zero's and Halley flew Mustangs.

The reason for the different types was to help us keep track of the 30 planes when 60 where in the air. Add to that how fast we could make them fly and we sure as hell needed some help for our eyes and brain to keep track of it. I'm sure our brains are adapting to the number of objects as all three of us are starting to feel them as they are surrounded by our field when there not in sight.

After we have our planes fight each other, this time all 3 of us were doing it at one time we stop after 45min. We then point at the ground that's covered in bits of planes and cast repairo and get them all back into good condition. We then levitate them into a trunk that's labeled planes and put them in for use tomorrow again.

Once the planes are but away me and Hermione get into position and flood our systems. We go at each other for half and hour and we stop after that so we have time to switch it up with Halley. By the end of each of us fighting its 7:30 and we are sweaty and our clothes are a bit ripped at the collars. Since we were done with our morning workout we headed to the showers to clean up and get ready for breakfast then class. I might just add another trunk in here but a walk in one so we can shower and not come out of my room all sweaty. I'm sure we will get some odd looks eventually if that's norm for us every morning. The thing that's different about the trunks then expanding the space is that I have to put runes on the trunk to make sure I get the dimensions inside that I want otherwise it will just be expanded to scale of the inside. And some people might not want 10m ceilings or more, that and it takes less magic to create compared to just expansion charms.

I was right, we did get stared at by of the people in the common room that where just waiting for there friends. But I just ignored them and treated it as nothing hopefully people will see it as nothing if we don't make it a big deal. After taking care of our morning routine we headed to the hall. On the way a couple of other puffs I don't know the name of followed us. When we sat down my plate had a nice big waffle on it with some strawberries and banana, it tasted so good. The other puffs looked at it and asked the "air" for the same thing. I think the reason why we can get whatever we want is because of the elves magic. I don't actually think they make any food they don't have, just prepare how it looks most of the time. What I mean by this is that they transfigure something that has a good nutritional value and make it the food we want. By the time it reverts back its already in our stomach and we are digesting it and absorbing all the nutrients from the food. This would make getting food that much cheaper for the school as it doesn't have to get any hard to get stuff. Just a whole bunch of slop with nutrient potions mixed in. that would be the smart way instead of spending money on all this stuff every meal. They could even reuse it once it's reverted back to its previous state…. Best not to think to hard on this.

During breakfast before we were done Pomona gave out our time tables to the ones that where here. After looking at it we are with the claws for 75% of the classes. They really want the snakes and lions to hate each other. But I think the claws will hate the puffs in about 2 months I am going to wait till the middle of the week and make some simplified copies of Occlumency books (not with everything we know in them) and drop them on the common room table. I will put a note on top that says only for puffs. Let's see how the claws deal with hard working puffs who can remember everything they learn.

This morning we had history of magic and potions. I hope I don't have to have a nap this morning but one good thing is that we can just skip the first class and it won't matter as long as we read the text. That means we can use that time to either learn a new language or to copy books. But I will have to see first by going to the class and see if all the stories are true.

Later that night in our rooms after all the classes where done and we had dinner we talked while laying in bed.

"So what do you guys think?"

"I still don't know why you wanted us to come here. We could have tried Beauxbatons and probably gotten a better education."

"Well the main reason was because of the come and go room that I read about."

"Yea that is a pretty good reason to go here but we could still leave this year and go to Beauxbatons next year."

"Actually we can't."

"What do you mean?"

"As soon as we entered Hogwarts, dumbels has become our magical guardian and would have to sign off on our transfer. And do you think he will let anyone go especially with so little students."

"Wow. So you trapped us here for 5 years just for the come and go room?"

"Not really, I feel that Potter is going to be at the head of whatever happens in this country and I want to keep an eye on him."

"So why didn't we talk to him?"

"I tried and for some reason on the train I decided not to. I think it was a compulsion to not talk to Harry or Neville."

"Oh" Hermione replied.

"Yea so you know what that means. Neither of you girls are talking or going to try and talk to them because it seems the head master has plans for them."

"Ok Mark" they both replied.

So what do you guys think of me leaving a pile of occlumency books that are simplified in the common room on Wednesday? We would have to grab one to make it seem like it's not from us though."

"Yea that sounds like a good idea, but nothing more then what was in the book you had, just make it simpler to understand. I don't want our secrets let out, those are ours." Said Halley.

"I totally agree with Halley."

"Ok girls no problem I just want them to study it to throw a wrench in some peoples plans. I also hope it stays in the house and passed down each year just so the puffs in England are a lot more knowledgeable. It won't make them smart but it should make them remember more things and also make it so the teachers can't read their minds like I have heard they do."

"Yea that's fair I would be pissed if I knew you knew how to stop someone from getting in my mind and didn't tell me" said Hermione.

"Well I guess we will just continue with the way we are going and I think we should skip history of magic also and start copying the books in the RoR. And this weekend we should go to the house and start digging out of the basement to make tunnels for storing everything we have."

"Sounds good."

"Yep I also agree."

"Good night girls"

"Night Mark"

"Night Mark"

Looking back on the week it went as good as I expected:

We went to potion class and got sneered at with Snape.

Dropped off a stack of books in the common room at 3 am with enough books for everyone including us. By lunch they were all gone."

Had a note dropped off to McGonagall about what the goblins are doing to the muggle borns and how she's helping them.

Copied more books from the RoR.

6 more elves joined us.

We expanded a whole pile of regular school trunks from the come and go room to max size we could make.

Had the elf's start to put books into those trunks.

Repaired a massive pile of furniture that we shrunk and put into one trunk

Looked around but could not find the mirror so going to have to wait for Harry to see it at x-mas.

Met with more puffs and started to make friends through playing the games I brought. We even met tonks. Even offered to buy more things for them if they told me and paid me. I got a lot of hungry eyes from that so I have no idea what they want.

Tried flying a broom and it went just as cannon for Harry and Draco. Loved the broom but I don't want to sit on a stick. I want a cushion or more for a seat.

Finally it was Saturday morning and we were heading to the house to start the tunnels to give the elves somewhere to store everything for now. After doing our normal workout routines in the morning starting at 5am we got breakfast and headed home. As we got home and went to the basement I double checked the spell we would need to use they were:

Tunneling spell that creates a 4m diameter tunnel that's 4m long in any direction you want

A compression spell to make the walls as hard as granite and thicker the longer its held

A spell that scans the material

A defined image of circular stairs I am creating through transfiguring the 20cm cubes from the tunnel creation.

"Fresh air" runes for the walls

Shrinking charm to reduce the cubes so it's easy to move round down the tunnel and enlarge blocks to transfigure them to stairs.

Expansion charms for when we are done with the tunnel we are digging to make more room.

Also 3 brooms so we can go down the center of the tunnel quick while working.

And a spell to make light runes that only give off light.

So the first thing we did was moved to a corner and chalked out a circle 4m in diameter. Then I got on a broom right in the center and cast the spell straight down. Once that was done I cast a shrinking charm on the blocks and lowered myself down. The girls then got on brooms and came down. From there we all cast the granite spell on the walls and made them 40cm thick min. once the walls where solid we made stairs along the walls but leaving enough room in the center for a broom to fly or if we ever think of a way to make an elevator. The stairs are there for emergency escape if you can't use magic. We will also have to get a magic carpet for down here moving in the tunnels or we will walk forever. After that we went down 5 more times for good measure. The entire time going down it was just clay, clay and more clay so we had to compress the block to turn them into granite to then transfigure them into stairs. Took 3 hours to get down that far and make the stairs. The tunnels should be quicker because we are just going to remove the top half of the blocks and leave the rest and compress them. This will make the tunnels half circles that we will expand. This is a solid shape compared to a square cut. We then choose to go north and go for at least 25 cuts making this a 100m long track. That takes the rest of the day along with making the walls 80cm thick. On Sunday we will come back and expand them as much as we can and see what these 4m half cylinders grow to.

On Sunday we start this again but still eating and sleeping at Hogwarts. Then we all direct our wands at the walls of the tunnel and cast as much as we can in expansion charms. In the end we are very excited, we have a tunnels that are still 100 long (because we did the walls) but from side to side it's not 4m anymore its 50m this will give us so much room to put everything and we can still add more space with no issue. With that we carved the runes for fresh air and lighting and called the elves while we were at it. When they showed up, all 8 of them we asked them to start moving the statues down here and anything large and fragile that would not go well in a trunk.

By the end of the day we knew we would be making new tunnels because the elves told us that they had more statues to go and that the tunnel was full. We had made sure there was a 3m walkway down the center and nothing was stacked on top of each other so everything was accessible unlike how it is in the come and go room where it was just piled high. This looks like we will be doing this every weekend for the rest of the year min. The books I plan to put into trunks till we are ready to make a library because I need a huge place to store it all and I need those library spells (crosses fingers that there are some).

So the next step is to make the tunnels branch off from the entrance tunnel like the spokes of a wheel like the common room but with no room and long spokes. After that we should tunnel down again some more and keep doing that till we have enough room for everything in the come and go room. I have no idea how many tunnels and levels we need but this will be at least a good start on learning how to tunnel and mine. I also had gotten clip boards so at the beginning of each tunnel there is a list of what items are in each tunnel. The reason I want to get good at it is that I plan to make most things underground on my island. I want it so no one can see anything but my house and maybe a landing strip or dock for a ship to pull into. I need an excuse for how I got materials onto and off the island. But that also means I can't have an island that has had any recent volcanic activity or I could pop a pocket of lava and ruin everything.

As the weeks progress we start to learn Gaelic so we can read the book on creating the ceiling because it would be nice to have that in the tunnels. Also a lot of books in the RoR are written in it. Still nothing happened that's different as we progressed to Christmas. All the teachers act the same even the possessed stutterer. We have gotten to know all our house mates and introduced them to many foods. We have now become the Hufflepuff suppliers. That being if anyone wants anything they just have to wait for the weekend and they will get whatever they want for a price. We have even got people fire whisky. The reason I got it for underage kids is because as long as they get it from me I know it's safe and not some crap that can kills them. The worst that happens is they piss someone off and then the next day have a headache. Thank god no one's asked for drugs because I feel they should be older when they try that so it doesn't mess up their minds. They are already bad enough by just being wizards we don't need them getting dumber by being high all the time. And of course I have gotten condoms for the older muggle born because they don't fully trust the potion the girls have to take. This has not gotten me a huge amount of money. All I have added is 30% to anything I can just buy in the stores or send one of my elves into the Alley to pick up the stuff. I have created a separate tunnel for the elves and there things and I gave them the 30% profit to buy whatever their hearts desire and use that area as they want, and if they need me to get them something they should just ask. You should have seen the aww in their eyes when I told them they had their own money. I have looked down the hallway before they added a door and there was so much cloth, leather, and yarn with tiny benches everywhere. That and a few days later they all had nice spiffy uniforms that had the Umbrella logo on their sleeves. They look like baby BDU's its very adorable, just that they have all wacky shaped knitted hats that don't go with the look but I don't care, only that they are happy.

It's the Halloween feast right now and there's no Quarrel but at the same time my 2 girls are with me so I wonder what is going to happen now. But as soon as I think that he bursts through the door and does his routine. Everything is progressing the same and we are all heading to the dorms. But one thing did change that I thought was stupid when I first read the story. Why would dumbels send out the kids into the hall with a troll running around. Does he want kids to die? I think so because I am starting to smell massive amounts of B.O. and I can only assume what is going to come next. As we turn the corner we are about to turn the corner and proceed into the hall that leads to the barrels for our entrance, I see the troll coming up behind us. I yell out to run and after everyone looks back and screams they all start running to our dorm. I slow a bit till I am at the back of the stampede with the girls and just look behind me. I can see the troll with no issue so I am going to try something and see if it works. I concentrate on the eyes of the troll and with a sharp mental pull with my powers I rip them both out at the same time. I guess the troll has no resistance against TK manipulation lol. The eyes fly into my hand and the girls are just staring at me. It takes a second but we then hear the most inhuman scream and then smashing. The troll has stopped in the corridor and is holding its face and whipping its club around smashing suits of armor. This gave everyone enough time to get into the room and close the door. By the time I got in as the last one I had shoved my trophy into my pockets. They were big enough for one to fit in each of my hands. As we are all still freaking out in the common room the prefects are trying to calm us down but since they are scared to they don't accomplish much. The other reason is that we can still hear the screaming through the wall. We all ended up on the couches in the common room together and we all sit there and no one is talking. I look over to Susan Bones and say

"umm Susan"

"… yea Mark."

"You're sending a letter to you aunt about this right? The head master almost got us all killed by telling us to go to our rooms when he was told the troll was here."

"Wow your right mark I will make sure to in the morning. Hopefully this will solved by then."

 _Muahhahah suck it dumbels!_

"Thanks Susan." And after that everyone else joined in thanking her doing that. I don't think the puffs are going to forgive dumbels now.

Finally we everything became quiet outside the door and about 10min later Pomona came in and told us to go to bed and that the troll was subdued. And that there was nothing to worry about. She did look a little green so I can only imagine what an eyeless troll would look like with whatever way they subdued it. Because I am sure as hell not letting anyone other than my girls know about the eyes.

When we finally entered my room the girls spun on me.

"What the hell was that Mark!" said Hermione.

"Yea what were you thinking? And ewww" said Halley.

"Well I knew trolls where resistant to spells and it was heading towards us so I figured I would just do what I had planned to do if we were ever confronted by bad guys. It's a lot easier then say trying to strangle them or hold them down. And we don't have that much strength with it."

"So your plan for when where in trouble is to rip people eyes out?" they said in unison

"Well only the ones that would cause serious harm or try to kill us. What would you do if suddenly you had no eyes? I can't see anyone not stopping what they were doing and doing exactly what the troll did."

"Well yea that does make sense. And you're right about how much power we have. But why didn't you just poke them out?" asked Halley.

"Well with magic I don't want there to be a cure for fixing the eyes so I thought if people don't have the eyes to fix then there blind forever. It does help that a chunk of the optic nerve came with so they aint fixing that. Plus I get a trophy!"

"Mark I'm happy that you saved us by distracting the thing but please don't go evil overlord on us. Because I want you to get rid of those eyes right now. I can't stop thinking about the fact that you have 2 giant eyeballs in your pockets." Said Hermione

"Sure hold on a second. Maggie."

"Yes master?"

"Can you take these and put them in a jar and cast a stasis charm on them and store them in the work room of our house."

"Mark what are you doing?"

"It's my first win I want to always remember it."

"That's gross Mark I don't want to see them all the time in the workshop."

"Don't worry I will put them somewhere else later on" _like in my trophy tunnel I will make_.

After that we all got ready for bed and the girls wanted me to walk them to their washroom and wait outside the door. I'm sure if it wasn't for all these people they would have wanted me in the bath with them just to feel safe. We then climbed into bed and they hugged me so tight that it almost hurt. I guess it's one thing to practice to protect yourself and another when you use it.

"Thank you for being with us Mark." Said Halley.

"Please next time don't do anything stupid and just come with us Mark" said Hermione.

"I only did it to keep you safe and I will try and be more careful next time."

After that all 3 of us fell asleep along with the cats at the foot of the bed.

The next morning no one left the common room till we opened the door after we finished up our morning routine. When we went to breakfast we had 7 others with us. I don't think anyone wanted to be alone right now in the hallways.

After we got to the hall we ate breakfast and I asked people if there was any mention of it in the paper. People told me, no there wasn't and had an odd look on their face. I looked at Susan who was sitting 2 seats down and she just said "after breakfast." So after breakfast that was hastily eaten the 7 of us went to the owlery and let Susan write her letter and send it off. After that we went right back down to the common room. Since it was a Wednesday we should have gone to class but I don't think anyone is leaving there rooms for other than food. All of Hufflepuff just stayed in the common room and just played games. I had over time gotten more so that as of right now there was no one who wanted who didn't have an option for playing a game to keep their mind off of not dyeing yesterday. Even Pomona was with us for half the time with students going up to her and quietly talking to her.

It all came to a head when at dinner Madam Bones came in with 2 Aurors and yelled at the headmaster in front of everyone.

"What the hell is wrong with you Dumbledoor!? Why am I hearing about this troll incident this morning and not from you last night? How the hell did one get in here in the first place, and why would you send the children out into the school where it was roaming? Are you going senile? Do we have to get rid of you if you can't even make such a simple decision as to notifying the Aurors and then barricading the hall doors?"

By the time she was done yelling she was in front of him and staring daggers at him.

"My dear Amelia we had everything under control there was no need for you to come here."

"Don't Amelia me Dumbledore! My niece was almost killed yesterday and I want answers. I want them now and if I don't get some good explanations from you I will do my damnedest to get you fired and even help Malfoy oust you!"

"I don't think this is the place to discuss this Amelia, we should go to my office."

"Fine."

When they left the whole hall was whispering furiously. Everyone was speculating what was going to happen but I knew he would stay he might lose a lot of political capital to stay, he was not letting Harry or Neville not be watched by him. So as everyone including the girls all whispered together I just sat there drinking my tea and thinking about how different I have made things. But I guess we will see if the corridor on the 3rd floor stays locked. I doubt anyone told her about it and dumbels is not going to just tell her. Plus the reason I didn't remind Susan about that is because I still want that stone and I think I will try it when everyone goes to see the quidditch game with the snake's vs the lions. All should be there and I can try and get in. I have a pretty good idea on how to do it also. I will just need Hermione with me to show me where wards or spells are cast so I don't trip anything and notify dumbels. I already have a red stone that looks like the one from the movie but I should be able to change it to look like it once I get it into my hands. Even if we don't even need it because I have some ideas on that I would still like it for the fact of making gold. Maybe it can do more than just gold and make other materials. But that's all in the future, a month from now.


	15. Chapter 15

Well it's the day of the Slytherin vs. Gryffindor game and all me and the girls can see is a door. The reason for this is because we are standing in front of the door that leads to a goal of mine. I haven't told the girls what it is because if they don't know, then the mirror will give it to them. I double check that we each have a broom and a radio.

"You guys ready?"

"Yep."

"Yes."

"Ok Hermione, do you see anything to do with magic with the door with your magic sight?"

"There is an aura around the lock, so I am assuming it's either a locking spell or a detection spell for when it's unlocked."

"Ok let's try this."

I slowly yank out the pins for the hinges since the door opens out to us using my TK. Next I slowly pull the door open from the hinged side and turn on the radio. I have already set it to a soft jazz station. Then slowly I slide the door closed.

"Well since we didn't do anything to the lock I don't see an issue. Let's wait 5 min to let the dog fall heavily asleep."

"Are you sure that will work Mark? And how do you know what's in there?"

"I heard people talking and then looked up information about Cerberus."

"Oh, well that's good."

After 5min we head in and see that it's asleep in the corner of the room, and the trap door is not blocked. i had still cast a silencing charm on us anyway beforehand, and I now cast one to the door so it makes no noise when we open it.

"Hermione was there anything on the trap door?"

"Surprisingly not, you would think to have notification wards and what not everywhere. It's like the teachers want us to do this."

"Ok well on your brooms and lets head down."

As we head down we see the devil snare. A simple Incendio and it startles the vines and they open up a whole for us. Once down after that it's a corridor to the chamber with the keys. Again it's the same as the top door and we just take off the hinges again. Even to me this is getting ridiculous. Next after that is the chess chamber and that's easy again, as we fly over with the brooms. We have yet to get off them anyways. The next is supposed to be the troll room but I guess me ripping out its eyes has confused them because there's nothing here so they must still be thinking of what to replace with it. And finally we get to the potions room. We are still flying and Hermione tells us there is magic on the floor. Well at least Snape was smart enough to add some kind of ward or spell. We just keep going to the door and Hermione says there's nothing going on here with the door, not even a lock on it. Oh for gods sake and here I thought he had a bit of a brain I guess he thought the flames would stop people. As we fly into the next room it's the mirror chamber and I ask the girls to go have a look one at a time and that I need something from the mirror.

Hermione's POV

As I look into the mirror I see an older curvy version of me with nice wavy hair. She is dressed immaculately in muggle clothes and she is holding hands with a tall older looking Mark. I notice we both have rings on our ring fingers and I can't help but smile at the thought that we look so happy together.

Halley's POV

I'm looking in the mirror and I see Mark sitting in this nice chair. I know its Mark because of his amazing blue eyes. And I see an older me in a nice black suit standing a little to his left. But then I see him hold my hand and slowly rub circles on the back of it and letting go. But then the older version of me winks and deposits something into my pocket. At the same time I feel a weight in my school clothes.

After watching them stare at the mirror for a while I started to shove them with my TK to get them away from the mirror. No need for them to get caught up with it. He sure as hell didn't want to get trapped who knows how long he would look. If the mirror ends up in the come and go room like in the movies I am so taking it and putting a cover over it that will only stay open for a certain length of time.

So did you guys feel a weight in any of your pockets?"

"I did Mark."

"Great!" she then reached inside and pulled out the stone. Both of the girls were speechless because they have heard stories of it and now they are holding it. I just took it from Halley and transfigured the fake into a copy.

"Halley can you give it back to yourself?

"I'll try."

She then walked up to the mirror and placed the stone into her reflections hand and it disappeared into the mirror.

"Well that's that lets get out of here."

We headed back and fixed everything we have done to get here. When we got to the Cerberus i decided to do something. Before we left I cast a noise making charm that was over powered on the trap door. I would love to see Voldemort's face when he tries to open it and wakes up the Cerberus. I wonder if it will eat him lol, especially if he is not ready for it.

Since this only took us 30min we headed back to the game so we would not be missed. The game happened as before and we saw Harry swallow the snitch. I have no idea what happened to the broom because it was fixed but this time not by Hermione. I guess the time line is still going somewhat normal but not really. I have yet to find out who are Harry's friends, because I don't want it to look like I care.

Also during the time since I left those books in the common room I have noticed a change in the puff's. What I have noticed is the upper years have more confidence. And they are not just studying the books for class everyone in every year is reading anything they can get their hands on. It's as if the puffs have turned into claws. But they still act as puffs because they all sit in groups and discus things with each other. Also in class we are always with the claws but the puffs still don't put up our hands all the time. It looks like the puffs are doing what we are. Just staying in the back ground and looking unnoticed. To me I think this is the real Slytherin. You don't slap people in the face with deviousness you hide in the background. But this Slytherin is a group effort I think I might toss a few books into the common room every now and again maybe even the Animagus book I found. Because I have noticed they are also not all caring about fair play anymore. I think the older years have gone over there memories and seen how the school and teachers treats them. So if they can keep this a secret I am going to give every puff an animagus book as a x-mas present.

We have made friends with everyone in our year and above, the puffs are one close group. The older year even have a stack of notebooks in the common room that have older year notes from the person with the best notes. They are very much like the musketeers. I have also been dropping hints that if another war starts we should look out for each other because the claws will go with the people with the best argument and the Griff and Slytherin will always fight each other and damn the consequences. I have said that our population is to low already and its best to pull back into the shadows and let them kill each other off because they always just look at us as the people who will fix it all afterwards like good little peons. Another thing I have asked is what people are going to do after school. The purebloods say they are going to the ministry and same with everyone else with a few say they will try something themselves. I then told them about what I found out about the muggle born and jobs for them. To say they were horrified was an understatement. All the muggle borns asked me how I found this out and what I was going to do since I was one also. I told them i have already graduated school and have been accepted into university. The puffs of all ages where god smacked and asked why I wasn't in the claws. I told them I wanted to be with friends and people I could be friends with. Not just study by myself and only read from books. I think some of the older kids where thinking I was the one to give them the books after I said I would supply the common room with all my old school books and some more. I think they see what I am doing but are saying nothing I think with reviewing your whole life and then finding out truths about what's outside of school has changed them a bit.

I think if I ever make a company I will hire these guys but it will be after the war scares them. I can then justify the secrecy and security options.

And about our house some things have changed also. I asked the RoR for a book on warding and we found one thick tomb. This book as so many horrible things that would happen to people if they did anything to the property. One of them stripped the skin off a person. Another lit them on fire. Hell another transported them 6ft straight down, so unless your 7 ft tall you're done. The only issues where that it said that if we didn't have a lay line near the property to help fuel the power for the wards, you would need a massive gem to hold power that is collected slowly over time and the bigger the better. The book said it can be helped along by flooding the gem with power also. So because of that we have gone back to the park and then used up all the diamonds we have for now in creating the biggest gem we could . It's not nicely polished or anything because it's a cube that's 40cm x 40cm and imbedded under the ward stone. I'm sure we could get lots of money for this but right now I care more about the safety of our property that's getting more and more valuable each day with the stuff the elves are putting into it.

We still haven't gotten around to buying and selling houses yet because the come and go room is taking up so much time. We are fixing items and storing them and then making room for them at our place. I did find the spell for the Fidelius but it takes way too much power that I don't have yet so I will take time till I can cast it. Must be why they had Dumbledore cast it. But I am sure we will start selling at least one before school is out now that we have 11 elves. Maggie sure is finding them everywhere and we even said we don't care if they have kids it's up to them. They were happy we were not forcing them to have kids and they got time to raise them. It looks like purebloods don't want them to have kids unless told to because one is getting old. this is because the female elf is out of commission for a month for right before and after they have one.

While repairing the furniture we had some that didn't have all the pieces. For example one has a missing leg that was nowhere to be found. But when I did it I had to use a lot more power then I normaly do and it seems repairo is a spell that does 2 things. It does permanent conjuration and also a bit of divination because it must look into the past to see what the object looked like in the past. But after some trial and error like cutting off a leg from a chair and casting repairo on it with the other part far away we got 2 perfect chairs. But the issue is that it took a lot of power to do it so it's not like I can take the front end of a car and conjure a whole car. That would take more power to do then just using that power to get enough stuff to sell to buy one. We still need to see if it lasts so those 2 chairs are placed right in the front door of our house to keep an eye on them. But on the other hand if I had a car that was smashed to hell and had all its parts with a lot of power I could fix it. The reason is because all the small parts that are broken needs to be fixed and there are many so it's more of a cumulative then a single spells worth. That and it would need to conjure all the glass that's missing. I would then have to fill all fluids back up. So it's not like 1 repairo can just be cast and I drive away. It is more used to fix simple things when it was made so no easy cash there. I will need a lot of power to go that route of fixing cars. So I will have to stick with mining and ocean mineral extraction. But now with the sorcerer's stone I will have to see what it can do. And with the elixir of life (I don't think it actually exists) I think it's just a convenient lie for how he actually does it. Plus who tell the world all that, there must be something else to it. I will have to run tests with it with the girls.

We have just gotten back from Christmas break and everyone is in the common room reading the animagus book I got them. This book is the long version but I am sure the better occlumency the quicker it is. I can see three years from now all of Hufflepuff being animagus. I put a note that if you are underage you don't have to register. But at the same time it says that you must register 60 days after you complete it so I just figured that if you finish 61 days before you turn 17 then there is no issue. Must be like that so the purebloods can become one and not have to tell anyone. Muggle borns would only find out once they graduated and then it would be too late.

As for us, we have made in our house 8 tunnels per level and 100m long, we have also made it 7 levels down. 1 is dedicated for each of us and 1 is for the elves. In mine I have put the stone and my ogre eyes, we have played with the stone as putting it into water and pouring magic into it, and nothing happened. I put it on some lead and tried again and still nothing happened. Finally I tried something from one of the stories I read before. I had some metal and tried transfiguring it into gold, as I was doing this with the stone as my focus I felt as much draw as if I was using my wand. We then put the block of gold on my desk then I tried with another and tried making it platinum. Same thing happened. If I am right the stone is like a normal philosopher's stone and permanently transfigures one object into another. But the only thing is that it shrinks it to keep the same mass of what the object it's turned into. So a giant wood block would be turned into a small block of gold. We are just waiting a year to see if it reverts and then we are going to try cast a finite on it and also melt it and do every test we can. That would mean I can just use the ocean extractor and just get aluminum with the amount of it in the water and then transfigure it.

Another thing that I have been trying is warding my house in my mind. I just assumed that it would work because your mind is connected to your magic and there should be no reason why it doesn't work. So when I tried a simple stunning ward and didn't have Hermione in my ward book. So she then crossed from the bridge to my island and 2 feet in fell down unconscious. I quickly put her in the book I was holding and enervated her. She woke up and smiled at me because this worked perfectly. Now imagine if my Rabbit of Caerbannog didn't like her. First stunned then eaten. What the hell would happen to your psyche? Would it just be as shredded as your body in my mind? None of us had a good way to try this so it would mean we would see what happens if anyone tried to get in. Hell with this we don't need to pay attention to our minds as much when we are worried someone is trying to get in. we would get a notification in our minds from a notification ward and so on. At least here I have no issues of putting every ward we found in our minds because since its imaginary space fueled by our magic then we can do anything. And with that one of our biggest worries is clear because no one would anticipate that. You would need a curse breaker to get into the grounds in our minds not including everything else we have as traps and walls.

And now onto the cats. The girl's cats are getting big and I am starting to think that they got a panther and a lioness. When I figured this out I went back to the pet store and asked them what the hell. They just told me it's my fault for buying something I didn't know anything about. I then asked them what I was supposed to do. They told me they had collars that kept them at any size of their natural growth. So no house hippos for me but that means they can stay as small as kittens if we wanted or still look like lions and panthers. I asked what mine was and after they came back with an old receipt they said they sold me a Clouded Leopard but the good thing is that it's a third of the weight and size when fully grown so it will be bigger than a kneazle but would not scare anyone. So I ended up getting 3 collars just in case we needed to shrink them all down for some reason.

The more I thought on the cats the more I thought on magical breeding. How the hell do you get a blast ended Skrewt? I don't think Manticores and Fire crabs can mate so there must be a way to create them. I will have to look in on this because I'm sure if I can find quick growing magical animals I can splice them with tasty animals and then I can raise them for food. That or make some very bad ass animals from Jurassic Park when it finally opens. With my research, the park should get its disaster this fall in time for the rainy season. That means we should be ready to head over there right when we see a big storm heading for Isla Nublar.

We have just now finished end of year exams and I have to say this year was boring in school work but interesting in what we have found and discovered. Let's list off the things that have been accomplished:

-All 3 of us have created wards in our minds but also keyed us all in also since we still share knowledge

-Cats now have size restricting collars but only Hermione and Halley use it on their cats. I let smoke run around in her normal size.

-Took a weekend to set up a box on an island close to Isla Nublar for future travel with a lot of protections on it.

-Sorcerer's stone works the way I predicted and we have an easy source of money now by selling metals. I won't be doing gold because that is heavily tracked by the goblins I bet so I will be doing Platinum, Rhodium and Osmium. All of these are used in the electronics industry and will sell.

-1 more month till we can try the potion for the animagus. _I hope I don't get a goat as mine_.

-Repairo does conjure material that is permanent. Tested with finite and breaking off metal and melting it and other tests.

-I have gotten my eyes to see through whatever I want and specifically on an organ if that's what I am looking for. The rest of the body just has more of a see through look to it that I barely see so that I know what I am looking at.

-All three of us have gotten to the point in our fighting that we are stronger than a full grown human.

-Our cores had a bulge one day, first with me then a bit later with the girls after that. The reasons that it bulged was that I was trying to see how fast I could get my magic circulating. I was making it go as fast as possible threw the main "arteries" of my magic circulatory system because it helped them increase in size a bit. But I think I went to fast and it hammered at my core enough to cause a bulge. The bulge did not hurt it just seems to have given me a bigger core. Just not a nice looking one anymore that was perfectly round. We think it will eventually do that but we are a bit scared so no more of that training till it is round again. Then I will try that again if this works.

-Planes are still at 30 but we are now trying to make the propellers spin and now using our fields to protect them and make them sharper also. So in the end it's just more and more refinement. Eventually I will add in missiles to fire to hole a wing.

-The Come and go room has been emptied of everything but the diadem and the broken cabinet. I will leave those for later to see what happens with the basilisk if I can get ahold of it and its venom.

-The hive in our basement has been increased to 42 levels with 8 tunnels on each level. Luck would have it a lot of things where the same and could be shrunk and put in a trunk with 1 of the items on top to show what's in it. E.g. empty potion vials, caldrons, quills, parchment, and the most common was sox. I guess everyone lost one here and there over the years.

-Dark or cursed items had their own level at level 13 because I need to learn how to break them and figure out what they do so it's best to have test items.

-Created another level for all the books we got from the come and go room and just put all of them in trunks and more trunks and it filled a level easily almost to the point of needing more room.

-3 levels were for all the books from the RoR. Made sure I didn't do duplicates by asking the room to remove all the ones we have already copied and it worked. We try for it to sort them but the best we could get was books that where at one time in the library and ones from students. With that we color coded the trunks in at least that way till we can get someone to go over it all. Thank god Hermione isn't like cannon her or she would never leave the hive.

-We have gotten so good at mining that we can now change the size of the cut we do so we can even do a straight 100m cut in one go but it drains us a lot. Still found nothing under the house but clay and rock while digging.

-Made a rune string that is carved into the tunnels walls that keeps the air "fresh" sets the temperature to always be at 25°C and at the same time lights all the runes up to add lighting.

-Flooded the common room with shelves with muggle nonfiction books. Other students added to it also. In the end I think everyone even the purebloods read them. We had everything from biographies of Winston Churchill to physics books. I think me scaring the muggle and half-bloods has gotten to everyone.

-Told the house about the goblins and them stealing for life from everyone who took out a school lone from them. This again horrified everyone and got many of them very angry. I explained to them they could only get your money if you did business with them, because they left out the clause that it would touch muggle money assuming they would not leave the wizarding world. They then asked what they should do with their gold then. I asked why don't they just hide it? If they put no magic on it no one could follow any magical signs to possibly find it. Goblins lost most of the business from the puffs. Only old families kept their money but even Susan kept her own money hidden just didn't touch the families.

-Told all the students about correspondence courses and if they gave them me all information I can have it delivered to a PO Box and I can set it out with the muggle mail in London. The purebloods and the half-bloods that where raised in the magical world asked how they could do it and I told them they would need for the goblins to set up an identity for them in the muggle world. I said it would cost 2000g for a full identity with all documentation. I told them after that they don't need to use the goblins and can choose their own bank in the muggle world. Some said they didn't have the money and with the revelation about the goblins didn't want to take out a loan but since they didn't have a muggle identity they could not get a loan from a muggle bank. It was a catch 22 for them. I told them all that had that issue to give me there information on where they lived and all that and I will see what I can do.

-We have 22 house elves between us now and we have been having them make potions and they can make most of them. They just need more practice on the harder once. All potions are put into trunks with stasis charms on them with the grade of the potion on them that is based on the color.

Finally about a week ago I had a group of puffs that where graduating come up to me. They were all muggle borns and half-bloods, they were the ones that have not gotten up to snuff to pass 5 GCSE. They still need a good year of study to give them a respectable grade. The spokesman for the group then started to talk to me.

"Hi Mark, we were wondering if you could answer some questions for us since you seem to know what's going on more than anyone else even though your only 12."

"No problem, what do you need to know?"

"Well here's the problem. We are screwed and we only know this because of you. We had these big plans to get into the ministry pay off our debt and have a happy family. From what you told us most of that won't happen now. If we do get into the ministry we won't make that much because we will be the lowest of the low even with our good grades. That when we do get a job it will only be 50% of our pay because the ministry will pay from the goblins so they will take our money right away which is fair. Because we know we have to pay back the money but what isn't fair is the 20% for life. That is not acceptable interest on the amount borrowed."

"Ok I understand that and I feel bad for you ( _nope_ ). But you still haven't asked me what you want to ask me."

*sigh*

"Mark what are you doing after school?"

"I'm going to university I just haven't decided what one I want to go to."

"How are you paying for school?"

"I refused the goblins loan and my mom got one from the muggle bank for the first year."

"What do you mean the first year?"

"I have a summer job that will let me pay for school and pay my mom back."

"What's the job?"

"I made my own company."

"YOU WHAT!" he gave a strangled shout.

"I made my own company that's called Umbrella that I am the CEO of and Hermione and Halley are CFO and COO respectively."

"…."

They all looked at me like I was insane and shook their heads.

"Ok what does your company do?"

"Company secret."

"Does it have to do with magic then, because you know you can't use it out of school till you graduate or turn 17."

"Company secret."

"Is it going to pay well enough for you to pay off your first year of school and the next year of it?"

"Yes"

They all then looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"We all want in."

"What now?" I did not expect that.

"We want to work for you."

"You just said that I'm 12. Why would you want to work for a 12 year old?"

"Mark let's be honest you don't act like a 12 year old. Same with Hermione and Halley, they are always at your sides also. And from what we have seen from you this year and now about what you told us we figure you can set us up so we can have the lives we want."

"What is it you want?"

"We want to be able to be happy with our life and work. We don't need a glamourous job but we still want to feel appreciated. We won't get that at the ministry and with our low pay we cant buy anything that would make it better after work."

"So you want a job that you feel appreciated in and decent pay? How do you want to get paid?"

"What?"

"I asked how you want to get paid? I mean do you want galleons to help pay off schooling? Do you want me to pay you with helping you set up a muggle identity without getting more in-debt to the goblins. How do you want to get paid?"

"Well we were hoping in galleons and then when we earned enough we could pay the goblins off ourselves and then get our GCSE and go work in the muggle world after we get our GCSE."

"What if you made more money the harder you worked for me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean if I give you a job, I will give you 40% of the profits after taxes for each thing you finish. Meaning if you get more done, and you make it good quality then you end up with more pay. After this summer I don't think you will leave."

"Well if that was all true I don't think we would leave your company." He stated hesitantly. From his point of view he was going from a summer job to help him get away from the wizarding world to a full time job.

"the only issue I can foresee being an issue from you is I am going to have you swear an oath to the company."

"…. What kind of oath? And why? I refuse to be made a slave to you with this oath."

"Nothing of the kind. This will be an oath of loyalty to the company, specifically Umbrella. It will be so you can quit whenever you want but you can't talk about anything you learn and see in the company with anyone other than company employees. Also not to use knowledge you learned at the company when you leave so that you don't compete with me or give out locations of company properties. You can still talk about things to Umbrella people when you leave you just can't use it against anyone in the company. Also there will be an oath to never do harm to anyone in the company through physical or mental purposely outside of company sanctioned events, like company football or rugby games. Basically I want everyone to be able to trust everyone in the company and not worry about what if they leave. I want a company that does the best for itself and employees."

"….. Ok I can understand that but why?"

"You know Serious Black right?"

"Yes."

"Well remember the potters thought they could trust him and then he turned on them and went to Voldemort."

"I don't want any back stabbing I want my company to be a family."

They all looked at each other and walk a bit away and talked, after 10min they came back.

"We would have to read the oath before we swore it but I don't see issues with what you said. I would do the same thing if I started a company now that you told me about it."

"No problem. You can all meet me at the Leaky Caldron on the Monday after we get back from school at noon. We can then go from there after getting a private room.

"Ok Mark we can do that. I hope you know what you're doing because we need the money and we are relying on you."

"Don't worry guys I will always do well for my employees." _Now that I'm getting some, because this was not planned for anytime soon. Maybe after I graduated, not after my first year._

I then went to find the girls and let them know what was happening. After I told them about the meeting they were a bit shocked because we have only don't 2 houses. I also told them I just made them CFO and COO of the company. Then I went in on an oath and then said they would swear it also so no one had to worry that worked in the company. They also told me they would use this week to help me write it up so it protects us and our knowledge and company from anyone joining. Halley then said no one would ever leave because they were going to make stupid money and at the same time learn so much from the books we have. Because eventually we can hire someone to sort all the Hogwarts books and leave the more personal one to us. In the end if they left they would not be able to use the knowledge and also never feel the same safeness unless working with Umbrella because they would know we would keep them safe. I then let the girls know about paying them and how we would go about it. On their first pay we would give them a check in pounds to the identity they set up in the muggle world. Along with 2000g off it if needed and given to them in a purse to pay the goblins for the identity. After that they can pay the goblins off in galleons through us as the money changer and not pay the fees of the goblins. That way we can make it look like we care about them more. The gold that we will use for the changer is going to have to be made through selling stuff from the hoard we have to the magicals.

Now let's see what happens with the Sorcerer's stone, Harry and Voldemort. I know it's going to happen tonight so I guess we will see what happens in the morning.

In the morning we don't see Quirrell and harry is at the table. He doesn't look so good. Slowly a story spreads through the great hall and it's about Quirrell going into the 3rd floor corridor. Harry, Ron and Shamus were going to stop him, and when they got to the door and opened it they saw the bottom half of quarrel getting eaten and fought over by a Cerberus. I then look over at Susan and whisper.

"If the story is true, what the hell is wrong with Dumbledore keeping that at school. And any kid could have died you need to tell your Aunt again I think he's going senile."

"Yea I think your right about that I don't know what's wrong with him. First a Troll and now this, my Aunt is going to lose it."

Well that's got that solved. I wonder what will happen when the papers find out about this one too. Let alone what Amelia will try and do to him. As long as it's not me doing this it can't hurt to put doubts into Harry's and everyone's mind about him. Thank god Tonks has one more year and can have some more time to see how crazy he is. I already saw the look on her face when I mentioned muggle borns job opportunities in the ministry. I don't think she is so hyped up about going to the Aurors now especially if its Dumbledore's idea. Hope she wouldn't mind me examining her and trying to find out how to use those powers she has and give it to me and the girls.

Finally at the end of the day Gryffindor wins the cup again because of crazy points from Dumbledore even to Neville again. I can see now that while he is still concentrating on Harry he still is trying to make Neville trust him just in case. Oh well I knew this would happen. When we are all in the common room after dinner I mention that what the hell was with the crazy points Dumbledore handed out at the end there. It makes it so the cup doesn't even matter. I said nothing happens if we get no points and even if we get 100,000 points Dumbledore will now just give Gryffindor more points just to make them win now that harry is here. Everyone was thoughtful at this because before it was Slytherin all the time and Dumbledore has never given out so many points creating and upset. I asked the people if the puffs have never won in such a long time why should we care the trophy means nothing we don't even get anything for winning it. Well let's just see what changes next year because of my questioning the final points.


	16. Chapter 16

It's now a week after leaving school and I am heading to the Leaky Caldron. Since leaving school for the year there were a few things that happened. First was in the paper Dumbledore was blasted for having a Cerberus behind a door on the 3rd level, especially since it ate a teacher. Rita was just having a field day with it and also reminding people of the Troll. Next was the oath that the girls helped me write that would protect everyone in the company and us and our knowledge. Also we closed our 3rd house the other day and in total with the 3 houses we have made a profit after all the fees of a total of $430,000. We are sticking to high middle class houses because they sell the quickest.

The reason I am walking to the Cauldron is that I have rented a small conference room at a hotel down the street. I don't want anyone listening to us. The girls are with their parents giving them family time since they have been gone for 10 months. When I got inside, it was noon and I saw a group of people. There were a lot of them. There where 12 people and I knew only half of them.

"Hi guys, who are these other people?"

"Umm hi Mark these are some friends of ours from the year ahead of us that still haven't gotten any jobs or more than a janitor equivalent."

"They know about why they are here right? I don't think they will respect me since they don't know me?"

"Mark don't worry we have talked to them all week and even though they are skeptical they are going to at least listen."

"Ok well you all just better take off your robes or transfigure them into muggle attire because we are leaving here to go down the street."

After everyone changed or transfigured there robes we went down the street. No one was talking and just followed me. When we went inside the hotel I just kept walking around the corner in the lobby and went into the conference room that I rented. I sat down at the head of the table and behind me was a projection screen. As everyone came in they just looked around and then at me and sat down. The ones I didn't know looked at me a bit odd. Guess it's because I'm 12 and i have arranged all this.

So I start things off with "Hi I'm Mark Holding, and if you're here that's because you need a better paying job or you don't have one. And you have agreed to work for my company called Umbrella. If there's anyone that doesn't want to or just can't look at me as your boss then please leave. I want a company where you can trust the people you work with to have your back and at the same time make a good deal of money."

"I'm sorry guys but this is nuts, you can't just sit there and expect a kid to be able to do this especially a muggle born. There's no way he has money or can help us make some. Just look at him he's 6 years younger than us. You guys should leave to; you're just going to waste your time." This was all said in exasperation from a tall girl with chestnut hair.

"Cindy sit down, I know mark can do this we talked about it all week." Said Richard.

"Nope your all nuts and you should come with me."

When she was finished ranting a couple of the new people looked at the others from this year and stood up with her. Cindy then said "Come on guys lets go." She looked at the others and then left. All that was left was 7 people. Five I knew but 2 guys I didn't.

"Why didn't you say anything Mark." Asked Richard.

"Well that's simple. I'm doing you guys a favor, I had not planned to start hiring people till I was at least 25 and maybe never. The company is just here for me selling stuff, and to show an income to the muggle world."

"Oh."

"Plus I want people that work for me actually wanting to be here and enjoy the company, not just think of it as a job but a family they can rely on. But before I talk about what we are going to do I need you all to swear this oath that me, Hermione and Halley have come up with."

As I said that I turned on the projector that I had set up and it showed the oath on the projection screen. The oath was simple and to the point. It was basically as long as you worked for umbrella you could not harm anyone of its employees. Also you had to keep everything that you've learned while working for it to yourself or other employees and also to never betray umbrella and its employees even if you left. It made it so everything stayed in house and everyone had protections from each other. Also it said you would not use umbrellas ideas for yourself or anyone else if you left.

They all read it for the next 10min (wasn't even that long of an oath) and thought it over reading it over again and again. They were all examining it for anyway that it could hurt them but it was a magical confidentiality contract. After that they all agreed and swore an oath individually and a magic glow surrounded them signifying it had taken.

"Ok mark what was so secret that we need to take the oath?"

"Well that's pretty simple. My ideas for making money aren't hard to do and I don't want competition and the knowledge I have acquired is unique and only old families would have it."

"Ok that makes sense, so what's the job?"

"You're going to be remodeling and fixing up houses I have bought using Repairo charms, cleaning charms and transfiguration spells. When I sell them I will split 40% of the profit with the people who worked on the house based on the amount you have done. So that means if one of you slacks off and the other does everything then that person will get a smaller share. Also if you don't want to work with the person let me know."

"How will you know who did what? And how did you get the money to start this?"

"I sold some things and I have invested it into 3 houses so far and I have made $420,000 of profit. I have then rolled that back into the company and bought more houses."

"…..wow."

"I'm sure once the summers over you will all have the money to pay off the goblins and start on your own savings."

"But what about the statue of secrecy? Wont people know we used magic?"

"Nope because I have the house surrounded by a 9 foot construction privacy fences. That means we can work on it all day and night as long as the windows are covered and fix it up nice with the only cost being magic used. Also I am going to ask you all to get new identities well at least your last names changed in the muggle world to help hide you. I have piles of granite slabs that you can transfigure into any shape you need to replace counter tops and even tiles on the floor. That and you can transfigure the cabinets to something more modern and other things I will talk about will make it almost zero cost on materials and labor is your cut from the profit."

"Shit no wonder why you want the oath, anyone in the magical world with capital could do this."

"Yep and since you work for me now doing this you will make a lot of money also. We will do this here in England first and all over the world if we ever get to that point and just keep making money. If you guys come up or find spells that are not permanent so we sell them a muggle house we will make more money the better they are and look. Think of the crappy houses we can buy and renovate for no money and just make a killing on it. With transfiguration it's permanent with whatever you do as long as you stay with the same material."

"ohhhhhhhhhh. But how will we get to the work site?"

"Do you all have flow access?"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Nope"

"No"

….

…

"Ok since you all don't have that can you all apparate?"

"Yes but not far."

"Ok can you guys get to somewhere in London no problem?"

"Yes we can."

"Ok I am going to then rent an apartment somewhere in London. The cheapest one I can find and then ward it to hell then I am going to put in an access box into the place and you can use that to get to the site and back."

"What's an access box?"

"Yea what's that?"

"It's a box that if you walk into and close the door and walk out again you're somewhere else where the companion box is located. This way I can have multiple set up so you can get to different sites from the one apartment."

"Holy shit where did you get those? I have heard about them but never seen one."

"Me and the girls make them. It's how we save money on travel."

"Why don't you sell those?"

"Because they are easy to abuse so I want to keep them in the company and not remind the wizarding world about them. That way we have no need for international port keys if we work in other countries fixing houses and selling them. This will let us come home every night and spend it here in England with our families. Also you guys can use them to go on vacations with others in the company whenever you want to save on international port keys. I might move later on where I am located but you don't have to come with me."

"Wow this is going to be great" everyone else made similar exclamations. I think they realize they are going to make good money working for me.

"Also just to let you know that when school starts you will still do this because every weekend me and the girls come home using the same thing."

"Fuck I knew it! I never saw you there on the weekends, you guys have been using the box to get home and back."

"Yep remember all this is in-house knowledge so don't go around trying to tell people. You can see that this would all cause problems for me if it was ever found out, that's why I made you take the oath."

"I don't care as long as I have a nice steady job. And this job sounds great to me and I get a decent wage from this." The others also agreed with his statement.

"One last thing. I know you invited those guys but can you next time sound them out a bit more because I don't want everyone knowing I have a company. Also can you see if you guys can find a person who would make a great librarian but at the same time willing to hoard the knowledge to the company and not give it out Willy Nilly."

"Why?"

"I have come into possession of a vast amount of books that I am going to put them into a company library. But I need someone to sort and catalog it all and make a Dewey Decimal System for it, or if they know some library spells or can find some."

"How big is this library going to be?"

"Bigger than the one at Hogwarts."

"Holly shit."

"I think I might know someone but I will have to see. He was a shy boy and he was a claw but I got help from him every now and again in the library. He spent all his time there; I just need to track him down. I'm sure if I tell him someone needs a librarian he will come."

"Tell him I will give him $40,000 a year if he needs a number"

"I can't see him turning down that money to do what he loves."

"Well that's it for now I will mail you details later on when I have the apartment set up. And try to keep this to muggle borns or half-bloods and in the puff or claws. I don't need those crazy Slytherin and Gryffindor's causing issues. I want a low key company, there is never going to be anything glamourous about this and the only power in the world we will have is what we make for ourselves, but not letting others know. Are you guys ok with not being in the spotlight or any of that nonsense. We might make it into one of the most profitable companies in the muggle side but that will be all."

"Yea we don't care about that we all just wanted a decent job. With what you're talking about that will be no problem."

"Ok well I guess that's it you all can head home and I will notify you later on about the first house."

As everyone was leaving they all shook my hand and thanked me for helping them and giving them this chance.

16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16

Over the next month I had found a rundown building that I bought with my funds. It was small but had a good enough yard to make an apparition point (I need to learn how to make reusable port keys). And then I set up wards on the property for safety and kicking people out who aren't employees of Umbrella. I next increased the height of the fence so no one could see into the yard. This would make it so people could come and go with no issues and not have to worry about people seeing them. After that I had all the elves come with me and we fixed up the house and expanded it a lot inside, we even took out the wall from the kitchen to the living room to make one big room with a large island in the middle. Then we added lots of storage for food along with some cold boxes. We then tore up the rooms upstairs and made them bigger and expanded them. Once expanded, we made smaller university style dorm like rooms. In the end we had about 14 dorm rooms after the expansion. I did this in case anyone needs a place to stay in the future, and a big kitchen / eating area for everyone to hang around it. I then had a sign placed saying "if you need food call Milly". Apparently Milly loved to make food so anyone who wanted dinner at the boarding house could get some and be well stuffed. After that I went down to the basement after expanding the stairs so they were not so narrow and then proceeded to make another hive. But this would be for holding access boxes to the homes that are being fixed and to major cities. I only made 1 level and 4 tunnels. I will let my employees know that if they need more room just ask. This is good because if more people want to live here I can always dig down more and start adding rooms and what not. As like in the hive, every tunnel had a copy of the Hogwarts hall ceiling that from now on I will refer to as a sky ceiling. So that meant that at night you saw stars and glow on the walls from the runes and day you could see the sun. It made it so you didn't feel claustrophobic and actually felt better because you got sunshine. Somehow it was designed to not let in harmful UV rays but still enough sun to help with vitamin D metabolization.

I have also picked up 5 pensives this month for extra learning. What I mean by this is that I bought every language that the ministry sells and have 5 of each so it can be used all at different levels and everyone doesn't have to do it at the same time. I am offering this because when we go international I want people to be able to speak the languages there in case they ever go off site.

Also in every dorm room I have put in a 10 compartment trunk to help the people who stay with sorting there things. Otherwise the room just has 1 double bed and a desk made out of granite and a nice chair I picked up in bulk. Each room also has a sky ceiling that can be turned on and off and also lighting rune that can do the same thing. The rooms are also runed to stay at 25°C so this house is using no power as of right now and is very magical. Only the water is from the city and first chance I get I will change it to an enclosed system.

After everyone was added to the wards I let them all know about the house as a starting point to get to work. They all loved it and when introduced to Milly the guys where all in heaven when they asked for steak and mashed potatoes. After a tour through the house 4 of the guys wanted to stay here and not pay rent for their apartments. I told them I will take 5% of their pay for room and board so they don't think it's a free ride and appreciate the place they are staying at.

16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16

With me getting access to the sorcerer's stone all my money issues went away. But at the same time for me to sell all the metals I make from it (copper will be easiest to get rid of) I will have to be circumspect, that's why I had used money from selling large amounts of copper bricks to sell around scrap yards for cash. The muggle world has a lot of checks and balances and will get worse with the information age. Because of that I am going to make umbrella the main company and have divisions for public things like house flipping and another for selling precious metals.

The divisions are going to follow the Umbrella line of thinking and be:

Umbrella Facilities

Umbrella Defense

Umbrella Metallurgy

Umbrella Technology & Research

Umbrella Legal & Records

Umbrella Information

These 6 divisions won't matter much as a company right now but I want money to be able to pass around easily, and not have the revenue service after us so it has to make sense in paperwork. So that means that this group of people while working on house flipping will be paid by Umbrella Facilities on checks for the muggle banks to clear. Hopefully the librarian will come through and they can be paid under Umbrella Information. I am just setting this up now so that no one can steal those names and its ready for expansion for whenever my company grows bigger. Because in the end this is just a place for people to feel welcome, and have a job and feel useful. I don't need to have these people I just feel bad and figure why not since I can.

The one I am looking forward to is Umbrella Technology & Research if I ever get anyone in there because I figure I can just throw ideas at them and see if they can do it. Hopefully they can use all my books or come up with something new.

And finally I showed them how to get to work and let them see pictures of the previous houses me, the girls and elves have done and set them all at it and once they were done I told them to come get me. This will let them all come up with their own ideas. The only extra spell I gave them was the compression spell to make things into granite and let them go at it.

With the company issues out of the way I have been making a level in the houses hive that's bigger than the rest I have also added a wind turbine in one tunnel along with all related equipment's in another to run 240 V, and 120 V equipment. This will mean I can use American and European equipment here. The wind turbine is run by a wall in front of it that has many wind runes on it and is powered by another big gem that is fed from all the silver veins I have put in every tunnel in the hive. The entire place is a large surface area to gather ambient magic. I only had to put 2 turbines in my large tunnel to hold them and I put a door on it. The room in there is very windy but it doesn't disrupt the air in the rest of the hive.

The reason I made this is because I have a plan that should take place this month and I will need this level soon. I just needed a place I can have everything set up and secure and have power available.

16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16

It was finally 1 week into august when I had just been over to the island near Isla Nublar and listened to the radio that was tuned to the local weather station. It was telling me there was a big storm coming in later that night. I just knew tonight was going to be the night that all the nonsense started happening. The only thing I don't know is if this is going to follow the book or movie. I hope the movie or we are a bit fucked because I don't remember the book that well. If it's the movie then me, the girls and the elves are going to get in and take everything once everyone leaves. If it's the book then dinosaurs have already escaped from the island and/or set loose, and I'm sure South America is so going to have a nice dinosaur infestation starting.

Knowing my luck it's going to be a bad one. I just hope this version has not made aquatic creatures yet or I am going to be pissed that there are worse things in the ocean then sharks. No way in hell am I going into an ocean with a megalodon or a version of it that was designed to scare kids. Well best to get the girls, either way.

When I came back home the time difference will mess with us a bit but I talked to my mom and said we were going to the other house for a sleep over and so on. That should give us a weekend away from the parents without them worrying. Next I went to the hive and picked up the shuttle and some trunks that have been maxed out along with quick expanding and shrinking runes and feather light.

The shuttle had been upgraded since we first used it. After I got the philosopher's stone I remade it. I transfigured a nice big chunk of Rhodium into a nice sleek aerodynamic shuttle. I still have a hatch at the back but it opens as barn doors now. Also the front and side windows is a nice thick piece of glass. Inside has expansion charms so we have lots of room for 6 peopl and decent trunk space. There are also feather light spells to help reduce the weight but not too much so it doesn't get tossed around in the wind and stabilization charms. The seats also have a sticking charm that can turn on and off to act at a seat belt. At the sides in the back is a trunk on each side that can hold a warehouse each because I kept pushing more and more power into the runes for expansion. I have also put in strengthening runes that should hold off a dinosaur if it can get through the disillusionment, notice me not, muggle repelling and some other defensive charms / runes I have added. Also the final thing added is an access box as an escape pod.

16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16

So now here we are flying around the island and the girls are wondering what the hell we are doing. But instead of telling them I fly to an open area and fly over a heard of Parasaurolophus near the water in the clearing. The girls gape like fish at the sight. From there I take them around other areas showing them a lot of the plant eaters.

"Mark what the FUCK!"

"Yea Mark what the hell is going on!"

"Well you see girls there's this company that I have been spying on because I thought I read some interesting things about it. Turns out they have been cloning dinosaurs and making an amusement park featuring them. But I don't think it will turn out good because these things never do especially since they have only one power station that keeps the electric fences on, that separates every one of the species. So I'm sure if it ever goes down and stays down with no back up then everyone on the island is going to be eaten. Because of this I have been watching this place and was looking to see what happens if a tropic storm hits this island head on. Because so far none have they have just skirted the island. But the one coming now is going to paste it and I want to see what happens. If they do escape I want to loot this place to heaven and back."

"Why aren't we going to help them?" asked Hermione.

"Why should we? We would expose magic and then if they escaped and told the news and such about us we would be hunted by both worlds. The muggles because of us being witches and wizards and the magical because we broke the statutes of secrecy. Plus we aren't getting paid to help them and they had to have known this was a possibility. For god sakes they have raptors that they have made bigger just to make them look scarier. There not just 1m tall things they are 2m and are already scary smart. The more I look at this park it's just waiting for something to go wrong. Hell they don't even have escape bunkers that they can get into in case of emergency to keep them safe if anything goes wrong. The entire place is electronic and with no safety features or backups. Hell they have an armory but still don't have a team of people on site ready to exterminate any escaped dinosaurs from what I can tell."

"Why would they need that?"

"That's what they are probably thinking but let me ask you this. If the raptors or t-rex gets out then what? What are they going to do to get them back in?"

"Umm guess you got a point there."

"Yea so don't feel sorry for these guys they obviously are getting paid dumb money because only idiots would work here. That being the case I have already tried to stun an Othnielia and it worked with no issues just needed 2 shots because of its weight I'm guessing. So we don't need to worry about magic not working on them. So my suggestion is an anything that's scary to you just shoot it with bone breakers at its legs and move on."

"Mark!"

"Yea mark that's mean why not just stun them."

"Because I don't want to lose you girls! You are my best friends and I refuse to let you get hurt just because I let one of these animals wake up after getting stunned and eating you!" I shouted at them.

They just sat there looking at me while we hovered in the air and the next instant later they were all over me and hugging and crying on me. _What the fuck!_

"Mark we don't want to ever lose you to and we will do as you say your right about everything. And it's just like putting down a bear or wolf, there's no reason for us not to kill them or perm disable them."

"Mark I'm sorry I forgot for a second about the dangers and worried more about some animal I just found out that came back to life." Said Halley

"It's ok girls but I just want you to know it's us against the world fuck them and everyone else I only care about you guys. I have already told you the world can burn as long as you guys are with me it's going to be ok."

"We feel the same Mark." They said in unison and hugged me more.

"Ok time to go search for a place we can park this thing while the storm hits so we don't get flopped around in the storm."

We settled down next to a large tree in the clearing where the Parasaurolophus are we just keep watching the scene that's going on because it's very cool. Because even though I have said I have been here I have just taken a quick trip here to make sure there are dinosaurs and to see the status of the construction to make sure I'm not early. As we continue to watch the girls are holding my arms and also speechless until Halley askes what I hope to take. I let he know what I want to raid the entire armory all the computer equipment and hardware and most of all the cryotanks that hold all the dinosaur embryos. I take them if I end up wanting to make my own and it would be nice to have them all. They then ask why I don't just go take the eggs that are out in the park. I tell them they are all girls from the DNA manipulation. The girls look at me funny and point to 2 dinosaurs and say "I don't think so". Well that's nice that they proved that there are eggs around so I didn't have to come up with an idea. Because right in front of us down the hill 2 of them are getting it on in the water.

"So girls want to go flying till we spot some nests and get some eggs till the storm comes?"

"YES"

"YES"

After flying around we only find 1 nest and it's from a Microceratus if the ones around it are anything to go by and the eggs are the size of chicken eggs. The Microceratus is the smallest of the dinosaurs I think in the movies and you only see them in Jurassic Park World, but they are mentioned in the book. So now I'm guessing we are in the book version. But the place looks like the movie I'm so very confused. As we get the eggs we handle them carefully and get a reading at what temp they are at because we should keep them at that if we want them to hatch. We then place them into a trunk that had stasis charms on it. When the storm finial hits we stay in the shuttle and wait it out. I have prepared by calling Maggie to bring the mattress I have ready and dinner. We end up with a picnic and a sleep over in the back of the shuttle. The next morning we are awoken by the sun through the windshield and side windows. I have no clue what time it is and don't care it's time to go looting.

"Come on girls it's time to see if we can go looting."

After the girls wake up and we have breakfast we fly around to see the damage. We see the fence down by the t-rex exhibit and a lot of the fences for the herbivores are broken. There are even trees that have fallen down over the fences. I am losing my respect for the planners of this park more and more. The electric care is stalled in front of the T-Rex exhibit so that's not changed so we procced to take out everything electronic that's not part of the car from the back (night vision goggles) and but it into the trunk I then shrink the car and put it in the trunk. We continue to fly around and while looking in at the visitor center I cast a Hominem Revelio and find only a few people there. I tell the girls to stay here for a bit I am going to check something. I then head into the center with myself disillusioned and every other thing I can think of including sound and smell. I proceeded to the employees section and find a map in the locker room of where the employees of the center would change. No one looks like they have ever used it because it has yet to open. When I look at the map it shows all the employees areas and restricted areas where they are not allowed. _Wonder where I'm going first lol_. I take the map off the wall and shrink it and put it into my pocket and hustle myself back to the shuttle.

When I get back the girls give me a big hug and told me that they were scared I told them all the spells I used on myself and where and what I did. They nodded in approval and they just like I though wanted to go to those areas as long as there were no people there. So we set off to the areas that were marked as restricted and ended up at the first one and all it was is the power plant back up area form the movie. I wanted to get out of here because I don't want to get caught up with them when they get here. Next was pay dirt, we found the guards / workers armory. We landed the ship inside the fence that surrounded it so we wouldn't have to open the gate the leads in from the outside. It was pact to the gills with everything from AR-15's to those Taser sticks that where in the beginning of the movie. Me and the girls hard already checked to see if anyone was here and opened the locked door with an Aloha Mora. Because of this before we started to loot the armory I locked the door with a locking charm and went around and tried to find any other door leading in. The last thing I want is to be surprised while looting. After a look around this truly was the only entrance. We proceeded to open each cabinet and look what was inside each and proceeded to close them back up shrink them and load them into a trunk I placed in the room. We ended up with a few crates with smoke grenades, some with tear gas and 1 of flash bangs. In the gun department we ended up with 2 lockers full of SPAS-12's, 2 lockers of AR-15's with nothing fancy about them except 5 of them had scopes on them. 3 lockers of the Taser sticks, and surprisingly 1 crate that wasn't even opened that was full of MP5K's, after looking in there where 25 of them already set up and ready to be put in the armory in a cabinet. Next we found ammo for everything but the shot guns only had solid slugs and I have no idea about the other ammo. I will have to research that. When we were done I had Maggie come and take it away and we headed back to the shuttle.

Next we flew around to the next site and found the garage where they stored all the jeeps, there were 20 of them all gassed up ready to go. So we shrunk them and all the tool boxes even the electric lifts and put them in the trunks. There was even a large fuel tank outside the garage that was used to fuel the jeeps and I shrunk and took that to. In the end all that was left was the building. We could open our own jeep repair shop with everything we have.

Finally we just flew around the visitor center waiting for people to leave because we have cleared out everything else that was not nailed down everywhere else. I was waiting for the T-Rex to come but it never did, I ended up hearing some gun shots and then grant and the kids running out of the center. As they were running out I see Hammond also coming out and they all get in a jeep that's in the front of the center. Once they are in and start driving to the helipad the T-Rex breaks through some trees and starts running after them. We lose sight of them as they race off around the corner and I'm a bit confused this is not the ending I know and I have not been here to throw off the story for any reason. What the hell is going on and where is Ellie? Is she dead or already at the chopper? Oh well not time to worry about that I think I will find out in the paper when this hits the fan.

I then take the shuttle up to the windows and we look through the windows into the center. The skeletons are all busted up but there are 3 raptors on the ground that have shot gun shots center mass from what I can see. I then head to all the windows that we can see through and we check them all. Casting the Hominem Revelio we don't see any people. After that we bring the ships rear end to the large doors in the front. We then all cast all the charms on us that I used before. As we enter the center we all have our wands out and have our TK ready to rip out anything that looks at us funnies eyes. Since it worked so well on the troll me and the girls are using that as first strike procedures on anything dangerous. Well we have no idea where to go so we take the first right and start going through everything. In the first few rooms where just conference rooms with nothing in them. A few rooms down we discover where they are keeping their souvenir shop and we clear that out. More and more rooms with nothing special in them. Finally after going through all of lower floor and even cleaning out everything in the staff and VIP kitchen. And then when we are about to get up to the second floor I take the 3 raptors and pack them away. When we get up the second floor we see the ride entrance door and we look in there are just stairs that spiral down and down. I am assuming in goes down lower than the ground floor because there is no other way for it to rotate around and see all those stations. I don't feel like going down there and then back up again so we skip it. The upper floor has nothing here so I assume they just haven't filled it out. What it did have was a set of stairs that are going down to the basement. I assume they have the stairs here so visitors just don't walk down downstairs easily.

When we finally get down all the doors are electronically locked. But as I look at the doors and then to the windows looking in I just see normal glass there. _Are these idiots for real_? They don't even have wired safety glass. I can just break it and step in no reason to worry about all these high tech door latches. Like what the fuck was going on in these people's heads? Still no sign of Ellie either so who knows where she is. So I just vanished the windows and go into the first area server room. Not the control room that you see in the movie with Denis but where all the information is stored. I just look at it with my eyes practically drooling until Halley pokes me in the back because she is still watching the way we came in and Hermione is looking forward down the hall. As to not mess up the servers in any way I unplug the power for them and then call the house elves to start moving these to the hive without shrinking them. I don't know what will happen if I shrunk them and I don't want to start now and find out. After we are there for 24min the room has been cleared out to the walls even scraps of paper lying around are gone. Now it's onto the next room. That room ends up being the control room where John is normally in the movie. Again I call the elves and take everything even the TV screens up in the corners of the room. But now that I think about it we will have to keep looking till we find some sort of security office and take the videos of the inside because even though we are invisible to them possibly. Us taking things aren't nor are the house elves. Oh well on we go, next room and final down here until then end of the hall is the lab. Yet again we clear it all out including this crazy tech that should not even be here like these 3d goggles and gloves. The embryos are last and the elves have to be 2 at a time to pop them away to the hive when I unplug them. The last door down the hall leads to the "bunker", kind of stupid to have 1 bunker but oh well and well looky here the doors also electronic but no windows so a quick Aloha Mora and where in. downstairs there's nothing here other than one cabinet full of shot guns and shells and a couple of AR-15's. Here I just started tell the girls to start shrinking everything in the room and take it all. I have no idea what we are taking more than all the schematics for everything on the park and the gun cabinet because lots of these boxes are still sealed up. We have still yet to meet any dinosaurs and I'm happy because I am man enough to say that if I meet a raptor I will shit myself. We never found a security room so they must have cheeped out and saved it all in the server room and control room. Well time to leave I don't want to be out of the shuttle with the girls more then I need to. As we step into the shuttle we all hear a roar in the distance. I quickly shut the door and take off to about 30m straight up in the air; I don't want to get eaten.

"Well girls what are your opinions?"

"On what?"

"Huh?"

"On the park, and also do you guys what to go kill the T-Rex and get it stuffed?"

"Mark no!" they both yelled

"Oh come on we just sit up here and fire down."

"No we are going home I don't want to risk anymore, I was scared the whole time"

"I agree with Hermione."

"Ok how about search for some more eggs?"

"Mark no! We are going home!" yelled Halley.

"Fine but everything turned out ok we didn't meet any raptors, other than the dead ones."

"Exactly we are not staying till something goes wrong. We are leaving now when we have nothing wrong and everything right. You got everything you wanted, and we even ended up with those eggs from the lab. We put into a stasis chest that we got from the pet store that is designed to keep the eggs at optimum temp even when stasis is turned off."

"Fine we can head home." I said defeated. I really wanted a stuffed T-Rex at home; maybe I will come back later and get it myself. I could get some draft of living death and take some other animals and store them for later. Hmmm but it will have to be after we get home or otherwise I'm sure the Costa Rican military is going to be here in no time. No way in hell the government in real life is not going to grab all this, maybe not the animals but all the research and stuff that I can see. Hmm I think the girls are right and I won't push it, I will kill one when and if Jurassic world actually comes through. But I think I need to buy some tech books and software books because this entire time I was thinking that the tech there was better than my 1995. Plus I will need to know about all the software languages if I want to be able to go through all the servers. I don't want anyone right now going through it but me till I get some people I trust and I can get vows out of.

When we finally got home the girls went home and I went down to the hive and plugged in the cryotanks right now, so we don't have to worry about them later everything else can be done later that night. After that I went home to spend it with my mom to make her happy. We started talking about school and other things that were going on, and asking how it was sleeping over with two girls trying to embarrass me. She then went on to quiz me if I liked either of them and I told her I haven't hit puberty yet. She looked disappointed that I wasn't flustered. I don't think she knows I haven't slept alone since I was 7 when Hermione started spending her nights here.

16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16

Over the next following months I would find out that InGen had to pay off the Coasta Reacan government to get access to their island again a few months after this happened. Also there was discovered another island when the Coasta Reacan government went over all the nearby areas. The other island had dinosaurs to but they were all free roaming but had mad cow like in the book. The issue with this was that some had gotten to the mainland and there where small dinosaurs that where spreading the issue everywhere. This lead a major quarantine of any produce and meats from South America because no one wanted this issue to spared. In the end I don't think that there will ever be a Jurassic World because of all this nonsense and bad publicity. Especially now that dinosaurs roamed the jungles of South America.


	17. Chapter 17

Right after we got back from the island it was the weekend that the muggle born would start to go to Diagon Alley. One of the guys who started to work for me told me I should make a pamphlet with information in it. The main thing that he said we should put into it is information about the goblins and their loan scam. And if they couldn't get a loan from the muggle bank that they should talk to the people who are handing out pamphlets and something can be worked out. Because of this we had 2 people stationed one inside the alley and one at the apparition point that leads into the alley. This way we would just give the pamphlet to everyone who came that had a first year with them. We would give one to the parents and one to the student. In the pamphlet I stated a few things.

You will end up in the house you want in and if you don't know the process will select what it thinks is best for you. There is no test or way to prepare.

A brief description of what each house is known for and how they behave at school.

Basic information in getting onto the platform from the muggle side.

To get a trunk that can be shrunk and has some locking charms so that you can carry it easier and won't stand out. Also with at least 2 compartments to help separate your school materials from school clothes.

Let your owls out before you leave because they will end up at the school if you tell them to go there.

What the job opportunities are for muggle borns and half bloods

If they join Hufflepuff there is already a set way to study for your muggle GCSE's and you can ask questions about it.

Vaults at Gringotts are more for people with lots of money. Till then you spend more on fee's then you will deposit as a student.

That they should buy unbreakable vials for the potions because they are only 1s more than regular one and don't need to worry about them breaking.

Wand holsters are a good investment so you don't break your wand in your pocket.

You can practice you magic at home till you go to Hogwarts to start getting the hang of it.

Also about the rivalry between the Griff and the Snakes.

To read anything to do with the goblins and also how much of the pay you lose with them if you ever take a loan for school.

That the people who are making these are the Hufflepuffs.

Stuff to ask to be added to the school clothes so there kept clean easier and they stay at a proper size for the year.

An extra book for people who don't know about potions so they can be up to snuff as the pure bloods call "introduction to potions and how to prepare ingredients".

Gilderoy Lockhart is a fake and you should get last year's book, or for new students who don't know anything "introduction to defence."

We had two people who came back for help with money because their parents made little money and they couldn't afford to take out a loan. They were then directed to me in an aged state so the parents took me seriously. I then told them they would have to work for me for 2 years after school to pay for the loan I have provided. I will give them room and board and 20% of their pay for them to use as they see fit. All they had to do was make an oath they would and they would be all set. Surprisingly they didn't even bat an eye at this because they thought it sounded reasonable once they read the pamphlet and asked McGonagall if what it said was true. She reluctantly said yes it was true. I guess the others didn't need the loan or they still took the goblins not believing that it could be true.

17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17

The last 4 weeks rolled by quickly after we had dealt with the island. Me and the girls have gone through a lot of the creates and a lot where manuals and schematics for the place. I didn't care for that so I tossed that stuff into trunks and labeled them what they were and I will let someone else go through them. With the ammunition and guns I was a little giddy before I tried to fire one I knew I needed lessons in case I did something stupid. With that in mind I went to Vegas to find out information. The reason I went there is that there are many gun ranges for people who have never tried it to go and try it while losing their money in town. So I went to Vegas and I went into a casino after I had drunk an ageing potion and asked where I should go if I wanted to shoot some guns and learn to shoot properly. The girl at the desk was very nice and asked if there was anything special I wanted to shoot, and I said AR-15's and MP5's. She said that was no issue and most of them had those because they were very popular requests from guests. She then told me where the biggest one was and how to get there.

With that done I went home and got the girls together and asked if they wanted to learn, Hermione didn't but Halley did, Hermione still said she would come when we went. So I told them we could head off right now they just needed the IDs for their aged persona. With that out of the way we went back to Vegas using a box that I had set up at the dorm house.

When we entered the place it was though a steel door. Outside was nothing not even windows but a giant sign that said Bob's Smoking Barrels was displayed over the door. Once inside it looked like a show room for guns of every kind they looked like they had guns from old muskets to assault rifles. As soon as I walked in I knew I could get all the information I needed here.

When I looked around along with the girls also looking we were greeted by Dave.

"Hi I'm Dave and welcome to Smoking Barrels. What can I do for you today? Are you looking to buy something or are you looking to try out some guns for the first time and use the range?"

"Hi Dave me and Halley here want to try out some guns but we have never used them before."

"Well that's no issue. That's what our usual stock in trade is about. What about the woman to your right?"

"She said she wanted to watch but not try it out. I'm hoping that after watching she will be willing to try it out."

"Sounds good to me. Now any particular guns you wanted to try?"

"Well I was looking for 3 guns actually to play around with. They are the SPAS-12, AR-15 and a MP5K if you have it."

"Well we have the first 2 but not the MP5K. But we do have something close to that in the MP5 version that is almost the same."

"Great can we try them out?"

After that we tried out everything and after lessons on gun safety that was mandatory before we started. After a few magazines through the AR and we started on the MP5 Hermione finally broke when she saw the giant smiles on our faces. She asked to try also and when she did she thought it was fun also. I'm happy she did because I want her safe if the magical war ever breaks out like the stories. If I can give her an MP5 I don't see a wizard being able to put a shield up before she could pull the trigger. Just means I am going to have to set up a range with target dummies that look like magicals so it gets instinctive to just aim and shoot whenever she sees one. I don't want them to think, just aim and pull and I will worry about getting them counseling later when there safe.

When we were done I asked Dave if he has books on gun maintenance on those and just on guns themselves, and machining and other stuff done to guns. He told me he doesn't have that on had but if I pay him a visit in a few days he will have them and I can buy them then. I agree to come back for them so I can learn more about the guns in my possession and what I can do to them. Worst comes to worst I will have to take them to a gun smith but I don't want anyone tracing the numbers on the guns back to me. So best to learn maintenance and repair myself.

Later I had set up everything from the server room into one tunnel along with all the lab equipment further down along with the embryos. I don't plan to make anything like Jurassic Park but if I ever did I want the option and I think it would be cute having pigmy triceratops in the yard eating the grass. I would never make the Raptors. Knowing my luck they will kill me in 5 seconds when they are big enough or worse the girls.

The guns on the other hand I set up an armory in its own tunnel along with a door so it couldn't be heard in the rest of the hive. At the end of the tunnel I put up simple steel targets with a soft aluminum backing on the wall so it would eat the bullets that hit it. I will get something better set up later I just wanted a place we can shoot safely. Next I set up some runes on the walls that dampened sound so no one would go deaf.

With the garage and car stuff I left it in the trunks till I can get a bigger place to set it up underground and have a ramp leading to the surface or a building that can house this stuff.

With one of the goggles I tried shrinking and enlarging it over and over again before trying it one more time. I figure this must have some decent electronics in it and if this does not break it then I don't have to worry about shrinking other things. Low and behold it worked. Again I don't think magic actually does anything to the electronics it's just the magicals don't want it so they must set up something that breaks it.

I then got notified from the housing group about the house I had given them to test out on. When I got there I noticed it looked brand new. So when I went in to meet the people, I was shown around the place. After finishing the tour I told them they did a great job and I was happy with it. They had used a lot of mine and the girls ideas and added some small finishing touches that adds to the overall look. I told them they would get the checks when they told me what their new last names where, and they would be from Umbrella Facilities. After telling them that I ended up selling the house in little over a week and gave them their checks. They each got close to £12,000 after the sales and the fee's where done. Not bad for a few weeks' worth of work. The only reason they said it took so long is they wanted to get it right. I let them know as long as it came out that good I don't care how long it took, because the better it is the better we look and more money we get.

By the end of the summer they had finished another and we sold it also. They all decided to do one at a time together till they felt more confident and I had no issue with that. Because with that sale I made £142,000 after everything was said and done. When the first house I was done I had set bought up 4 more houses on short term mortgages for them to work on and have the boxes set up so they could get at it if they finished before I came home on the weekend.

17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17

Finally we were sitting in the train car waiting for it to start on its trip to Hogwarts, when the door opened and in came a blond girl who had long straight blond hair.

"Hi there I was told I could not sit with the others I tried to sit with, and was wondering if I could sit here please. My name is Luna Lovegood by the way."

"Sure Luna, you can sit here there's no problem about that. Do people usually do that?"

"Yea." She said in a small voice.

"Why? You seem like decent person."

"It's because my father is not well regarded and has some issues. And they expect the same from me and I'm just tired of trying anymore, they call me loony more often than not."

"Well you don't need to try with us. Where second years in Hufflepuff and I'm sure if you came to our house by thinking Hufflepuff the entire time you get sorted you will end up with a house that will hang out with you and friendly acquaintances or are more likely to be friends with you."

"But I wanted to go to raven claw like my mom did."

"Do you want to be in a house that just studies because of your mom? Or do you want into a house that's loyal to each other and back each other up? Plus we do have a lot of knowledge in our house we just don't spread it around."

"I will think about it."

"It's all I ask and the final decision is up to you. Now have you ever played Risk?"

"No. Why?"

"Well here's your chance to learn."

I then brought out a game of Risk and we showed Luna how to play. While the train was still loading people walked by and when they saw Luna they scoffed. But at the same time they nodded at the game. I think that this time people brought something fun to do with them as they saw us playing last year. That or they are going to try and sit with some puffs since I know most will have a game with them.

17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17

The trip on the train was fine and Luna didn't seem that bad I guess, getting bullied for a number of years and Ginny dumping her caused her to go off the bend. So I'm hoping that she joins us because no one should be turned crazy and not have any friends. God I'm a bleeding heart for lonely girls. But I know she won't get attached to me like the other 2 girls I hope. But if that does happen I am cutting that shit out right in the beginning and introducing her to Hanna and Susan or some other boys. It's bad enough that I think Hermione and Halley are going to be with me for a long time. Unless they change their minds because most people don't stay with their first crush. But this is Hermione and Halley and they aren't in a normal situation, so who knows.

When we sat down for the sorting at Hufflepuff I had no clue who these people where till I heard Luna's name. She looked at me smiled and then when she got to the hat it sat there for 4 min and finally said Hufflepuff. She then gave a shy smile to us while skipping over to us. I made room between me and Hermione for her. She then sat down and we waited for the sorting to finish and Ginny went to Gryffindor. After that we all ate a very Italian dinner. It seems that the elves wanted to give us something different than the normal English food. So I ended up with a big plate of lasagna, the girls on the other hand had a seafood linguine. Luna didn't seem to question the food and just ate with gusto as if she hasn't eaten today. I hope her dad isn't neglecting her and not making her food. If so I might have to send over an elf over the summer to make her food.

After the food was done and the people at the table were drinking tea or hot chocolate everything vanished but the drinks at the table and the speeches started. They were the usually all these things Filch hates, don't go into the forests and yada yada yada. After that we all headed to our common rooms and firsties lead the way. When they got to the door everyone else just went on in and they were given the same treatment as we were with using the door. After they came in we all watched them look around and notice all the books. I had even set up a cupboard with a sign saying "first years books take one and keep it in-house". In there, there was an occlumency book and also a book on how to go about getting your GCSE's after you are done with the occlumency. The prefect even mentioned all this should stay in the house and not shared with the others, and it will only help you later in life. They also talked about the shelves in the common room that held muggle books to help with learning about the muggle world and getting your GCSE. Next they asked if everyone got a pamphlet when going to Diagon Alley. They all said yes but some of the older students wanted to see what was on this pamphlet and where given some. Finally they were shown where all the muggle and wizard games where stored and if they needed anything that wasn't there to ask and it would probably show up. While this was being said he just looked at me and I gave a small nod. After that he explained about the room situation and let them go at it.

Me and the girls still had our old room because once you get it you don't change if you don't have to. The old rooms of last year's 7th years where put back to their original state over the summer while anything we had done to our rooms stayed the same. It was like coming back to your room after a vacation it felt nice because we lived here 10 months out of the year. Luna then skipped up and asked.

"Hey, I was wondering where your rooms where, and if there was one close that was free?"

"There over here Luna and last year there was one free." Said Hermione.

"Great, do you mind if I take it for my room."

"Sure why would we?"

"I don't know, maybe you wanted only your friends there and us firsties together."

"Luna you don't need to worry about us not liking you. Treat us good and we will treat you good. You know all those games and the books in the cupboard."

"Yea what about them?"

"Well we supplied them. We want to help our house since we think they aren't treated right by the school and outside. So if we do that to the house we are not going to treat a person differently."

"Oh."

"Don't worry about it Luna you will get more confident around people here in Hufflepuff. We are very social unlike if you had gone to the claws."

"Ok. But most people start looking like I'm crazy when I talk about finding a crumple horned snorkack or anything else along those lines."

"Have you seen one?"

"Nope"

"How do you know they exist?"

"Oh I just know."

"Well if you want people to believe you, you have to have proof to show people."

"Oh I know but I will find one."

"Well good luck with that. Not saying there is none but it will be hard to prove. Just entering the magical world has shown me animals I didn't think where real so there has to be more. Hell there are dinosaurs running around now so why not crumple horned snorkack."

"Thank you guys."

"No problem Luna."

We then proceeded to show her the free room by our rooms. We then told her goodnight and headed to our rooms to crash.

-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17

In the morning though Luna knocked on my door. I got up wearily and answered the door.

"Good morning Luna."

"Hi Mark, do you know where Hermione and Halley would be, I tried their doors but no one answered."

"Uhh yea, there in here just keep in quiet I don't like to spread it around that they sleep with me."

"Do they always sleep with you?"

"Yea, ever since I was 7 Hermione showed up one night and has slept with me since. She then invited Halley because she was lonely."

"Aww, so can I join?"

 _Fuck I knew she would ask that_. If she's like the books its because she doesn't care and if she thinks it would be nice she would ask that. I am 99% sure this is just people sleeping comfy together and nothing else. Now I'm just waiting for this to blow up in our faces.

"Well you would have to ask the girls."

"Oh goody."

She then skipped into the room and jumped into bed and into my place that I just vacated and just snuggled in. yep she is just lonely and wants company it seems. God the wizarding world needs places for kids to hang out at and make friends with people they don't know. I'm sure the only person she has hung out with was Ginny in her whole life.

I just ignored them and went to go check on the kitties. The reason is because I didn't get them out of the carriers last night is because I don't want the first years getting scared. The rest of the house has seen them grow up. Well as grown as the girls are letting them be in size. They are keeping them the same size as Smoke. When I enter the carrier I see them all snuggled up together and when they hear me enter they all look up and give soft sound. I take it as a "good morning" from them.

"Well come on guys if you want out its now open for you to get out."

After I said that I started to leave and when I looked back the cats had gotten up. I am curious if they are smarter because they live in a highly magic charged environment, or if it's because all the time I scratch their heads I am flooding them with my magic, because I love the purrs I get out of them. When they finally exit the carrier they perked up and looked at the bed and sniff the air and look at me. It's a bit eerie when they did that I have to admit.

"Don't worry guy's she's new to Hufflepuff and wants to be our friend."

The cats then proceeded to go to the bed and sniff her. _Please don't scream_. After getting her sent they just plopped down at the end of the bed (we had it longer to give the cats room they were there each night).

Since I was up I went to the common room so the girls could sleep. Today was a day off like normal so people could get used to the school before it starts up again. It would be kind of dumb for the first years to know what to do and combine that with moving to classrooms that would be a mess. As people came in the older ones looked at me strangely because I guess they are used to seeing the girls with me most mornings. I then had little chats with everyone and all us morning people decided we would wake up the first years and tell them they were going to be shown to breakfast. I went into my room and woke up everyone and told them we were going to breakfast with all the first years in 15 min. I waited around just long enough to see what Luna will do when she sees the cats, then at the same time I went and changed out of my PJ's. When she did wake up she looked more at me then the cats because I was just in my underwear. She only looked at the cats a bit and dismissed them. I think it's the first time a boy has changed in front of her. I was just snickering in my head because I don't think this is the way it happens at the Weasley house with Molly around. I wouldn't be surprised if Ginny has never seen a guy with his shirt off or a bikini on girls. Oh well I will just not react and it should cause her to have no issues, because I don't care to change my ways. I am fully comfortable with my body and I don't feel like changing for no one. The only people I care about opinions are the girls and that's because they have become my best friends that I have had in either life with knowing them for the past 5 years.

After I finished changing and the girls had gone to their own room I let the cats out of the room. While they were gone I called one of my elves and asked if he could put some cat doors on our rooms and he said it would be done before we got back from breakfast. Now the cats could roam and meet people. When they got into the common room the older kids just looked at them and when they came up the them they proceeded to stroke and cuddle them. They are the biggest softies in the world being raised around young kids. The first years on the other hand where nervous but as soon as they saw the older students petting them they settled down. It doesn't take much too calm people down when they see others not bothered by things. I'm glad that the cats will always have some company while at school. I went to all the first years that were out here and told them about mine and the girls cats and what they were and the collars they had on. The first years where all wide eyed looking at them but at the same time I can see their minds working on how to get their parents to agree to it. Everyone wants something unique but at the same time safe to show off. And with how our cats act I think this opened up a new idea for them. Out of all of them I think only 1 of them had a house cat. The other either didn't bring anything or brought an owl. I still haven't gotten an owl because I could care less about having to use the schools and our parents could share theirs. But we didn't get much mail from them because we came home in their mind one weekend a month to visit. I think they think that's normal for all students now lol.

I also told all the first years (that included Luna as they just came in) that all the books and knowledge that are given out are to stay with the puffs because I told them what the school thinks of us, and we have to look out for each other. Some said why not tell the others and I asked them can you imagine the Griff's putting in the time to learn it or the Claws to not become even more stuck up and introverted. And the Snakes probably already know because of their parents and told know one. But the main reason is because I think it will help people getting there GCSE's. This is because I want us to have options if you don't like the jobs the ministry offers and this gives you more options for hard working people. All the first years agreed to this because I think that we like the fact that they have a secret that the other houses don't know. I think all little kids like the idea of being trusted with secrets but at the same time feeling special because there in an exclusive group of people.

We then leave and when we sit down at the table the older students that came with to help showed the first years on how to start asking for specific food. I got a traditional big English breakfast with lots of eggs and sausages. The first years look around and try it out and say thank you just like the old students. Best to drive home you should say thanks even when you don't know who gave you something. Hell some even asked for cheerios and got them. I think the elves have been talking with others and learning new things. I laugh to myself about breaking the first years because right now it looks more like a real magic school with this stuff happening. In my mind a magic school shouldn't be just moving pictures and paintings along with a nice ceiling and some moving stares. Everything should be magical and wonder. Its almost like they didn't know what to do and just through random shit at it and thats how we got stairs that move but not in a helpful way. How hard would it be for them to move like escalators and not just randomly jump around, and the painting are just of people or nonsense? If they wanted to add to the school the paintings should be teaching us things from there time in rotation for history of magic not just a ghost. Hell almost nothing about this place seems magical but a few things. They didn't even expand the greenhouses outside they kept them normal. The carriers we have use more magic then them; sometimes I worry about the magical world. It's like they try and do less and less all the time and become couch potatoes. Nothing new is being invented for the sake of inventing and if it is and goes too far beyond the higher ups understanding I'm sure it's rejected and the knowledge buried. Oh well that's ok I will just steal those people, and leave the rest of the lazy people to wallow in there perfect world. No need to show them how dumb and lazy they are. It best to just be able to look at them and know you are a better person.

After lunch we did a quick run through of the school with them to show them where there classes where so they had some idea. We took them along a route that didn't have magical nonsense that would block them at random times. It was a bit longer but we got it all done before lunch. Most of the people where very tired with so much walking. I asked everyone if they worked out or ran and no one said yes. I told them they will feel much better and dodging hexes and curses is much easier and less energy consuming then shielding. I didn't want to tell them what to do so I left them and we headed for lunch and let all the tired people with us decide what to do as a group or smaller group. I think I am going to have hard enough time with Luna taking up a space in my bed and then working out with us in the morning. I am going to have to get an oath out of her not to show or tell our secrets if she is going to hang around us in the morning with our Krav Maga and our TK exercise. Who knows maybe she will not agree and we don't have to show her, she can just sleep with us and then head off while we do our own thing. Yea that didn't even sound believable in my head but who knows.

-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17

Well the months have passed and I have not done anything about Ginny-mort. I want her to do the same as the book and Harry killing the thing so I can slip in when he comes out and take it all. Maybe even look around. And see if there is more to it than just a snakes home. But that will start tonight since its Halloween again. A few things have happened so far at school.

Luna agreed to take a vow that won't let her talk or disclose our secrets to anyone other than us unless we all release her from it. Hermione and Halley did the same thing so she felt safe to tell us things also

Occlumency came easy for Luna and the TK is progressing at the speed it took us. But we did teach her the circulation and core building exercise. She even started learning Krav Maga from us

We felt it ok for us to do the drastic core bulging again since it had finally turned into a nice round sphere. I powered it on and on through my system and in the end got another noticeable bulge. I don't think it's wise to do this till you core won't grow anymore through training and has become stable.

All Hufflepuff want to punch Lockhart even the girls. Reason for this is the occlumency helps put together a story that doesn't make sense with his telling's, so I brought up that maybe he lied and just made it up since he didn't show proof of anything. After that is when they wanted to punch him, before it was just confusion. I am so happy none of the girls will get raped by him and him obliviating them. No one wants to be near him, with that knowledge and people feeling they wasted there money on his books I dropped a pile of books off in the common room with books for all years on what was taught in defense 10 years ago. Again this angered the older years but not at me but at the school when they read all the years after a while.

One major thing that has happened is that Hufflepuff has stopped caring about the house points. I think the teachers are starting to notice that no one reacts when gaining or losing points. We even told the first years why we don't care. The cup means nothing we don't get anything for winning and there are no consequences for losing. We also told them about Dumbledore just wrecking the system worse by tossing out arbitrary huge points to anyone associated with Harry Potter. The thing I find funny is that even I don't know what to do to make my house care again. The system is so broken it's not even funny along with Snape and him taking off random points. But the house is not going out of the way to flaunt it or anything, we are just being good little peons and not rocking the boat. It's almost as if Hufflepuff is its own school. We teach classes to each other that aren't taught in school and also expand on material that is no longer covered in the school either. We'll all hang out together or in smaller groups and we don't care about the rest of the school. I think I have broken the house and turned Hufflepuff into elitist that just look down on everyone and feels sorry for them, but at the same time not caring to help them. Wow we have combined slytherin and Ravenclaw into our houses values.

After the Halloween meal is done we all head out and we come upon Filch yelling that Harry killed his cat. Next its people reading the wall and Malfoy being "Slytherin" and claiming where all next. I roll my eyes and whisper to Susan to let her aunt know. Even though nothing happened yet that she would at least be brought up to speed. She agreed and we all just continued to our common room. I then told everyone that Susan was telling her aunt and some people snickered and they filled in the first years. With that no one in the puffs was all that worried.

-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17

This all changed in December when just after it is revealed that Potter is a Parselmouth, Justin has turned to stone along with Nick. Now that something has actually happened the whole school is worried. I am very temped to tell Susan to call her aunt and get her to take Justin to St Mungo's. The reason for this is why should he have to wait till the end of the year to use Hogwarts mandrakes to wake him up? Plus with all my messing around someone actually might die and I don't think I could handle that guilt of a kid dyeing. Adult death eater no issue, death eater wanabe still no issue. Random student that did nothing to deserve dyeing I don't think so.

With that in mind I head to Susan's dorm and knock on the door. When she answers it I see Tonks in there with her.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys."

"It's ok mark we were just talking about what happened to Justin and Nick." Said Susan.

"Yea Mark I was telling her she should talk to her Aunt." Said Tonks

"Well I just came to say the same thing. Because I don't think he should be here and have to wait till the mandrakes are ready. I mean really is Dumbledore stupid and not thinking that St Mungo's can get it for him so Justin does not have to lose a year of schooling. Along with the fact that somehow a ghost got frozen. It's like he doesn't care about us only Harry fucking Potter. It's like we can all die and he won't care unless something was to happen to him."

"Wow Mark tell us how you really feel." Said Tonks.

"Ok Mark I'm going to send an owl to my aunt. I was not really thinking of not to with all this nonsense going on in the school already."

"One thing I think you should do is every time you send your Aunt a letter ask for her to respond back about the topic right after. I wouldn't be surprised if thanks to your Aunt, Dumbledore now looks stupid and checks all mail coming in and out."

"You think he would do that" asks Tonks.

"Why not? He is all but god in Brittan with all the power he has."

"You might be right mark but what if he is and then what happens when he doesn't let it through."

"Well if you don't want him to know about it you could give me the letter and I could get it to her. You would just have to trust me with it and the reply."

She then looked at me along with Tonks for a good minute and said. "Fine I won't ask how you will do this but I trust you."

"Don't worry Susan when have I screwed people over? Well other than pointing things out about our world."

"Yea thanks for that by the way Mark." Said Tonks sarcastically.

"Huh?"

"Don't Huh me. I think everyone knew I wanted to be an Auror. Then you come along and shatter that dream when you tell me about the job opportunities for half-bloods and muggle borns. That just brought me down more after I found out how many people actually get in every year."

"well don't worry I'm sure they will love to have you and you will get in. The only thing I'm worried for you about is if they want you to do "Undercover work" if you know what I mean to get close to the bad guys."

"…. Fuck you mark! I fucking hate you! What the hell am I supposed to do now? There is no way I'm doing that with anyone I don't like. Ok smarty pants what should I do since you seem to have answers to a lot of questions."

"…. Umm well have you done your GCSE's yet? If you have and you have gotten good grades then you could go work for the muggle police officers, if you actually still want to protect people. Hell you could get into private security or be P.I. who said your only option was being an Auror? You could use magic to help them as long as it wasn't visible."

"Fuck you Mark." She then gave me a big smile and a kiss on the cheek and left saying she had to think about things. I think she just realized it's not just all about the Aurors if she wanted to protect people. I then told Susan when she was done her letter to just give it to me or one of the girls and I will get it to her aunt and tell her how to respond if she doesn't want Dumbledore getting ahold of it.

I plan to buy a new owl for the Dorm house and putting a stand in the kitchen for it so people have an owl to use. I will also set up mailboxes on a wall for people to pick up there mail if someone else gets the mail from the owl. That way I can check that every weekend if needs be. That or have an elf come and give it to me when it arrives there. Either way I am getting in more and more with Susan. It's always good to have the law on your side when shit hits the fan later. I hope one owl is good enough for my 7 employees, I will have to make a PO Box that the elves can check for all muggle related stuff too. Fuck I need a PA. Mehhh I will get one once out of school or I can give it to Hermione when she's older or Halley.


	18. Chapter 18

A week after I sent off the letter to Amelia Bones, she showed up and demanded what the hell was going on and why the child was not at St Mungo's getting treatment, also if Dumbledore was daft in the head with waiting till the end of the year to revive him? A few days after that he came back to school, the only problem is that he didn't see who petrified him. This scared more people because they don't know what happened. But after a few weeks of nothing happening everyone went back to normal.

18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18

Well it's been a quiet few months now, until today when we heard that Penelope Clearwater had been petrified. As soon as this was heard around the school I was given a note from Susan to give to her Aunt. I assumed the school would be closing now not just having Dumbledore kicked out. They can't expect that a change in leadership will stop that nonsense. And to let her know so she can come and make sure the minister doesn't do anything stupid or illegal things.

But before all this happened today, these months in Hufflepuff have been great. All the first years have gotten the hang of occlumency and with that they have started with their muggle studies. The older years have all been handing in all there correspondence courses through me. I have been using the PO Box I had set up for the dorm house to funnel the mail through. The house its self is one big happy group no one is pissing each other off. It's a wonder how things can change with kids when they have a good solid hold on their occlumency. It makes for a more stable puberty. I have no idea if it's changed the older student's sex life but I am still getting a decent amount of requests for condoms from the older years so I can say for sure it hasn't reduced.

The situation with Luna is what I expected it to be. She likes to rotate positions each night in bed as to get to hug a different person each time. She is fine in the morning with our Krav Maga workouts in the morning and has also been trying to flood her system with magic. She even decided to try and get eyes like Hermione's that can see magic, because she says it will be easier to see magical animals that are hiding. She's rolling around marbles on the ground right now while using her eyes on them and then let us know that our TK was not magic.

When she told us this we went into discussion about it and we came up with the conclusion that magic is force evolving our brain and fixing anything that goes wrong with that evolution. So in theory our brains are what they would be if the human race evolves that way naturally. I then asked them what they would want in their bodies that could be added with this idea. Halley asked if we could make another heart so if one was hit or had a heart attack we would still live. I thought the idea would be cool but we had no idea on how to go about that. With that in mind I spent a lot of time looking into the human circulatory system and brought more medical books and journals. I wish I had more to work with then our bruised and broken bones on our bodies that I have fixed. I think I might have to make my own lab and become a monster to try out these medical ideas I have. But I will think of another way before I start kidnaping people (death eaters and prisoners) and experimenting on them.

Also with the house fixing and selling situation the people are going at a stupid pace they are doing 1 a week now and after 19 weeks they have made me 1.95 million £. Now that's just plain stupid money for doing nothing but being the middle man that buys and sells the houses. Each employee has made around £175,000 and with that they have given me the money and I have given them enough Galleons to pay off the goblins. They next told the goblins they are quitting the magical world and going muggle. To say the goblins were not happy was an understatement. Since I let slip about their horrible loan practices no one anymore has signed up for them even though they lowered it from 20% to 15% I don't think they realize the muggle borns aren't retarded like purebloods. The reason I have so much money is because I have been selling off more things from the room that I don't need and making good money from it. Most of them have been old brooms that collectors want so there's a decent market there, and also I have sold potions the elves have made to St Mungo's. The money made from those 2 things and more are still being stored in the hive on the first level. I have yet to care about getting a vault because when my core stabilizes next year I plan on starting to cast the fidelius. When I am able to do that all the houses are going up under that along with all the boxes around the world.

I have yet to make any real guy friends. Sure I talk to guys but I still just mostly have Hermione and Halley as my best friends. Luna is a friend but I don't consider her a best friend as I do the girls.

I have finally caved and asked the RoR for books on legilimency, because I am starting to get tired of not knowing how to do it. The room had only 4 books on it so for the rest of the year I read it and practiced with the girls since we had nothing to hide from each other.

The cats are fully grown now but are still around the 25kg size and are still lovingly adorable and cuddly.

And again some 7th years have come to talk to me because they have exchanged letters with my 7 employees. They haven't been told what they do but they have told them they have a nice place, get to travel and their schooling is paid off. One of them is even a pureblood and doesn't want to work for the ministry. And low and behold even Tonks showed up to talk to me in private.

"Hey mark can we talk?"

"Sure. What's it about? Still pissed at me?"

"Yea I am but at the same time I'm a bit lost."

"Why are you lost?"

"Well….. I have talked to some of your employees (she gives me a bit of a confused look at that.) And they all say that there happy, they get to travel and they have already paid off schooling or paid back their parents. Mark why do you have employees?"

"I have them because I know a good way to make money and also because I felt sorry for them and wanted to help them out so I gave them a job."

"But your 13! How the hell did you start your own business at the age of 12?"

"That's easy, I paid the goblins to set one up in the muggle world where I could keep all my money. But then that turned into the easiest way to pay people to work for me and it kind of snowballed. I now have created 6 companies."

"….. I don't even know what to say to that. Here I am a 7th year graduating and I have no idea what to do with my life and there you are a second year who has 6 companies under his name."

"Well to be fair 1 has 7 employees as of right now, One has 1 and the other 4 have none. I just set them up for future use."

"Yea that does change much in my opinion. How much money did you make this year if my friends who I talked to could pay off their schooling?"

"Well that's between me and them, but let just say that if you wanted to own a Porsche you could in a year of working with me."

"Can you at least tell me the names of your companies?"

"Sure they're Umbrella Facilities, Umbrella Defense, Umbrella Metallurgy, Umbrella Technology & Research, Umbrella Legal & Records and Umbrella Information. Information and facilities are the only ones with employees right now."

"Mark what the fuck are you doing that require sub companies that have those titles?"

"They are there for when I need to hire people and need to put them and pay them from a corresponding company. I can't have someone who is researching for me get paid from legal when dealing with the muggles. That side of things is all up and up, I just need to hire outside companies right now that does the legal and accounting work for me. When I get people who want to do that kind of thing I will have them go to school for that in the muggle world and then do that for me."

"So what is Umbrella Defense going to do?"

"Can't tell you that."

"Why not!?"

"Well that's because I make everyone who wants to work for me or know what I do swear a confidentiality oath. I do this so everyone that work in the companies can trust each other, and anything they learn can't be used to compete with us or given to other people who might use it against us."

"Mark that's a little depressing, you think people will do that."

"Why wouldn't they, I have lots of resources and my money making ideas are not hard to do. so that means anyone can do them. Plus wouldn't knowing everyone that works with you can be trusted to have your back lift a burden from you, especially in defense?"

"Hmmmm I can see that."

"So was that all you wanted?"

"Ahhh nope I wanted to know what I could do if I worked for you."

"Well that depends on what you like to do?"

"What do you mean what I like to do."

"Well I'm sure I can come up with a job for you but I need to know what you like to do. I don't want you having a job you hate, so that you want to quit."

"Oh well I still want to do law enforcement. I love the thrill I get from dueling someone and catching the bad guys."

"Ok. But here's a question. Would you steal from the bad guys to make their life harder? Or hurt them permanently so they can't hurt anyone again even if you didn't have proof to show to police?"

"Mark that's against the law, which would make me a vigilante."

"All I'm doing is asking you a question it's up to you and based on your answer I can see if I can make a job for you."

"Fine yes I would steel from them but no I wouldn't permanently harm them."

"Well I can come up with something but you would have to swear the oath. But you can wait for when you graduate and we can meet when I meet the others that came to me looking for work."

"Ok mark I will think about it and my other options."

"Sure no issue. I just want people who want to work for me. I don't want people who feel pressured because of money."

18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18

Later that night when we were having dinner Amelia Bones showed up again but this time she just marched up to the front of the hall while everyone was there.

"Ladies and gentlemen I need all your attention."

Everyone in the hall quieted down

"As of this moment we are going to have Aurors come in to inspect yourself and your belongings to see if we find any dark artifacts that could be causing this."

I quickly bent down under the table and called "Maggie"

She showed up under the table. "Yes master"

"Please remove the carriers and all the books in the common room and other books from peoples possession that I have handed out. I don't want them finding anything. Note who you took from and use all 26 elves to make it fast."

"Yes master"

With that I got back up after leaning under the table, while listening to the end of her speech.

"Because of this you will all be heading home. Because after the inspection you will be inspected and sent home when your belongings are double checked."

All the Hufflepuffs looked around and had worried expressions. Some of them looked at me and I gave them a nod and I waved them off. With that simple gesture they calmed down. When they did others who were looking at them and then looked at me they calmed down it just snowballed from there. The house went from worried to calm in under a min. I can't believe these people, just believe me being able to pull this out of my ass. If I was a normal kid I would not be able to do this, the only reason I was able to was because Maggie and her friends. I will just shrink and mail back everyone's things after.

We ended up sitting there till 9pm and then the Aurors came in and started casting charms all around. They started making their way over to Slytherin and the Gryffindor table. A lot of them where shying away and when they got to a 6th year boy in Slytherin they told him to pull up his sleeves. On his arms was a knife sheath with a knife in it. He was then escorted out of the hall with his head down with 2 Aurors a little behind him. Over at the Gryffindor table they made their way over to Ginny. When they got to her they asked for her to pull up her sleeves and after that to turn out her pockets.

The entire time McGonagall was protesting but Amelia was having none of it. When they got to the book Ginny lost it and tried to rip it out of the Aurors gloved hands. She was promptly stunned by another Auror and taken away between them. Everyone was shocked at the youngest Wesley's possession and action thereafter.

Now I don't know what I am going to do. I was hoping to get the body of the basilisk. Hell how am I going to get into the chamber? Well if the school is fucked this year I should tell Susan something that will just add to the fire.

"Hey Susan."

"Yea Mark?"

"Tell your Aunt that there is an entire colony of acromantula in the forbidden forest and they have already almost killed potter and Ron." I know in the series this happened after this but yesterday rumors spread about their adventure.

Her eyes nearly bulged and she looked to her Aunt. Amelia noticed the movement of her niece and came over to her and pulled her out of the hall to talk to her. About 5 min later she came back fully red in the face.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU DUMBLEDORE! FOR HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN THERE IS AN ACROMENTULA COLONY IN THE FORBIDEN FOREST!"

"Amelia my girl I assure you they are peaceful and will not attack students."

"That's right Aragog would never harm anyone. His kids can be a bit moody but Aragog would hurt no one." Said Hagrid

"If that's the case why has harry potter gotten attacked by them let alone you must know that no colony is safe to have near, especially near a school with children. If I wasn't closing the school already I would defiantly after hearing this. The entire colony will need to be hunted down and killed and it will take the whole summer to do this if not more."

"Amelia you don't need to…"

"Shut up! I'm tired of listening to your senility that could cause my niece to lose her life. And Hagrid since you seem to know of some of the colony you are ordered to help direct the Aurors to it for extermination."

"I will do no such thing!"

"Then I am placing you in custody as refusing to help the ministry appointed head of the DMLE. Please take him away since he can't see the danger for what it is and might warn them."

And with that the schools fate was sealed. Well I just truly fucked Dumbledore's plan now. I'm sure he knew everything that was going on but now his test is ruined and the child of one of his supporters has just been carted off. Wow I just majorly changed things, especially if they bring in the unspeakable to have a look at the diary. The one good thing is that Ginny will get to see a mind healer like she should have. Because I don't think in the story her parents shelled out the money for one. Instead they decided to go to Egypt for a vacation. I would be more worried about my kid who's been possessed for a year and what the spirit might have done to her mind or how it's changed her. Hell it could have turned her into a mini V and no one would no. Thank god it was Amelia that did this or I'm pretty sure I would disappear, and it would be in no small thanks to Dumbledore for messing with him.

After she then proceeded to tell the 5th and 7th years that they would be given there tests at the ministry and would be notified when through mail. Soon after she finished telling us this it was 10pm each house had 4 Aurors following us to get our things, we had 30min to get everything we owned. When we entered the common room everyone looked around wide eyed and noticed everything was gone. All heads took sideways glances at me. Thank god the Aurors didn't come in with us. I just said "you'll get your missing things back don't worry." And after that everyone just nodded and headed to their rooms including us. Everyone got there stuff and we all headed to the train with the Aurors surrounding us, till we got to the train. When we got onto the train they left us and 15min later the train was off with all the students. We were expected to arrive around 6am and our parents were notified.

We all sat down and we talked for a bit, and I let them know what I did in the common room and everyone's rooms. They told me they understood and said of course everyone trusts you when you say something because whenever you say something that you will do or get, it happens. When I thought about it like that I started to see why others would believe that from there end.

After they were all nodding off I called Maggie to bring a mattress to the compartment along with some blankets. I then locked the door and closed the curtains with charms so no one could enter. When Maggie brought in the mattress we all laid down to get some sleep. We stayed in our clothes we came with, so if someone did come in we would not be looked at funnily.

18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18

We were woken up by banging on the door saying 10 min till the station then the person must have headed to the next compartment. Me and the 3 girls all got up and Maggie popped the bed away with the sheets and then came back with a toothbrush with toothpaste on it, for us along with a bowl to spit in.

"Thanks Maggie" we all said in unison. She beamed at the thanks and popped away with the bowl.

When that was done we felt the train start to slow down. Because of this I unlocked the door and opened the curtains. Through the windows I could make out a lot of tired looking kids. I don't think many of them slept or slept well. Thank god for the wonders of house elves and how great they can make your life.

When the train finally came to a stop we all got off and headed through to the muggle side, we then saw my mom and she waved us over. She was there to pick us all up and drive us home because everyone else had to work and she had the day off.

"So why are you guys home so early? The letter said nothing but the fact that there was a school closure and anyone with exams will be notified on when they can write it and where."

"Well some kids got frozen somehow and the teachers couldn't do anything to stop it, so one of our friends who's Aunt is a cop came in and searched for the cause. They found 2 kids with illegal things on them and took them away. While this was going on they found a dangerous spider colony in the forest that needed to get rid of. They just canceled school so they could get it all done by the start of the new year."

"Oh well that's horrible but all that matters is that you kids are ok. Did you guys get any sleep on the train or do you want to head straight to bed."

"No mom, we got enough sleep and that's because we made a friend who wants to work for our family." _I hope this works_. The girls turned to look at me and I guess they assume this is how I was going to introduce Maggie to my mom.

"Mark we have no extra money to pay someone. I don't know how you even get the money in the summer to pay for school because you won't tell me, but I know you don't have money to pay someone to work for us. And what are they going to do?"

"We won't need to pay her mom."

"WHAT!"

"Ok I should just tell this all in one go so you understand. In the magical world there are creature's called house elves. They enjoy cooking and cleaning and all around being helpful. The reason they live with wizards is they feed off there or the families magic. They are in a séance a symbiotic species; I feed them magic they make my life easier. Maggie has bonded with me but I want you to call her and be able to receive help whenever you need it. She can even transport things for you if you need it like grocery bags and what not. Maggie."

The little house elf appeared in the back seat of the car. Luckily we were not driving or my mom would have driven off the road.

"Yes master?"

"Maggie meet my mother. I was just telling her how you bonded to me this year and what you will be able to do around the house; I did this so she could call you and help her out when I'm gone."

Maggie caught onto what I was doing and said "Hello Ms. Holdings it's nice to meet you." She then popped away to where ever she goes or she just turned invisible who knows.

"Mark I don't know what to say so just let me drive us all home in peace and quiet and let me just think."

"Ok mom."

We all sat in the back seat of the car with me in the middle and the girls on either side. They ended up falling asleep on my shoulders on the ride home. When we got inside my mom asked if we brought things home and I said Maggie did it for us and she nodded. After that we headed to my room and crashed on my bed still fully clothed. At 9:00 my mom woke us up after peaking in on us. I'm sure she must have laughed at what she saw because the girls had trapped my arms and had their heads on my chest. When she left Maggie popped the girls in some clothes and we all changed and headed downstairs to go sit with my mom at the kitchen table.

"Ok Mark let me get this straight. You have a fully sentient being that wants to be your butler / maid for the price of living off a portion of your magic, and that is all it wants."

"In the bare bones or details, yes."

"Why you?"

"Oh that's easy because I'm a muggle born, and the purebloods don't treat them well. Her parents are owned by that type but she hasn't sworn to them so she came looking for a family and she found me when I asked for one to talk to. She then told me she would be such a minor drain on my magic I wouldn't notice and that she has wanted to find a muggle born to work for."

"Uh Hu and what else aren't you telling me."

"What?"

"Mark your scary smart, and that's not just me being your mom and having to say that. I know there is more to all this then you're saying. Hell no 13 year old can get £20,000 over there summer break. The reason I didn't press you on this is that I need to know now what's going on because you are essentially a slave owner."

"Maggie."

"Yes master?"

"Can you call me anything but master?"

"No master that wouldn't be right."

"Do you like working for me?"

"Oh very much so I love it. It's so much better than my old family."

"Ok thanks Maggie."

"Mark that doesn't prove anything other than she has white savior syndrome."

"She does not, it's just her kind of culture. And remember she was looking for a muggle born not me in general. She just wanted to work for a family that doesn't abuse her when she does something wrong or can't get it done in time."

"Fine but what else aren't you telling me?"

"Weeeeeeellllllllll I guess it would be better if you knew. Between me, Hermione and Halley we have 26 elves that work for us."

"…."

"Mom?"

"….. Ok I was not expecting THAT. So what are you and your friends doing with these elves? And where are they going to stay?"

"Well about that….. They don't have to stay here because I have somewhere else they can stay."

"Does this have to do with how you earned £20,000 last summer to pay for your schooling?"

"Um yea you see I started my own company that the girls are CFO and COO of and I own at least 2 houses. I also have as of right now 8 employees."

"…. Mark…. I don't even know what to say to this. And what do you mean you have at least 2 houses how do you not know?"

"Well you see I have 2 permanent ones and any number of others that are being bought and sold."

"And why and better yet how are you buying and selling houses."

"Well you see the company I made flips houses using magic to fix them up so it costs nothing practically but spell work and energy."

"Stop saying well all the time mark. And how did this all start and are the people working for you also 13. And how are you selling these things let alone buying them."

"Well…..sorry. The simple answer is magic. I found some things I could sell and some money at school. I used that to set up an identity in the real world as an older man named Howard Hues. Howard is me when I drink and aging potion and with that identity I got short term mortgages at the bank. When I found a house that was in a decent neighborhood and only needed fixing, me and the girls spent many days upgrading it to look nice and clean. After that I became Howard and called a real-estate agent and sold the house in about a week since we were going a bit under market price to make the sale fast. After that it was just rinse and repeat. I needed to make a company where I could keep all my money. Then at school a few people came to me saying they couldn't find a job that wasn't more than a janitor and assumed I knew of something since they learned about me heading to university when I leave Hogwarts. I then had them swear they wouldn't tell anyone and I made them my first employees doing the same. I take 60% of the profit but they get 40% split between however many people work on the house. So the better it is and quicker they do it the more money they make. They have already paid off their schooling this year."

"… wow…. Umm I don't know if I want to know this but how much money do you have?"

"I have about £243,000 in liquid cash at the moment. But if I was to sell everything ummm I would say £2.125 million give or take."

And there goes mom she just fainted in here seat.

"Enervate."

"What just happened?"

"You fainted mom."

"I think it's because you were telling me that you made more money in 1 year then I have in my whole life."

"uhh yea that's true. But look at it this way you don't have to work again if you don't want to."

"Thanks mark I like working but I might get a job with better hours with this news. Even though I don't want to take money from my 13 year old son."

"Mom don't worry about it. I have no problem with taking care of you. And this makes things easier because now you know what me and the girls are doing with our free time."

*sigh*" ok hun but please let me know a little sooner. With you going to this school it's easier to believe and I'm sure I wouldn't have believed before you gave me your schools tuition for the year. But please let me know if anything else big happens."

"Can you let the girls tell their parents? I'm sure they will come and talk to you when they get told."

With that all our parents knew 2 days later. They all reacted about the same but the girls said it was my money so there parents didn't try and demand they take care of it. My mom on the other hand has long since resigned to the fact her son was scary smart and probably knew what he was doing since he already had so much money.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Not happy with this but needs to be done**_

19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19

At the end of all this I just realized, I just screwed dobby. He never got free and Potter is down one more protector. Shit I just keep screwing him over with more time I spend here. Hmm maybe I should just have an elf pop food over to his house every day. But nothing special, just a box of PowerBars and a liter of water. Might help him put on some weight also. I will just need to make sure he doesn't know who it's from or anything like that. So I will make sure it's delivered at night when he's asleep so he finds it on his desk in the morning.

After I thought that I let Maggie know I need a house elf to do that for me. I also asked her if she can put aside every one of the puffs things in a tunnel so I can give them back. I asked if she could get a list of the names and addresses of everyone also it would be great. That just means I am going to have to spend the morning writing letters to everyone and asking if they can meet me in a week so I can return their stuff. I also made sure the people who wanted to work for me where there also. I guess I should go to the alley to hire some owls to send these. I am not buying more just for this nonsense and it would take the 2 I have access to, a long time to get more than 70 letters out. I will leave my PO Box address on it so if the muggle borns can't get back to me they can mail a reply through the post. I think I might buy a cell phone next year and 1 for all my employees so I can get ahold of them. That or find out how to make those damned mirrors.

19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19

Well it's been 4 days since I got home and I got some sad news. I have to hire more people, specifically multiple accountants to hide the money and lawyers to get permits and what not. And I'm going to have to tell my guys they are going to need to make less because of this, but to make up for it I will add some houses all over the world when I get the money that can be company vacation homes. They can even suggest where. All this came from a muggle born named Joe who has a lawyer as a mom. I will have to see if she's a squib so she can take an oath. After that show her some exercises that will give her a bigger core hopefully once she does take the oath.

Because of this I have called in everyone and let them know the issues I'm having. After explaining to them everything about the realities of life I forgot about, I got them down to 12% profit cut on a house. This half's there pay but they aren't to mad because they still get a lot of money and their schooling is paid off to the goblins. I did not think they would work this fast and well or I think I would have started at this lower pay from the beginning. I was expecting maybe a house a month or two but they just went at it. I then told them about my vacation house idea and I put up a white board in the kitchen that had places where they would want it and how many people would want to stay there. This would at least let me buy where they liked and not what I thought. At the end of it I had an invite to meet Joe's mom to see if she's a squib right after.

When meeting Joe's mom I turned on my sight and saw she was a squib because she did have a very minor core. I asked her if she would be willing to take the oath and with Joe's prompting she did. She was very surprised when she glowed and I told her that she was a squib but I would come back with some wands so she could try them out to get a feel for her magic and start to do training exercises. I let her know she didn't need to but if she wanted to she could eventually become a witch. I let her in on what I have been doing and she told me that if I continued this way, MI5 will be looking in on me. So I asked her what I had to do and there were lots of things that needed to be done along with magic that had to be added to the fence. Along with a delay on how long I had to own the house before selling it so it would look like normal construction happened.

A few things that she suggested where:

-light notice-me-not and illusions in place to show a steady stream of workers arriving/leaving from the job

-fake construction sounds throughout the day

-materials being delivered, demolition material being carted away

-going to need to forge a ton of documents to look more like a typical house flipping business

-might want to start my own real estate firm to do the sales.

-get some out of luck squibs or people who have shit jobs to go to school so they can eventually do the accounting and sales jobs

-search high and low for some squib or magicals that are accountants fast to make plausible books for the companies.

After this I am so happy I am renting a room at the same hotel as before for meeting all the puffs. It's going to be a Saturday at noon so everyone can make it. At the meeting I am going to have to ask everyone what their parents and siblings do.

19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19

As Saturday rolled around, the paper in the morning listed Ginny as being sent to min security on the island (no dementors) for 12 weeks. She will be able to go back to school but she will be on probation. The only thing I can think of is they wanted a scape goat because nothing was mentioned about the snake. Furthermore it's being said that the Acromantula extermination will be starting today to get rid of the things. It is speculated to take all summer because all eggs and young need to be found and every 6 months after that the forest will need to be rechecked. Hagrid is being blamed for the Acromantula and is going to go to prison for a year for unleashing that pest. Another thing the paper stated is that Lucius Malfoy will become the new headmaster till a new one can be found. He states that it would take too much time if he was there permanently. That was all the interesting things the paper said today. I still can't believe there tossing Ginny under the bus like that.

Later that day he went to the conference room at the hotel, I put up some signs that said Hufflepuff. I didn't care that it said Hufflepuff because to a normal person that would just look like a messed up word. After that was set up I went to the room and started pulling out shoe boxes with people's names on them. They were only enlarged inside just enough to hold what belonged to the person. I was not going to just pass out massive storage trunks to people not in my company. At about 11:50 people with one or 2 parents started trickling in. as they came in I saw most parents where wizards or squibs and I had to assume squibs could breed wizards. Bye 12 we had almost everyone, I guess they will show up later or not at all.

When everyone was seated I let them know that all their stuff was in a shoebox up front with their name on it but I also wanted them here to ask them some questions. They all just looked at me expecting me to go on. I then told them all that I had a business in the muggle world where we used some magic and because of this I need to hire lawyers and accountants to make sure MI5 won't come looking or the revenue service. I then asked if anyone worked in that field and would be willing to work for me or help set it all up.

There was silence until one of the parents raised their hand and I nodded at them.

"So you own your own company."

"Yes several in fact. They were there first for me to keep money in the muggle world."

"Ok… and your 13."

"Yep and I have had them registered for 2 years now."

"Does anyone work for you right now?"

"Yep I have 8 employees who I fund and have paid them enough to pay off their school loan."

"… ok I don't know what else to ask I'm just flabbergasted that a 13 year old is doing this, even though my son has told me you could have already gone to university at the age of 11 if you had not gotten into Hogwarts. "

"Well let's make this simple shall we are there any lawyers here."

Only 1 hand went up

"do you think you can work with my situation and are creative enough not to launder money but more try to hide the fact that we don't use that much materials or manpower that the jobs require because of magic."

"I believe so"

"Excellent if at the end of this can you stick around, that would be great. Now how about anyone in accounting with taking into account of what I just said."

2 parents raised their hands.

"Excellent. Well if you and your kids could stick around, along with the others who talked to me and wanted a job. I would like everyone else to come up and get your things and have a great day."

Soon after the crowd of people came up and thanked me and then got there shoebox and left. On the way out Amelia Bones left me a letter with my name on it. In the end there was 11 people left 3 adults and 8 kids. "Ok just to let you know I am going to have to make you swear a confidentiality oath even your kids if they want to hear this so that I don't have you running around telling everyone. It's very basic and to the point."

I then brought up the oath again on the projector. They all read and re-read it again and finally they all swore the oath. I think the kids where the most surprised that it took. I wasn't, it was being proven to me at least one parent needed to be magical in some way for their muggle born child to have magic. I then told them all about my problems, then solutions offered and the companies I own and they would be a part of. I also told them I would buy them whatever they needed to run this company be it an office all the way to computers. I then told them about what I hoped to accomplish with the company and also the vacation house idea that was thought up. Also the big thing for the squibs is my way of making them into wizards. It might be a long hard process but in the end if they wanted they could become full witches and wizards. These people would not get a cut of the profits but would be paid 20% above what the going rate of their job was paid out as. I also told them I could care less about the hours they did and if they did it from home as long as everything was accomplished. I only wanted to be contacted for final decisions if there are not obvious solutions. I expect people to have brains and use them for the betterment of the company. At the end of every year I will hand out bonuses for how easy my life has been that year, and a % of the profit made. More actually went into the talk because it lasted 4 hours but at the end it's what it boiled down to.

The first thing they wanted was an office space rented out and computers for the 4 of them. When they mentioned that I knew I needed to higher an IT guy also. But at least I can just outsource that for initial set up.

After that they said they needed to know about the houses I have sold, and what they went for and my monthly bank statements. And it just kept going from there. I think they are going to burn through about half my profit for the year. Oh well once they are done with this and have it all set up I am going to sick them on the metals idea. Now that can make us a great profit if they can sort that shit out. But that will probably be done after the New Year so they can concentrate on everything to do with me not going to jail.

After they left and I just sat down to catch my breath, I went over everything and wished this all could have started when I left school not when I am trying to go to school and trying to be as normal as possible. After that contemplation I opened the letter Amelia. In it she said her thanks for all the information and if I needed help to contact her since I was looking out for the wellbeing of her old house and her niece.

19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19

After a week had gone by I had rented an office and bought all new computers for them. When they asked around for me about an IT guy to set up everything they found one on short notice. He said it would take a week to get them all up and running with the software the people wanted. So I guess next week is going to be busy for me when they get rolling but I bet it's going to be mostly paperwork. Yeay I can't wait. I told everyone working for me they could go back to school and I would pay for it as long as they agreed to work minimum 3 years after they paid me back, by taking 30% of there pay.

The one person I had in my information company, I had set him up in the hive in the Dorm house with his own giant tunnel. The reason for this is that I had him going through every school book from the RoR and copying them with the special books. He was then instructed to start to sort them into appropriate section depending on what's in them. Also keeping duplicates together after checking nothings been changed between them. When he is done with the trunk the elves had given him he was given another and the originals where taken back that had been sorted along with the copies. I basically had him sorting all the books and making the copies so if we lost one there would always be a backup. I don't think he's made a dent out of all the books working on it this year, there are just so many books. I know he needs help but I need to find a person who wants to do this kind of job first Hermione and Halley help when they can but it's not like they do it full time.

Finally it was time to talk to Tonks, and find out her decision.

"So Tonks what did you finally end up figuring out?"

"I want to try working for you and as long as the oath is not bad I will say it."

I slide over a piece of paper with the oath written on it. She takes a while to read it over and agrees to take it.

"So you mentioned to me that you didn't want to hurt anyone permanently but at the same time you want to help people."

"Yea I wanted to be a Auror to help stop crimes and stuff like that and also feel the thrill in it."

"Ok well Tonks this is my idea. How would you feel about robbing from the crooks?"

"But what about their wards and everything, I'm sure there houses are nasty places."

"Who said anything about stealing from the magicals? I want you to steal from all the crooks you can in the mundane world so it makes the life they are living harder than having a normal job. I want you to try and make it unprofitable to be a crook. Take all the cash, weapons and drugs, hell even there electronics. In the end I want you to leave them crying about the fact they have nothing and maybe leave a note saying get a real job." The goblin said they could wash any money I bring them and make it legal for a 12% cut but I'm sure it will be more if I start dumping stupid amounts of drug money, probably up to 40%. But that won't matter it's all free money anyways just need to funnel it into a account for S.T.A.R.S.

"But what about the statute of secrecy?"

"What about it? I don't want you walking in and blasting curses and everything. I want you going in when there asleep or not there with disillusionment charms and every other thing you can think of to stop people from seeing you on camera or person. I want them to never no you where there. Hell if you can stun them and cast a temporary muffling spell around them that will fade by the time they should wake or someone opens the door. In the end no one will know what the hell happened other than they were robbed. You can take anything you want and I will wash the cash and everything for you. Hell I know you could do this all yourself but eventually while staying with me we could just keep stealing more and more from these guys making their life hell even the ones farther abroad when others join your group. The reason I think you would stay with me, is because you have a support group if you need help with anything that came along with the research dept. _when it gets going_. When dealing with all the money and stuff wouldn't it be nice to know your guys aren't going to fuck you just for the money or drugs. Just think you might find some slave rings and be able to save the people there."

"it does sound like a decent idea but what about those nasty guys who never give up or get off all the time because of no proof on the polices end."

"Well as long as you know they are guilty or find truly despicable people you could always cast a hugely overpowered obliviate and that would just nuke the persons personality and they would be a fresh slate. Maybe they would become a good person the second time through. This would make it so instead of hurting them and not making you feel right you're just wiping out the worst part about them. Think of this as a clandestine group of people who are dealing with the trash of society by removing the profit from doing illegal things."

"I know I said the oath so you don't have to worry about me telling anyone or letting them know but I need to think on this."

"No problem Tonks I want you to be comfortable with this. If you can think of another idea to make money that you want to do. Bring it to me and I will see if I can start it up and have you running it."

"Wow thanks mark."

And with that she left, it took her a month to get back to me, but said she would do it. But the thing is she would only do it till more people joined and then she would ask them what they think, and if they wanted to start a protection firm. When she agreed, I made a new tunnel for her in the dorm house just for the stuff stolen from the crooks. I then showed her all the magical strengthening exercises along with giving her glasses that had an enchantment that showed magic. I told her if she ever saw magic anywhere she was stealing from, to just leave and not worry about it unless it's important and to come back and talk to everyone. I had also insisted she take Krav Maga classes for self-defense along with everyone else that worked for me. She would then practice all her spells that she would need to use to sneak around, also to casting silent stunners till I felt she was ready. I even gave her the occlumency books and legilimency so she could grab information from the crooks minds. Even though she didn't do anything but train for the first 10 months I still paid her £30,000 for the year and a place in the Dorm house to stay. I just let her know that I wanted her to take all the time she needed till she thought she was ready before going out. When she did start to go out I had magicaly enlarged her back pack so she could store everything found, and given her a Taser if worse came to it and couldn't cast anything.

19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19

Most of the summer was horrible there was so much paperwork and I had to help out the accountants and the lawyers. Thank god the girls where with me learning everything and giving suggestions. In the end we would have to buy some materials to show that we were actually using something to fix the houses and not just using cash to pay for everything, and then using that as a way to launder money. Each house cost me from £10,000 - £25,000 in fake material witch ate a 10% of possible profits then add in the mortgage because I needed it to take a reasonable time to fix the place. That material was just saved and I would try and off load it in another country the mortgage I just had to eat the cost of. All in all it was annoying and complicated. The good thing is that by the end of the year it would look like my people where construction workers that worked for me and through their labor we fixed the houses using the materials we bought. God I never thought it would take so much work and then add in the legal fees and sight permits. Luckily a couple of the people came up with a way to spoof the noise and people appearing to work. Ended up being a noise maker charm with specific noise and a mild confoundus charm that made people think people were going in and out when the noise charm was activated. The charm would only go on Monday through Friday from 9am to 3pm to not piss off the neighbors. The only good thing well a bit strange but good was now instead of good morning hugs from Hermione I got good morning cheek kisses. She then proceeded to give me more cheek kisses all day. When Halley saw this she also started to do it and gave me morning kisses. I think they are trying to soften me up for more later, and have grown tired of me not doing anything to them.

One day I tried calling out "I need to see a house elf named dobby" nothing happened. I tried again and said "I need to speak to the house elf named dobby who is in service to the Malfoys." And again nothing happened. Well that sucks I guess the elf has had to have met you, or been near you for him to hear you calling. I'm sure this is because if you just started saying random names elves would show up and that would not make sense. Well I guess I will have to get harry to call him and let him know how to free and elf but to have him not leave. If we can have him go back and act like he is still owned by them he can steal everything from them including their vault key and clear it all out. But I guess I will take care of that later.

I have looked in on islands briefly trying to find something I like and I found one, Mago island is just north of Fiji and its 22 sq. Km that would hold everything I could ever want there. Also the closest volcano is Taveuni volcano and that's a 70km away. If I remember right Mel Gibson paid 15million for it in 2005 so I have a bit of time to get the money. The company was Tokyu Corporation so I wonder if I somehow got an interview with the board if I could straight out pay them with gold, silver or Platinum. I don't know the legalities of that but I'm sure between the lawyers I get and they get it should work out some way. So I think I should attack this when I graduate in 2000, in 5th year and before then have people talk to them and see if we can make a deal. So much to do now that I actually own a company before I graduate I have only night time with the girls as our alone and fun times just to relax. This is not how I pictured my second childhood.

Finally I used some of my cash to buy a vacation house in Spain. I didn't pay that much for it because I also gave the seller a few bars of gold that made up the rest, and then some so I don't have to waste a lot of my liquid legit cash. This house was under me paid from a bank in Switzerland, I found had no issue of taking my gold it's just that if I wanted to use it for a company it was a bit dicey because then I would need to show where it came from. The bank there didn't care and just liked the fact that I was depositing straight gold into their bank there by making there worth more in the international market because they had hard bullion. I think this also had to do with the reason I am under 18. I think with all the gawking, that they just said fuck it and made it work when you deposit 2.8 million in gold. Fuck the world is messed up, but one way or another they took it and gave me back a bank book. I will keep the vacation homes out of umbrella and just under me then Fidelius it. With how they have treated me they even said if I need to deposit more then I should come back any time. I guess pure gold is easy for them to hide or take advantage of then cash with serial numbers on them. Also helps its going into a private account of a minor so the laws are different for me since I don't live there either. So now I plan to go there once a month and keep depositing more while I can. At least if I get screwed over some way it's not all bad because it's just dirt that I converted to granite then to gold using the stone. Hopefully with this money I can buy machines to tell me what it's made out of or give me a starting point. I have had my library guy put aside anything to do with alchemy for me.

We have yet to hear any information about the school or the spiders. But since we have not gotten any letter telling us school is not continuing I assume everything is on track. I don't see the spiders being an issue because I am sure someone high up is using this as a great way to get the silk and baby spiders to farm them. The snake on the other hand I am sure is still down there, and I am not going down there till its dead or I have a way to do it remotely. I will have to see if there are such things as golems and if there are then look for remote controlled golems. Guess that's more stuff for Tom in the library to look for, I need to find more people to do it. God so much to do, and not enough time. I really want Harry to break into the ministry again because if they do I am so following and raiding the shit out of it and its time turners. The death eaters must have used their pull to get rid of everyone for the night. If they are going to leave the ministry open for a looting who am I to refuse but that is so far away if that timeline still stays. I think this year is not going to be like I expect it. Yeay for me throwing stones in a glass house and expecting everything not to get wrecked.


	20. Chapter 20

**Busy week at work so little was written.**

20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20

Well now its train time again and there's been a few more things that happened throughout the summer. My idea with getting an elf to help feed Luna and her dad failed badly. The first time an elf showed up she just said "I don't want to eat alone, can you take me to Mark so I can eat with him." The elf not knowing what to do just decided to do what she said because I did tell them to make her food. So over the whole summer me and mom had a breakfast, lunch and dinner guest. Sometimes the other girls would come over to eat with me, mom and Luna. Thank god she hadn't invited herself into my bed. But I'm sure it's only a matter of time.

Near the end of the second month I realized we had these nasty knifes I had made in our boots but no idea on how to use them without hurting ourselves. So in my brilliance I started asking around where I could learn knife work. And that led me to a person who told me that if I lived in Malaysia it would be easy because I could learn Pencak Silat Knife Fighting. I would have to learn Malay to get the most out of it but when I got there through port key and shuttle flying. It seemed it would be ok with English for getting my basic point out. So in the end I had a box in Malaysia and it was near the dojo that I found. So for 2 weeks now me and the girls have been learning Silat while we still have been training with Krav Maga in the morning, eventually we would try adding it into the morning training.

And last week I had one of my lawyer's contact Tokyu Corporation for the chance of buying it but with precious metals, be it gold, silver or any of the platinum group. So far they did not believe it so I had a small strip of each made and sent as proof of what they would get and they could choose the sizes. Now we just have to wait till the registered mail reached the CEO. And then call them up to run whatever tests they need and we will go from there.

20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20

Halley POV

20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20

Well I'm just about to head to my 3rd year with Mark and Hermione. So far school has been ok but the best part of it is sleeping with Mark still. I can't believe I got the courage to kiss him like Hermione started doing, but I wouldn't let her take him all for herself. We have been together forever and that isn't changing. I don't look at Hermione that was but I don't think I would mind sharing, I will just have to get used to seeing them doing things in front of me. Maybe I will give him a kiss on the lips in the morning I don't want Hermione to get all the firsts.

I have been going through some ritual books that I have found in the books that aren't part of the library collection. But so far all I have found have a negative to them or ingredients that aren't alive anymore. Those ones don't have any real negatives. I will have to see if I can get some blood or hair no matter how rare and use the Jurassic Park technology and clone them. The only issue is that I will have to learn a lot more about genetics. I know mark is looking more and more into healthcare and such so this might be good if we are both knowledgeable about this. Only sad part is that it will take a while to learn it and then get the machinery to do it. The reason I say this is because after we had gone through all of the parks stuff they didn't have everything there. They must have done research there but done the actual splicing offsite and just kept backups on the island like the embryos. Oh well we wanted to go to school after this and I might as well choose something and this seems good enough for now it's not like I can't learn about other things later. Hell me and mark could do it together and just share knowledge for both human body and genetics.

20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20

Hermione POV

20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20

He he he I can't believe I started kissing Mark, I know it's just on the cheek but I think when school starts I will go for the lips and see if he returns it or just takes it. I guess that will tell me if he actually sees me as a girl or just friends.

One thing that I have been working on in secret from the 2 of them while Halley has been with him at the lawyers learning everything they can from them; I have been trying to build a submarine. You might ask why but I figure if I can make it submerge and us not worrying about having issues with air and what not it will be easy to add the shuttle components and then we have a space shuttle. Think of a ship like mark has told us about Durmstrang Institute has combined with a magic carpet enchantments. Shouldn't be to hard I tried it on my own but I think I will have to ask the RoR for a book on building a ship because there must me something I'm missing to do with the pressure not collapsing a wooden ship. I have the breathing issues don't with the mining spells that strips the carbon off the CO2 just leaving oxygen. Then we can make that moon base that Mark talked about. I don't know if he was serious or not so I don't know why anyone else hasn't tried it doesn't seem that hard. And if there is not and ambient magic out past the atmosphere we will just have to add a large gem and power it like a battery. But we will need to find a way to power the base if that's true I don't think mark wants to always fill a stone there. Oh well I have time there's no rush it's not like the earths dying and we need to escape it. I just hope world war 3 doesn't happen anytime soon.

I need to find some people to help me and we can start a research and development section. I'm sure I can find people who would love to do nothing but play with magic to make muggle ideas into reality using magic. We don't need to even come up with ideas, there are so many SF books to try and copy ideas from. The hardest thing is to come up with a good idea; it's much easier to try and reaching a goal then finding a goal. I will have to reach out to some of this year's 7th years. With everyone knowing about Marks company, I don't see it not growing like a weed now with squibs and puffs. But the only issue is finding older people who have given up on the wizarding world and squibs who know there squibs. But I am a bit worried what will change this year with Lucius Malfoy running things. I'm worried about us because mark has told us all about the imperious curse. Our only hope is Susan's aunt can find something on him to toss him out before anything happens. Because we don't want to ask questions on who's our magical guarding right now, Dumbledore or him or someone else. We don't need these people to get ideas. No offence to harry and I feel sorry for him but someone has to take the heat and since everyone's already after him as a focal point then sucks to be him.

20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20

As we get to the train and get into an empty car Luna shows up not 3min later. She just sits down with us and takes out a game of Scrabble and puts it on her expanded trunk she took from her pocket. I laugh in my head because it has now become tradition to play games while on the train. It's a great way for people to end up talking and arguing about something that doesn't matter, it lets people get to know each other better.

Half way through the trip we did see a very pompous Malfoy strutting his stuff up and down the corridor I can only guess what he was telling everyone. We didn't head because we cast a number of spells at the door including a notice-me-not so people wouldn't come in. I am very curious as to what will happen this year. If the muggle borns get F'ed then I am getting my mom and the girl's parents and we are gone. I don't give a crap, because they can't get to us if we are in another country. And if they somehow put us in some sort of marriage contract I will just kill the guys who set it up and just down right ignore it. From what I can tell a magical contract only works if you believe in what is written. That's why and oath works so well. You are basically verbally agreeing to what you are saying. Unless you know what is going on in the contract it's not that binding unless it's simple and you believe it should affect you. So technically the cup won't work on harry unless he agrees to participate and follows through with it because then he has agreed in a non-verbal oath. But I want him to summon V, because if I can just discover where it is I can just burry lots and lots of barrels with homemade napalm by using gasoline and Styrofoam chips. I will also mix in magnesium just to add to the death and destruction. The way I figure it is that if all his little groupies die then it's one mad man running around. And hell if we get rid of Peter he won't come back for even longer giving us a long time to deal with his groupie's individually. So many solutions to problems I just can't decide if I should do anything or let see if the prophecy is real, or if it's just a glimpse into an alternate realities future that could have come through. That is before I got involved and messed everything up. Oh well if I see peter around anywhere I will just grab him if I don't see him then it's up to fate.

One important thing is that it appears that Malfoy made it so no dementors came to the school. Either he hopes black will kill Potter or he knows that they will do nothing but make his time miserable at the school so doesn't want them there. Either way we don't need to worry about getting our souls drained. I will be telling the entire common room about them and the possibility if Black comes here they might show up so we should learn how to cast the Patronus charm. Shouldn't be hard to bring up a happy memory with occlumency helping.

When we get off the train later Malfoy is leading the way again strutting to the carriage. God I want to just drown the boy and save future generations of that addition to the gene pool, but I can say that about a number of people. While he is walking he has so many hangers on trying to be his friend because his dads in charge that I am honestly scared about what he is going to be able to get away with. I think I am going to have to get the entire Hufflepuff house to not leave the common room after class and for dinner come and go as a group. I will wait for that till after the first incident that involves us or the first death.

When all the first years have sat down Lucius stood up and gave his speech he introduced the new teachers. There was no more Hagrid (jail), Trelawney was canned and the subject was canceled. There was a new teacher that would teach magical customs to muggle born and half-bloods. I could only guess how this class would work. It would probably be telling us how lucky we were and what our place is in society. I was a bit surprised that nothing else changed but I guess when you don't have to listen to a mad man telling you to kill everyone its easier. Lucius is a bastard but he's a power hungry bastard. You don't kill off the working class to make more money you exploit them and with the magical customs class he can drive into children's heads they are worth nothing and they can't go back to their old life. Also there was no mention of black or any precautions. I guess he really is hoping black will show up and kill Harry.

When I looked around some more I saw Ginny and she looked like shit. She had deep bags under her eyes and looks like she hasn't slept at all. I never thought it would be that bad for her maybe a slap on the wrist but I guess they wanted to make a point and to make it bigger by bringing her back to school. Oh well not my issue if I was a bleeding heart do gooder they yea I might feel guilty but I cant save everyone and I rather look out for my own people that are close to me. I can save everyone, if I thought that I would go crazy in the end at anything bad happening to anyone blaming myself for others problems.

Luckily the food just arrived and wasn't messed with, I guess since they are French they are used to different foods being available. Thank god, I don't think I would have been able to live on English fare. While the dinner was going on I had told my elves before to re-setup the common room as it was, but I told them to add bean bag chairs I had purchased. The internet is starting to get big but I still miss most of the websites I remember where I can find most things. But I thankfully put in about £300,000 into AMZN when their IPO was release in May, so I should have a substantial portfolio just in case that it ever gets as big as it did in my world.

Anyway, when we got to the common room everyone just looked around and nodded. The first years where a little bit confused especially when the prefects told them not to worry about it, and to take 1 book from each pile on the table in the middle of the room. Later they got the normal speech by now of Hufflepuff secrets and not to worry about points because they mean nothing unless you're a lion or snake. Yet again the first years where utterly confused again with this knowledge but they got the same response of you'll see later. The one odd thing that did happen was that each Hufflepuff walked up to him and gave him a book. Each book was different and looked used. It seems that all the parents thought it would be good to give me a book about magic as a thankyou gift. Well I just figure I will go to the RoR and ask for a copy of the books I got so I can copy them and put them in an expanded shoe box and give a collection of the books I got back to everyone. Hopefully this will start a trend of sharing knowledge in the house. That or they are just going to keep looking at me to do it. Yea I can see the later happening more till I leave the school because they don't know how to copy books unless it's a book I made that has no copy right spells on it.

At night it began the same thing where the girls joined him in bed. He thought Luna would stop since she hadn't done it all summer but he was wrong and she just strolled in and slid into bed behind Hermione.

That morning I was shocked when my eyes popped open and I automatically kissed back Halley on the lips. My mouth even opened a little at the shock and she proceeded to French me. After I came to my senses and was about to ask her why she did that Hermione was having none of that it seems and did the exact same thing but since I didn't automatically open my mouth she just forced her tongue in and I replied in kind. I wearily looked at Luna but she said

"Looks like fun but I'm too far away to make it look spontaneous."

"uhh huu. Not that's I am complaining but why?" I was looking at Halley when I said this.

She replied with "I want to have some of your firsts."

I then turned to Hermione. "Because I love you obviously." She then proceeded to turn into a tomato.

"I love both of you girls too"

They both kind of half smiled and grimaced so I guess I should not have said both of them and specified one of them. _Fuck_. But screw that I ain't choosing and losing the other one.

"Mark I like you but I don't love you."

"Thank you Luna. I like you to."

After that we had our normal morning and exercises and proceeded to get breakfast. At breakfast our schedules where handed out and first thing Monday mornings we had magical customs with the claws. I guess the lions get a class to themselves because I don't see the snakes having to go. After breakfast was done the girls decided to go exploring with Luna.

I figured I could go to the RoR and ask it some questions hoping it would show me a book since I didn't want to go through all those books. George said he has some library spells but the books have to be in a library to start with because the shelves have to be enchanted to. That makes sense in my mind so I told him I would get him a library built in the dorm house if he can do the same in another I will build that will hold the originals. He looked a little shocked, but said if he did them both at the same time he doesn't see and issue. I let him know I will start it when I can and I will let him know. I am not opening up the original hive up to anyone but the girls but I will transfer it to the island when I make a house there and make a library on site. Hopefully I will get it sometime before graduation.

I started to head to the stairs that would lead me to the 7th floor I was grabbed from behind and shoved in to a broom closet with the person coming in and closing the door. It was so quick I didn't even react, if that had been a spell I would have been dead.

"Wha..."

"Shut up Holdings." It was Pansy Parkinson she looked exactly like Scarlett Byrne so she's going to be damn cute when she is older. But right now she had her wand under my chin while holding my shirt in a tight grip. The girl wasn't tall so I had to look down but not move my head. I know I can snap her wand at any time with TK but let's see where this goes. She just stared at me and finally said "good".

"What the hell is going on with the puffs Holdings?"

I just shrug my shoulders indicating I didn't know what she was talking about. She was not happy with my sarcastic reply of not talking and pushed harder with her wand. Considering these kids need to move there wand or say something I don't see this working well for her unless shes planning on stabbing me with it.

"Fuck you Holdings. You know I want you to talk so talk. What is up with you Puffs."

"I don't know what you're talking about and why are you asking me."

"You think I'm stupid don't you. Others might not see it but they all look at you. There's not any sneers or derogatory shit said about you but just quiet acceptance. I know they all respect you for some reason and they look to you. They were practically losing their shit last year but as soon as they looked at you they were calm as can be."

"That's not a question."

"What the hell is going on in the puffs Holding. I want to know, they don't care about points anymore none of them are trying to answer their questions all the time. It's like you guys have turned from a Badger to a turtle and tucked yourselves in and aren't coming out. I want to know why!?"

"Why should I tell you anything if there was anything going on?"

"Because I can make life very uncomfortable for you guys if I talk to Draco about this."

"go ahead there's nothing to hide."

"If there's nothing to hide then tell me. What. Are. You. Up . To."

"It's simple. Let me ask you something. What's the normal amount of points handed out to any person?"

"What?" she proceeded to lower her wand because of my reply.

"You heard me what's the average amount of points a person gets at a time?"

"5 I guess maybe 10 at most."

"So why did harry and his friends get 60 points each trying to get into the forbidden corridor in the first year?"

"…."

"Exactly. The snakes should have won it like they do every year since Snape started."

"Well yea." She obviously did hear the remark about Snape.

"So what do you think will happen every year now that a certain someone is at the school?"

"We won't win."

"Yep but you aren't wining are you."

"What?"

"Its simple Snape always takes stupid points off from everyone but you guys so that's why you always win since he's started. He's made the house cup a joke. When I pointed this out to the house they agree with me. We get nothing for winning it but peer pressure to not mess up and get more points. The question you have to ask is 'why?'"

"Why what?"

"Why do you care if your house wins? You get nothing from getting it. It just sits in the trophy room and comes out at the end of the year. What reason do you have for trying to win it? You don't get a prize, or money, not even a ribbon. So tell me why does anyone care?"

"….. When you put it like that I guess you're right. But what do you mean we are not winning."

"Its simple Snape takes points off every house for no reason and somehow you win. What would happen if he didn't take points off for cheekiness? It's a school not a prison. I'm sure some years another house would win. But since Snape loves to be a dick we just said fuck it and we have stopped caring."

"…. That doesn't explain everything."

"Well there's also the fact that we have yet to get a competent teacher for defense or history of magic. I know it's said that this schools number one. But honestly how many times are you going to have to know how to turn a beetle into a button. Now that's just retarded, it's much better to know all the household spells and other helpful things. And since a lot of us are muggle borns or half-bloods we can't practice at home in the summer. It's not like you would know anything about this with the ministry not caring about it if you do it. And your assured a good job out of Hogwarts, me not so much because I'm a muggle born."

By this time she had lowered her wand and was staring at me after my rant.

"Been holding that in haven't you. And just to let you know not all of us can get jobs straight out of school that are purebloods, just to let you know."

"Bullshit."

"…. I'm pretty sure Draco will not be letting me at work when I should be giving him heirs straight out of school."

"Well that sucks but I'm sure after you can get one."

"…"

"And why not?"

"I will have to raise them because it's not his responsibility to. And I don't want them raised by and elf."

"Well surly after that it will be no issue. We live for a long time."

Pansy's eyes were starting to water now. _Oh fuck I don't need a crying girl especially a crying Pansy Parkinson on me for others to find_. I didn't want to be an ass so I just wrapped my arms around her and held her as she cried hoping that she would stop soon.

"… since I was a little girl I wanted to learn how to be a healer… and when I was betrothed to Draco my first year I knew I would never get a chance…"

She then proceeded to cry even more and I rubbed slow circles on her back while holding her. I don't think she has let this out before that's why it's taking so long. But why the fuck would she be telling me this.

After a while of rubbing her back I aske her. "Pansy why are you telling me this? Not that I am going to tell anyone mind you." I added in the last part because she stiffened, and I guess she remembered who she was talking to.

"You better not Holdings. I will make your life hell if you tell your girl friends or anyone else."

"What girlfriends."

"Come off it Holdings, you 3 are inseparable and now you seem to have added Lovegood."

"Lovegood is just a friend and Hermione and Halley I have known them forever and just recently has it changed from friends to something else."

"I bet."

"….so why don't you run then if you don't want to be a house wife."

"I can't I'm in a Marriage Contract that my parents signed that will ruin my family if it ever fell through. Plus they got a lot of money for me apparently. I don't think you understand what that means you're just a muggle born you don't know how these things work."

"Do you care about your parents?"

"Of course I care about my mom; my dad has only ever seen me as property."

"So you can't run away because your mother right? Does your dad have any say in these contracts after you 17?"

"No but that doesn't matter because I'm still already betrothed to Draco."

"What would happen if he died just after you turned 17? Would you be free to choose then?"

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm not getting someone to kill Draco to get out of this marriage. The contract would kill me."

"Oh I didn't know that. So are we done?" _I hope if V comes back I can pop the little shit. It will make 1 persons life better at the very least._

"Yea but remember what I said don't you dare tell you girlfriends."

"I won't. Bye Pansy."

I then cast disillusionment on myself and left. I don't need anyone seeing me leave and start a rumor that I have 4 gf's as apparently I already had 2 and now I have 3 with Luna. What the fuck I'm 13 I can't have a rep at this age. Hell I never had a rep in my old life let alone a guy with a harem. Fuck that I am not dealing with multiple woman when they all get emotional or need their own time with me. That would just drive me insane. Two I could possibly do if there independent and not clingy but 3+ just shoot me now. The green eyed monster would rise up so fast and that's not taking into account girls love to compete, just look at this morning with those 2 and Luna wanting to try. Nope nope nope not letting that happen. Harry can have the girls all over him if anyone lets someone near him, I refuse vehemently.

When I finally got to the RoR i thought "I want to see all the books on mining and blacksmithing". When I opened the door there was about 18 books. I copied them and put them into a shoebox that had the appropriate labels. What I wanted was to find is things on making alloys. I want to be able to make steels and other alloys so I don't have to deal with pure substances. That and maybe there are magical forging ways that can make things stronger or give natural properties to things.

Next i went "I need knowledge on how to charge a gem with magic" this time only 2 books came up. This one I was curious so I started flipping through and it was about all the common ways like forcing your own magic and lay lines. The other book was about warding and I didn't understand that until I got to a chapter that could break things. It was a ward that would take lightning strikes that struck a ward and use that to charge it instead by converting it into magic. Well that's pretty broken but with what it says I would need some major power to get this going and not just an outlet from the wall. I will need to find a way to either make lightning strikes happen or something that will give me a lot of mechanical power to drive some motors. That or I will have to wait till tech can make something that produces a lot of electricity for cheap.

The next few things I asked about where about how to make a marauders map equivalent for any property I own, all information on familiars and or how to get or make one. All information on communication mirrors, and finally anything on soul magic. I hope with the last one I can find something that if I have one piece I can destroy it or others and save the item or all other pieces at same time. There is no way that it's safe for someone to have access to a piece of your soul. That and maybe I can stun potter and cut out the skin and skull of his scar after his trip to the ministry. I want their stuff damn it.

This is so much easier then looking through all the books I have. I ask a few more questions but the big ones where already answered for me and I am so tempted to play around with the last one. I guess I should head back to the common room and not be out for something to happen.

When I get back to the common room the girls aren't there to I head into my room because I want to try something I keep forgetting to do. Want to see what happens if I try something from Naruto. Yea I know not the same thing but what can it hurt. I lie on the bed and put my bare feet on the wall and try and will my magic to my feet and walk up the wall! And nothing happens. I keep going for an hour but nothing happens, I get so frustrated I just release all my magic at once and I feel myself falling against the wall. _What the fuck_? I nearly brained myself before falling back down on the bed.

I try again and again but I finally figure out that it's when I flood my whole body and try walking ON the wall not up the wall. With how I feel i think I am forcing the magic in me to make it so I'm making myself having gravity that ignores normal gravity. It orientates a gravitational force from me that levels on the surface I want to be ON. It only affects stuff touching me as in clothes or a paperclip I am playing with my shirt is not hanging like the 80's batman cape on me. But the paperclip I am using is messed up because I hold my perpendicular to the wall but parallel to the floor and put the clip on my palm. I don't think the clip knows what to do but the drain on my magic draws quicker when I do this. So I can only assume that it's happening because my magic is trying to reconnect to the paperclip repeatedly every time it falls from my hand and touches it again. But I don't last long doing this my magic looks like it can only do this for 30min. well just means I either have to get more magic circuits in my body going like the finer one or I need my core bigger doing the bulge technique.

I think the only reason I am able to do this is because I have been trying to do a lot of things wand less. Add into the fact my core is large compared to other wizards and then add in my extensive magic circulatory system and I think only me and the girls will be able to walk up walls like Naruto. But I think water is out the question unless I feather-light myself and water skate. Oh well that for later on the island in the ocean when I'm swimming.

But before I can do the drastic bulge technique I am going to go on a made Fidelius spree. And I have never seen anywhere where I can't be my own secret keeper. I don't know why they even made someone else there keeper. Sure no one can get in if there's an emergency because no one knows where you are but you are hiding for a reason. That or give it to an elf like in many of the fictions but fuck that I am keeping the secret.

When the girls show up in my room they wake me up because I am tired from using up most of my core. I then inform them of what I did and with the knowledge that I did it, it reinforces it into their brain that it should be able to be done so they are able to do it. But they don't last as long as me, but they still can do it and Halley even try's walking on the ceiling and it works but she falls on the bed soon enough. Luna can't do it but is just looking on in aww. I think this just made her training permanent so she can achieve that and anything else we come up with.

Later that night I give them all a kiss on the lips even Luna because she's giving me the damn puppy eyes. I think she just wants to try it; there are no feelings behind it like love. They all smile when I do that and we crash for the night because tomorrow is the first time we are going to go to Magical Customs.

20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20

Well I woke up to my tonsils getting cleaned by someone else's tongue. I reciprocate before opening my eyes. When I do I find its Luna ( _FUCK_ ) then when she gets off me she kisses the other 2 girls.

"This is a fun way to wake people." Luna comments this while smiling at us.

I have no clue what's going on in her head but whatever. As long as I don't wake up to me getting raped I can deal with this from her. The girls have clueless expressions on their faces also from having there tonsils cleaned out.

After this we get up and start to change to get ready to do our morning activities and then get ready for class.

When our first class of Magical Customs is over, I can't say that it was not informative. It taught us a lot, but that the same time it was basically telling us our place and how we should talk to our "betters". After class was over all the puffs where looking at me that were in that class. Since everyone is going to have to take it I think I am going to have to come up with more ideas what we can do magically that we can sell to mundane's. Maybe I can get people into healing and open up a private practice on the island I want to buy. Just knock people out and then do boob jobs and plastic surgery that are much better than anything a mundane could do. They never have to see the surgery or the operating room we just make a getaway on one side of the island for them to "recuperate" at for a week or so and charge dumb money. Hell if I get good enough I should be able to do most surgeries. I just need someone to make me a potion or charms that makes a person ach for a week at the specific spot so they don't question it. I can always leave a minor scar as well.

But after listening for only half of the class. I was thinking of what I can do to mess with moldy shorts and I came up with the most perfect idea. I'm going to kill every one of his death eaters at Azkaban. And if I remember right from a story I read it won't be that hard but to make sure I will do something else. First though I have to make a container that's heated to 300°C and has a lid that's not air tight. I need this so I can put it in an empty cell and let it sit and boil what I put in it. What I am going to do is make a lot of cupcakes and load them full of rat poison and put them on the windowsills of their ledges. Next I will put mercury into the container and if the rat poison doesn't work then all the problems that mercury vapor will cause will take them out since it affects the brain before death.

I was a little bit iffy about doing this but I figure that as long as I don't go in there is no issue and with the dementors just running around trying to find Black there's no one there to stop me. I just need to hope a simple switching spell can replace something in the cell with the container. The prisoners won't turn down a chocolate cupcake with green frosting sitting on their windowsill. I sure as hell don't need those nut cases back out in the world. So that's that I know it's not very flashy but I don't think I am prepared yet to kill someone with my bare hands or see the outcome. So it's this or a sniper rifle, but I don't know how to shoot that well yet so poison it is. And I don't want it as a magical poison so they can't trace it. So it's going to be good old rat poison. If it can work for these small ones then it can work for the larger one. I have to ask Maggie if the elves can do this since it's not "inside" Azkaban or I need one or both girls with me in the shuttles to do it.

Later that night after dinner I asked Maggie and she said she could do it. I didn't let her know what the cupcakes would do or what the container would do. I don't want to make them feel guilty now I just need to go home on the weekend and prepare everything. The container will take the longest but a bit of transfigured granite and runes for a magic hot plate, and I'm set in a few hours this weekend. So that's that hopefully they die because no one checks on them often.

After dinner in the common room I got asked by everyone if I could wait a bit. So me and the girls waited till everyone showed up. After everyone was there they all asked what my company was. I told them again I can't talk about it because there is a confidentiality oath that needs to be taken that anything you learn or do stays in my company along with it guaranties you can't do anything harmful to anyone who works for the company. You can quit whenever you want but the oath stays along with you not being able to use the knowledge you gained. Also that if you wanted to go to school and didn't have the money I would pay for muggle schooling but you would then repay it by working for me for a set number of years but you would have a nice place to stay and food and vacation spots to go to. Everyone asked where they were and I told them that we have a white board with places people want. Based on the number of votes I use some of the company profits to buy a property and ward it for all employees so they can do magic there for their vacation. And every home will be stocked with food at the time along with house elf that can cook for them if they need it. Everyone there was just staring at me like I was bonkers.

"What?" I asked them.

"You know that's a bit much right?"

"Not really. And if I pay for your schooling on something you like to do that can make us money or is a needed skill. I get an employee who likes there job and because of that you won't quit because you like it."

"… That makes sense but how can you afford it."

"Oh that's easy I have lawyers and accountants. I even have Tonks working for me as the start of my security for the company, so you can join that to. I will send you to classes for that also, so you know what you're doing and know how to use the tools of the trade."

"Can you tell us how many work for you?"

"Ummm I think it's up to 18-20 people after 2 years."

"And no one's quit?"

"Why would they? I give them a great wage and half of them live in a dorm house I made that has house elf staff, and kitchen for 5% of their pay. And the amount they make is also based on how hard they work. If you're lazy you don't make that much money. I don't want people who don't want to work working for me. Plus if you look at it even if they make lots of money what do you do with your free time there's only so much you can do until your board. Everyone needs a job to give them meaning. Plus the more money you make the company, the more money I put back in. I have even pensives that have learning memories in there for different languages. I am also starting a company library that's just in-house."

"….. Ok thanks Mark. Are we right to assume that once we graduate we just need to get ahold of you right?

"Yep"

After that they let me go and this year's 7th years all sat together. Well I think I am getting even more employees. Gahh going to have to get more lawyers and accountants. Maybe I will have the ones I employ hire some people and they can figure out what they need to know. Since they will be in the office they don't need to know about magic, would be nice but not necessary,

But yet again that night I got kisses from them all and Luna gave the girls kisses. I don't think the girls know what to do because they don't seem bi. It's actually funny because they don't want to hurt her feelings and at the same time it's just a kiss and it's not sexual. Though it must be awkward with all the tongue she gives because I had to take a bit more time and say "like this" and show her how other than just swirl it around. She very enthusiastic about learning everything and trying things. She is going to make a guy or girl very happy later in life.

20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20

After a month I got a big batch of elves that showed up. And it was a very very scary conversation I had.

"Master I have more elves that wish to work for you."

"Sure Maggie did you find like 1 or 2 more?"

"Oh no master I have another 23 for you."

"Maggie… why is there so many?"

"Oh that's easy. They didn't have masters because of their masters dyeing in Azkaban and also my parents came ."

"How did you parents end up here? Why would they dismiss them?"

"Oh they didn't dismiss them. You have a few extra cupcakes that where not needed to be given out in Azkaban and I gave them to their masters a few days after I found out about Azkaban."

"But I thought elves cant harm there masters."

"Master of course not. I used something you baked and didn't use magic I just left them something to eat. And since I'm not there elf I didn't need to warn them about the cupcake. Its not my fault they ate something that wasn't theres."

Fuck fuck fuck I just made it mandatory for house elf rights and perks if I don't want to die. I also can let this get around or the other might start doing this crazy shit! Fuck fuck fuck I didn't think this would happen, I should have just flown there myself. Its only because there was no dementors there that this was able to get done.

"Maggie can you promise me you won't tell the other elves this."

"Ok master."

"So why didn't they come right away? It's been over 2 weeks since then."

"But master they had to clear out the vaults and the houses first and there properties, since they would not allow elves who are bonded to someone else or unknown to the wards on their properties. I told them you would appreciate it and let them keep things they liked"

"… Maggie where is everything they took?"

"Oh that's easy master we put everything into your HIVE and sorted based on how you have been doing it. But you might want to add more levels, because we used 2 of your spare levels to store everything that could not fit in areas you have already made. We used one tunnel alone for all the money they had."

"But how did they get there gold?" _did I just get the cup?!_

"Oh that's easy. It's usually the elves that get the money to begin with. So it's nothing strange for them to go get it. We just used some of your trunks to keep the gold in when they went there."

"uhh huu. And how am I supposed to bond 23 more elves?"

"Master have you not noticed how strong you are? You magic is filling faster than we use it and we normal just use it at night when you sleep so you don't notice it. So you can handle a lot more, because your core is much bigger than an adult wizard."

"Ok Maggie bring them here and if they could also give me a list of everything including the money they took that would be great."

"Ok master."

After that I let everyone know that worked for me they better treat the elves as spun glass and be very appreciative of their hard work by saying thank you and please. I do not want to come back home to corpses. Sure not hard to get rid of with magic but it's bad enough Maggie thinks its ok to knock off people who piss her off or her people. I don't need that getting worse and she just starts killing people at random.

Still nothing bad has happened yet, I am just waiting for black to cause issues and see if the Dementors showed up. Even if they don't stay and Lucius can get rid of them it gives me an excuse to make the entire house learn how to do the Patronus and its messenger version.

20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20

During the month of September and October it got a little more depressing for muggle borns and half-bloods. The reason for this was because only purebloods where allowed to play quidditch and where told they were to be put at the back of the stands to watch the matches. Also Draco was lording it up over everyone and getting away with everything. Potter and his friends were hit the hardest because Ron never knew when to shut up and kept just blowing up. I don't think I didn't hear a night he didn't get detention of scrubbing cauldrons manually. Normally it would be a simple spell that any 2nd year could cast but was made to do it with a scrub brush. That was pointless and would never work so it was a pointless make work detail and dealing with the smells of ruined potions. I'm sure Snape just cast the spell on all of them when they left.

Gryffindor as a whole had so little points even with the other teachers trying to give them some. They were as of right now last. The Hufflepuff where 3rd Ravenclaw 2nd and Slytherin was first. I can't believe we aren't last with even not caring about points.

Later on in October Black did the stupid thing again and cut up the fat ladies picture. Why he didn't go to knockturn alley or his old house to find a spare wand I will never know. He must be so messed in the head right now. But oh well just meant we spent a night in the great hall. Yet again I don't understand why because its not like he was able to get in and we are not Gryffindor's so? Guess Lucius hope that if we are all in one place someone can get potter be it black or a Slytherin. Really sucks to be harry but oh well if he knew people hated him so bad he should be working his ass off to get stronger. Hell, just for the fact of his relatives I would be trying to get any ritual to make me stronger so I can fight back against them.

And along with this happening the minister had a panic attack and in his infinite wisdom he got every Dementor to descend on the school to get black….. yea. But Lucius got rid of them after a day it looks like. But because of that I went to the RoR and said I need a book that teaches the easiest way to learn a Patronus and its variations. I got a rather slim book that I copied and had put a stack into the common room like always. That day I got thanks from everyone throughout the day. Even Susan came to me and asked if I could show it to her aunt since not many Aurore's can do a corporeal while the whole house within 2 months could do it. The only issue was how long it could be held and that was based on the amount of power you could pour into it. I am a little disappointed in my Patronus because it looks like a platypus now what the fuck does that say about me.

I guess I should just suck it up and take that Animagus potion this weekend with the girls. It should force us into a trance where we meet our form and then when we recover we should already be in the form for an hour. During that hour we need someone there that can get a good look at us to put in a pensive or take lots of pictures so we get a good idea what to revert to the next time we consciously want to do it.

20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20

Well we did the Animagus potion and Halley became a Henst's goshawk, then Hermione did it and became a Henst's goshawk …. And then I did it and became a Henst's goshawk…. The only reason I can assume this happened is because we share our minds every day. So it must be based on something else other than inner animal. I wonder if it's randomness or something. I have no idea, I think I will have to get some people to share their minds every day and see if the same things happen to them. If it's the same animal with 3 people then it might be magic trying to make them more of a pack / family.

Luna wanted to try also and she ended up as an Echidna. Well at least it was something different that I don't think anyone has turned into. Thank god it wasn't some strange animal we haven't heard of. I think she didn't turn into a goshawk like us because we haven't been in her mind that much. It's still only us 3 that share everything all the time; we do it at least three times a week or more.

After this I ended up going to all the properties and boxes I own and casting a fidelius on them. I then tried out a fidelius in a fidelius and that worked also. I guess it just makes a secret in a secret. With that I ended up making the floor with all the possible dark artifacts one that only I knew about. I also did my tunnel along with the money level. I needed a level now because it was just plain stupid with the amount of money there was in wizarding currency now. If all this money is sitting just in the bank and doing nothing then I can understand why the bank is not worried if no one claims the vaults or doesn't use them. Because in the end they will own them in the long run and in the end I think they are expecting up to breed out the magic and its there's in the end anyways. So they must be concentrating on the muggle side for their wealth and monopolies. Wouldn't be surprised if they own more then we know, and just have figureheads that actually do the public things or put glamor's on goblins. Hopefully I don't need to worry about them. I will have to make my companies private and never have public stock so no one can buy me out like the goblins that or find a way to kill them all off if they ever tried to screw me over.


	21. Chapter 21

21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21

Well it's the end of the year and nothing to bad has happened to Hufflepuff. No deaths or permanent injuries just detentions for kids talking during class. It was the same with Ravenclaw, the one who had the issues was Gryffindor. They ended up with 36 points at the end of the year while Slytherin had 802. Also in quidditch it was not that much better because they always gave potter detention and anyone else who was good was either a muggle born or half blood. It was a very sad sight to see, so most people didn't even bother going to watch the Gryffindor games.

All throughout the year there had been school yard battles in the hallways between the snakes and lions. Nothing that couldn't be fix but the snakes never got in trouble. The twins tried to prank them but in the end I think they sat every night in detention just sitting there and not moving, or were they allowed to talk. I think this worked best for them because they could not do anything to distract themselves or cause issues. I almost believed when I heard this that they had been sent to corners like a 5 year old.

It just went on and on and on, then add to it the Magical Customs class telling everyone that they are trash, but pure bloods and it just brought the mood of the school down to low levels. I am happy to say that I heard nothing of people being given marriage contracts, because I guess Lucius thinks no pure blood should be saddled with anything less than a pure blood. So there is that perk. But as the year progressed I could just see the defeat in most of the muggle borns and half-blood eyes. The only ones that didn't have this where the Hufflepuff if anything they were very much the other way. It seems that instead of breaking them it just galvanized them to prove them wrong. They didn't do anything to show it but they all just looked at me at one or another point in time and just nodded at me. So I think I have the entire house is going to work for me. The only issue is that I need to come up with is ideas on what my companies can do other than house flipping throughout the world. I need ideas so people can rotate and not become bored. I know for a lot of them I will be throwing muggle college and university books at them and telling them to choose something they like. Hopefully by then they can see what they can add magic in to make it easier or better, but is not noticeable by the muggles.

I never did see what the hell happened to serious but I'm sure I will hear some rumor in this school. It seems to spread like flies and be at least 50% true. There was no buck beak incident because no more Hagrid so there was nothing on that end. I doubt harry had to go back in time to save himself, but the issue with that is going to be that he doesn't know how to use the Patronus that well if at all since no dementors, so when they come for him at home he's fucked.

On the house elf front I have a very fanatical group that works for me now. It is very disturbing and they go overboard with everything just to prove how grateful they are to have me as a master. Just happy there have been no more killings. Because the elves that I have that are from the Azkaban prisoners are skittish as hell and always apologizing no matter what I do. I did ask Maggie later if there was a cup that came from the Lestrange vault and she said yes and put it in the dark objects level. Because of this I said fuck it and made her get the diadem from the come and go room and move it there to. If I already have 1 might as well get the other, when I get time to play with the books on soul magic and see if there's anything I can do to them.

I never got confronted by anyone else that year but I did see Pansy eyeing me from the point that the Azkaban deaths happened. Hopefully she said nothing and no one noticed her occasionally eyeing me, and if they did it was because of my rep.

The rep situation was not that bad in the end since everyone has seen me, Halley and Hermione together since day one. They did look sideways at Luna but then it was most older boys just looking at me with something akin to jealousy. Thankfully they weren't aggrieved that I stole the girl they loved because in both instances they were already around me when someone first saw or noticed them. The girls in the house do take the girls away for girl talk now and again. I guess no matter how mature they are girls will always be girls. A couple of guys asked me how I did it and I just told them I was always friends with them and they decided it on their own. After that they didn't ask any more questions because in their mind and mine I should have been hard core friend zoned, it wouldn't be funny.

The kissing situation has escalated now that Hermione and Halley appear to be competing. Because there PJ's that used to be a shirt and pants has now turned into just panties and one of my shirts. Even Luna demanded one since she wanted one to. Also I have woken up with one of their hands down my pants. At that point I started to fear I was going to get raped at some point by them competing so much. I told them that they had to stop with that shit and go no further until I at least took them out on a date somewhere this summer. I needed to slow them down and this looked like it did the trick. Luna gave me puppy eyes but I told her that I would take her out somewhere but it would be as friends because I can't handle more than 2 girls. She just looked at me and nodded but I have no idea what she's thinking. Because she just does what she wants, with no care of personal space. So after that discussion I still did get a head down my pants or an ass squeeze around the school between classes, but it went no further than that. I know most guys would but I don't want to do anything in a room with all three girls there. That is little too much for me, I would be worried I couldn't get it up. At least morning wood is not affected by that but still. And I sure as hell don't want an audience especially with Luna there, because who know she might try something to see if one of the girls like it and just go from there. I'm sorry but I'm no protagonist that can juggle multi women and keep them happy. At least with my body enhancing I can last a while but the issue is the girls have the same thing so I am still going to tire out before Hermione or Halley. I shouldn't have to worry about this nonsense when I am 14. It should be hand holding and kissing, maybe groping, not 3rd base and more. Damn it I guess occlumency just jammed everything into high speed. At least they look like 16 year old because of everything we have done with their bodies. I don't think I could have done anything with someone who looks to young. Sure it helps me growing up with them and I have lost my sense of what's right and wrong when it comes to girls and their age. I now go more on what they want then what I think they are ready for.

On a side note I have everything Tom Marvolo Riddle ever read in one box and wrote in another. I made sure to find out where the grave yard is so I can plant so much home made explosives in the ground. It won't be hard with the anarchist handbook and adding in some magnesium into the napalm mix. All I need is an oil drum filled with it and the right mixture of oxygen to napalm mixture to make one hell of an explosion. Tie in to the lid of all the drums a model rocket engine starter that's plugged into a flare, and run all those wires underground to a point where you need it and you get one hell of a boom using a remote trigger. Everything can be bought without question. One charbroiled voldermort along with his allies. It's not like you can have a shield up all the time for the pressure damage and then the heat and fire. Then add in the inhalation of the burning magnesium. Well I am going to go in right afterwards with my AR-15 to make sure they are all dead. Fuck not killing them all, he can make a new body with the help of someone else. By then I'm sure I can make sure most of the horcruxes are gone by going to number 12 and telling creature how to destroy it. Since he has always wanted it destroyed because it was his last order I'm sure he can find some basilisk venom from somewhere. And the book I just need to talk to Susan's aunt and ask for it to be destroyed. Then it's just the ring and that's saved for Dumbledore's death. I want that man gone also.

Housing wise for buying and selling has been having no issue here in England. I want to expand more but the lawyers and accountants first have to get this down pat before they tackle other countries. I think I will keep it to English at first or second language countries first and then go further out from there.

On the vacation home front I have managed to get 4 of them. They are in Spain along the coast, Florida on the beach, France near the alps, and finally one in Thailand on the island of Koh Samui. The list at the dorm house still goes on and all the houses have been fideliused and warded on top of that. With those popping up and getting magiced up, the people working on the houses are working harder so they have more places to visit. They all right now take the weekends to either in a group or in smaller ones and head to the houses. The elves love it also for places to clean and cook for them. I think with this house idea I have gotten something that's gold. Who wants to quit a job where every weekend they are able to relax in beautiful places in the world? In each house I have also added a mini hive like everyone but instead I have placed people's names on the tunnels so for every house the elves can move all their stuff down there after they leave and bring it back up. So if the people who live at the beach, and want to have Hobbycats or paddle boards and want to spend their money on that and only let them have use for it, it can be stored away. But so far with those things people just let others play with them by having a shed with shrunken toys on the shelves that can be enlarged to play with. Because what's the worst that happens, someone breaks a part on it and they cast a repairo. It's a little ridiculous with how well this is working but all I can assume is that since they have lived a life that's not like this they don't take it for granted and enjoy it. Plus if they want some quiet they just need to cast a silencing charm around them. The next one I am getting is going to be a cottage on a lake. So if anyone wants to try hunting or fishing they can go there or just sit on the dock. Me and the girls use this on the weekend sometimes when I am not running around trying get things into an order, so that I don't need to worry about things later.

The knife fighting course has been very good for us, because I feel we won't stab ourselves if we need to use them. It has been added into our combat practice in the mornings also but with fake knives that have stinging charms on them, if powered by our magic and not the heat and cutting ones on the real knives. This at least lets us go full out and actually feel something and not having to stop like at the dojo. But on the other hand it does break the skin more often and bigger bruises. But with that comes more healing practice.

I ended up sending Tonks to America to be trained by some ex-soldiers from the best instructors I could find. I made them teach her small team tactics, gun control and safety, and other odds and ends. They told me they would need more time with her but she was picking it all up very easily. If she gets more for her branch of Umbrella I will send them there to train also. It's a wonder at the training / things you can buy in America. She told me next week she is going to start to tail people and see what she finds.

And finally just last week my buying the island from the Japanese hotel company came through. In the end they wanted 12 million worth of gold and 9 million worth of platinum. I was happy with this because it saved me a lot on liquid assets, because I'm sure with selling everything I have in the muggle world that I would not be able to buy it yet. But the CEO was very happy to sell me the island for precious metals. I didn't ask him why or anything I just gave him the materials. But the thing that took the longest was removing everyone from the island. It was one of my stipulations and why I ended up paying more for it then Mel Gibson I guess. When I did get it I was so happy, because now I have someplace no one can bug me. The first thing I did was use a spell that I discovered in a warding book and located a lay line about 5km south into the ocean. That will be a bit of an issue I guess if I want it right on the lay line because the water there is about 760m deep. Being that close does give more ambient magic, but not as much as being right now it with a ward stone. It was so close yet so far.

On the island I have ripped out all the building and vanished them. I then went to the airstrip that was there and enlarged it into a ruff granite airstrip that was long enough for a private plane to take off from and I made the strip 5m thick. I also put on runes that will make it able to flex and temp control on it so I don't need to worry about anything going wrong. After that Halley said for me to get the hell off the island and she would take care of the rest. I was a little miffed but she said she wanted to surprise me with what she comes up with. I guess it's ok because she has known me so long and knows my taste.

Finally at the end of the closing feast after the snakes won Malfoy stood up to speak.

"I have to say this has been an interesting year here at Hogwarts. But I shall not be with you any longer as headmaster. Dumbledore will be returning but he will only be allowed to do standard things a headmaster is supposed to do, with the agreement of the board on his actions. He had to give up all his other position that he has fought all year over and has agreed to be just the headmaster of this school, if he would stop fighting his removal from his positions. But don't worry me and the rest of the board have made it so he can't change the teachers or the classes. Dumbledore shall just be an administrator from now on and not even be allowed to assign or remove points."

Well that just nutters him completely but I guess all he wants is to be able to watch his weapon and this is the only way. Plus I guess he needs to make sure next year he gets into the tournament. God, the drama that will unfold because of that damned cup. I just have to make sure people see that they get nothing from the tournament and that no one even knows the previous winners so who says they will get eternal glory. And the money is just 1,000g like come on, I will just let everyone know they will make more than that when they come work for me in a month, and with my job you don't need to almost die.

"But do not worry I shall still stop by now and again with the rest of the board so we can make sure Dumbledore does not slip again with bad judgment. And next year we will have something special happen, but I will let you all wait in suspense on what will happen."

Again all the puffs looked sideways at me and I just nodded to the headmaster in a way that showed I was following what he was saying. I think they all get what I was implying and not making it obvious. Yet again I notice Pansy looking sideways at me. For fucks sake can she just stop looking at me whenever anything happens I sure as hell hope she doesn't try and talk to me on the train but I don't think she's that stupid? More than likely she will try and arrange something over the summer if she really wants to know something

"I just want to finally wish you all a good summer and I hope all the people who took Magical Customs look forward to their jobs that they will find this summer as they graduate."

 _Fucking dick!_ As he finished there was applause from the snakes and a quiet clapping coming from the rest of the houses. From there we left to the common room and everyone just took a seat in a bean bag or in the chairs in the common room and just looked at me patiently.

"Fine. The thing that we can expect next year is the Tri-wizard Tournament. Two schools will come here and the tournament will feature 1 student from each school. Also they will cancel quidditch because of it even though the rest of the school doesn't participate, only just one person does. If you win you get 1,000g and "eternal glory". The eternal glory is a crock of shit because no one knows the last champion let alone the first. And the 1,000g is nothing in the end because you can make that with me in a month. And here's the kicker, there are no safeties for the tasks, so in the end you could die 30 seconds into the first one, and that's it your life's over. Also if you're in 5th or 7th year you also have to worry about your exams so in the end this thing is nonsense and I hope none of you enter."

"Why are they canceling quidditch?"

"Because they are lazy and don't want to work on 2 things at once."

"What are we supposed to do with our free time then?"

"Anything you want. Hell if you guys want I can bring a whole bunch of soccer balls, some rugby balls and have some soccer nets set up on the grounds if you want. All you need to remember is to bring some shorts and t-shirts to play in that you won't mind getting dirty."

"What if we want to enter the tournament?"

"Go ahead. That's your choice I don't control you, I'm just saying 1000g with a chance of dyeing or serious maiming, that can't get fixed is something I wouldn't care about. If you want that then go ahead. Me I will be sitting in a comfortable chair and laughing at the morons who enter."

"…"

"Oh yea if anyone wants to work for me just show up at the same hotel 2 weeks from now. It will get you a chance to see what your choices are out in the working world especially now thanks to Magical Customs."

With that I left them and went to get some rest before leaving on the train the next day. I have a lot of things to accomplish, along with getting lots of college and university course brochures for all my employees to look at. Because as of right now all of the people working for me, or entering will be able to enter no problem. I just will have to make sure they can all still work part time fixing the houses to pay for schooling. But with their occlumency I don't see that being an issue or I could sign them up for correspondence courses so they can learn at their own speed and we will keep a copy of the courses they choose.

21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21

When we finaly got off the train the only parents where Hermione's. Apparently they were here to pick us up and drive us home. Since we come home every 3rd weekend it wasn't such a big deal for only one parent to pick us up. Even the parents have been using the vacation houses and joined us during some weekends. Hermione's and Halley's parents have come to the realization that we act older then we are and are much more responsible. And since they are all fideliused that means they still can't tell anyone about them. It also gives them an escape route out of the house if anything where to happen. I was a little confused when Luna came along but just gave it up and just let her do whatever, it's not like she hasn't been to everyone's houses. And I'm sure she's just doing this because her father is not here and is probably busy with the paper.

When we got home I logged into the computer I had bought and setup while at school and typed in Hogwarts. I just wanted to see what would happen and what came up. What came up was a big surprise to me. There were 4 message boards talking about the 3 schools in Europe and the 1 in the states. None of them mentioned magic but they all talked about how much they hate their jobs or the fact they can't find any. I got tempted and logged in as muggleborn85 and I posted a question on it what people would agree to if they got a good paying job that still dealt with magic. The reason I asked this is because all these people still loved magic and wanted to be near it. I then left this page and went to the others. I wanted to know what people would agree to in theory because I asked anyone to come to the hotel in 2 weeks' time.

The next day I wanted to go to the island and build but I got rejected outright because Halley said now that she was home she would spend more time there making it perfect for me and that in 3 weeks I should be able to go look.

Because I could not do that I sat down and worked on the copies of the notebooks that the marauders came up with while making the map. It took me 5 days of constant flipping through them and then going to flourish and blots for books (I still haven't sorted the library it just easier this way) on what I need to know more about. After that I had come up with a table that the top was made out of sand that will be linked to any ward stone and produce a self-creating map that would show people and animals in different colors along with only walls and no roofs on buildings. I had changed it this way because I wanted to have something 3D to look at not just a paper. It wasn't that hard to change the map from using ink to use sand instead and different colors to represent different things. Hell my map is upgraded and shows elves unlike the old one. The only reason I can figure is that they didn't have access to elf blood for the wards to recognize.

The table ended up being an 10ft round table. It will need its own room but I think it will be nice. The reason I had to make it round is that it shows everything that is encompassed by the ward stone. And since it supposed to represent the island then what better way then make it round like the island. The table should show us if anyone comes to the island that's not on the wards list and by adding in an alert ward and a noise making charm I have it making a klaxon if any unauthorized people show up. With all the wards I put up I would shit my pants if it ever starts that, because that means that they will have already gotten through my defenses.

When I was done with it I gave it to Halley and told her what it was and she said thank you and added it to the list of things for the island.

2 days after that Tonks ended up finding me and telling me she had to talk to me in private.

"Mark I need your help with something."

"What's the issue Tonks?

"I was horsing around with my infiltration spells and slinking around the Alley and I noticed a girl in her late teens early 20's go down Knockturn Alley. I decided to follow her and see what she was doing because she peeked my curiosity because she was wearing muggle clothes that where faded and didn't look to well off. What I found made me sick."

"What happened?" I was actually interested

"When she went into a building that had no sign on it other than a number I followed in since they left the door open for a while. When I was in I heard her say something about a job application. After that the person she was talking brought a wand from behind his back and cast a stunner at her and she dropped."

"Ok then what happened. From how your acting I don't think that's the worst thing."

"When I saw what he did under my stealth spells I cast my own stunner then incarcerous on him so he couldn't get away. I then picked up his wand and then the girl and took her to Diagon alley and cast an enervate on her. I didn't let her see me and after a bit of looking around scared she just left back to the leaky cauldron. I then headed back to the guy I had tied up, to look his place and see if I could figure out what he was doing. I had to break my way into the back room and when I got there I was speechless at what I found and came and got you. I wanted to get the Aurore's but there is no way someone doesn't know what's going on."

"What did you find?"

"it's quicker if I just show you."

With that I grabbed a hooded cloak and she side along apparate me to the alley because I didn't reveal my other house on the street that's under fidelius. When we got there and walked in I closed the door and cast a strong locking charm on it. With that Tonks led me into the back, when I looked around all I saw was a row of rooms that lead down a hallway that had cage doors on them instead of real doors. Inside each one was a girl of different age and different looks but all where naked and clean shaved. They all looked squeaky clean and had a collar on that had a name tag on it ready to be bought. I had to try very hard to keep looking them only in the eye. Even with the situation my hormones were trying to get the better of me.

When I went up to one and asked them what they were doing, they asked if I was to be her master before I even got a chance to ask my question. As I looked at her, I asked if she could look into my eyes and just relax. She did and I used legilimency on her. What I found was an almost clean slate. She knew basic things but it looks like she was taught somehow that she is no one but a pet / slave or whatever her master wants her to be and she is to make him happy anyway she can. This is disgusting and I know for a fact this was one of my biggest fears when I read harry potter about what could happen to people if a bad person knew about the mind arts and obliviate. The worst things for a woman just happened. She is basically a huge rape victim and doesn't see an issue with it because she doesn't know better. Hell her memories are not sealed away they are gone. There is no way to bring then back with what I know.

"FUCK!" when I find these bastards there dead men.

"I know mark what are we going to do? There is no way people don't know about this with the amount of girls here (there where 17 girls). Because there have been no missing persons notification or anything of the kind. Can you tell if there magical?"

I looked and they all had small cores like squibs or normal witches. There was nothing else magical I could see about them. I only saw their own magic in them so they weren't cursed they were just mind fucked. I think I will have to work harder on my mind defenses now that I see this.

"Yea they are all either squibs or full witches."

"Fuck and we can't even take them to the muggles. What should we do?"

"Well first things first we need to check this place from top to bottom and see if there's anything that says customers or other people that work here. Because I don't see one person doing this, it would take a few at minimum."

With that we went around and looked at every room and even searched the guy for anything written down. The thing is that apparently he wasn't stupid and had nothing written down. And since the girls looked like they wanted to be here I don't think anything could have been done or anyone would have done something.

"Maggie."

The little elf popped in and I told her to take the asshole to my tunnel and I would deal with him. I then asked her to take all these girls to the Thailand house since no one was there right now. A few seconds later a lot of elves popped in and started taking the girls away. When this was happening Tonks looked like she wanted to question what I was doing to the asshole but didn't. I guess she didn't want to know what would happen and at the same time had no sympathy.

"Tonks I need to ask you a question. Do you know anyone who would be willing to work with these girls, who would also swear a vow to keep this a secret along with the umbrella vow and who would be willing to work full time on helping these girls?"

"I don't know if I know anyone Mark this is way out of my expertise. I just panicked when I saw this and figured you would know what to do since you know for most things."

"Well I guess I know what I am going to have to work on most of the summer."

"Maggie."

"Yes master?"

"Can you make sure all the girls have clothes to wear. And make sure everyone at the dorm house knows that the Thailand house is out of order till I say so. Hopefully when I get my island going I can get the girls there and open up the Thailand house again to people."

"OK master."

I then looked back to Tonks and said "Tonks you did a great job here and if you find anything else like this I want you to get me. Also if you know people who would want to join you, can you ask them? Also now that you have actually started to do things like this I want you to get a full set of armor for under your robes and anything else magical or muggle to make you safer. I also want you to buy a mask to wear so no one knows who you are but make sure it doesn't come close to the death eater design. When you choose one grab about 5 of them so I can enchant them for 1 way transparency and add hair glamour's on it along with others. Also don't wear black robes use a molted grey, that or go full muggle tactical gear and I will try and add some enchantments on them."

"Sure Mark, those are some great ideas and I wouldn't have thought of it. I will get on it right away and get you the mask as soon as possible."

"Just give me the bill when you're done shopping and buy an extra set for yourself in case you need it. Money is not an issue for keeping you safe."

"Well I'm going to get the girls and show them our newest issue."

And with that we both went our own ways. I walked back to the leaky thinking of what this means. It's obvious now with the information I have now where some of the muggle borns have gone. Hell I don't even know if these are all girls! I will have to wait for school again and ask the RoR for books on gender changing. Because this will be even more messed up if these girls are not all girls. But I guess in the end it doesn't matter because they don't even know.

I just have to hope that in another week there is a woman who can work with them to at least educate them and how to be normal people. I know I can go into their minds and dump knowledge but someone needs to work on their personalities because I don't think I can change that, with what I know.

But now I am first going to go to my tunnel to have some fun with asshole and make sure he is secure.

When I finally get to my tunnel I see him still on the floor all disorientated. I just remembered that if a person gets into a fidelius area they lose orientation like they spun around in circles for a long time. Well that's good for now. I then cast another stunner at him and at the wall I cut in a cell for him with a transfigured door that I add one way transparency on it so I can see in. I then put in temp and air cleaning runes. I don't want to smell anything if he pisses himself or shits himself. I then make a table in the room out of granite.

I then float him up and transfigure more granite into locks for all his joints, even his neck. I don't want him going anywhere and I even cast some disillusionments on them so he can't see them and make plans. This guy just became one of my test subjects. It's best to do it on assholes like this that don't matter to the world. Best they advance science then just be a drain on humanity.

The first thing I do is get some Veritaserum that one of my elves was able to buy in Knockturn, they got it from a shady dealer for 1000g for 30 drops worth. Damn expensive but I am sure I can get one of my elves good enough to make it eventually because right now its hard time if you get caught owning it if you're not part of the DMLE. When I enervate him and put some in his mouth his eyes just roll back in his head for a bit and then they came back just glazed.

"State you name?"

"…."

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"….."

"FUCK!"

I need to try and legilimens him to make sure but I think he had a kill switch in him that blanked his memory if he was ever given truth serum. Fuckety fuck! Well his body can still be of use as long as I keep switching nutrient potions into his stomach.

21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21

After I made sure his mind was blank, I called an elf that could make sure he stayed clean and then went to see the girls. I don't know how I am going to bring this up with them so I sent the girls a message with the elves to meet me at the original house.

When they finally arrived I told them everything that happened and even what I did to the asshole. They were very shocked and couldn't believe this was happening. With this me and the girls made sure that as soon as the island was set up the parents where moving into their own house and getting early retirements and getting the hell out of this crazy country. I never let them know what I did with him after and they never asked.

After that we all went to the Thailand house and when we came in all the girls where in the living room just sitting there still naked. When I saw this I just sighed and started to rub the bridge of my nose. Hermione and Halley where just staring at me with a death glare. I don't want to deal with this all summer. I then clapped my hands to get there attention.

"Hello girls, where are your clothes?"

"Hello master, we didn't want to put them on." The closest girl said still sitting on the couch with perfect posture.

"I'm not your master and why didn't you want to put them on?"

"Of course you're the master, we are in your house are we not" a different one said.

Damn it.

"Fine whatever, why aren't you wearing any clothes."

"You didn't tell us to. Your elves just showed up with clothes. We assumed you wanted us to put them away."

 _Oh fucking god damn it! I am going to kill the bastard who did this when I find him or do it to him and just sell him._

After this the girls wanted to cry and laugh at the same time because it was just so horrible. When we finally calmed down we started to try and explain to them how normal people acted around the house and around people. It was very slow going I even tried to dump at least my first years of schooling knowledge into one of their heads to see if that will help in any way by tomorrow.

I told Halley to make my place bigger to support these girls there in their own wing and she said it was no problem and that if Hermione could help they could get it done faster. I then went out and bought a bunch of sleeping bags for them to sleep in since there weren't enough rooms here for all of them and I rather keep them together anyways.

I ended up staying with them till it was bed time trying to instruct them on the proper way to behave and I eventually got them into their clothes that had been brought to them. Though when they went to sleep they tossed them off again. I kept this up till the day came when I had to meet potential new employees.

21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21

The day of the gathering for new employees there was almost the entire year of puffs. But there were also some other people I didn't know about. A quick scan with my eyes showed they were squibs so this should be interesting.

As they all sat down in the same set up that I always have i just looked around at everyone and then opened up by asking.

"So I know most of you, but who are the others?"

"These people are squibs from our families that we have always felt it wasn't right they got kicked out of the family and/or ignored because they didn't show any accidental magic or get a letter. The reason there here is we hope that you can find a job for them that includes magic because they have always wanted to be around it if they can't cast anything." A girl named Emily told me.

I guess no one from the net came.

"Well Emily I can only have people who can say this oath to keep us all safe and confidential about my company so let's start with that." With that I let the overhead turn on and one by one they all took the oath and lit up even the "squibs". They were the ones most shocked to see this happen and stared at me hard.

"Well as you can all see, you all have some magic in you. The only thing I can guess is that it is too small for the book of names to pick up. And because you never got a letter your parents never went to get you a wand. I came to realize this because I can see people's cores and you all have small ones but you still have a core. So the first thing I want for all the so called squibs to do is go to Ollivander and try and get a wand. Even if this does not work I want you all to remember the feeling of the magic trying to flow to the wand. After that we will meet in a few days with your other family members here. When you come back I am going to teach you some techniques on how to strengthen it and enlarge it. It will take a long time to grow bigger over the years but you will be able to cast spells, so it all depends on how much you want to be able to use magic. Please don't try and tell anyone else about this because I came through this knowledge through lots of trial and error, and it's covered through the confidentiality clause."

"Why don't you want others to know this? I know any squib would be ecstatic to know they could cast magic." One of them said

"The reason why is because I can somewhat trust you now that you took the oath and you will be working with family. Without it I don't know if we would get another Voldemort running around killing all the magicals who disagree with him. And just think what would happen if he found out how to do this. He would have squibs lining the streets to join him and destroy the world. Because it's only a matter of time before he pisses off the muggles and they simply just get rid of us. I'm not dumb enough to assume they don't know about us with all the muggle borns that had to go back into the muggle world after getting kicked out of the wizarding one, because of no job. Hell they could be experimented on for all we know. So I want it all hush hush within my company because last thing we need if for people to get abducted and tested on or just outright killed for who they are."

They all just gave me flat stares when I said this but they also looked like they were thinking over what I said and they either nodded or agreed out loud. I ended up asking the squibs what they are doing now and most said they just work retail and other crappy jobs because their families didn't want to pay for them to go to university. I then told them that I want them to look through the university and college course catalogues and tell me something that they want to do. Something they can add magic to that normal people won't notice, or something that can help the company. When they come back with their wands, or know how to feel there magic we can talk more and also teach them occlumency to help in schooling. And the minimum of year you had to work for me because I paid for your schooling.

The full wizards though I told them about my Umbrella divisions and asked what they would like to join. If they wanted to do the same as the squibs they can do that also just they had to work part time fixing houses to help me pay for their schooling and keep their magic exercised. After that it was just more and more questions and answers that gave them piece of mind and perks of working for me.

At the end I asked if anyone worked as a social worker or in psychology that they knew. They all said no and that meant I had to come up with something else. I guess I will have to send out a mass amount of letters again and ask the same question to everyone in Hufflepuff. Hopefully someone will respond positively because I am lost on what to do with these women.

21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21

Well I got back a reply about from one person who was a social worker, but they couldn't / wouldn't leave there job for no matter how much money I paid them to temp work. They wanted a steady job and they were not a squib or wizard so turned me down. If they were like that I don't think I want them anyways because they cared more about their career then the people.

I think I might have to get a muggle or two from America who are just out of school. The reason I say just out of school is because I want them to be still in love with what they do, and have strong beliefs that the working world hasn't destroyed. I will have to make up a giant stack of non-disclosure agreements and then fake flying somewhere. Hopefully if they don't know where they are and has no phone access they can't tell people where they even went other than it's hot. Now how to go about doing this is another thing. I think I will just hire a Californian law firm and tell them what I need. I'm sure they are used to crazy rich people with eccentricities.

So the next day I went and set up a box near the coast of California and looked up some big law firms. All I did was walk into all of them as Howard Hues; I wanted to gauge the seriousness of how they took me. It ended up being the second one named McClellan and Co. that took me seriously and asked me what I needed it to say and other things. They only charged me $2,000 for it because it was almost standard to some of the non-disclosure agreements they make for internet startups that have come to them. I guess I was right to come here and ask for it, I might keep using them in the future.

After that was agreed on I told them what I needed and told them four women would be best, and I'm sure they would all feel safer that way. I will get them up in a helicopter and have it fly for a few hours while the cabin for them is blacked out, then blind fold them and take them through a box to get them there. There is no way for them to know where they are after that. I will just let them know that I will supply them with anything they need and the contract is finished when I feel the women can live by themselves or 4 years is up. I will pay them 20% more than they would have gotten for their first jobs. Hopefully we never find anything more like this and I won't need to ask to extend their contracts but if these women workout they will be the first I go to. I don't want any men because I don't think they could emotionally connect on the right level with the rescued girls.

After about 3 weeks of me and the girls trying to help them by tossing in all our primary and secondary education, and a lot of our languages. After that we just tried to keep them as happy as possible and engaging them in talking. We still never got them out of thinking I was there master, which was a problem in my mind but the girls just shrugged and ignored it. I even bought a big TV for the area they were staying in and a number of satellite subscriptions. Hopefully if they watch enough TV and movies they will start to understand our world a bit better. During those weeks they kept telling me they had to do stuff for me to make me happy with them, in a flippant response I just said they should be the maids to this house. I really should not have done that, I really shouldn't but this place was so big that it felt empty since the elves kept themselves invisible or out of the way and it was just me and the girls in the main part. More on this amazing house that Halley built for me later.

So in the end we ended up with the 4 women I wanted to higher that all just graduated from UC Berkeley as social workers, and they were eager to snap up the opportunity with the pay I specified. They got even more excited when they had to sign ND paper work (damn if I know). Even when told about it being max 4 years they didn't care when, after being told room and board and anything they need would be provided. I think this was because they had some big student loans to pay off and the idea of all their money being able to go straight to paying it off was wonderful.

I did end up hiring a helicopter and doing the whole blackout thing and the pilot didn't care because he was a student and was getting hours of flight time and could go where he wanted. When we landed I had them slip on some heavy duty blind folds and lead them into a car. Then from there I stopped after 20min by a box and lead them through (it was especially made so it was big enough to hold us all). When we arrived at the island house I let them take off their blind folds and they had the same expression that I did when I first say this place. I slowly took them around and showed them all the places where they could be and the beach and then took them to the wing where the girls where.

Before I brought the girls in I explained the situation to them about the girls. About how I can't find any family for them and I don't even know if the names I found them with are there original ones. I then let them know of the situation my "tactical team" found them in and there state of mind. I obviously didn't tell them about magic or what not I just put it into terms of they were somehow blanked and started fresh and I don't know about any subconscious programing they have. After a while of trying to explain everything in my real body not the Howard Hues they met in California. I told them about me and the girls trying to help them and all that we have tried.

They were a bit leery at me looking 16 but just after a while shrugged it off when I cast a small trust compulsion on them behind their backs. After that they met the girls and I let them have alone time and told them they could find me here for breakfast and lunch. I did this because I am trying to limit the magic they see and have told the elves not to be seen by them. The dinners I spent at home with my mom to make her not feel neglected, I did this till I could convince her and the girl's parents to move to the island in another house just for them.

21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21

The house that Halley showed me was breath taking to say the least, and I can't believe what she was able to get done. It ended up being multiple decent sized Traditional Japanese houses set in the northern part of the island. There was temperature runes and others hidden around so it never got to warm or windy in the area that I was located. The main house had a huge upstairs that housed a bedroom and bath room that had me stunned. It was the perfect room for 3 people and enough room for all our things that we needed in here, hell there where one way runed walls that looked out over the ocean so people can't see in only out. The bathroom and multiple runed shower heads in it that never lost pressure and the entire place was made out of hard woods in soft colors. I later found out that she brought in all my employees to help build all this even the new ones. The squibs where even here to offer suggestions of things they had seen in the muggle world and ideas people could try. Later these ideas would be added to other houses on the island.

The main bedroom had a bed that was about the size of 2 kings that had to be custom made so we didn't need to sleep on top of each other. If we sat up on the bed we would see the wall that was spelled one way so we could see out the beautiful view. The view was made even better because instead of sandy beach I was actually looking at a Japanese water garden that covered all of the connecting areas of the other buildings.

When I went down to the main floor it was open concept with a lot of electronics around along with a kitchen that looked like the one from the dorm house. This would let us feed multiple people and all stay together to talk and socialize while still being able to see the TV if we wanted. The entire counter surface was a marbled and polished brown granite that I later found out was compressed soil. It went well with all the wood tones that featured heavily in the house. On the main floor the back was the same as upstairs so no one could see in but there was a door that leads outside.

When you came outside you came upon a water garden filled with coy also that looked like it had been here for 50 years. Apparently Halley had gotten the idea a while ago and hired a designer to come up with the layout of this whole place, along with another that helped layout the garden and the water works. The water was feed from a rune cluster that supplied fresh water using the ambient magic as a source of power. It all feed into stream that was already near the property. All throughout the garden there was bridges connecting other areas and even places to sit and relax in some comfortable deck chairs. There were no visible railings other than glass ones to try and make the view as unobstructed as possible.

Leading us around Halley showed us 3 buildings that could be our workshops that had been tripled with expansion rooms for now and could be expanded more later. There was one for each of us and on one wall we could see out to the garden. The 4th building we went to was just storage. But Halley told me in reality it was the entrance to a hive for the island for the 3 of us and our stuff, that was only for us. She then told me I would have to put a fidelius on it but to add to security George had found a book on how to make the wall at the train station. That meant that even if the fidelius was broken no one would think to go through a wall to lead to a room that was the entrance to the hive. I gave Halley such a big hug for all this and she wouldn't stop smiling for the rest of the day. She then took us around to many houses that where labeled by the designers as the servant's quarters and a few others around the place.

In the servants quarters they all had their own rooms and very nice sized ones at that. Also they had their own kitchens and pantry's with stasis charms on them along with a nice sized TV in each living room along with a radio / sound system.

The final stop was where she had made up her mind where the library would be. It was connected to the water garden but it was off to the east side and was only 2 stories and was about twice as long as the main house. When we went inside I was just stupefied, the entire place was huge and huge didn't even cover it. And to top things off all the shelves for 4 stories had books in them. There is no way anyone could have sorted all of this in such a short time without an army of librarians.

Halley told me that she secretly went to the RoR and asked for everything on making the best library possible and help on sorting books. The RoR then gave her so many books on this subject that she and George went through it all. Here are a few things that were discovered:

The library had to have specific runes added to all the shelves to help it work and be able to be indexed and scanned.

Every shelf, floor and walls has to have traces of silver pathways that are connected at least in some way together, preferably in multiple ways.

There has to be a gem minimum 20cm cubed and put into the ground under the index table but the bigger the better. Halley decided to go to Crater of Diamonds State Park and go a little nuts over a new weekends. She ended up making a cube of 90cm a side, thinking more is better for stored magic.

A small table at the entrance to the stacks that was 2m by 1m was necessary for simple additions to the library. It is called the index table.

New books would be placed on the table and would automatically be send to a shelf. When this is done the book is scanned by the table so that it has a list of everything in the book. How this was done I have no idea, other then it must be partially sentient with the size of gem powering the library alone. The more books added the bigger database the library has.

The table had many features that tied into the library such as book duplication. Also whoever was tied to the stone through blood (all 3 of us) could choose what books could be copied and by who.

Another feature was that the books would be sorted in alphabetical order and topics that are covered after put on the table for sorting.

A low level repairo would go through the shelves putting the books back into the same condition that they were when scanned into the library. So not even time would destroy the books or spilt drinks.

With the table clear if you either push magic into it or tap it with a wand and ask for specific books or books on a topic, a map of the library will be shown that shows where the books are located. At the side of the map will be a list of books that you need to find in those areas.

No book can be taken from the library but copies of the legal books can be as long and you supply a blank book to be copied into. These copies only last 24h though as to not have tons of them in peoples personal library's and have anti copy spells on them. This makes it so no books are lost and will always be available to everyone. And if you need the book again you would have to go back to the library.

Books in the library that are left on the tables in here and are not moved for 6 hours will automatically go back to the proper shelf.

When adding books to the index table, it would be checked to see if a copy already existed or not and if it did. The table would let the person know.

Muffle spells are around every table and chair in the library so not to disturb anyone. Separate cubies with a nice comfortable chair and a side table are located randomly around the walls between shelves.

More chairs and bigger tables are spread around for people to sit at.

The ceiling like in every building I own has a sky enchantment

Temperature and humidity control runes are everywhere also to help keep the books pristine.

With master control we can specify how the books are sorted and what books are looked for by people. Even an alert tied into certain books and who looked at what for them.

The library also had a vast collection of mundane books also that was also sorted so it wasn't just magical texts but all knowledge I had acquired. Because of this the library wards would slowly expand the library to make it bigger and bigger inside so there was always room and shelves for more books.

Because of all these features it took 5 days of all the people working for me, pushing their magic into any silver located in the library. Also to help power the gem other than the ambient magic I would also leach a small amount from anyone staying in the library. It would not be noticeable to a person or harm them but it would add to the saved power in the gem.

There were many more small things about this library, and I came to understand when Halley asked for the books like she did. It was not just on books that where published and recognized that Hogwarts has seen. It also includes anything that a crazy bibliophile would come up with if they had the resources to implement. I'm sure some crazy claw came up with that index table idea, and never got a chance to make it since the gem would cost stupid money. I'm sure of this because otherwise I'm sure the Hogwarts library would have one unless Dumbledore took it away so no one would have an easy time learning all they wanted to know. And I can easily see him doing that so kids don't discover how week they are compared to the past.

When I was told all this I just had to sit down. Because this here was how magic was supposed to be done. Not some small gimmicks but something spectacular like this. Because of this I made a box here for people to access the library that was built. But one thing I did add was a ward that anyone accessing the library through the box can't leave the library but if you access the library from outside the library will let you out. This will help keep employees inside and away from my place.

I also made sure to get the elves to copy every single book here and store it in trunks that I would keep in a hidden location if anything happened to this library for any reason.

When I showed the library to everyone and told them they can add their own books to the library they were so surprised.

By the end of the week after I showed this the library always had people in it reading. I think they loved it because they could actually look up something they wanted and it would be there for them and easy to read. Not hunting forever just to find one book like at Hogwarts. Others would copy some books and go to the vacation houses to read. I basically made this library into a RoR but for book knowledge.

21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21-21

Finally the summer was coming to an end and the women who were brain washed where walking around my island home in white silk Kimono's. When I first saw this I asked the social workers and they said they were trying to make the girls more comfortable in there self-appointed rolls as maids. I told them I didn't want them as maids but I was told by them there was nothing to be done right now. Right now that was something stable they could hang onto while they were taught new things. The social workers did not want to give them maid costumes and asked Hermione to buy some Kimonos for them. They said it would go well with the designs of the buildings and gardens. At least their hair wasn't done up or had stupid makeup on. They just walked around trying to clean anything or tending the water garden.

I had to let the elves know about making some minor messes for the maids to clean so they felt useful. I let them know I still wanted them to do everything but this would help those women get better by feeling useful. The elves thought about this and finally said they understood and would try and make them feel useful. And since I had so many other properties and such they still had stuff to do.

When I walked around or saw these women when I was sitting in the garden, I always praised them for their work, or tried to start conversations with them. Hermione and Halley did the same thing. If these girls never got back what they used to have I can only hope there happy in life. I even told them they can go read in the library if they want on anything they find. I even did find them in there from time to time reading some fiction.

Over the year I plan to take them one at a time to Diagon alley to get a wand and a holster. But each time I bring one I will have a cloak with a hood on same as for the women I am bringing. I don't want to get recognized doing this or the girls getting recognized. I figure if they aren't seen again no one will know where they went and won't go hunting for them.

Another thing I accomplished was covering the whole graveyard with drums hidden under the ground all between the graves. This will make it so that if a grave is dug up then they won't find the barrels. They were all wired up and linked to a remote detonator that I picked up from a hobby store that was good for 1 km because it was designed to work for RC planes. When triggered it will light a flare in each drum igniting the flammable gas and from there it's just toxic boom time.

Hopefully it happens like last time and everyone shows up, because I have a telescope with low light amplification on it to help me see the grave yard. The telescope is set up in a hide I have made in a tree that is far enough away from the area if there's an explosion I will be safe. So as soon as harry dies or port keys away I am pressing the button. Because I am sure it will take at least 10 seconds for them to comprehend he has left. So if I do it 1 second after he is gone I can get everyone there. Then Voldemort can have fun getting a new body again with no followers or his snake familiar.

Luna found out about my island found out I sleep there with the girls every night and has decided to sleep with us out of school also. I'm not letting Luna become a girlfriend no matter what she does. It will stay a max of 2 and as of right now that's Hermione and Halley.

I did end up taking both girls on a mini date and having a night time picnic on the beach on the other side of the island that I had the elves setup. The girls loved it and each one I took and strolled along the beach under the moonlight and asked them what they wanted in life and what they hoped to get from being with me. After a few more of these kinds of date's even ones to Disney World separately the girls and me actually went all the way. I was surprised that they wanted to do this at 14 but they told me each has been ready for a few years since puberty hit them, they just waited on me so I wouldn't get scared off.

So because of this I have been having a huge amount of sex for myself because I had to satisfy 2 girls not just one. The only thing is they refuse to have anyone watch them when doing it so we don't do it when the other girl is in bed with us. I can understand this and I guess it might change later in life but not right now. Luckily when I asked the library about sex magic before we had our first times together we found an interesting ritual. If done on our first time on the same night we would have increased stamina and a minor % boost to our core. So that meant I could have sex with Hermione and as long as I did Haley within the same night all 3 of us would get the boost. But no matter how many other virgins I had sex with it wouldn't be possible to do it again.

Thank god that was the only one involving virginities because otherwise I could see many witches getting raped to give the wizard an improvement. There were other sex rituals but they had downsides to them so we were not going to do them. But there were some tattoos we could apply to ourselves that can be removed at any time with a specific spell. These tattoos would need to be on my balls and / or on the girl's pelvis and would prevent viable sperm from leaving and for the girls to remove the egg when it's released. This came from a book long in the past and it was in a medical book. I saw it in multiple books and when I showed it to everyone that worked for me they all looked in on it and tried to find out if there were any down sides. After about 1 week of everyone looking, even going through personal journals mentioning it we found everyone could have kids after removing it with no issues. Because of this I magically tattooed myself and so did every guy working for me. The girls on the other hand said they would stick with the potion for now. Only Halley and Hermione said they would get the tattoo.

Also with the asshole that had his mind wiped I tried surgery on him. First thing I thought that I could try, that I have never read about was to first bleed the person and then give them a blood replenishment potion. I then cut off a finger from him using my TK. I tried to transfigure his blood into the finger I cut off after examine every detail of it when I tried to make a copy. I then held up the new finger to the cut portion of his hand and cast a mussel repair spell and then Episkey after that. The hand looked normal now just a little lighter in skin coloration.

I then left him alone for the rest of the summer with the elves giving him nutrient potions and keeping him clean while still strapped to the table. If by December it has not turned black and fallen off and still responds to pain simulations. I can try other body parts or organs or maybe even an eye. The reason I assume this will work is because the blood should still transmit and have everything needed to make proper cells in a human body. With transmutations of the same material working by staying in the same shape I am guessing this will work in rebuilding people instead of having to clone parts. As long as a person can bleed I will be able to fix them if I can imagine the body part I am trying to create perfectly.

Also if this works then the idea I have on how eternal youth works is viable, and is not that wonderful stone. But at the same time that means the Flamel's are still alive and I hope they don't come looking for me because who knows how much power they have. And who knows how many others have figured this out who are still alive. Best not to rock the boat and just stay in the back ground like the rest of them, and not stand out.

I have also bought another place that I just bought for the view in British Columbia. But this place is covered in work out material and a large area to spar in with everyone. All the walls are one way transparent and everyone is required to work out for minimum 30min here each day when they can. I don't want any lazy wizards working for me, and if I can ingrain this into them I will always be surrounded by fit wizards. Most of the guys have taken up knife fighting and learning from the person I did. The girls though are sticking with Krav Maga because it's good for self-defense in the muggle world and in their words "it helps keep there ass tight." I don't really care as long as if there wand snaps or is taken away they can still defend themselves.

And Tonks did find 2 more people to join her security division. They were two of the recent graduates, both were guys. She then took them back to the same trainer she had and now that she had partners they could work on real small tactics exercises. She did end up coming back with some masks and they were guy fox masks but with red background instead of white. She told me she chose those because the death eaters used while and silver masks, so we needed something that stood out. On those masks I found makeup spells that could be permanently add charms that would change someone's hair color while worn. I had them change the person's hair color to a un-natural blood red to match the mask. I then put on a spell that would make a sticking charm on it so it would hold it onto the face. You would have to press a rune on the bottom of the chin to disable it to take it off. I then added a voice changer to them along with 1 way transparency, because there were no eye or mouth holes. I did add runes to clean air at the mouth that gave a constant pressure of clean air to the mouth and nose. I then added a tiny lighting run to the eyes to make them look like they had a minor glow. And finally I added indestructible charms and feather light to it so you would not feel like it was on. All this was documented so anyone could copy it and make more.

As for clothes, she chose to go full tactical gear. The reason for this was because of all the training she did in America with it on she didn't feel right in a robe and trying to fight in it. I had no issue with that because I had bought a lot of dragon hide to try and replace anything I could with it on her tactical clothes. This should help take some damage from spells. But before that even needed to be worried about I had added runes to the whole gear so it was layered with notice-me-nots, muggle repelling, sent suppression, sound suppression, and a rune cluster that when activated makes them look like they have robes on.

I dug out a hive in the Nevada desert with only 1 level that I added a shooting range, all the guns I had along with ammunition, and clothes lockers. I added more but it was basically a gun training ground / armory that only Umbrella Defense can get to through an access box. I even let them know that if they wanted anything else just to ask and I would try and get it.

So now when they went out they had full tactical gear on, a red guy fox mask, and an MP5K slung on their back for easy access.

I told Tonks to wait to hunt more places she found like that till she had trained backup. For now she was just to go throughout England and try to just rob blind all the crooks. But when she is done to make sure it shows someone breaking in so they don't start to wonder.

She just started that last week and already brought in £56,000 in cash and weapons. All the drugs she finds I told her just to vanish it and get rid of it. I gave her a cut of the clean cash deposited into her account and all the weapons went to the armory. This cycle would continue with the defense group and would cause so much havoc to the British criminal world and would lose them so much money and resources over time.

The defense group was happy though because I was able to get my hands on anything they wanted to play with and when going up against muggles it was them playing a game because of how easy it was.

We were able to make a big house for the parents a little to the west, so we all had our own privacy. We then told them it was there's to live in and they could live there because we made an access box in their old house look like a regular door. But we did fidelius it and same with the house. We don't want Hermione's or Halley's parents trying to talk about it or bringing anyone there. Hermione still didn't fully trust her parents not to try and take over and same with Halley. My mom on the other hand told me that she would like to live there permanently and only needed a way to get into London so she could meet friends and keep herself busy. I told her no problem and she should sell her house and she can get around using the dorm house entrance and access boxes that where in the hive.

Even though Halley doesn't care too much about her dad she still wants him safe. So that's why we set this up for them. My mom on the other had can be found in the library a lot just reading fiction books with the maids, or socializing with them.

And finally we did hear about the world cup and it happened the same way as it did before. We just didn't try and do anything about it because we are not ready and we didn't want to get tickets. After this year my small team should be able to raid places hopefully.


	22. Chapter 22

The trip to the school wasn't bad, it was just like every other time. Because of the charms we cast at the door no one bugged us. We did see Draco walk by once and it was probably him going to rile Potter up. But other than that nothing else happened on the train. Again nothing special happened when we took the coaches up to the castle.

Well here we are at the feast and dumb-as-a-door is up front looking like nothing was wrong wearing a purple robe that had stars twinkling all over it. God that's just too much, it's neat in all but that purple burns the eyes.

His speech was on how sorry he was about all the things that happened under his previous years but this year would be different. It just went on and on with him trying to prove he was someone to be respected and not questioned because of his senility. After that Alastor moody showed up like normal because last year's defense teacher was a ministry retired Auror and only lasted one year because he couldn't deal with all these kids.

Moody was way more scarred up then the movies. If this is the advertisement for becoming an Auror I can't see anyone wanting the job. Especially if there casting stunners and the bad guys are doing everything in their power to kill you. First sign of resisting arrest the person needs to be put down hard. They are walking around with a loaded gun on them. Mehh not my issue, I refuse to even think about trying to change this society.

In the end he did talk about the tri-wizard tournament and the canceling of quidditch. Everyone reacted except the Hufflepuffs. _FUCK_. Because of this a lot of people started to look at us, same with the head table. I'm pretty sure I'm going to have to make sure no one looks a teacher in the eye's till there shields are solid or alone with Snape or Dumbledore. Oh and looky here I had Pansy giving me pointed stare now that she has a excuse. God damn it I should not have told them. Well new rules now when first years start so no one snooping in their minds will find something. Because I am sure before today we were not that noticed but now that all changed because I told them about this earlier. Shit! Well I only have this year than one more and me and the girls can leave. I hope I can bribe someone to let Luna write her OWLS with us and then right after we write our NEWTS. I'm sure with enough galleons I can get that threw and a letter from her dad emancipating her.

After when we went down to the common room I told everyone about what I think will happen now to the younger students and until there shields are ready that they should be kept out of most things. They all agreed and let the first years in seeing that it was a practical solution. So when the new students came in they were told the rules but given the occlumency book and told they needed to have shields in their minds so they could be told anything else going on in the house. They all nodded because I guess they figure all houses have secrets. I find it funny when I think that because we have made Hufflepuff into unassuming snakes/ravens its funny that loyalty as a trait gets you put into a house that values secrets now just as much as loyalty.

With all our typical things done we went to sleep in my room like normal except now the girls didn't even pretend to have their things in different rooms. They just had the elves move everything into mine along with the carriers; the cats even had a small bed for them at the end of the bed here that could fit the 3 of them. Luna still doesn't have a pet and I think she needs one, I will talk to her later about it and ask her if she wants one.

Went we went to get a change of clothes before heading to the showers and getting ready for bed. After that I just walked to my room in just a pair of shorts. It's such a nice temp in the house that I don't need anything else especially in a room with 3 people helping with body heat. As I was walking to my room the girls came out of there side of the washroom area in one of my shirts and wearing a pair of my boxer briefs. They told me this was much more comfortable to sleep in. when this happened all the puffs looked back and forth between us four as we went into my room. I just know this is going to be talked about in the house. Luckily it will just stay in here and our sleeping habits won't leave the house unless one of those teachers that peek in the first years spills it. The girls went right into my room and didn't even try and hide the fact we all stayed together anymore. I really don't want people assuming I have 3 girlfriends now. It's already bad enough with 2 and keeping them happy with enough separate alone time. Luckily they aren't trying to sabotage each other; I think they know I wouldn't take that shit and drop them both if they started that.

The one thing I miss is the view from my island home. It's so nice looking out at the water garden in the night with the moon shining down. I am so happy we have temperature controls over our home and garden so it's a nice temperature and no high humidity. Those use a lot of magic but with the ambient magic so high around the island, it didn't take much more then when we were laying silver pathways before construction. I helped the girls layout silver in a spider web 2m down into the ground to help gather it. It all funnels to a hearth stone we have set up in the middle of the island. This web is connected to it with multiple runs of thick silver that leads there. The reason for this is that it makes it easier to later ward the whole island at the same time gives multiple redundancies in magic getting to the hearth stone.

The hearth stone was an issue to make because it had to be a nice big piece of granite that was heavily imbedded with silver and the largest gem we could get into it. The thing is I managed to come up with a way to make an almost clear sapphire of any size. The way I did this was from the black smithing books I found in the library. They showed how to make a room that when turned on would replace all the air in the room with oxygen, nitrogen or carbon dioxide. So with a bubble head charm I could work in any environment in there.

Then there was a spell that would take all the metal you wanted and heat it to the desired heat depending how much magic you but into it with the combination of the amount of material. It was a very instinct of spell. I guess alloy creation wasn't much more then bronze back in the day that I'm sure this was used for.

After I got that I used a spell that would create flour from wheat and used it on a lot of aluminum I created.

Now add those altogether and you get synthetic sapphires. It took a number of times doing this because I had to try and test how fine a powder I needed, and how long heat needed to be added, and how much heat was needed. All in all it took a lot of time but I was doing it only with fist fulls of powder so I didn't use up my magic so fast. We tested a finished one after we transfigured it to a block, and it worked just as well as other types of gems with magic. The philosopher's stone is saving my ass so much that when this year is done I am going to concentrate on trying to find out how to make one if this is ever lost or stolen.

So with this in mind I just made a giant gem to connect to the stone that was 2m x 2m x 10m that went straight down into the ground under the hearth stone. I am wondering what having that big of a gem will do, I saw no downsides when I made it. This gave us lots of room to make as many wards on the island as we could think of. And at the same time the stored power in the stone should be able to power them when needed.

Over the rest of the year I will be laying out a spider web of thick silver over the whole island. All of these will be interconnected and link to the hearth stone. I will even add in some more blocks of sapphire into it to help store magic.

22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22

The next day I woke up with Luna's hand down my pants playing with me. I just grabbed her hand and pulled it out, gave a quick kiss and was out the room for a cold shower before we started to work out. She is very much trying to push it I even saw one day she had her hand up Hermione's shirt one morning. The girl does not understand no and will try and get want she want and she pulls those puppy eyes to often for us to get mad. I don't think she wants a boyfriend of girlfriend and just wants the physical comfort and feelings that go with it.

When I got back the girls where changing into workout clothes and getting ready to head into a carrier. I ended up just staring at 3 nice buts thanks to all the exercise they do. They in turn look at me when I change.

Today it's a free day like usual where we get our schedules and the first years can learn where to go. I head up to the RoR while the girls go off somewhere with a bunch of other puff girls. When I get to the RoR I ask for a book on changing a boy into a girl. When the door opens it shows there sitting in the middle is a book with a number of horrible potions and one that does change a boy into a girl but take a number of days to happen depending on how old they are. The entire time they feel excruciating pain and should be put under while this is going on. Somehow I don't think they cared about that with the women.

I then left and asked for a book on all permanent transformation potions. One potion I did see that perked my interest was a blood adoption potion that could add another lineage to a person. I was curious if that's how we got werewolves because someone added wolf to their potion to try and get features from a wolf or wolf like creature. I might have to try this on the asshole and see if I get something weird happening if I add a different animal then wolf. Maybe a cat and if I get more assholes I can try other things maybe even a dragon or snake. Love to see what happens but there are other potions here to make a woman chest bigger, make sharp teeth, hell even something in here that turns a person into a midget. I will have to look and see if there's anything good in here other than the chest potion. And that's only good if I want to make aplastic surgery clinic on my island. Bet everyone would love perfect enlargements with no screw-ups in the way they end up looking.

I even asked for all alchemy books that have ever been in the school or written in a note book for me to study. There was actually a lot of books here because I assume it must have been a subject before. I will need to concentrate on this when we graduate to make sure I know some stuff on trying to replicate the stone.

After all this I went to find George and Fred, I want to see if I can offer them money for them to either work for me or me being a partner in their own company for stipulations.

I found them a few hours later after lunch. I had to ask some Gryffindor's to find them because they were in there common room so they needed to be called out. When they came out they asked me what I wanted and I said not here and if they would follow me to an empty classroom. They looked at each other and nodded and then followed me to a random one I selected. I looked around and found no painting and cast a locking charm on the door and then some anti-eavesdropping spells, along with a muffling spell at the door.

"So what does a Hufflepuff?"

"Want with us?"

Oh god I thought this was just nonsense when I read crap like this but they do alternate.

"I need to ask you guys a question because I have heard some things."

"Whatever you think we did"

"You can't prove it."

I rolled my eyes

"I heard you wanted to open a joke shop?"

They looked at each other with confused faces.

"Yes that's right"

"Do you have the money to start it?" I asked

"Not that it's your business but we should have if bagman had paid out from the world cup."

"What would you say if I financed you?"

"How?"

"Doesn't matter how I will I am wondering if you would be willing to take on a silent partner."

"How much money can you get us?"

"Nope doesn't work that way. How much do you need?"

They looked again at each other and both said at the same time "600g"

"Is that all you need or minimum? Because I need you to agree to some things and with those agreements I will own a less of a % of your shop."

"What conditions?" they were starting to get confused and wary.

"Everything you make or come up with I want it documented on how to make it. I promise not to sell this info or make stuff to compete against you I just want the knowledge. That and I might ask you to come up with some stuff that I need made. And finally I get to refuse you guys being able to sell some stuff. The only reason I say this is because I don't want some stuff the assholes that go here getting a hold of from just shopping from you."

"That's a lot to ask for."

"What's your name? And why are you even doing this?"

"That's simple. You guys are smart as hell to come up with a lot of your pranks. My name is Mark Holdings"

"The guy with 3 girlfriends?"

I just started to rub the bridge of my nose and muttered "yes". I swear if this is all I'm known for in this school I almost want to cry.

"How did you do it?"

"I didn't. They chose me and were willing to share I guess. I just went along with it. I could have easily been friend zoned."

"Wow you're lucky."

"Ok enough of that. You guys can take a while to think about it but try and give me an answer before xmas break. You can get ahold of me at meal times during the week."

"Ok. Well I guess we will see you."

After that they took off. And I just went back to the common room to play some games with anyone that was there. No matter what you think we don't actually spend all our time together, which would just drive us insane. Everyone needs a good amount of separation when they live together. I ended up getting half way through a 4 way game of monopoly when it was dinner time. There I met the girls again and they sat with the same girls they were talking with before. After I went back and finished the game and that ended up being it for the night.

22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22

It was finally the day of the class where fake moody showed the unforgivables. When we were all siting with the claws and watching him show us them on spiders and then demonstrating the imperio on kids. The class was surprised because they assumed it was a lie that the lions came up with. While he was doing this I was debating to wait to get Susan to call her aunt after harry got entered. Because I don't know if Dumbledore will make him enter another way because I'm sure he realizes the real Moody would not do this shit.

I finally just decided to wait for the cup because I want to fire bomb Voldemort. When I got imperioused it felt like I could ignore it if I tried hard. I have to ask the girls if it's the same for them because if it is then it has to be based on a relationship between who had more magic and willing to let the magic invade there mind and take control of them. So us with magic always going to our brains and large cores should theoretically be able to do this. And since Harry does have an adult core right now from what I have seen then it must be the reason he can do it along with the fact that his magic is fighting the horcrux in his head.

Well that's good to know and I will tell my employees this when I get a chance.

22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22

It's finally time for the other schools to arrive and we are all standing outside. The teachers didn't even cast warming charms on the students; they just assume they will be fine. Bunch of dicks is what they are. I let the older students around me know to start casting warming charms on all the first and second years after they do themselves. They say that's a good idea and let others know and it spreads throughout the school. But it's only the claws and puffs that cast them. Either they don't know it or the snakes and lions are dicks also. I don't know because this school teaches retarded shit like turning a turtle into a teapot, instead of everyday useful things…. Oh shit I just remembered I have to learn to dance I need to get the girls in on that.

So first things first I see the speck in the sky getting bigger and bigger. Finally someone says they see something and point at it. Everyone turned to look at it and followed its landing and where speculating on what it was. They had some crazy ideas on what they were but when they finally saw what it was everyone ohhh and ahhh'd at the sight of a coach being pulled by a number of Pegasus. Still think its retarded they only drink single malt whiskey. Who in their right mind makes an animal like that, because that's not natural.

After that there was a whirlpool in the middle of the lake and a ship slowly started to surface. It ended up looking like a Spanish Galleon. It was completely black and was slowly moving to shore when it stopped and a gangplank extended to the shore to start letting students off. At the same time that they were leaving the ship the students of the carriage also left, and where coming up to the castle.

When they all made it to the front doors all three headmasters greeted each other and our school headed in first to the great hall. Once there we sat down and waited for the other schools to enter. After about 2 min of sitting the Beauxbatons were the first to enter and they did the same nonsense interpretive dance as in the movie. They even added in those retarded sigh's and whatnot while all the guys in the hall 4th year and up where mesmerized I just wanted to smash my head on the table. First that thing was retarded and showed no real magic or how good they were. It just showed they only think girls are good enough. Next all the guys just ruined their chances with the girls they want to be with. Because when I looked around and I saw many unimpressed faces of the girls around us. Even the puff males where doing this hollering and cheering. I'm embarrassed for my gender after this.

Then it was the Durmstrang Institute schools turn, and again I had to ask myself what the fuck was with the staff nonsense, I have yet to see them walking around with one when leaving the boat so it had to be for show. I can see no wizard wasting time creating a staff in combat and then running up to the other person and hitting them. By the time that's done so many things could have been fired at them and other things. The only cool thing was the fire at the end. But other than that it was just a bunch of boys playing with some wood.

Just like in the original the schools sat with the snakes and the claws. Once everyone sat down and their respective headmasters gave a speech that boiled down to how much better there school was the cub was revealed. That did not happen like the movie though. What happened was that a big solid looking box materialized in front of the teachers table and the headmaster opened it up and levitated it out and gave his speech about danger and eternal glory and more nonsense. He then lit it and told everyone it would be in the main hallway all week to give people a chance to enter. After that it was the crap about you had to be 17+ to enter and an age line would stop anyone from getting to the cup to enter their name if they were not of age. Again there were outcries of not fair and more BS like this. These kids think this is going to be fun to risk their lives. I think they glossed over the fact they could die and only heard eternal glory.

I just realized I am getting very old and cynical with how much I have referred to these kids as dumbasses and such. I really need to get to an age where the group I am around has there hormones settled down. After all this was done, we all tucked into eat and everyone was talking about the cup and entering, that is if you weren't a puff. They all seemed to be talking about what moron would try entering from our school. I think they have gone with my idea of watching and laughing at these morons for risking their lives for £5000.

After dinner was done and we left it was still just more of the same that was being heard. When we got to the common room they all looked at me and I said "see" and they all agreed with whatever they think I implied.

The night progressed normally and I left Hermione had grabbed my hand and dragged me into her old room. This had been going on all year where they would take me to their old room to screw around. It hasn't gotten to sex in broom closets yet but I am so happy I have the body I have because of that I am not tired of sex yet and am not exhausted from all of it that I am getting between the two girls. If I was the same age I was at before all this I would be dead on my feet, thank god for magic.

The next night I went by myself to the hallway holding the cup and many people were all walking around it hoping to find a way to enter their name. I finally just looked at everyone and asked.

"So does everyone who wants to enter have their name on a piece of paper?"

They all looked at me and said various things that amounted to "yes"

"So why don't you guys play basketball."

The purebloods all looked at me like I was crazy. But the muggle borns and half-bloods started to crumple up there paper and started tossing the paper into the flames. When the purebloods saw this they also tried the same thing. Many of the shots missed by a lot got in, by the time a teacher showed up for an inspection on everyone they just saw so much rolled up paper on the ground and everyone cheering. Since it was McGonagall who came by she had this look of horror on her face when she put the pieces together and figured out what her students had done. She just looked at everyone and sighed and walked away. I don't think she had any idea on what she was to say, because it was already too late. The age line was a joke and I think she knew it to, or I hope he had some commonsense to realize this. Because even as she left more boys came in from the snakes and started to toss paper at it.

As I walked back to the common room I was just giggling because even I don't know what will happen now. Because there was no teacher around to stop them, even if potter gets in I don't think he will be hated. He will most likely be applauded while looking bewildered. It will be so much fun to see his face.

22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22

After the first days of the cup being lit people stopped caring about it because everyone had already tossed their names in so no one's cared about standing around it. When it was finally time to announce the champions Dumbledore brought the cup to the front of the great hall in front of everyone. About 10min later the flames finally started to change color and out popped a paper and it said Victor Krum and all of Durmstrang cheered. Next it was Fleur Delacour and this time the males of the schools cheered when she got up but a couple of girls from her school cried. _Fucking babies_. She did not look like the movies she more looked like Anna Tsara. And then was the one I had no clue about, who it would be because no one in the puffs put their name in. when the paper was finally unrumpled the head master read out in a shaky voice Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy immediately stood up and said he didn't put his name in. Many of the slytherin said they saw him tossing his name in. He said they were blank to his embarrassment. But the funniest thing happened when Greg called out that he help throw his name in because he wanted to be helpful. The snakes where speechless along with the rest of the school, until I burst out laughing, not soon after the whole school did the same thing.

I couldn't believe what happened. Draco Malfoy was a champion and looked like he was going to shit himself. I can only imagine what will happen to Dumbledore when this happens to get out. Then if madam bones shows up I might let Susan know she should tell her all about our lessons with Moody. Oh this is golden. He's gone or he's going to be stuck in his office forever not allowed to leave.

Everyone stopped laughing when the goblet changed color again and out came another paper. When Dumbledore opened it up he read out Harry Potter. The entire Gryffindor table cheered and pushed him up. He looked utterly confused and I was betting he was wondering if one of his friends entered his name just like Greg. He just walks to the room with the other champions in a daze following after Malfoy. Oh this was so fun to watch. I wonder if anyone will die this time. Because I know Lucius is going to lose his shit when he realizes that his son is going to face dragons and that his wife might castrate him for letting their son get in this mess.

When they were all gone everyone just started chatting and talking about what happened. When I looked at the girls I just couldn't stop giggling. Every time I heard someone talk about Malfoy's look of betrayal when Greg told him he helped him just brought back the memory. This will be one I will save forever. I never thought this would happen when I told people about the basketball idea. And knowing Draco, he was probably bragging while tossing in some blank papers saying he would be the champion and win it. Well now he gets his chance lol.

22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22

It was lunch time the next day and I had stayed around this weekend because I wanted to see what happens. At about 12:30 the doors smashed in and a furious walk that had a tapping accompanying it came when an angry Lucius came in. not far behind him Amelia and an aurora were catching up to him.

"What is the meaning of this Dumbledore? You have only been back 2 months and you have already ignored the ministry edict that no underage wizards or witches can participate in this tournament. What do you have to say for yourself?!"

"I'm sorry Lucius but I did put up and age line to stop them from entering."

"…. And?... That's it!? You had no one watching the cup? you didn't even put it in a separate room that only teachers could go in to deposit a note instead of letting the students do it?"

"…. I thought they would follow what I told them."

"Dumbledore if it hasn't been made perfectly clear yet. YOU TEACH CHILDREN! They are not going to listen to you when you say they can't do something! I demand you restart the selection process and make this proper. And why the hell is there a fourth name of Harry Potter?"

"I can't restart the selection because when they left to the champion's room they made a nonverbal acknowledgment that they agreed to be a champion by following the others. If they had not gone in they could have voided it but since they went it binded them to the rules. And as for mister potter we have yet to find out but I have Allister looking into it.

After he said this I leaned over to Susan who sat near us and told her to tell her aunt about the lesson we had with Moody. She didn't look happy with that knowing what would happen and got the attention of her aunt.

When Amelia looked over at her niece she saw my grinning face and she took Susan out of the hall while Dumbledore and Lucius where arguing about Draco being entered. When she came back in, she didn't say anything, she just walked up the head table and silently cast a stunner at Moody. He didn't see it coming because he was looking at Lucius with a sneer. When he dropped Amelia told the Auror with her to take him to a ministry holding cell. She then turned to Dumbledore and you could just see his resigned face.

"What are you doing letting Moody cast all the unforgivables in this school, and then even imperious every child in this school?! Who told you that you could pardon a person from casting them and them not going straight to Azkaban?! I am sure now more than ever that you have lost the plot and you need to go to St Mungo's and get a full medical checkup because there must be something wrong with you. That or your age has caught up with you and you need to retire to some cottage and raise goats because that's all you seem to be able live with, with you in charge of them."

"Lucius, Amelia I think we should take this to my office."

"Sure but it won't be your office for much longer "said Lucius.

"That's I can agree with" said Amelia

As they left I didn't know how I should feel. Because right now Dumbledore is gone sure his pet death eater is here. But he won't accept the fact that he is not watching over Harry so I don't know what he plans to do. Because I'm sure he knows what is going to happen with Moody and when that comes out even more shit is going to come on his lap. Add into that he assumes Voldemort will try something with harry this year and he won't be here to guide him into a self-sacrificing roll.

I guess I will find out later what is going to happen to him or I will read it in the paper. I think I will stop off at the island to lay down more silver network on it. That or I will start designing a research building that I can add to my island. I need someplace where they can work so I think I will add it to Goat Island that is just a small little thing that's on the south end next to my island. I think I will put it there in case something goes wrong and it blows up. No need to wipe out my house by putting it closer. I just need to make sure I add silver trunk lines heading out to the small island to keep it attached to the wards and help give it more power if needed for some of its containment wards I will have to add.

The following day the paper had a full exposé on what Dumbledore had let happen and also that Moody was missing and in his place in the ministry cell was a Bartemius Crouch Jr. that should have died in Azkaban. The wizarding world in Brittan was in an uproar and wanted Dumbledore's head. It seemed he was relying too much on not being caught more than anything else. Since he used up most of his political capital I think I am in no man's land with him, and I'm going to have to find a way to put a tracker on harry in case he is taken anywhere.

22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22

Over the following weeks leading up to the dragons no one saw either harry or Draco outside of class. I guess they were trying to study up on anything that can help them. Dumbledore on the other hand got tossed out and since he didn't do much anyways they decided that if a headmaster was needed for something someone from the board would fill in depending on who was available.

At meal time during the week it was funny watching all the boys at the claw staring at Fleur and a few girls about to lose it on them. There where even guys trying to ask her out or just to walk with them. She was a bit haughty with saying no but I guess that comes with the territory of boys always asking her out. I just sat back and watched, the girls in my house could tell it was because I was laughing and not because I was lusting over the vela.

I did ask Susan for dance lessons every other night on what we would be expected to know for the ball and then the following night I would show the girls what I learned from Susan. I'm sure they were learning from other girls because they had almost no issues unlike me learning. I don't know who I am going to ask to the ball. I wonder if I can take both… mehh fuck it I will just ask them both the worst that can happen is that we aren't allowed in. if that happens I will just take them out of the school for a beautiful night out dancing somewhere in Paris separately to make up for it. I know I have to give them their own special time alone with me, and I think that would do it for them.

So here I am sitting in the stands with all the puffs with heavy coats on and warming charms added in. I am just picturing all the champions coming out and saying "We who are about to die salute you". I don't think I could make it through the rest of the tournament without dying of laughter. When people around me asked what I was giggling about I told them and some were horrified while others laughed.

When the first dragon was pulled out I was so happy I was not going to be in there. No matter how many pictures I have seen of them, seeing a dragon in real life made my blood run cold. There is no way anyone would be able to put me into an arena with that no matter what they gave me. I know what my limitations are and even ripping out its eyes I would still we scared. Until my TK can cut dragon skin I would stay away from them. But I have a hard time wondering who would be scarier a dragon or a raptor. Considering I have never met a live one the dead ones where bad enough. But at least they couldn't fly, because as I look at the dragon I see a very intelligent animal that is pissed off that she is here with her eggs in danger. Add in the noise from the stadium and I would hate to be the campions.

Finally Victor Krum was announced as the first contestant. When he came out and a bang signaled the starting of the event he ran directly to the dragon and cast a spell at its eyes. The dragon let out a roar and started shaking its head. As it was doing this Krum slid under it and was almost at the egg when the tail came arching toward him from his blind side and clipped him in the knee. As soon as that happened you could hear a snap and a scream from Krum. But he kept going and grabbed the egg. When that happened Karkaroff called the handlers to get ahold of the dragon before it killed him. While Karkaroff was saying this Krum was just rolling himself off the hill as fast as he could go while tucking the egg in close.

The dragon handlers where able to get ahold of the dragon before it regained its senses and went after Krum. It's going to bad enough for Karkaroff that he got his knee smashed in let alone if he let their countries star die.

It took a good 20min for the next person's dragon to be ready. When they came out it was Malfoy, all he did was cast a stinging hex at it and ran away. I guess he was told he had to do something to prove he tried or the goblet would take it as he wasn't participating.

The crowd just looked on in bafflement at what just happened; it lasted a whole 10 seconds. There was no clapping or anything just waiting for the next dragon to come out. And with that Fleur came out and started singing. The whole crowd was quiet while she was doing this and trying to get to the egg. That is until someone from the snakes called out "BORING!" and that caused the dragon to be roused from its sleep and seeing her getting away with an egg it lashed out with its jaws and took off her arm. Blood and screaming was heard from the arena and screams from the crowd was defining. Did they not know that this was life or death and they could die? That's why Draco was in and out so quick because he knew he didn't know enough to survive. He hadn't had special dragon handling classes and years of experience, so how is he a 4th year supposed to do this let alone 7th years. Because dragon handlers die or get maimed all the time and they work with them.

This time it took much longer to get everyone settled down and I'm sure everyone is now happy they didn't make it in. me on the other hand wanted to know if they could regrow her arm or not. Because it was not cut off with dark magic I hope they can because I would love to know how they did it.

Finally it was an hour before the blood and dragon where gone and the new one was in. Harry then came out and looked around and immediately saw what he was facing. I don't think he knew what he was facing and Ron didn't tell him. I don't think Hagrid got told my Dumbledore before he left to show him the dragons. He stood there and started trembling and tried summoning the egg. It actually worked and he got it. When he instinctively grabbed it in the air and looked at it he didn't believe his eyes. But when he did realize what he had he ran back in the tent. The crowd erupted when he ran back inside with cheers of joy. I kind of wanted him to get hurt in reality but oh well I'm sure this will teach the judges to think a bit more.

When the final score was Krum 20 from all 4 judges. (a board member was filling in for dumbles) Draco got a 4 and the vela got a 16. Harry on the other hand got a 36, because they each gave a 9 grudgingly.

Now that this was over when we got back into the great hall it was announced that there would be a ball, of course all the puffs already knew because of my asking Susan for lessons on dancing and I realized I didn't let them know about it. But everyone else was either groaning or excited. i was wondering what Fleur would do. Even if they could give her a new arm I don't know if she would even be emotionally ready to be in front of people. Well I guess we will see what happens.

22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22

For the following month no one saw Fleur, she was essentially gone and victor needed the bones in his knee completely removed and regrown. The only issue with doing this is that the bones are not as hard as before because they are fully replacing something not just fixing a break. So from now on Krum's knee will be more susceptible to injury for a few years, it will last till his body can naturally replace all the quick grown bone cells. I guess that's another thing I will have to check with the asshole and see if his new finger is still there and working along with the bone strength. I hope it's as good as his old one because I have that one still saved in a jar that has a stasis charm on it. I will have to cut off his new one and do some destructive testing with both to see the strength of the bone and other differences. I'm so glad I have someone to experiment on that doesn't matter to society. He didn't even have a dark mark he was just a run of the mill criminal.

I did end up asking both girls to the dance and told them, I would take turns with them and then I would take them out separately one night for dinner and dancing. They were very happy with the compromise and told me they understood. Krum actually asked out Luna when it was heard around the school that I had Hermione and Halley going with me and they wondered why I didn't ask Luna and I told them I was already pushing it with 2 and I wouldn't be able to give proper time to Luna. When Krum heard this he asked out Luna, when she said ok and asked why he asked her he said he didn't need to worry about her being a fan girl and could just be himself without worrying about what she would do to him. Luna just smiled and kissed him quickly on the lips.

Everyone around us just turned to me expecting me to be furious but I just smiled. This through everyone for a loop and I told everyone Luna was just a friend and she wasn't my girlfriend. With her kissing Krum quickly on the lips I think this point was properly shown. Krum just had a small smile on his face when he walked away.

On the Dumbledore side of things no one has seen him or heard from him, so I don't know what's going on. But I am sure in some ways he is tracking Potter and has something planned.

So when I met the 2 girls in the entrance all waiting for them to show up I was struck dumb. Hermione was in a very elegant gown that was a pale blue and Halley was right beside her in a tight red number that showed off her curves while still letting her move for dancing. At that moment I thanked whoever was responsible for this and I kissed both their hands and put up my elbows so they could link their arms with me and we could get our seats. When I told sprout about me taking both girls she just smiled and said it was ok and she was expecting it to happen.

Luna had a yellow dress that sparkled like Dumbledore's robes. It looked like she had stars twinkling all over it. And she was standing with Krum waiting to be shown in later when everyone else had arrived.

Ron looked retarded like last time with all the frills, Harry at least looks normal and they seem to have taken the twins again.

But there is still no Fleur and I am beginning to assume she is not going to show up. And because of this I am guessing they don't have the magic to regrow someone's limb even if it's not removed by dark magic. I think the only way they can put back on a body part because of splinching, is because they have it. If it was lost so would be the chance of reattaching it.

Well I will have to see if I can remove assholes arm and regrow it during xmas and if I can I can send a letter to her over the summer. Never hurts to be able to checkout a vela with my magical sight up close to see if I can figure out how they change. Or what's different about them then normal wizards. I think I will see if I can charge her some rare books she has or something along those lines. Money doesn't very much matter, knowledge is the pure gold.

Also the twins slipped by me putting something in my pocket so I took it out and it was a note that simply said "no thanks we want to get there on our own." Oh well it was worth a try, I guess I was asking for too much but they would have gotten a guaranteed amount of money. And there no saying that Harry will win again and give them the money. Maybe if they don't get the money they will come back but I guess since they haven't left yet they aren't in a hurry and willing to make compromises.

The dance turned out great and I took both of them out on the dance floor. At the second half Susan asked to dance and I said yes. Once she did that other girls from the school wanted to dance. Hermione and Halley where not put out by this they just danced with the girls partners or other single guys looking on hoping to dance. It was nice dancing with different girls, but its was mostly the puffs. Though at one point Pansy did cut in and I nearly tripped when I turned around to grab her as my next partner.

"Hi Mark can I have this dance."

"Sure Pansy no problem."

"How did you know?" she whispered in my ear.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"uhh huu just like I'm sure you don't know what the second task is."

"I might, and I might not. Who's to say?"

"What is it?"

"Why do you want to know? I know you don't like Draco so aren't you hoping he dies?"

"Absolutely not I can't hope for something like that. It's just that he keeps looking at me strangely for the past week when he said he figured out the clue in the egg."

"Don't worry about it I'm sure there's nothing to worry about." unless Draco refuses to go into the water to save her.

She didn't ask any more questions after that and just went back to dancing with other boys. I sure hope she doesn't die at the bottom of the lake because it would be a waste to let something like that drown. But I can only guess what's going on in Draco's head, because on one hand he needs to save her or he will lose the betrothal agreement and on the other he could die. Then he has to think of what his father will do if the agreement is broken. It's a lose / lose situation for him. It's going to be fun to watch, well watch what he decides because I think I might bring a book to the event.

At the end of the dance me and the girls left and Luna stayed with Krum because she said she was having a wonderful time. I just looked at Krum and held his gaze. I think he understands the implied meaning I was sending.

When we got to my room the girls actually surprised me and both stripped and attacked me. They didn't do anything together but after I played with one the other rested and watched and then swapped so the other could rest and watch. So at least they have gotten to the point that this doesn't matter. But I don't see them ever connecting that way unless a lot of alcohol is involved and it being a onetime thing. Luna didn't come back that night and when she showed up that morning in my room she was glowing. The girl's squealed and I quickly put on a robe so I could shower and get away from the girl talk.

After the shower I stayed in my robe and sat in the common room. When people walked by and asked what I was doing I said I had to get out of my room because there was a serious girl talk going on. The other girls of my year heard this and made a bee line to my room to join in. I just sighed and new this was going to last a long time and with that realization I walked into Hermione's old room. I called for Maggie and asked if she could get me some clothes and then pop me into the carrier so I could head to the island.

When I got to the island I gave my mom a hug and told about the ball. I even showed her some pictures that where taken during it. I had just seen her yesterday for xmas with all the parents and girls so its not like I didn't see her. And if you're wondering her and Hermione's mom where very small cored squibs and have been working here and there on getting better at it I think in a year they might be able to cast a lumos because of the age they started trying to increase their core size. Because it had been so long with no use it was hard getting it going. The 2 dads had no cores and where disappointed. I guess you only need one magical parent to have a chance at a magical kid. Now I just need to figure out why squibs don't give birth to more kids after they have one magical child. But I think I will have to go to St Mungo's to get that answered.

After telling her everything we sat out on one of the many sitting areas in the garden overlooking the water. I would feed the koi every now and again and just sit and relax. After a few hours of this I picked up a newspaper to see what's been going on and I don't see anything important, so I grab a notebook to plan out some ideas I have so I don't forget. God this was the best gift Halley could have given me, it's so relaxing even with the waves from the beach in the background.

22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22

It's now February and we are sitting here waiting for the second task to start. This is the first time I have seen Fleur and she just has about a hands length of a stump connected to her shoulder. It looks perfectly healed from where I can see her, but I understand why she doesn't want to be seen by anyone and has been hiding in the carriage. From going from the prettiest girl around to a broken freak, she assumes she will either get pity or laughed at. We now have bagman telling them that they all have a hostage at the bottom of the lake to rescue and they only had an hour. I wonder who they got for Krum because I have made sure all 3 girls are at the island right now because no one is taking anyone I care about and putting them at the bottom of the lake. I made them go yesterday and made them promise not to come because I told them what would happen and they agreed to stay away especially since once they dived in the water no one would see anything anyways.

When the hour was up Krum and Harry had made it to shore with their hostages. Krum for some reason had to save Ron and Harry had to get Padma. Fleur broke the surface in a panic but at the hour mark the remaining hostages where portkeys to the lawn still tied to the wooden pole. She immediately ran to her sister and screamed who said they could kidnap her sister. When I heard that I think Bagman's going to get in a lot of trouble for kidnaping. Pansy was also deposited on the lawn also and quickly wrapped in a towel.

But the big question for me was where the hell was Malfoy? I looked over and saw his parents were in the stands and getting worried too. Lucius finally lost it and demanded they get his son. A few Auror on guard duty started flying over the lake and casting charms on it. I don't know what they were casting but nothing happened for 15min when finally a body floated up to the surface. The body had chunks eaten out of it and had no fingers or toes. That's as much as I saw before he was covered up and whisked away with his parents running away from the stands to the medical tent.

I later found out that the swarm of grindylows that harry had escaped from were pissed, and went after Draco afterwards. They ended up eating chunks of his body and she lost concentration of his bubble head and drowned while being eaten alive. When he stopped moving the grindylows ignored him and he floated up to the surface.

I never expected him to actually try and save pansy but I guess the fear of making his dad pissed was a big factor. I guess we will never know and I would love to see what is happening to Lucius at home with his wife right now. Sure Draco is dead and I should feel sad but I don't since I know he turned out to be a death muncher in the end, and in no way can I forgive that, no matter if people say he's just a kid and doesn't know better. I'm sorry but you gave up that right the second you sign up with a terrorist. He wasn't even a freedom fighter because his agenda was to kill the repressed citizens. So at least this doesn't add to my body count but I wonder if Lucy will show when his master calls.

Well I'm sure Bagman won't be seen from again once Lucy gets ahold of him. Because he can't get Dumbledore because he has already attacked him at the beginning of all this. But I still laugh that Ron was a hostage because he was his biggest fan. They had to get him because they couldn't get Luna. Ron is so proud but Krum is happy yet sad that it wasn't Luna because he has been seeing her and taking her out on dates since yule. But the odd thing is she still sleeps in our bed in my shirt and boxer briefs. I honestly don't know what to do with that child. It's like she's just treating it like they were friends with benefits and I don't know if Krum only sees her like that or wants more from her. Well only time will tell.

22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22

It's finally the end of June and the 3rd task is happening right now. I am sitting in my hide in full Red Oni gear that I made for myself. I don't want to risk anyone discovering who I am or what I look like, so I have also taken a slight aging potion to make me taller for the rest of the night. While looking through the telescope, I see who I assume to be Peter setting up everything in the middle of the yard, while baby Voldemort is leaned up against a tombstone with his snakes head on his lap. While watching this I so want to press the button right now but I have to hope that he summons his followers.

I have instructed Maggie who is right beside me, that when I light up the graveyard she is to go and find out what elves lost their master and have none and they are to pull another Azkaban and do it as fast as possible. I don't care for all the stuff but I don't want anyone else to get it and same with the vaults. The only thing that will not be taken will be the pictures and those will be lit on fire. The only way for someone to talk to them is if there is a copy somewhere else they can escape to and even the ones in the vaults will be burned. Everything else including furniture will go to the hive under the original house I woke up in. that will be just in case there are tracking charms or what not, I don't want them getting to the island. Because at that hive I have moved all the galleons and everything valuable there that I know is safe. From there original location. I haven't counted the money yet, but all I know is that it takes a full level to store it all.

Other things that have been going on since the second task is that Bagman has apparently gone missing and presumed to be on an extended vacation as the note at his office desk said. Fake moody was tossed through the vail because he had already escaped once and his father didn't put up a fuss about it and all but encouraged him going through.

Dumbledore is getting blasted all the time in the papers ever since the second task. And I assume its Malfoy paying them to do it. Lucy had a major vendetta against Dumbledore and is doing everything to make sure he can't regain his power.

Me and the girls have now started to have sex around the school, and not just in the dorm rooms. And I assume Luna is too, because she doesn't come back to the room at least once a week.

Fleur is still hiding in the carriage and has not shown up to any of the meals. First her arm then the trauma of thinking her sister was done for. I must have been too much for her.

I ended up buying another 2 vacation houses that I picked up for cheap. They were located in British Columbia another in japan.

2 people decided they wanted to try and work on the research department along with George and I said ok. I made them start with deconstructing some cheap items that I could buy for him to learn how to deconstruct.

I then made a number of sample blocks to show possible customers that might want to buy them. I will ship a general shape but they will have to use lasers or diamond saws to make it to the right dimensions. I will be shopping it around in japan and hoping someone buys it. But for that I will have to make a dock on the island and able for someone to be able to pick it up. I need a way to get it into the country with no real questions. I will let the buyer set up everything for import and all the paperwork. The only issue will be trying to come up with a price to sell at.

I even started to make a pathway for the water from the garden to flow around the island for fun. While doing that I started setting up tunnels under the island 1 level down to grow food. The issue with that is that I will need to find a place to get all the soil I will need and then make sure there is nothing harmful in the soil. I think the first things I want plant down there are bananas I want Gros Michels because they taste like the runt bananas and also the Cavendish that everyone eats because in my time it got to a point that they were all clones because they never made seeds. So I want to make sure I get a large variety to keep up genetic diversity and not let the Cavendish become unable to produce seeds. Then I guess I will put in all the magical variety of plants I can find. And maybe some other fruit plants. Even coffee and tea plants.

I have finished laying the silver for the island with the help of the girls, and even had my employees build a research building on Goat Island. it has a huge central room with smaller rooms branching off for personal use and a very nice sized potions lab with at least one of every cauldron I can find in any size I can find. There is access to a hive for the building that stores everything they need. It is fully stocked with potion ingredients, lots of bars of silver, platinum, gold and other precious metals. The metals are there for them to see if they can make something that's better than silver for moving magic or anything else. Also there is at least a full grown tree's worth of wood of every type grown in the world. And that's just the start. Below that is a level for dark artifacts that I have that I want broken down to know how they work and recreate them. A level below that is a tunnel that has the entire stock of a junk shop that I bought out that they can disassemble to learn how to properly take apart something to learn how they work. There is even a separate building warded to be as structurally sound a possible where people can remotely power up new rune strings in case they blow up.

It's so boring waiting here and hoping something happens. But in the end I see a flash and I see only potter on the ground holding the cup. If when he gets back and people ignore the cup I am going to get one of my other elves to steal it so this shit can't happen again.

I look through my telescope and watch it all play out like in the book. But the one this that changes is when harry is being cut lose to duel Voldemort, Dumbledore shows up and it looks like he is saying something to him. While this is going on Harry is backing away towards the cup, because everyone's focusing in on Dumbledore. I guess he's smarter then I gave him credit for and is going to run when he can. Dumbledore on the other hand I am assuming is doing this so he can regain his fame, so he can get back his positions. Just as harry touches the cup he disappears and before anyone reacts and starts the fight I press the button. Not 2 seconds later I am blinded by the light and am rolling on the floor of the hide holding my eyes. Damn that was bright, the next thing I feel is the reduced pressure wave and heat from my firebomb wash over me. It takes me a minute but I can finally see again.

 _HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! I CANT HAVE BEEN THIS LUCKY!_

I call for another elf since Maggie has already taken off like I told her to and asked them to take me down there, and after to see if he can take the cup if no one is watching.

As I walk around with my MP5K in my hands checking what's left of the bodies I use my TK to still remove the heads. I don't want any chance of them coming back through some weird ass shit someone's come up with. When I'm done I am vanishing all the bodies to be safe. As I look around and smile when I come upon the corps of Nagini but she is still twitching and when I try and cut her head off it doesn't work so I point my gun at it and release a full clip into her head. After about the 5th bullet the rest penetrate her head. Must have been some magic I wore down after it had already been savaged by the fire bomb. I don't waste time and vanish her body immediately. I think I came upon the corpse of Dumbledore because he's in the center of all this. There is no sign of Voldemort so he is either dead or he escaped. I really don't hope the later.

After going over all the bodies I can find I start vanishing them not caring the slightest that they won't get a proper funeral.

Well my death tally is going up and up with this act and I even ended a few lines including the Malfoy's. Only if Lucy didn't get his wife pregnant by this time after Draco's death. And the best part about this is no one is half alive to escape to tell about this. Muhahahaha.

Well I best not to press my luck, and I use a portkey to take me home so I can change and from there I will just go back to the school.

When I get back to the school I find the girls waiting for me in the dorm room and they tell me the panic that is happening outside so they decided to come in and not worry about it. They didn't ask where I was because I didn't tell them where I was going because how was I to tell them where I knew harry would be transported. Ask no questions and you will get know lies. After this my future knowledge is shot to shit and I have nothing to work on other then I can assume since so many upstanding pure bloods are missing that Dolores will still come to the school.

The next day school ended up ending the year with a ranting Harry Potter trying to tell everyone Voldemort is back and he was fighting Dumbledore. But because he didn't know his real first name and anything that mattered no one would be able to find this fabled grave yard. I was laughing my ass off the entire time he was ranting that he's back and we need Dumbledore. As of right now he looks like a scared kids saying the sky is falling. The only difference will be that all Voldemorts loyal pets are dead and not showing up in public. Oh the joys of back ground knowledge from elves of former death eaters that they can tell you. I only ended up with 2 more houses of stuff because all the others had elves that where still bonded to the family because wives where not at the meeting. Oh well still 2 more vaults and house furniture and 4 elves.


	23. Chapter 23

23-23-23-23-23-23-23-23

On the trip home on the train, I started thinking about some things. First was I never found a wand on Dumbledore's body. There are two options for this, 1 it burnt up and that's it. That would make it so the 3 hollows were not made by death and just some very good artifacts created a long time ago. I would love for that to be true then that means I wouldn't have to worry that there is a personification of death. Because if there is a personification of death, then there could be of others.

The second option would be that the pressure blast was so big that the flimsy little stick could have been blasted anywhere the wind could have taken it. I think I will ask the elves to comb the area just in case, and if they find it, lock it up with the horcruxes. The reason for this is because Dumbledore looked so old and he was a little over a hundred and when I read in the paper that a wizard was over 700, I am scared it's the damn stick that caused him to age to fast. I will stick with my own wand and learn spells wandlessly thank you very much. Plus that stick is very recognizable with being Grindelwald and then Dumbledore's. If I show up using it then bad things might happen.

I am so happy I wore a full Red Oni tactical costume including the mask when I was searching the ground for live people. The reason is because I just realized even if no one lived the wraith of Voldemort could have seen me if it stuck around. I need to get to Harrys head and the ring. The shed I think I will learn fiend fire and then launch it at the shack. At the same time I will have a port key that activates if I say "shit" out loud. And it gets me away if I lose control. That way I know the stone will be gone, because fiend fire is supposed to eat all magic and I think the ring will be a nice snack. I would love to have the stone but there's a curse on it, to use it so much you die of magical exhaustion. Then add in all the compulsions and other things that not even Dumbledore could ignore I'm going to say fuck that and just torch the damn thing. For Harry I am going to have to convince him that surgery is the right choice but who would let a 15 year old operate on them.

Another thing I was thinking about is Harry Potter in general. So far the only thing I have been doing is getting him a box of Powerbars and a liter of water every night for him. I couldn't do much more for him because of Dumbledore reading his mind and finding out I was helping him. If that happened, a few obliviates and memory mods and everyone thinks I moved away. Nope wasn't going to let that happen, so I stayed out of his life. But now that he's dead I think I can sit Harry down and have a talk with him, if he listens to me that's another thing all together.

I need to talk to him about a lot of stuff so I think I will grab him on the way to meet his uncle. I will just steer him away and have a chat just me and him at a café. But the most important thing I have to tell him is to stop running around telling everyone he's back. I have to convince him that he's alerted everyone, so now it's not his responsibility anymore. He needs to stop the whole I need to save everyone stick, because he will die with that attitude and being a Gryffindor.

I will also have to see if I can use the assholes body to test and see if I can regrow a limb. I know it will take a bit because I will have to drain him a number of times of his own blood. Because I haven't yet checked if replenished blood from a potion will work. I want my findings to be real so I will have to drain him a number of times. Each time waiting for his own blood cells to be reproduced so I can know if it works with his blood to get a base line. Then I can try with blood that I replenish from a potion and see if there's a difference. I am happy that he is a vegetable because he doesn't react to pain or anything he's just a lump of breathing meat. Some people might think its torcher but if there is no consciousness to torture then I don't see an issue. I'm just using a person who should get a death penalty, as a body for science. I know it's lose and wishy washy justification but I don't care it's what I decided and I could care less about these blights on humanity.

Also I need to find out a new game to play with TK for everyone. I might use 2 different ones now one will be for strength of my TK and the other will be for super fine control. I will make the planes out of aluminum and use them to try and destroy the others now and for fine control I will use a hour glass. With the hour glass I will try and move the sand from the lower part to the upper part and keep it there. From there I can just keep adding hour glasses and making it harder for myself when I feel it's too easy to do just the number am working on.

23-23-23-23-23-23-23-23

As everyone got off the train we had told our parents we could get home ourselves and they agreed. I told the girls I had to do something and they should head home without me. They agreed and headed to the flow to get to the original house and from there to the island. Even Luna went with them because she told us we are not getting rid of her and she was going to live with us since I had an elf watching over and taking care of her dad for her.

After each girl had given me a full on tongue dual even Luna surprisingly, and then headed off while I was watching Harry. First off he walked up the Weasley's and Molly gave him a big hug, from there they looked like they talked a while. Well more like Molly talked and Harry listened. After that he headed to the entrance to the muggle side. When I saw him head there I quickly followed so I would come right up behind him as he was passing through. When he got through before he could look around for the Aunt and Uncle I clapped him on the shoulder and said.

"Harry I need a word with you."

"Mark? What do you want?"

"I have some things to talk to you about and I think you should come with me. If you're worried about getting home I will pay for a cab."

"But my uncle and aunt are waiting and they will get angry if I stand them up."

"Harry at the end of our discussion, I don't think you will care about what they feel. Just give me a little faith we will go to a café and sit and eat and drink something in full view of the public. You can feel safe knowing that I can't do anything to you in front of so many people."

"I guess, since you seem to think it's important to me."

After that I led him to a café and we got a table on the patio that we could see the road and the train station. I just casually asked about school and everything and how he liked it till our food arrived. We each got simple roast beef sandwiches and a large glass of iced tea.

"Ok first things first. We can talk about anything in the open but honestly who the hell is going to believe two teenagers talking about magic. To add to that I am going to give you a dungeons and dragons book to hold while I have one to."

I pass him one from my bag that I had Maggie retrieve for me on the train after I sent the elves off to find a wand.

"Ok now that we are sufficiently camouflaged, so you don't pass out from worry I want to ask you something."

Looking a little confused Harry just looked at the book and then to me and said "ok".

"Do you believe it's your responsibility to save everyone?"

"What?"

"Exactly what I said, because you are running around telling everyone he is back."

"But he is back, him and Dumbledore ended up fighting."

"Exactly so why does this affect you, a 15 year old who is in school. You can't fight him or his death eaters, so why does it affect you. You have told everyone so you have fulfilled your supposed obligation in letting them know he's back. Now let them deal with it."

"But no one believes me and we need to do something."

"I believe you, but again why do we as school kids need to do something, when we have Aurors who are trained to deal with this. And they are actually paid to step into harm's way where a kid like us could die."

"So where supposed to just sit and do nothing."

"Well you could train yourself to get better. But you will never be as good as him and why should you have to be? Didn't you already save the wizarding world already once and lose your family over it?"

"….."

"See you did it, you did more than a lot of people. And if you want to not have to worry about your safety, you could just move to anywhere in the world."

"No I can't I'm 15, and I have to stay with my aunt and uncle. Dumbledore said it would keep me safe there, because of blood wards that have been erected."

"Uh hu, and did he ever tell you about other properties you own, that you could pay the goblins to ward it for you with all you money that could kill anyone trespassing on your property?"

"What? What are you talking about I just have my trust vault, sure there's a lot of gold there but I can't buy a place with that. And what are you talking about all my money?"

"You do know that you probably have a family account manager for the Potter money right? It's called a trust vault it's for you not your family. Where do you think it gets money from if you ever emptied it?"

"What? How do you know this?"

"Umm everyone knows you have money. And if no one's told you then I am scared for you about what they have planned for you and your money, if you don't know about it."

"The only people who I talk to are Ron and Seamus. And they haven't said anything because they probably don't know."

"Really because I know with the way Ron acts because his family isn't well off, and he just has this air of jealousy around him when other people talk about new things they got. He would know about anything that could get him money. Add to that he is a pureblood and he would know all about family vaults. And Seamus is a half-blood so I can maybe understand him not knowing. But what about when McGonagall took you to the bank to pay for school?"

"Hagrid took me and why would McGonagall take me?"

"Hagrid? They sent the games keeper to bring you to the Alley? Wow Harry they must not like you."

"What are you talking about Hagrid was very nice and told me lots of things about the wizarding world."

"Uh hu." I reach into my back and pull out the pamphlet that I hand out to everyone who enters the alley when it's shopping time for new students.

"Read this and we will talk more after you're done."

As I sit there I wave over to the waitress and ask for a slice of cheese cake while I wait for Harry to get done. While eating I watch him and he looks not as scrawny as he was portrayed In the book so I think the Powerbars help him. When he finally looks up I interrupt him before he can say anything.

"So the Powerbars and the water have been helping I take it. I see you're not as scrawny as first year. Do your relatives not feed you?"

"What, how do you know about that? Are you the one who sent me those? I always thought it was Ron or Dumbledore who sent them."

"Why would someone who doesn't live in the muggle world send you Powerbars, they are a muggle product and even the water should have had a label on it."

"Yea I never thought of that. Why did you send them to me and how did you send them to me. Dumbledore told me that I was safe there from magic that would be used against me."

"Harry I sent them to you because you looked like you haven't eaten all summer, and you wear the clothes of a street bum. I can obviously tell your home life is tearable. And add to the fact that anyone can get to you at your house it's not that hard for me to get something to you especially through a house elf. Hell they could just walk in with a gun and shoot you."

"You know Dobby?"

*POP*

"The great Harry Potter called?"

We both whip our heads under the table cloth and see a house elf standing there.

"Dobby what are you doing here?"

"The great Harry Potter called my name and I came as quickly as I could." The elf said proudly.

I interrupted all this as quickly as I could.

"Dobby I need you to get of here because it's not safe, and then show up next time Harry calls for you. Before you leave I need to know if you are a free elf."

"Yes I be a free elf"

With that he popped away after saying that.

"What the hell was he doing here?"

I just rub the bridge of my nose.

"Ok to start things off elves are bonded to a person or a family and feed off their magic to survive. In compensation for them feeding off your magic they try to make your life easier by cleaning and cooking for you, and anything else you need done. And since you obviously know this guy and he is a free elf you could bind him to you so he doesn't die. If you call for him later when your alone he can show you how to do it."

"Wow."

"Yep. So now back onto the topic, house elves are a race that lives with wizards and witches but I don't know there origins to know if they were created or born. Now onto your living conditions, I don't think you should go back to your relative's house. You should own many houses now that you are the Potter heir and everything that your parents owned should have been given to you."

"But the goblins didn't tell me anything about this."

"And why would they?"

"What!"

"If you don't use it and somehow you die and don't leave it to anyone eventually it will all be there's through vault fee's, and they play the long game so why would they care if you knew about it or not. Maybe they might have later in life when they think you would want to invest in things so they can get more money from you, for fee's unless someone already told them you don't want anything to do with your money right now."

"Who would do that?"

"Well I know 1 person. But we can get back to that after you go to the goblins and ask for your account manager and find a home you want to live at. You can then ask them. For a fee of course. On if there are wards there and what to do about them, and add more of them if you want to a bigger place for a fee. Just to let you know the goblins live off fee's and will try and take all the money you have first chance they get."

"That's bullshit! And why aren't you telling me about the person you think is doing this to me?"

"Because if I tell you, you probably won't believe me so it's better for you to figure it out and come to your own conclusions."

"Ok so why are you talking to me right now then."

"That's easy. Dumbledore isn't watching you anymore."

"…..what?"

"Dumbledore is not watching everything you do anymore. Isn't he your magical guardian?"

"Yes he is but that doesn't make sense why would he watch me."

"Because you're Harry Potter."

"That doesn't make sense. So what if I'm Harry Potter!"

"Well that's because you had a lot of power before you came to school. Because you didn't do anything with it like build alliances with people. Having Ron chase away everyone who wanted to talk to you saying you don't have time for them, and ignoring all your fan mail. Your influence has diminished. I still don't know why you would do that I'm sure Dumbledore taught you all that because he was supposed to as your magical guardian along with managing any betrothal contracts you might get."

"Wait, no stop right there. What the hell are you talking about? I didn't meet Dumbledore till first year."

"Um sorry to say this, but he's been telling everyone you have been safe and he has been taking care of your safety and education."

"FUCK! What the fuck is wrong with you people every year its some shit after another, and now you're saying I'm offending people because I am not answering mail I never got. And that Ron is apparently chasing away people on my say so?!"

"Sorry to say it's the truth. You're fucking Harry Potter every girl would have been all over you no matter if you were 11 when you showed up in the magical world again. Right now you should be having girls trying to have your babies. So tell me how many have you met and done something with?"

"None, I have only one girl after me, and that's Ginny it looks like."

"Uh hu and I bet Ron doesn't chase her away."

"No he doesn't."

"And when you got on the train on the first year you had soooo many people coming to say hi to you right especially girls."

"Only Ron showed up. But then Malfoy did with his book ends."

"And what did everyone tell you about the houses that you met before the sorting?"

"That Slytherin were evil and my parents where Gryffindor's and so was Dumbledore."

"Uh hu. Well you just think about that stuff, and I would tell you to go to the goblins and have them check you over for spells and potions. They will do it for a fee but I would make them do everything they can. Just saying."

"But I want more answers."

"I know you do, but you need time to think about things after the goblins get through with you. Oh yea, don't go back to your relatives, go to a place you own. I don't want to have to send you more food just because you're too scared to ask them for a place to stay that you own. I think you have been in that prison long enough."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I'm a Hufflepuff. Didn't you know that's what we do? And if you need to contact me I'm sure after you bond Dobby he can get a message to me or send your owl."

I then get up to leave, and place two £20 notes on the table to pay for everything.

"Bye Harry. Get back to me in a week or two I would love to know what you find out. Oh yea let your owl out and don't put her back in a cage she knows where to go."

With that I headed back to the train station and tried to get back into the magical area. Luckily it is open longer on the return trip because I guess they leave it open so people have longer to leave. I head to the flow to make sure I can get home in any reasonable time.

I had left it all there because I wanted him to think on everything I told him. I don't want him to think I am trying to pressure him into anything, and I gave him just enough to get him to do certain things. Plus if he is under wards there is no way the dementors will get to him, this summer because I don't know if he knows the Patronus. I want him to live but at the same time I am not going to go out of my way to keep him safe. He's not my problem, if he trusts me in the end I might tell him he needs lots of therapy for all the shit that happened in his life. Hell even a move and a name change. But he's to much of a "hero" to agree with the stuff I have planned so he ain't joining umbrella. He's been conditioned too much.

23-23-23-23-23-23-23-23

When I got home to the island the girls grabbed me as I exited the access box. From there they dragged me to the beach and started to strip me down to nothing and then stripped themselves and ran into the ocean. I just smiled and ran into the water with them to relax a bit after the conversation I had with Harry. This wasn't normal for us to strip on the beach but since we change all the time in front of each other this year nudity hasn't become a problem for us. It doesn't hurt that they look damn good with all the exercise they do and healthy eating. They aren't crazy ripped but they are nicely toned, to the point you can bounce a quarter off any body part.

After a nice swim, we came back to the beach and laid out on a large towel that was supplied by some forward thinking elves. As we were laying there the elves brought us some sandwiches because at home it would be dinner time. It's always weird coming here and the time difference of 13 hours. Because now 6 at night at home is 7 in the morning here. Luckily our bigger core seam to help with the energy issue, but we still take naps to adjust to the time difference and it doesn't take that long. We could do pepperup potions but I prefer to just snuggle with these girls and nap with them, it's much more enjoyable.

After we were done eating the girls had some stuff they needed to tell me. They let me no in no uncertain terms, that I could sleep with Luna if she wanted it, because Krum was just there for fun because I refused to sleep with her. The reason for this is she didn't want a relationship, but she liked sex a lot. Sure she was a year younger than me, but she had been in Krum's bed for a few months but when she heard from the girls how much longer we lasted. She then did everything in her power to convince Halley and Hermione that she wouldn't steel me. That she just wanted fun sex between friends. I am not going to turn down casual sex that hard because I know it would just start a fight for no reason. The reason I don't want this is because in my last life I think I had sex at least once a day from when I was 16 to 20, when I first started to have sex. If you add in 3 girls and how long we can last before we get tired because of how good of shape we were in, then I would get nothing done. I would need to use a time turner just to get things done that wanted accomplished. When I told the girls this they understood and would understand if I didn't want to sleep with them that day.

In my head I was thinking yea right and I resolved myself to finding out a way to tired them out faster when we were having sex or give them more pleasure to tire them out. Either way there was no way I would turn them down, because that would put death flags up for me with the relationship I have with them. And the last thing I want is them to go looking elsewhere for satisfaction. God damn Luna and her puppy eyes, along with being friends with us. With 2 girlfriends that aren't jealous of each other because I give them each a lot of alone time it's just a slippery slope, with a friend that just wants to use your boyfriend for sex. I don't want this to come up with any other girl. I need to find a way to get Luna a serious boyfriend so she just doesn't care about getting one, because she has everything here with us 4 together. Gahhhh if this isn't a first world problem I don't know what is.

After that Luna proceeded to drag me back into the ocean to "try something new". Sex in the water sucks, but we still did it even though Luna got pouty afterwards because it wasn't as fun as she expected. I told her is more about the thrill of being caught than anything else. That gave her a faraway look and I wanted to kick myself for saying anything.

After a week I went and met with this year's recruits from the house and a few older people who had heard from friends of the people in the company that they enjoyed their job. This was much better in their opinion then just being a file clerk in the ministry or something worse. Some of them wouldn't tell me and just said they hated their managers. They all went through the same things as everyone else, and were given occlumency books and others and told what was to happen. With the amount of people working for me and how I based everything on how hard they worked. (had elves check up on them) People who had been with me for a while showed them what to do and what was expected. I even had some people start to take correspondence courses for mechanical and chemical engineering. I had no issue with this, and I just told them to take all the notes and such and put them into books to add to the library. So people could read it if they wanted to learn it themselves later on. It took about 2 days to sort everyone out but the people from the ministry had the happiest faces when they learned about their pay and the vacation houses that I kept buying based on the list the dorm house had.

The only issue was that the dorm house had to be expanded because people didn't feel like they needed their own place till they wanted to settle down, when they had access to everything they would want there for only 5% of their pay. The house elf's where loving it though, because they even had to get another one to help in the kitchen, because people where coming and going at all hours of the day there because of the vacation houses and there time zones.

On the legal and accounting side everything was running on its own and our accountants have even picked up some other side business from other house flippers and small 1 - 3 man businesses. To help justify the work they do there because they have the whole house flipping streamlined in a quick and easy spread sheet, and didn't want to let go people they needed in the beginning. I didn't mind that we took on other people as clients because it just meant we looked more respectable to everyone and not just doing everything in house. The reason why they were able to do this is because whenever they needed something from computer programs to training and finally more room I just got it for them. But the money just didn't get wasted because with these improvements if brought in more customers because of quickness and ease of use. The old adage of you have to spend money to make money was true.

Now I just needed to find out how to get a broker in japan so I can sell material and my sapphire sheets. The reason I chose japan is that they work more on the high end so they are always using precious metals and stuff for the computer and electronics industry. There whole country mostly imports raw materials or finished goods that can get assembled there for better quality control. So for a week I spent there in the form of Howard Hue's, talking to people that the law firm in California suggested to me. I didn't want to rush anything because I still needed to set up a dock on the island and buy a boat to import the material to japan.

I would ship from my island to Fiji and from there I would send it to Australia or japan depending on how the shipping route there works. The biggest thing is I will have to get one of the people who works for me a boat that can handle one or two containers and have them deliver it. I need to show they came from somewhere outside of the country so they won't try to inspect the conditions it was produced at. The boat only needs to travel around 250km so it's not that long of a trip, about a day there and a day back. I will just build a dock on the NE side, out of the ever popular granite. I will just need to get a trailer and a jeep to move the containers from the hanger by the landing strip so if people wanted to check by air they would think it comes from there. It takes more work to make things look legal then just selling gold but I want to make a name for Umbrella so eventually I can just claim everything is done in-house and I can stop doing this from the island. But I need money and power to make people go away. But hopefully I can eventually get to space and build up there, but I can't build everything. I will need to buy from earth electronics, and other stuff that would be pointless to build up there if I can get a large access box built in space to make easy transport of things. God I hate this pointless nonsense but once built, I can just give it over to lawyers to deal with, it's what they are paid for.

While out in japan while eating dinner, I was strolling in a park when a nice big white owl came sailing to me. I guess my elves must have stopped Dobby from getting to me on the island. Oh well I should thank them for that, because I don't want to worry about spy elves or them leaving cursed items or poison. Thank god for grateful elves, some have even had kids that they have told me about. I told them I didn't mind as long as they could survive off me and the girls. I didn't want them bound to anyone else because this way they will stay with me and my family but also help my employees, so they don't need to think about getting their own elves. There powers are too easy to abuse even with the best of reasons, just take into account what Maggie did for her parents. With me being the bond holder if they don't like someone they just won't help them no need to kill anyone.

The letter said that he is staying at the leaky cauldron till one of his places is renovated and the wards updated and was wondering if we could talk some more. I told Hedwig to wait and she just looked at me with some very intelligent eyes. I then opened up my brief case that I was caring and quickly wrote a note saying I could have lunch with him in a week and put the date down, and we could talk in his room. I then put it in an envelope and gave it to Hedwig and told her it was for Harry. She bobbed her head and took off again. I don't know how long it would take her to get back to harry so that is why I put down the date just in case she is not magicaly faster, or has something else going on with her to get to places quicker, because I don't see a normal owl getting to japan from England.

One thing that I did think of, is getting the spells and runes that were made to make the Weasley clock and try to use them on some portkey bracelets. So that means if they know you're in mortal danger they will automatically trigger and take you to a safe point. Maybe even try and find something that can tie into your health to take you to a medical center if anything goes wrong. Or if you're a doctor and a patient comes in like that it can port you to the patient so you don't always need to be at the hospital. I will have to ask those researchers if they can do that because a few more have joined there group and this should be an easy exercise. And if we don't have the spells about the clock I am not opposed to bribing Ron to steal it for a bucket of galleons.

Also I need to owl Amelia and ask if they still have Tom's diary and if they do they need to get the goblins to destroy it. Hopefully she still has access to it and can make it happen without needing any answers from me.

23-23-23-23-23-23-23-23

After a week of building a dock and a road leading to the airstrip, it was time to go see harry at the Cauldron. When I made it there I looked around and noticed it was 11:45 and I didn't see him. So I grabbed a seat in the corner and ordered an iced tea and waited for him to show up. At 12:05 he showed up alone and that was good, he also had a clean forehead. There was no scar so I guess the goblins of this universe can get rid of those things. He then saw me and proceeded to sit down and ordered a Butter Beer.

"So I take it you had a good few weeks?" I asked.

He scowled at me and then smiled. "You could say that but I'm guessing you can guess what I discovered."

"I can take a guess along with the fact you don't have a scar also tells me some things. But we can wait to talk about this after your finished lunch."

"Ok."

We then both ordered something to eat and both ate quite quickly and he then showed me to his room.

"So want to let me know what happened, so I can answer your questions easier?"

"Fine but only since you were the one who told me most of the stuff anyways, out of everyone I know. ok so the first thing I did after you left was going into the bathroom and calling for Dobby. Once he showed up I asked him if I could bond him and he said yes he would love to. I asked him how he could be my elf now and who was his previous one? He told me it was Lucius Malfoy and he was his personal elf. He told me he was dead so that's why he could be my elf. I then went to Diagon Alley by foot because I had no cash on me."

"Sorry."

"It's ok; it gave me time to think. When I got there I went to Gringotts and asked for the potter account manager and they directed me to a goblin called sharp fang. When I asked him what he does for my account, he then told me everything he does and returns he gets me. He told me he would charge me 100g an hour for him to spend his time telling me everything in detail if I wanted and I said no. next thing I ask is for him to get me completely scanned for anything wrong with me. I knew some things would show up but not others. The big thing was my scar that they demanded I pay them 1000g to remove right then and there and told me they didn't know how I was alive right now. You wouldn't happen to know what they told me about what it was?"

"I might and I might not. I'm sure they told you everything I think I know about them and you don't need to worry about them because it's not your issue like I told you. You just helped everyone again by getting rid of the one in your head. By the way how did they do that?

"Ok… the way it happened was they put a bunch of runes around it and then cut the skin and my scull off around the runes so the runes when with the skin and piece of skull. They then tossed that down to the dragon blast furnaces they told me in the end. I was later told what it was and what they do and they destroy everyone one of them they find, because they are not rare in Egypt in the tombs down there. They also gave me a lot of potions to help build up all the weight I should have on me from not getting enough food. When I mentioned I had been eating a lot of power bars in the summer they hummed and hawed and told me it had helped so I wouldn't need as much but I did have to drink so many disgusting ones."

"Glad they helped."

"I then asked about any properties I own, and apparently I own none here in England because the magical government took the house in Godric's Hollow. But I do have multiple ones around the world."

"So I take it you are going to live in one of them?"

"What, no. I had them buy me an apartment here in London that I can use and to ward it to hell and back. Why would I stay in one thats in another country?"

Well you could practice magic and no one would tell. You might want to see the world. And a portkey can bring you right back here whenever you want to come back for school."

"I hadn't thought of that actually."

"Want to sell those other properties?"

"What?"

"Do you want to sell off those other properties?"

"What? Umm I don't know can I get back to you on that and how do you have the money to buy them your 15 like me."

"I have some money lying around and I want some vacation houses around the world. I also have some house elves that are bonded to me that need some work to keep them busy."

"Oh. Well I'll think about it but only because I don't know what to do with them and having all of them seems pointless."

"So did you think over those other things I told you about."

"yea I did I owled a bunch of people in my house and asked them some questions especially about what Ron says behind my back and what they told me, I don't know how someone can be like that and still call you there friend."

"Well it's an easy fix isn't it. Just dump him as a friend, you have an entire school that wants to be your friend and you still have time before you leave to make them change their mind about what they think about you. Have you read what the profit is saying about you?"

"Yes I have, and why are they saying those things. They keep putting me and Dumbledore down."

"Well that's easy. You're rocking the boat, and the ministry is run on bribes. And most of those bribes come from imperioused death eaters."

"WHAT!"

"You don't believe me? The entire wizarding world is crooked and if anyone try's to change that they are disappeared or found guilty of something. But with you they have to either make you look insane or catch you doing something, so they can send you away to prison."

"You have got to be kidding me. What the hell is wrong with these people?"

"There happy being sheep and as long as it doesn't affect them then they could care less what happens to people who aren't them. As long as there not bothered then why bother seems to be there philosophy. That why I told you that you have already done enough and to just leave it alone."

"Oh my god and I thought the magical world would be my freedom from all of my problems."

"Well why can't it? You did get your Potter vaults right?"

"Yes…"

"And you have at least a couple hundred thousands of galleons right?"

"Yes…"

"So shut up this year do nothing say nothing and leave. Turn all your money into £ and move somewhere other than Europe. Fuck everyone else; no one says you need to stay here. You can just get up and live a muggle life. Go back to school and be whatever you want. Why stay here? Me, Halley, Hermione and possibly Luna are gone after this year. Because we only need our owls to so that no one can get us for not going to school and having legal rights to obliviate us."

Harry just stares at me with an open mouth.

"What about your parents?"

"Oh that's easy we are moving them also, because we told them about the crazy people here that think its ok to kill muggles just because, like what happened at the world cup."

"But where are you going to live and be able to do magic."

"I don't need to do magic but if I do I will have warded my house so no one can trace magic there. the goblins can do that for you also. Hell I suggest you buy a place in Hawaii and go to school, meet some normal girls and hangout on the beach and be a beach bum for a while and just relax. I'm sure you have never gotten to relax before. Just remember shut up and do nothing for 1 more year, then get passing grades and run for it don't let anyone know or they might try and find you if anything goes wrong. Because your there hero who should protect them because your you."

"But, but what? I can't do that."

"Yet again why not? Who said you had to fight to protect people who in the end won't care for more than a week if you die. They will just prop someone else up and tell them to go fix their lives. Harry I'm not going to make your decision for you but why do you care. It's like someone trained you to sacrifice your happiness to make sure others are happy. You might not like this but maybe you should go and talk to a shrink. Don't tell them about magic but just tell them about your life so far. I'm sure it will help and get a lot off your chest."

"….."

"Just think about it and trust me, it won't hurt and they are not allowed to tell anyone unless you are going to hurt yourself or others. If you want I can send you an address of one and book your first appointment for you. Oh yea before I forget buy yourself a game system and every game you can think of and don't leave this place or your new place. I'm sure there are people that are going to try and frame you for something so it's best not to use your magic. Make Dobby do everything even getting your school supplies. If you need food have him get it. Just say inside and don't go out or cast magic in England."

"What….."

"You herd me just stay inside it's not that hard. Hell, do some weight lifting to keep you busy if you want, but don't go outside this summer."

"Fucking shit. This is not helping talking to you, and I can't even talk to Ron because of you."

"What do you mean. Oh don't give me that fucking shit you rat bastard, you know what you said last time and the more I think about it and people I mail I realize he was never my friend. He just wanted my fame and money."

"Uh hu, so what are you going to do about all this."

"Fuck I don't know." he then proceeded to hold his head and I just sat there watching him. It's kind of interesting to see where this will go. But at least he has all the facts that he needs to know about.

"Harry you have a whole year to decide this. No one said you had to decide this all now. Just relax and think about this calmly all year. This won't change anything other there instead of running off to accomplish something, just sit back and relax. If a teacher like Snape tries talking shit just smile and nod. Do you know how much it kills people inside like that when you don't acknowledge that they matter? All you have to do is smile and nod, that's it nothing more nothing less and they can't do anything to you."

"But.."

"But nothing, like I said you have defeated him 2 times now so it's not your problem anymore. If anything you should think on what you want to do with your life. Because I am pretty sure you don't want to be an Auror even if you could with how much Snape hates you. You should be thinking of life after this, because if you want to live in the real world with any bit of being more than a beach bum then you need to get your high school equivalency if you want out of Europe. And who's going to expect you to end up in a house on the beach in Hawaii? Just think of all the girls your age you can meet in bikini's that are there for vacation, who just want some summer fun with a guy they know who doesn't know any of their friends."

Harry just looked off into the distance imagining it with the hormone addled mind he has right now. All guys our age are easy to point in a direction of scantily class girls.

"Ok mark I will think about it."

"Remember no leaving this place or your new one; just get Dobby to do it. Last thing that's needed is for you to get expelled or worse get sent to Azkaban for some stupid charges. Remember they want to make you look insane or a danger to the public right now. In a year from now you could be rubbing sun tan oil on a girls back on the beach, so what's a little indoors right now especially away from your relatives."

"Ok, ok I will stay inside."

"Good, did you need anything else?"

"Not that I know of, do you want to hang out some times in the summer? I think I will go crazy even if you tell me to get a bunch of video games."

I laughed and said sure but I needed to take off and that if he needed something just to let me no.

23-23-23-23-23-23-23-23-23-23

It turns out the diary was still in an evidence room, and Amelia told me she would get it destroyed soon. She told me they destroy dark objects that have been in ministry possession every 5 years anyways but can do me a favor and do it now. She told me the only reason she would do this is because it had been notified by Gringotts that a number of deaths have occurred and they were filed with the ministry. And since Lucius was dead he wouldn't be on her back any more about claiming it for some reason. She knew he had something to do with it, but she had been able to put it off for a while but she was running out of excuses.

I was surprised to be told all this but I guess she must be grateful of everything I have done for her niece.

Over the summer I went over everything that was alchemy that was at the school at some point. This actually took me a full month of reading and trying to understand the logic of it because alchemy was part rituals part transfiguration and part potions. It was messed up, and I can see it was more along the lines of you know what you want in the end. From that you have to work out what is needed to do to get that outcome. And you keep going and going till you get to the basics of what needs to be done. Hell I even took the stone to some universities. One in America, another in England and a final one in Germany. I had paid them for the time to do some mass spectrometry or x-ray diffraction to try and to do nondestructive testing. They got some undergrads to do this for me for a pretty big fee but they were happy to take free money. While there I ordered every course book from the 3 universities that I went to.

It took a week to get all the books and get it paid for but I picked them all up at a storage unit I had them sent to. I then called some elves to take them to the library and scan them in. I think for the next month I will be reading everything on material science. But I'm sure it will take me a year or two playing around to even understand the two topics. But in the end I figure I have all the time in the world and it never hurts to know more, especially about alchemy because it's not taught anymore so I have to do small things by trial and error.

Later in the summer as I was walking around all the alleys in the magical world I found a clock shop that actually sold those Weasley clocks. I asked them if they had any books on it and they said no because it would ruin their business if they had competition. I tried to haggle with him and I finally asked him what it would take. He told me I would have to buy every clock and watch in the store. If I did that he would give me his books because he could retire then. I just laughed long and hard and said done. I don't think he expected me to do that, and it was just a spur of the moment idea for him. But in the end he did think about it and agreed. It cost me 370,000 galleons but in the end I don't care about the price. But what I did care about was all the books this guy has collected. He had so many family tomes, but gave them to me since he had no kids and I bought even the store from him.

While having the books scanned and given to R&D, I decided I needed to do something with this shop. I then decided I would stock it with pre prepared potions. I figure many people just want to buy stuff and not worry about them and if I sold them in a case that had a stasis charm on it and asked no questions I could get some business. As for the people needed for selling, I would just get one of my elves to sell to people. That way they will know when there needed and come to help and I don't have to pay someone full time to be here if no one wants anything. I figure if I don't ask questions and have a list people can buy and go within 5 min then I should at least get some business at least from the werewolves once a month.

 _Little did I know that the elves where still selling basic potions to St Mungo's and were getting better and better at making potions along with making harder ones. I had ended up forgetting about that but they didn't (chap 18). And when I told them to sell potions at the shop they just started to sell everything they were trying out that worked. They did sell them at appropriate prices that the market suggested, but some because of the length of time to create sold for more money than it was worth. Since I didn't pay attention to the shop after I said this to the air, the elves just went ahead and did it to add to stuff to keep them busy. It wouldn't be till much later that I remembered about the shop. My elves where very proactive because Maggie had decided to take control as head elf and wanted to make me proud since I gave them such happy lives. Eventually they end branched out to mail order because one customer needed a potion and didn't have the ability to come in. All this in the end was done without me realizing things I should have been taking care of, but because of school I had too much to think about._

Harry on the other hand did ask Mark over a few times that summer to talk and watch some TV. But there were never any more serious talks. He ended up just getting an apartment down town that was very spacious. I think he just wanted to be a regular kid and hangout with a friend. And right now I was his only friend in his opinion, till he can make some that don't know/care about Harry Potter. The more I hang around him just relaxing I think he will go for the Hawaii option. I did let him know that if he did take off we could still hang out whenever he wants. I had yet to tell him about the island and where I was going. I told him if no one knows then no one can follow and I didn't want to influence where he decided to go. When I let the girls know this I told them he can hang out with us after we leave at the end of the year.

By the end of the summer I actually did end up having sex with Luna more than just that one time. She didn't want any dates or anything she just wanted to be with us. If later on she wants to sleep with the girls I am going to tell them the same thing they told me. She did though end up moving into our room on the islands and I ended up making a closet for her just like the girls. It's very easy to do things like this with expanded spaces and magic.

On the hearth stone front I have been slowly adding wards to it, because every time I activate one I would either take a huge amount of magic from me to start it up if I did this the normal way. Or my way since I have laced the entire island with silver trunk lines. This made the island like our magic circulator system. It takes a charge from the blocks of sapphire I have placed around it, that have saved up energy, but it needs time to recharge so it doesn't try coming after me for the remaining power to start the ward. I don't think I will ever add the fidelius, because with all the information now a days I don't think I could get rid of an entire island without many questions being asked, about where boats go or the depth of the ocean around it. It's just best to make aversion wards and everything else to make it so people don't care about the island. If worse comes to worse I will have to make golems that can take care of intruders, but that's for when the year is over and I can spend time on things.

The shack that held the ring went up in smoke when I unleased a fiend fire at it and port keyed away. When I had an elf return to check it out from far away and then slowly move closer. It used it senses to feel if there was any magic around. I was told later that the land for 100m around the spot where I unleashed the flames was dead to them in every sense. After that I did go to the area and cast an Accio resurrection stone but nothing happened. So the fire must have devoured the stone, because it had to be there, because everything else was the same as the book when it came to those places that held it. The only thing I need to do is get harry to ask his god father about the locket that creature has. But how do I tell him I know about it? It would either mean me going to the original place and getting the fake and showing him the note and going from there or hoping I get invited over and stealing it.

One thing that didn't happen was no one went to grimmauld place this summer. I guess the reason for this is because without Dumbledore there, to push him black would never want to step foot in that house. And from there he didn't get a chance to tell everyone to live there in the summer. And since nothing happened after Harry said he's back, then no one panics because Dumbledore wasn't around to add credibility.

The tunnels under the island where about ¼ done, but they were just setup in a random pattern so that if anyone got in them they wouldn't know where to go. I might even decide to add another level of farming land later so I will leave the next 5 levels bare for now. When they are done I will have to set up all the normal runes in them to set up a workable farming area. Right now it's just basic lighting runes and expanding the space as big as I can. In the end I want each tunnel to have a difference species of plant, so that it's easy to know what's in what. Next will be all the different kinds of fruit trees and fruiting plants from all over the world. If there was a bit more space I might try getting a few with just grass in them so I can get some pigs and cows in there so I can use the manure to help fertilize the plants. But that will take a year or 2 in the end because I need to take soil from all over the place to put on all the granite on the floors. I'm sure I can powder the granite to help add nutrients to the soil but it needs more than that.

The reason for soil to be collected everywhere was because there is an area of 22 km2 of space without the expansion, if I was to use all the space of the island. I think I can try the stone to see if I can make it that way but I don't think so since its organic and all the microbes in the soil. I will just have to get the elves to steel some from everywhere in the world so it's not noticeable. Hell I might even buy out some compost places just so I can get at lots of good soil right away. But that can be worried about later after the tunnels are all set up, so I have a good night day cycle that will make the plants thrive.

Another thing that was discovered this summer was that assholes finger was fine and twitched when poked with a pin so it is receiving messages. So I took it back off again and slowly ripped it all up and tested everything. It seems almost like the other one I'm comparing except for no finger prints and no minor scars on the finger. I guess my imagination didn't add in finger prints, so that means it's not a perfect copy, I guess we will see with the arm. I ended up bleeding him 3 times over the summer and giving him a replenisher after every time was done. With the blood in a stasis field I ended up having just enough for an arm. When done removing his arm I put on the other one. It ended up taking more spells to get everything back together tendons, nerves and muscles. After that I gave him some nerve regrowth potion and some others that will help to try and rebuild missing parts in a body, but at the same time not good enough to replace them. So with those and the clone arm combined I hope this new arm will work. I will have to use electro shocks on his arm to test if it moves right. But that will be next year to see if it survives.

The final thing that I had make happen was that I got elves to buy any magical book in any language as long as I don't have it, and put it in the library. Sure it would mean I would have to learn another language but I can always have someone translate them or figure out a way for the library to translate them.

23-23-23-23-23-23-23-23-23

Harry's POV

23-23-23-23-23-23-23-23-23

Wow this has been the greatest summer ever. When it started I was not looking forward to go home but then mark showed up. I was worried when he first got ahold of me when I had left the magical side of the station. But when he told me a person would be dumb to do something in broad day light I calmed down. The thing is after our talk I didn't know what to think. When he left after he dumbed all that information on me, I just sat there for a good 20 min thinking if I could somehow find a way back to my uncle and aunts. But if what he said was right, and I had somewhere else to stay or I could just rent a room at the Leaky Cauldron, I would never have to go bad to that hell hole.

The first thing I did when I got up was go to the bathroom and see if I could call Dobby. I wanted see if he wanted to bond with me like mark said. When he did show up he was sooo hyper, it was just so funny watching his head bob all over the place. Once done with the bonding I talked to him about some of the stuff Mark talked about. He did let me know it was the truth about the goblins and vaults because his old master had one that he would go to. With that true I was more inclined to believe everything he said, but I still didn't believe Dumbledore did this to me at the time.

I took my trunk to the information desk and told them my parents didn't show up yet and asked if I could keep it there till they came to get me. They told me there would be a fee and I told them ok, and that my parents would give me money later. Before I had left the trunk I had taken my invisibility cloak and map out just in case I left it here and never came back for it. The cage was already gone when I let Hedwig out and just left the cage by the side of a building. Mark was right Hedwig always knows when I need her or where to go so why did I ever lock her up.

When I made my way to the Leaky Cauldron I put the cloak on and slipped in to the Alley after following someone in. from there I made it to the bank and before going in I took it off and put it in my pocket. When I reached the teller and asked for my Account manager they directed me to a private office. From there I was told yes I do have more than a trust vault. When asked why I didn't have a key I told them I never got one since I was one when my parents died. They told me it was 100g fee to replace a key. When they said this I started wondering if other people used my vaults since I only got the key from Hagrid when I was 11. So I asked if anyone else has a key and they told me there were other keys but they don't bother to check who had them. Right when he said that I became alarmed, and asked if I could get new locks and keys for the vaults. I was told it would be 500g to change all that and give me a new keys. I agreed to this and remembered from mark that goblins do love to put fee's on everything. With that in mind and more points in going to believing in what mark has told me I also asked for a full medical checkup and fixing anything wrong. They told me it could get expensive but guarantied there work.

When the medical check was done they found so much wrong with me because of my living conditions and even something nasty in my scare. All in all they told me it would be 6,000g to remove all spells placed on me, flush my system from potions and remove the soul piece in my head. They then told me it would be another 3,000g for all the potions I would need to take to try and repair all the issues with my body so I don't grow up short like them, and have future medical issues because of my earlier years. God after I found out about all that stuff I was leaning more about not believing in Dumbledore anymore.

When I came back I asked about Potter properties and what else. I was then told my parents liquidated everything but the properties before going into hiding so I ended up having a number of places to live all over the world. When I asked about here they said I did own the cottage but then the ministry took it saying it was a historical site. I asked if they could do that since it was mine and they said that since I didn't dispute it within 90 days it was theirs to take. Ok now that's more reason to believe Mark, in that they are now going to try and get my stuff or discredit me.

I told them I want an apartment I London and I want it warded just as mark told me to do. They then listed off a number of options and what they do along with a price. The pricing was ridiculous but at the same time it was this or possibly die, so I chose not to die and at the same time they told me that I could cast magic under one ward they mentioned. So that means I can practice magic all summer. I agreed to this and told them I would stay in the Leaky till it was ready.

After a while I did get ahold of Mark and we talked again. While I was waiting to see him again I had thought about everything he said. I didn't want to believe half the stuff he said but it made more and more sense. He was even right about the girl situation, if I was a real celebrity I should have people be all over me, like what first happened at the Leaky when I showed up. And I thought back at all the shit Ron has done to me and how he just abandoned me with his jealously at the tournament that I could have died in like Draco. And he had the nerve to tell me that he knew and didn't tell me I was facing dragons. For fucks sake Fleur lost and arm to one of those.

After the second talk with him I figured I could hang around with him, because if he said was true then since Dumbledore wasn't around me anymore and he was doing shit to me or controlling things around me then I sure as hell wouldn't want to be seen around me either. It also helped that he wanted to buy my houses. You would think that would be insulting, but to me it wasn't. The reason it wasn't insulting was that he wanted to buy them. That meant he had enough money or could get it to buy them. So when I thought of that it meant he wasn't after my money like I think Ron is or the Weasley's. Because I was so busy with everything I still had the 1000g on me. I had wanted to give it to the twins to help them but the more I thought about it, why would I just give away money when they didn't do anything to help me during the tasks. God I wish I didn't have to think so much especially when mark said everything around me was conditioning me to be self-sacrificing. I wanted to be a good guy and help people, but he was right I don't have to die to help people because then how can I keep helping them. God damn it he's making me second guess everything I know about this magical world.

So for now I followed what he said when I moved into my new place. I bought a nice sized TV and buying a Nintendo 64 and a play station. I then used my converted funds from my trust vault and bought all the games I could find for those systems. I ended up having to buy a shelf to store all that and it took up a lot of room. While I felt comfortable buying that, I don't think 15 year olds buying furniture wouldn't look strange. So I asked Dobby if he could do anything about the lack furniture. He thought a while and came back with some broken furniture and told me to cast repairo as hard as I could on it. I just shrugged my shoulders and did as he told me to. I didn't believe my eyes when the crappy looking lazy boy he had brought into the house that looked like it was sitting on the street returned to perfect condition. Even the stains had gone away, it was amazing. When I told Dobby this he continued to bring things in and told me to do that to the more damaged things because his magic could do the minor stuff that didn't need new things conjured. With that I had a nice new room that everything matched and Dobby ended up buying me the towels and linens for the place.

After another 2 weeks of just relaxing and playing game I wanted to go out and explore. But I remembered what Mark told me and I had lived in a cupboard all my life, I can resist the temptation for another year. I couldn't believe I was thinking about moving to Hawaii like mark told me. But I hadn't even been to the beach here I didn't know if I would like it. But the more I thought on it the more it sounded like a great idea. Because when I thought about it, the wizarding world hasn't done anything for me and I could drop it if I still had all this money to get away. So I ended up getting ahold of mark a number of times over the summer and when he told me I could be anywhere in the world and we still could hang out I made up my mind. Hawaii here I come.

One thing he did have me do was to speak a whole bunch of things in parseltongue into a tape recorder. I asked him why and he said I had to take care of something and he needed me to say stuff in parseltongue. I just shrugged and figure he will tell me later if he wants.

It's now time for school again but I just keep having to recite my mantra of it's just another year and keep my mouth shut and head down. After that my life if mine and I can do what I want.

23-23-23-23-23-23-23-23


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry for the wait, I actually had to do pointless busy work this week because we are so slow. But the boss wants to see the results of the pointless busy work, so I couldn't write like I wanted. This week looks the same so next chapter might be in a week again. Sucks, but I don't have time to write at home with little kids running around.**

24-24-24-24-24-24-24-24-24-24-24

Well its train time again, and I wonder if the magicals are going to do anything since it will be 2000 this year. I wonder if they will have some big party like the rest of the world or not. Guess I will have to ask around and see if there is. I think it would be pretty awesome if they did but £5 says I don't get to go, and its pure bloods only.

As I was sitting in the train playing Risk with the girls, I was thinking back on Tonks operations with her two partners last week. They had finished their small unit training at the beginning of the summer and I told them that this summer it was up to them on what they wanted to do with their knowledge. I told them I had no plans as of right now till they got more experience and that they should do something to gain some as long as they stayed safe. All 3 of them looked at each other and smiled. I basically gave them a green light and an unlimited budget to make money and have fun with dangerous stuff, and people.

When they reported in at the end of the summer, they took me to the armory in the desert and told me they needed more levels. The reason for this is because they were full of loot. When I told them to show me I was very flabbergasted. These guys are nuts, one room had cardboard boxes full of cash that they had liberated from one of the biggest drug kingpins in England. I asked what they had planned when he found out it was gone. They just laughed at me and said he won't because they had stunned the guards at the place he was hiding it, and then hit their heads wit to give them nice lumps when they woke up. They then went inside shrunk it all and tossed it in some trunks, and then after all that they set fire to the whole place so the drug dealer would think it was all burned down. I just smiled and congratulated them; they told me it only took a month to back track everyone to this guy.

I asked them what they did after that, and they said they cleaned out his lower level guys by vanishing there drugs and taking there weapons. They asked if I wanted to see, and they showed me another tunnel but this one was covered in all sorts of guns and weapons and I even saw an open crate of RPG's. I asked them who the hell had this shit in England and they told me no one. They had run into an arms dealer while they were going to take out a top lieutenant and instead of doing anything to him they came up to him normally and asked what he could get them. He told them anything they wanted for the right price. So using the money they had stolen they asked for a samplers pack of everything. It ended up costing them 3x as much as if they were legally purchased but it was just drug money. They said they couldn't do much with the money because no one takes that much cash so they figured if they paid a criminal with it they could deal with the money.

They told me they want more tunnels because they plan to use the money and put a bit of everything down there. They wanted to separate out all the weapons and add more that the pack didn't contain. He even said he could get us a nuke if we could get him 480 million. I told them no to that, but everything else they could do. They also told me that they could get any soviet military vehicle I wanted also, for the right price. I decided I didn't need any vehicles right now and since they were using the money to buy themselves more toys and just having fun, I wouldn't take it and have the goblins launder it.

After that trip I asked them if they could get someone to keep a list of everything they have in stock, so that we know what we have. I told them I had more stuff then them, so I always had trouble remembering what I had until I had the elves go through everything and make me a list. They asked why an elf couldn't do it and I said I had used them for magical stuff. If they were willing to work with an elf and tell them what everything is, then I can assign 2 to work in the armory to keep it clean and keep detailed lists of everything and move fresh bullets into the shooting range and such.

They then told me that the 3 of them could take a month to show them everything so they wouldn't have to worry about it again and they could concentrate on relieving bad guys of their stuff. I called Ron and Tom (elves) to help them and told them what they had to do and to keep an updated list with all the others I had. They gave a pleased smile and said "thank you master."

I know I am going to have fun playing with all these guns every now and again, so I can keep getting better at shooting. The only thing I need to find now is a gun nut that would be willing to work for me and just stay here and keep things cleaned and serviced. Also if they had time to try out runes on the guns to muffle the sound and cushion the stock on your shoulder, or even some cooling runes on it so it can't over heat.

I'm a bit worried I have started a self-funding military group with no oversite. I am so happy the oaths of those people stop them harming me or people in my company, or making problems. Hopefully they like to be around us in the end because we are safe. Because I have no idea what will keep them from going rouge and killing everyone other than the oath. I guess I have to pray to Hufflepuff loyalty for the win, because I don't want to have to kill them. Since I never took the oath I am the only one able to remove them. That or have Maggie get rid of them.

As I was sitting here I still haven't seen Harry, I guess he either came earlier then us or he grabbed a carriage further up. When I was thinking this I was thinking maybe if I saw Draco I could figure out where he was. But as soon as that thought came to me, I remembered he was gone and he won't be coming back. Now that I think about it I wonder what all those little death munchers are going to do. because right now they are in line to be the next head of house. I wonder if their mothers are scared and what they will do. Because I am sure that their fathers have already ingrained into them on how they should act.

I still am not going to openly talk to anyone other than the puffs because I don't want to attract attention since I have done so well by now. Especially since I don't know if the toad is going to be here this year. There is no Dumbledore to knock down but there is a Harry Potter. And I don't want to deal with those blood quills. I wonder if she is doing anything nefarious with those blood quills other then just as a torcher item. Because she could just make people sign contracts that are better for her and screw over the person. If she is I might have to dispose of her, she might have to fall down some stairs and break her neck forcefully.

As we enter the castle, I look around and notice I don't know most of the teachers especially who ever that head master is. But I do notice a frog up there and I am not happy at all. You would figure that since most of the influence for bad shit to happen through bribes are gone they wouldn't pull this shit. I then remember that I am dealing with a non-marked death muncher wanabee.

So it does look like she might trip down the stairs, which means I need to get to Harry and ask if I can have the map from him. I know I can make them but I have no clue where the ward stone is that the marauders had to have linked to the map. So instead of looking for the ward stone or hearth stone I will just get an elf to ask Harry and I will see her habits and hopefully she goes to those damn moving stairs and I can just shove her off. Those things are the most hazardous things for an everyday kid in school.

Later we find out that the headmaster isn't the head master and it's the board of Hogwarts that will be doing the roll from now on and the real power is the deputy for most things. I don't think she will be able to can the toad but hopefully she can curb Snape. Speaking of Snape he looks like he doesn't have a care in the world right now. He must be so smug about that there is no word from most death eaters, and no word for dumbles. I knew he was just out for himself, and we will see if he does anything to cause problems this year. If he does his crap ass job of teaching and not getting fired I will try and convince the puffs all to send letters to the board about his god awful behavior. Now that Dumbledore isn't the head master and Lucius is dead that they should just fire him since he is just killing the subject for students. After that it was business as usual with the feast and the introduction of the new students to Hufflepuff.

24-24-24-24-24-24-24-24-24-24-24

During the first month nothing had happened, sure the toad is trying to make waves but the only one to get caught up with that is the twins and Ron. Harry looks like he has taken my advice, and I have heard that the toad is always goading him into trying to do or say something. Ron on the other hand just keeps on exploding, and I have seen his hand bandaged. No one in Hufflepuff has gotten a detention, because I told everyone to just sit there quietly and say nothing and I will bring in books for the defense class that can actually teach them something.

I'm not a fan of Ron so I am not going to help him because he has his whole family there. Add into the fact his whole family are purebloods then he should know they are illegal and same with the shit they should be able to pull down on her. If it was a muggle born then I would probably get the map from Harry right now and just push her off the stairs first chance I got.

She even put up those stupid educational decrease that say there are no groups of people allowed. Honestly was she dropped on her head repeatedly? I'm sure I could get Susan to get her aunt involved but I don't want all that attention. So to counter this nonsense from the government I am going to let everyone know that me and the girls are leaving this year along with Luna. Because I still want to supply people of the house with books I have left my name down on the post it board so people can mail me asking questions or asking for books for the following years.

I have already gotten an exam session time for Luna at the same time as us. All it took was 300g in the right ministry hand and low and behold she can write with us. I would say I am shocked but I'm not, at least she can leave with us and isn't here alone. Next year nothing big should have happened, other than dumbles getting killed off but that won't happen now. There is no Draco or the other death eaters and Voldemort doesn't have a body anymore, I think. So I don't know what would happen next year but if the toad doesn't leave then the school could get even worse now.

When I talk to Susan on what she is doing with her life after this I don't get a real answer from her. I don't think she even knows what she wants to do. Add to the fact that she is well off I don't think she needs to worry about money when she gets access to her vault from her aunt unless she already has. When I tell her about me and the girls leaving this year, she asks about my newts and I tell her no one but the ministry jobs care about that and we can self-study all we want. The reason for that I told her is that this school is such a waste of time it's not funny. She then asked me if she could come with me to my company if she left to. I told her it would be no issue but she should ask her aunt first so she doesn't get in massive trouble.

24-24-24-24-24-24-24-24-24-24-24

I ended up going down to the chamber during Christmas break. It ended up being very easy to do because of my tape recorder, and Harry saying the word then the hissing right after it to know what I am asking. And stairs even showed up when I asked for some. I had a broom with me just in case but I think I will walk down. I can always fly back up, but I am going to take a nice slow walk down because I am shitting myself right now.

I currently have a portkey on me that if I say "shit" it will whisk me away and if that doesn't work Maggie is right behind me invisible ready to elf pop me away if it doesn't work. I have a bag that is crammed full of roosters that each has been charmed with a sonorous, so when one of these guys crows they will be so loud. I also found in an old animal husbandry book about a joke spell you could cast on roosters to annoy the muggles, it will make them crow right away when cast. The last thing I have on me right now is an RPG that Tonks supplied me. I don't think its overkill but better safe than sorry.

While walking down I finally get to the ground tunnel, and it's just like the story with all the bones. I vanish the bones because I don't want to walk on them. As I continue down the tunnel I see a couple of shed skins not just one. I pull out a shrunken trunk and proceed to start shoving the skins down into it the entire time listening if I hear the snake. I'm hoping he's in the head of Salazar right now since no one had been hurt from it. As I progress more into the tunnel I am compressing the rock all around like my own tunnels because I don't want a cave in. it looks like Salazar didn't do that and just used a preexisting tunnel or just vanished the rock to make the tunnels.

When I got to the door I used the tape recorder again and it opened with no issue. While it was opening I was standing at the side. I did this because right as it opened I reached inside the rooster bag and pulled one out and tossed it into the room. I listened but I heard nothing but the first indignant squawk and then the sounds of a rooster walking around with the tapping of its claws on the stone ground. Safe in knowing that I won't be turned to stone when I go in I head in and go up to the statue. When I get there I turn the bag upside down and it ends up being a rain of 39 roosters to go with the one that's already out. With them out I place the tape recorder on the ground and press play. After I had pressed the button I ran for a nearby pillar and stood so I couldn't see the head but I could see the roosters.

From where I was standing I could hear the mouth opening and when I stopped I fired my spell at the birds. They all started to crow so loudly that even covering my ears it hurt. When they stopped I didn't hear anything, so I came around the pillar and banished a couple into the hole and fired the spell at them again to start crowing. When all was said and done I went into the hole and repeated the process with 4 roosters till I ended up at the snake. It was half uncurled in a chamber that was behind the head. I guess it just woke up and was trying to get out and the roosters crows killed it. I guess it was built into the snake as a defense if it ever got lose to be able to kill it off easy. So that means that this thing must have been designed and wasn't natural.

When I see it I asked out loud if Maggie could get as many of the elves she needed to come here and take the snake away and harvest everything. And if there was something that could not be put in stasis for potions she was allowed to use it to try and make the potions she wants to make. I had not told her what to make, I just let her know before school was starting what my plan was. I want to see what she thinks she can come up with, because I told her these would be for me and not for sale. Everything else that can't be preserved in stasis, she can do with what she wants for the elves or me and the girls.

After the snake was popped away by 30+ elves, I started to hunt down anything else down here I could take or find. Because there is no way this is it, the chamber was not a large snake terrarium. After 2 hours of looking around and constantly making the tape recorder play "open" to everything a small side chamber opened up on the right side of the head statue. When I went inside I came upon a study that had 2 trunks and a desk in it. The desk had nothing special about it, but when I went to the trunks and opened them they were full of books. Opening one I couldn't read what was written, but I wonder if I can bring them up to the RoR and have the chamber scan them and translate at the same time. If not I have to see if I can get ahold of Harry and see if he can tell me if this is parcel tongue.

24-24-24-24-24-24-24-24-24-24-24

Harry POV

24-24-24-24-24-24-24-24-24-24-24

Well school has been pretty crapy this year, and I am so happy to know that I was going to see the end of it this year. Everyone was just looking at me with either accusing eyes or with looks that's said I was bonkers. That doesn't take into account that crazy toad in a pink dress; she was always calling me out on things and trying to get me angry. I'm glad that Mark told me to just ignore them and things I could say to them that would drive them nuts. She kept getting angrier with me because I wasn't doing what she expected me to do. After seeing Ron's hand I am very happy I didn't get a detention from her. There should be no way that she is allowed to do this but fuck that, Ron has his own family to look out for him.

I'm done with this world, with how crazy they are and with the amount of money I have I don't need to stay here. I already had the goblins find me a place in Hawaii to live in. It's near a main beach in walking distance, but I have my own patch of beach. Along with that I had them put every kind of ward they can on it along with all the magical luxuries I could ever want. Hell even dobby found a girlfriend named Winky that wanted to work for me. So now it's time for me to find some girls, not as many as Mark has, I have no idea how that even works but I would be happy with just one. But like he said to me I can find a muggle to date and have fun with, I'm still young and if I do find someone I like I think mark can give me some ideas into how I can tell her about this world, without scaring her off.

Another thing I was thinking about is that mark must have more people he hangs around with. If he does then they obviously must not care about his money so I wonder if I can make friends with them. I will see what happens after I leave this nut job of a world, I figure he will let me meet more people he knows once him and his girls and me are gone from here. I can honestly say I don't mind after this year, and the way people have looked at me. Hell they still don't believe that I didn't throw my name in last year, but at least I didn't get shunned for it like I could have. But the fact people don't believe me and I have yet to meet anyone I could trust is making this so easy. Plus all those girls in 2 piece bikinis I can't wait, I wonder if I can get Sirius to come with me. I'm sure when I mention the place I plan to move to he will jump at the chance. Or if he doesn't want to live with me I'm sure Mark can come up with something. I can't believe how much I am trusting in mark but with everything he has told me and everything else, he has yet to let me down. Hell he hasn't asked anything of me other than to talk in parseltongue and he didn't even get freaked out when I did it. He told me that in the rest of the magical world it was not looked down on even in India, it was looked on there as a talent that most parents want their kids to have.

So till he gives me a reason to not believe him I will let him tell me his ideas on what I should do. Hes not telling me what to do like Dumbledore did or the Weasley's he's just giving me options and his opinion, I like that so much better as I have said. Hell I've had enough people treating me like a slave or peon to move around and having no say in my life.

So I think living on my own in Hawaii will be for the best, not like I can't cook for myself or clean. But having my elves with me I don't think that will be an issue to begin with. With those elves I think I will be bored more than anything with nothing to do. Maybe I will go back to normal muggle school, I have all the time in the world with how long wizards live I can do whatever. Mark even mentioned something about correspondence courses; I think I would rather go to school to meet people who could be my friends. That or get an apprenticeship in something that can take up my time. Sure I'm sure magic could do most of it but I think I should get back into the habit of doing everything as a normal person so I can fit in and not stand out. Hell I think one time I saw a wizard in a dress going into the muggle world who must have thought it was a great substitute for a robe. God these people are dumb.

Well only 6 more months then I'm out and away, I can't wait. I am sure as hell not telling anyone this because knowing my luck they will make a law saying I can't leave.

24-24-24-24-24-24-24-24-24-24-24

Well those books where easy to copy with the room. I guess since Salazar must have had written so much here the castle must have picked it up. It's a little scary when you think about how much it knows and it's not fully sentient, well I'm hoping it's not sentient. When this worked out I had the elves bring books in bulk that where in different languages and have them do the same. I will keep the originals in the library also but I will put a translation right beside it in case anyone wants to reference it. Plus it's nice with all the books the same size because of my book copying idea. It doesn't look crazy with the shapes these wizards made their books in. I don't think they understand the idea of standardization.

And with the potions witch the elves made, they gave me and the girls along with enough for all the maids at my place. The potion using the venom and phoenix tears (bought) and some other things to made us immune to being poisoned. It changes our immune system permanently into taking the best course of action with poisons or toxins, that are introduced into our bodies. It will either shunt it right to our bowels or try to incorporate it into us. The lesser poisons will not even do anything to us. So in effect instead of dying, we will just get diarrhea, I am very happy with that trade off.

Another thing they made for me and the girls, were vests that had tailor charms on them. The charms used a partial expanded space to make the vests expand with our growing to make them as big as we need them, at the same time keeping them skin tight on our chests. I asked if they could make us boxer briefs also, because I don't want my bits blasted off and only thinking people will aim for my chest. Every man needs to worry about his tackle otherwise he won't need to worry about kids.

I also asked if they could make me a nice duster out of the material. Because I have to be a little trope and copy it, because it is such a cool thing to have as long as it's made to fit you. They added cooling and warming charms and there's no reason to never use it.

One thing I have been trying to make myself learn is if I can do what Shirou does and copy swords. Me on the other hand I want to try and copy them into my mind so I know how they work and if I was to try and transfigure something into it I would know exactly what to make even if I don't know what's inside. So I am using a chant that I thought was great that I read on the net before while flooding the object with mana but not with so much mana that it might break something.

 _"I am the brilliance incarnate. "_

 _"Swift is my mind, and strong are my hands."_

 _"I forged over a thousand machines."_

 _"Not known to death, but known to unlife."_

 _"I have withstood the fires of madness itself."_

 _"Yet, these hands will never destroy right."_

 _"This I swear..."_

 _ **"UNLIMITED SPARK WORKS!"**_

After a while I'm sure I can get it to the point where I don't need to say this but it helps me concentrate and focus on what I am doing.

I have been doing this for 4 months now, and at first nothing happened but over time I have gotten easy things like a sword to be copied into my mind. It came to such a point that if I try and transfigure steel into it, it comes out even with the same sharpening marks on the blade. But that's about as good as I can get it. I can only get as far as getting something that uses one type of material copied. I will try and work on it more but that's the best I can do in 4 months. I constantly have to throw out things in my mind that aren't perfect so I don't store the ideas of crap copies of things.

Another thing I have done it made my hive in my mind into a Fidelius. It took me a while to realize how dumb I was when I discovered how to ward my mind that I didn't Fidelius the thing that makes me, me. So with that thought me and the girls have done that and shared our minds location so we can keep sharing our knowledge and things we have come up with.

One more thing that I have been trying to do other than learning to obliviate with the girls is learn a different way of legilimency. When I remembered an episode of Babylon 5, with a telepath looking on as 2 others where training to get into someone else's mind. It looked like the person had massive amounts of tentacles coming out of there mind trying to reach for the others mind. The other person tried to have mental objects floating randomly around there head to intercept these tentacles. This episode made a mark on my memory about how to visualize how a telepath works. With this knowledge I told the girls one what I wanted to do.

I know we already have our minds warded and hidden but I don't think it can hurt to add more things to protect that witch makes us who we are. We have been trying to get this to work for the entire school year and Halley was the first to get the tentacle to work and with us all reviewing her mind on how to do it and experimenting, we can gotten to the point we can use 2 thin magic tentacles to touch a person's mind. That wasn't the hard part. The hard part was breaking off a part of our consciousness to try and read what we can get, while the main part of our mind concentrates on what we are doing in the real world. Talk about multi-tasking, we had to make an entity in our mind that would do this for us. It was basically giving birth to a slave / caretaker for our minds that lived there, and was dedicated to us. Last thing we need is for it to take over our mind and replace us. For that reason I didn't give it access to what made me who I am. Only to my knowledge section and the area dedicated to interfacing with other people's minds.

The shield idea didn't work so well and we are still working on it. I ended up creating a guilty spark in accordance with all the ideas I had with the sentinels in my knowledge section, that were organizing everything. Hermione has a fairy that is on a constant sugar rush, and Halley has a 9 tailed fox that looks like the one from Naruto but is white and has the most adorable personality who suits Halley. My spark has the same voice and personality but not as condescending as the original. His goal is to keep me and mine safe and as much knowledge to keep us safe. Hopefully with this directive I don't need to worry about him trying to harm the people I care about, or trying to take over.

More people at my work have decided to go back to school and learn other things that could keep them interested in life along with areas that they can work in that will make us profitable. So that means now that I don't have as many people working all the time on renovating houses but with the amount of people that work for me we still got a lot of people doing it. I also have them working on houses in Fiji and surrounding areas and islands for rich people. Those license's where much easier to get compared to England's so I might try doing this for other islands. I can make belter and bigger places for rich people to buy along with fewer laws I have to worry about. Hell I even have one girl who went to school for interior design and another going to school to learn architecture.

When this is done we should rule the high end private house business. As long as they don't ask questions about how things are getting there and other things I don't think I will have an issue.

With Tonks she had told me about what they had been up to. Apparently they had tracked down suppliers of many hard core drugs along with other gun merchants. They were having so much fun just stealing everything and screwing over all the criminals they can find and getting paid for it. She told me that this was the best kind of job she could hope for, and all she had to was write up an AAR for me to review after every time they go out. They also love the elves that works with them. The only concerning part was that they found another slave house. This time they tried to get more information with scaring them instead of potions. They even tasered him repeatedly but as soon as the person was going to talk he blanked. When he did they gave me this guy again with no questions asked. The 6 girls they found looked like a teenager's wet dream, especially one girl who was 6' who looked like she would fall over with how top heavy she was. When it was safe Maggie was called and they all ended up at my house again, and under the care of those social workers. I guess I will be renewing their contracts.

But speaking about those girls they don't seem to want to leave, they love working with the girls and trying to turn them into socially functioning people. That and the fact that they have made friends with all the women. So basically they are getting paid to live on a tropical island with their friends. I am going to see if I can grab some blood from some muggle borns and get them a blood adoption potion. I want to see if I can turn those girls into magicals by using the blood adoption potion. But that will be handled when the year is over so I can watch for their core every day.

The alchemy I have been working on has progressed nicely. And I have come up with a simple way to increase the amount of stones we have. If I put a small piece into a specific rune circle I can then use the buildup power on the island to power a "regeneration" of the stone and it will put it back to original, using magic to conjure more stone. I found this circle in one of the books I had. The reason I need to use the island is because I have those big batteries, and I know I won't have enough power so I have been going to the island every day before bed and dumping 80% of my magic into the sapphire stones there. Those things just keep sucking up magic. I have also asked the people of my company to do the same thing but at a pedestal in the library for easy access. I also cast the charm to look for lay lines again and it looks like the lines have started to slowly move towards the island. The only reason I can think that this is happening is that the entire island has silver trunk lines along with a giant battery array in the center. It's not moving fast though, more like 100m a year so it's going to take 49 more years for it to be in the center of my island. I hope the people on this planet don't do something stupid before I can get it here, and have wards for bio weapons and nukes and nuclear winters.

24-24-24-24-24-24-24-24-24-24-24

As the year came to an end it was a very quiet year for me and the puffs, this was because everyone just kept their heads down. The only thing that happened was that I was talked to by all the 5th, 6th and 7th years about working for me. The reason was because they all realized that it doesn't matter about getting there NEWTS, and the fact that there parents had already met me helped because they knew I was going to give them a job and no one has left my work yet. I also told them they could learn more on their own because I have a nice library that the employees are allowed to use so they can self-study all they want.

After hearing that, was there a reason why they would want to stay here? So that was the reason why they all wanted to leave with me. I think I will buy another house that will be just for dorm purposes in Fiji. I will just buy a nice big chunk of beach front and Fidelius it. I will make the design available to everyone, to help come up with a final design they want that works. I think it will be better for me to get people out of the country and give them somewhere else to live. Hell maybe people will use their money and buy up more of Fiji and its islands and turn it into a magical country over time.

I have not heard from Harry but at the same time I have heard of nothing he has done this year so I can't see anything bad that happened to him. I will have to let him know when schools out to take all his money and stuff out of the goblins bank and put it into a mundane account and if he needs galleons he can come to me and exchange some. He needs to be able to access it better than going to the bank and having to come back to England.

Oh and the toad actually got taken away by bones because it seems that the Weasley's have declared they need reparations for their sons trauma and the scars all over his hands. I guess that was there plan since they didn't have access to Harry's money. They decided to get someone else's and since the toad wanted to just give it away so nicely, she's now heading to Azkaban with no money to her name.

I am so happy we are on the train going home right now.

*knock* *knock*

As I look at the door I see pansy looking at the door waiting for us to open it for her. I wonder what she wants, so I open the door and let her in.

"Hi Mark."

"Hello Pansy, what can I do for you?"

"Is it true that you are leaving this year along with all the upper years of Hufflepuff?"

"Where did you hear that?"

"I overheard some puffs talking while they were walking to their house."

"Well then since I'm done with school, then I can tell you yes I am. But I want you to keep it down low for at least another month if you can, best if it's all summer and they get a surprise at the beginning of the year."

"Ok I will do that, if you let me in on whatever is happening."

"Ummm…. No offence pansy but how do I know I can trust you? The reason I am taking the puffs is because they already have the traits I'm looking for. Add into the fact that we have been living together all this time at school we know each other very well, we know we can rely on each other. The whole thing about you being sorted into Slytherin is you want to be on top I guess and will do things like power plays."

"Mark I don't know what I can say to get you to believe me but me and my mom need to get going out of this country. The fact that lots of people are leaving school with you, and many puffs that I have looked into haven't been seen in England for a while now, and I came to the conclusion you guys are leaving the country. I want to be with people that I at least somewhat know and speak my language."

"Well you can always move to Australia if you and your mom need out of the country or the Americas."

"Mark. Those are places me and my mom have looked into but for some reason I know my life would be better if I joined your group. I don't know why but I am going to trust that instinct. And to the fact that I was in Slytherin it was more for the fact that I knew I was stuck with Draco. My father told me to constantly say Slytherin in my head when the hat came on. And I had to be that way in Slytherin or they would have eaten me even with me being betrothed to Draco."

"Well there is one way I can let you come with us, but it will be a bit harsh. I already have a company and that's why people are leaving but I have them swear a vow before coming into it and me letting them know everything I do there. But for you I would have to word it a bit harsher to make sure that things can't go pear shaped for us. You would have to trust me on the fact that it won't be bad as long as you act like a puff, but if you try and be a true Slytherin it will end badly for you and your mom. I will give you a week to think about it and I will mail you and let you know where to meet me, and we can do it then."

"I will think on it. Bye Mark."

With that she left the compartment and I closed the door. I guess it was a good idea that I didn't cast all the normal spells on it that I usually do. I honestly can't wait to get back to the island, the reason is that I can finally relax and study to my heart's content and not have to worry about this crapy magical community. That and maybe I can see if there is in reality a point-me spell that everyone uses in fan fics, because the one Hermione uses in the book only points towards north. If I can find a spell like that or modify one I could maybe find where Dumbledore kept his house when he was kicked out of the school and raid it. Because I doubt he thought he was going to die anytime soon and probably didn't plan for it.

Hell I will see if one of my elves can ask the Hogwarts elves if they know where it is. You never know what they will know because he has worked there for so long and probably used them to do things.

One thing I am going to have to do, is get full in on this company I have created and get it better organized along with the people. So far they have been just willy nilly doing whatever but I will have to structure it better and have one person running each dept. luckily Tonks is already running one part and I am sure I can get others to do there's. Along with that I will have to make a corporate meeting place where everyone can come to when there are things to discuss so we don't have to always have it in a rented hotel conference room.


	25. Chapter 25

**Yeay another week of pointless busy work. But at least I still have a job so can't complain. Probably won't get another chapter out after xmas till new year when I get back here, but I might get one more out before the 23** **rd** **.**

25-25-25-25-25-25-25-25-25-25

It's so nice sitting here looking over the beautiful water garden while throwing some fish food to the koi. I have been sitting here for 6 hours just relaxing and thinking on the fact that I never have to go back to school. Hell I don't even know where the girls disappeared to, but I don't care. It's just so nice sitting on this muskoka chair under the shade of a tree that was bought from a garden center in Canada. _I was not going to waste time for stuff to grow around my place_.

I realize I never got rid of Snape, but at the same time he didn't stand out to me. Sure he still called kids names, but he never verbally attacked anyone since everyone died. I think that issue took a lot of stress off him and I am at a point where I could care less about him. Unless he does something to get my attention I will leave him alone. Same with most magicals in the world, the only one I care about getting is the monster who is making these slaves. Because I know I am not getting all of them and I hope I killed him when the group of death munchers died. I guess I will only know that if Tonks and her group don't find anymore girls, because this group was much less then that first one.

I think I might send Harry a letter this week asking where he ended up, I wonder if he took my idea of Hawaii? If he did I am going to laugh when I see him in some board shorts because he is going to be so pale. I wonder if he knows that magicals don't burn if they have enough power, that and they passively heal and don't get cancer. Meh I will tell him when I see him if he's putting some on.

The only thing I need to try and do is get him to talk to Black and get the cup and locket. The cup should be in his vault because he is head of house Black and I'm sure he can claim…. Oh shit I haven't checked at all what these crazy elves have stolen have I? The only thing I know that I have to get is the locket and maybe all of those books from the black library. I wonder if I can get Harry to get ahold of Black so I can just buy the damn house off him or offer to buy him a house near a nude beach.

Well I guess I have been here long enough just relaxing and should at least find out if I do have the cup. If I do then I can go look in on some soul magic and see if I can mess with this piece or the whole of the man.

25-25-25-25-25-25-25-25-25-25

After I had just gotten back from the new hive that I had created, it started deeper than anything I had done before to keep things safe. I was a bit flabbergasted on when was down there. I had never been down there to explore things because I never felt the need to. I had so much nonsense that I think I am actually going to cry when I get around to dealing with the things down there.

The reason for this is because I have so much galleons, sickles and knuts I might cry trying to count it and sort it. Hell I don't need this money and it's just sitting there from getting robbed by everyone with my elves. I feel like with this I could just pay my employees and never have to sell anything and I could do it for a century. I think I will need an accounting spell to count the stuff.

Then we get to the dark shit. Walking down those hallways just scares me; I will need to get crazy good at just magical diagnostics before I even attempt to touch anything there. But I did end up finding the cup in my explorations and with that knowledge I will go hunt some books before anything else. I want to just toss some venom on it and be done with it but I want to first see if I can mess him up some more just in case I can't get to the locket.

25-25-25-25-25-25-25-25-25-25

During the week that I waited for me to have a talk with Pansy, I had gone through the books and found a spell that when cast destroys the memories of the soul. It does not just obliviate them, it works on the souls memories. It takes 6x the amount of power that's why it was changed to obliviate because it's easier to cast and no one thought you needed to mess with a soul just to get rid of memories. Another book I found said all of the pieces of a soul are linked in a way. So that's why you should only make one, because any more and the stress of keeping them still intrinsically linked in some fashion will stress the sanity / consciousness of the whole of it. So in the end I am hoping that I can just keep casting this curse at the cup repeatedly and hope that it messes with him if he is still out there in some fashion. When I do get the locket they are getting venomed right away though. Thank god I still have the tape recorder of parseltongue to open the locket.

I had also gotten hold of all the puffs that left and swore them into the company and told them about the new dorm house so they can add their ideas. Later I plan to get everyone's wishes in a perfect job they want and what they want to do and think they can add to the company. Then I think I will have to sit down with the girls and plan this all out to either send people to school, or start a multiple small businesses that handle what these people want to do. Then I need to assign someone to watch over these businesses because me and the girl do actually need to go to school for at least business management and then on someone we actually want to do. I think I will keep medicine as a hobby and go into computer programing / architecture.

The reason I am thinking this, is I need to know how to run this company and also I will probably need to code my own programs to handle all the information that is going to be sent to me. Also I kind of want to make my own server farm since cooling and electricity are all taken care of, so it will be relatively cheap if I invest in solid state drives when they come out. Right now they haven't gotten to that point but in 2007 in my old reality they started to take off. But with the tech that IGN was using I am going to assume it will be sooner.

With that and in mind I have started to map out locations where internet trunk lines are located in the world, and how much it would be to add myself into it so I had a direct connection to the trunk line. I just don't want it in the US because of their crazy net neutrality laws.

My 2 researchers did find out something interesting though when they were messing around and combining things for the hell of it. They somehow got an access box to combine with an expanded container so there where 2 openings not 1, and having to close the door to switch places. They then just ripped off the door and saw what happened. They actually made a poor man's version of a portal that has a way station of an expanded space. The only issue with this is that one side needs more ambient magic to power depending on the size of the opening, if the doors are left off. If the doors are in place and close then it doesn't draw anything more than an access box.

When they told me about this I was floored. This solves many battery issues for anything I build because I can just send powerlines through one end and the other can be inside something that would need batteries. Add to the fact that they can be made any size and I can put them anywhere. Hell the whole server farms could be put here in a very low tunnel or have it on a mobile shuttle that's expanded to make it able to sit on lay lines in the ocean.

I think that will be the plan since I need more magic to run it. I will create a "shuttle" the size of an attack sub, rune it to hell and back to handle ocean depths and then expand the inside as large as possible. I will even add some sapphire batteries to it on the outside to help soak up mana from the lay lines on the ocean floor.

I figure the sub alone with all the work will take a month, but could be quicker if I get some people to help me. I think I will make a production facility that can make these things. I will first get someone from a university to design the best shape possible of something that will be able to move in the water and handle pressure and what thickness the walls would need to be. The reason I will do this is so that all my rune work on the inside will just add to the strength and stealth. And since the propulsion doesn't need any external influence then it will be perfect because there doesn't need to be holes in it to get in. I can make as many as I need and have them litter the ocean floor on lay lines. Hell I can place farms on the ocean floor with this that can move if anything bad was coming. As for them seeing things I will add a sand table to them also.

Wow I just solved all my space issues. Now I just need to breed a lot of magical animals and plants to help refill the worlds magic so the amount I take from it. The reason for this thought process is that in heavy magic areas there are lots of magical plants and then animals move in and that makes the ambient magic more potent. Even though I don't know if I can take all the worlds magic, hell I need to check if there's magic on the moon. If there's magic on the moon then I have no idea what creates magic. If there is no magic on moon but magic on mars then it doesn't have to do with a molten center and more with rotation in some way. *Sigh* so many things to check to see if there is magic outside of earth and if not how to add it to a planetary body.

For now though I will head off to the Swiss Federal Institute of Technology Zurich and have them make me 2 shapes. One will be for what I described another will be for a stationary shape. I don't think it will take too long and will give me something to work with. I will have some people try and come up with a way to make nice fertile soil. Everything else looks like I will be able to make because of the multiple stones I now have. I only have 4 right now, one is in a safe place and we 3 have one each. I won't be making more because I don't want it getting to crazy and a spare getting out, so it will stay like this for now.

25-25-25-25-25-25-25-25-25-25

I had sent an owl for this meeting to take place at a different hotel conference room. I didn't want it to be the same in case they were followed or they brought people with them that would try something. As I was sitting down and waiting for 12:00 to roll around I was wondering if they would agree to the crazy oath they would take. The reason I am doing this harsh oath is that I don't want any back stabing and power plays. If I can ever make a government if needed it will be a Technocracy so idiots can't make up stupid laws based on 5% knowledge of a subject. Also I will make it so I can slap down any retarded things that get through. This kind of thing has only been tried in books but if I can get everyone linked into a network then I can see how it works on a small scale. I just need to keep it at the 5 smartest people with the most degrees and see how it goes from there. I know it's not ideal but I hope with me being able to slap things down we can iron out any issues.

When it was 12:22 I was about to get up but then a whole stream of girls and women entered the room. It wasn't just pansy and her mom. This was about 30 young girls and to women in their ending years. Who knows how old they actually where since they looked 80, or more. They all were looking around and then taking seats. I am happy they only had large rooms at this place because it looked like I needed it.

When I finally found Pansy in the mix of these women I just raised my eyebrow and said "explain." She looked me dead in the eyes and proceeded to tell me about how it wasn't just her that was looking to leave England. And once this meeting was heard about by Pansy's mom then all the women leaving demanded a chance to listen in. There was no way I was going to be able to handle all these women if I don't make that new dorm house bigger and now warded to hell and back.

"Ok. So you are all here because you heard something about how me and a lot of puffs have left the island of crazy people."

I looked around and everyone was nodding.

"Well first off I want to let you know that I have made a company that I employ everyone at, and we use muggle and magical means. If you can't handle that then by all means please leave."

All of the women were looking at each other and not moving.

"Well I have to say that this is a surprise to me, but I assume that you don't care about that since you are already trying to get out of the country. Can I assume the rest of your family was "dark", and they have disappeared and you are getting out while you can?"

About half where nodding their heads.

"Ok here's the thing I don't know any of you, and I don't know if I can trust you. I have had all my employees swear an oath before they were told anything about this company, what we do or where we are located. Sorry to say for you guys the oath I will make you swear is a bit harsher and I also want you all to work for me and not sit around and do nothing. I know some of you want to just settle down but I want everyone who works for me to do something and not just laze around. If you just want to sit around and relax then by all means move to Australia or something and enjoy the sunshine."

Still no one moved.

"Ok this is a bit weird that all of you are ok so far with this. Can someone tell me what is going on and why you are all being accommodating?"

When no one said anything and I was about to lose it, then Pansy started to talk.

"The thing is Mark, that we are just tired of it all. All the women with me have had it rough either through their family, or marriages that just ended. We all just want out and enjoy life as it should be, not having to wonder if we are going to get poisoned or married off to some rapist. The idea of having to work doesn't bother us because most of us were not allowed to work once we got married. We were just expected to stay at home and look as nice as possible when people came over to visit. What you're saying and offering isn't bad at all to us. The only thing we are waiting for is the wording of the oath that you want us to take."

"Ok thanks for clueing me in on what's happening Pansy so here is the oath."

The oath basically made it that they couldn't take any action against anyone in the Umbrella family either physically, emotionally or mentally. Also all their knowledge of what happened from as of right now would be lost as soon as they left the company. Also that they would never talk about where they lived or hinted or clued people in that where not Umbrella employees. It was basically you socialize with people outside the company but they would know nothing about your living conditions or what you do for the company. I didn't want any of them leading other family members to me until I had a strong enough force to make anyone I deem a threat a smear on the ground.

All the women there just looked at the oath and talked to each other and continued to reread the oath. Pansy asked if I could swear an oath saying I wouldn't be turning them into slaves with this. I did it in front of them right there to prove it. Because who wants slaves, that just builds a population in your group that are going to knife you in the back eventually. The elves being slaves was bad enough.

After I swore the oath to them they all agreed to the oath and took it. From there I told them all about my company and the correspondence courses for muggle education, and my different divisions. I also told them about the slaves hoping someone would know who's doing it. They told me they personally didn't but knew of the slave situation from hushed conversations of their male members. I then asked them if they could go to the bank and put ¾ of their money into a muggle account and load the rest up into an expanded space and store it on them for now so they didn't have to come back to the country later. I also asked if any had house elves and if they did to share between themselves so they could pack everything. I then asked if they could put all the books they had access to into some expanded trunks and I would give them it back after I added them to the library I had. I wanted my elves to take them to Hogwarts and then have the room copy them so there was no crazy spells on them to hurt people.

I asked them if they could have all this ready in say 3 weeks, and I could take them all away at once. Or if someone had to I could take them as soon as they were ready if they could send me an owl. Two actually said they needed to leave right now and already had everything they owned on them. I told them it was no issue and I would take them with me.

With that done all the women left and the two witches in there 20's came with me to the dorm house where I let everyone know of what was happening. Those girls where quickly escorted away by a group of girls telling them about the new life they would have. This house had so many people in it there was always something going on. When I asked if they had a house design done for the new dorm house they said yes and gave it to me. It is kind of hard to show a house to the right size with expansion charms, but they got around this by showing me a before charms and what was to be expanded and by how much.

I decided to take this house design and build it at my island, because with the amount of wards already here I figure it's the safest place right now and I can always make it better.

When I got home I called for the elves and asked them if they could help me in building the new dorm house. Since Halley already had them help build our place it wasn't that big of an issue. After I get the main part of the house done I will let people move in and expand the places to their hearts content, and dress up the yard and beach themselves. The house will be located at the south east side of the island away from the experimenting island and far enough away from me so I don't see them if I don't want to.

With the girls and the elves help it only took 2 weeks to get the house done as people wanted. In the end it was huge and had still more room for people if everyone I knew moved in. It was also made so I could add other places near it for more people. When people only need their own room to relax and store there things they don't need much. People aren't to down on the fact of eating and sharing space with others when they can retreat to their own room or the library on the island to read.

25-25-25-25-25-25-25-25-25-25

Summer break is soon over and me and the girls are ready to go back to school. I am going for computer programing and architecture along with some courses in business admin. Hermione is going for a new course on genetic engineering thanks to IGN and there dinosaurs that are now playing havoc in South America. She has had the great idea to clone extinct and very valuable magical creatures with parts from wands or other things that can be bought. She will also be taking some side courses in business admin. Halley on the other hand is going full on business courses, because she says she wants to know everything to make this company work.

All those women that joined the island where being put through the occlumency lessons and everything else the Hufflepuffs normally went through at school. While they were doing that they were found in the library reading everything they could or they were doing correspondence courses for their muggle education. I never heard a peep from them about this they were all just happy to have their own place and could do what they wanted. Pansy was even learning from the books I had on healing trying to become a healer. I think she is happy she can do what she always wanted; when she gets better I will show her what I discovered with the vegetables.

Speaking of those vegetables I experimented on I learned something new. I can do wandless transfiguration of their bodies and as long as I kept it human and something close to the original I can reshape their bodies permanently as long as I do bones, mussels and skin separately.

What I am thinking and hoping is that we either get to the point where we can transfigure ourselves to a younger version that will keep us young. And the whole still dying of old age because of degrading Telomeres might be wrong. Because with people who look old to me, I noticed there cores look smaller then what they could be for their age. I guess with people ageing they don't push their magic anymore or let it slide or don't practice like us.

So now I am going to see what happens to those older women who joined us and I make them try as hard as they can in doing those exercises. If there core grows and same with their magic circuits, and they don't look younger then I was wrong. If they do get younger then I don't think a wizard/witch will ever die of old age. It's probably more to do with boredom or an accident, because let's face it us wizards aren't the safest in what we do. We fly on brooms and fight each other with hexes that would cause a normal person to collapse a lung with the impacts.

Another thing I have done is dig out a straight tunnel down the ground that was only a meter in diameter and line it with sapphire. At the bottom of this pipe, I have hooked up a water turbine generator that I bought. After that it leads to a giant bowl of distilled water that held a vast amount of water. At the bottom of the bowl was a portal with a pocket door attracted. The other end of the door is at the top of the pipe. This thing is made so that if at any point the door is closed, then all the water that drained into the pipe would settle in the bowl making repairs possible. This is a self-contained water generator that is relying on gravity, with the only magic used is as a portal. If I need more power I can add more of these. The sapphire lining everything will keep it from getting worn out and keep the distilled water clean.

The thing with this system, is that I need to buy some power regulation equipment to help me regulate the power and transform it into proper AC and DC voltages I need. I will probably put that into a sub to keep all the heat and everything out of my island because it will take up a lot of room. I can use small portals to move electricity through cables coming back and forth from here to the sub.

That project alone took 2 weeks of my time to do. But I have had my researchers look at the generator and see if they can add runes or charms to it to make it work better or have a longer life. For now the island can run off the wind turbines I have going to give us power. The reason for not having more wind turbines is that they take up more room; this and they give less power. Also I don't want my island to be covered in them. I can place these water generators anywhere in the world I want underground, and not have to worry. The excess power I will have routed into the lightning ward to try and help power the hearth stone on the island also, since every little bit helps.

Another thing I have accomplished is I bought connections to the internet trunk lines in multiple places in the world. I don't have anything installed yet, but I plan to take those connections and put mini portals there and run fiber optic connections for the fastest speed to a server farm that I am going to make. I will do this all on my off time or get one of my employees to do it while I am at school. All this infrastructure building will take time and I will have to give a lot over to my employees while I'm at school. Especially since the time zone difference will make it so me and the girls will be on the complete opposite time, like instead of 7am for us it will be 7pm. So I will be getting a place in Germany for us to live in near the school.

Also I spent time with Harry and also met his god father. During that time Harry looked healthy and happy. He had already tried surfing with Sirius joining him. Apparently Sirius had decided to live with harry, and was enjoying going to the beach with his god son and trying to teach him how to pick up girls. I joined them one day and I couldn't stop laughing when Sirius got shot down all the time. Harry on the other hand had girls touching him when he talked to them because of his eyes and earnest personality. I told Sirius that he needed a shave and a hair cut to fit in for the girls to take him seriously. As to their money situation Harry told me that he did put most of it into muggle money but kept some galleons for emergency's. I told him I could cast the fidelius on a safe he bought and make him the secret keeper and he could move it where ever he wanted. He liked the idea and I did that the next time I came over. With the whole issue with black town house, I finally got him to sell me it for 400,000 galleons with everything in it because he said he couldn't risk going back to England. I told him if he ever wanted me to get his money for a 10% cut I will go clear out the black bank account and put it into muggle money under his name. He agreed to this laughing the entire time and gave me a key that was always around his neck and was charmed so only he could ever remove it.

After that was done with I headed to England and got that all done. While I was doing the bank stuff with the goblins grumbling, I had the elves go and clean out the house of all books and everything. The pictures I told them to burn them all and if Kreature was alive he was to be told he was free, but only after they got the locket.

The books and everything else was brought to Hogwarts by the elves again, and copied by the room again. Once that was done all the dark artifacts where tossed into the tunnels that held others and others sorted accordingly.

Me and harry usually hung out on Saturday nights at his place for that summer just relaxing and playing video games and eating on the beach. I think Harry became my first guy friend I actually wanted to hang out with outside of school.

25-25-25-25-25-25-25-25-25-25

Well me and the girls just finished the first year of our university lives and we had so much fun there. Since we were older than 11 when we first could have been there, we fit in more with the students and with the grades all four of us had we got in no problem. The reason I say four is because Luna came with since she had done all her muggle education documents. And since we all came as a group, the administration was very happy to have me and Hermione and took a look at the other girls.

Luna took classes in high end physics. The reason for this was because she likes to think out of the box and she thought it would be interesting to learn about string theory and super gravity theory and others. All of us got two years' worth education within one year because of our occlumency.

Over that year the island had taken on a change. The dorm house now had some add on buildings near it like my part of the island. They had created a boat house and a dock for the boats they had bought with combined money. They had also added some tiki houses on the beach with lawn chairs. A large building was created near the other dock, the dock that has a shipping container boat that can hold 8 containers. The reason for the building was because we could store sheets of sapphire that we were shipping to Fiji to be shipped to Japan. We had gotten a deal for certain size and dimensions to be bought by a company that would use lasers to cut them into appropriate thicknesses to be used from safety glass to screens on monitors. They also had government contracts to supply them with basically clear aluminum. That was the reason for the larger building, because I could store a large supply of the sheets in the building. When a container is brought into the building my employees levitate sheets into it from the stock I make on the weekends. All this was to keep the satellites that had to be watching the island, from finding out what the hell was done to make them.

Because of this scrutiny I have improved the wards so even if they tried to get anyone onto the island they would be confused, and unable to stand if they touched the land on the island. I don't know if anyone had tried that was part of the government, but on my sand table there had been seen boats who had tried to get to the island. So I am assuming they are trying to do industrial espionage about my sapphire, because of the price I am selling at because its cheaper then anyone else can do. Because of this we are making a killing along with my Japanese contacts I am selling to. They are selling to many countries that are aligned with Japan, I am going to have to buy a bigger boat and make my dock longer. Luckily the warehouse is already expanded inside and can be increased, and since it is all covered we were using magic to move around everything and in some cases transfiguring it into other shapes when a special order came.

With the new influx of money into the corporate account, a whole bunch of lawyers and accountants were hired and housed in a new building that was built for Umbrella near Nullica Australia near Port of Eden. The Umbrella law firm was growing at a nice rate and was getting business from other companies that did business with Japan from Australia. With the amount of money flowing around all of Umbrellas owned companies and employees had the most up to date equipment that was available. The reason for the location is that the community was close to port but land prices were much better than being nearer the port. Also when the community was told I was going to build mostly underground they were happy to house us because we would not be "spoiling the natural environment".

The community did say that we would be able to build a single airstrip for small planes near the edge of the Boydtown boundary so if we wanted we could have smaller planes / helicopters land there.

What I will be doing is only making one sublevel under the law firm, any more created and sever space, will be located elsewhere and that is where people will be working. I was thinking to add the servers and all underground complexes located in the mountains or Antarctica. But the hives where everyone will work will be located so far down in the ground that no one will be able to find them. I might even add a top layer coving of lead at the top. I have already located some earthquake wards that will be put in place that just takes the incoming energy and place it into stabilization and motion dampening runes that will litter the location. The reason for Antarctica is that I don't want any magicals bugging me and the portals turn out such little magic that it won't alert anyone especially ones in the sapphire cubes. Since its Antarctica and it's so in hospitable no one will mine it and maybe catch us, especially with all the treaties.

Access to lower floors will actually be through a "double door" to another elevator. But this access will be able to be destroyed leading to an empty room if anything where to assault the location or a raid happened. Multiple such scenarios will be put into place all over to make it that my company can never be purged from the world if someone doesn't like me messing with things *goblins*.

With regards to the internet connected server farm two pure blood witches actually did all they could to learn about muggle computers and took on the project and getting it working. They asked me to create a giant room under the Australian law firm that would house it all. The reason for this is because if we needed to bring muggles in they wouldn't know that it shouldn't be possible for the space down there to be available. In the room it was littered with those normal runes for air and temp but all the walls and floor where spelled white and LED light strips illuminated it all. The temperature runes where set to 15°c on the walls and then painted over. On all the equipment in there along with the housing cases in there, had that same rune all over it. All the heatsinks also had them, the fans still worked but the real cooling was the runes. Along with the room being so cool there was no issue with cooling problems with the equipment.

We started another company called Umbrella Electronic Storage, and we hired many students that had just graduated from local universities in Australia to help run and program it. For right now it is just a company that does local business backups, and hosts website domains.

This next year we will be creating fiber access to our main servers. Also access to the internet through our connection to the internet trunk lines. We will be creating a box made out of blue sapphire in a solid piece of 50cm³, with fiber and Ethernet ports. Inside will have a rune string that will destroy everything inside, if it in anyway breached including the mini portal that will transmit data to us without the needed infrastructure. These will only be rented to businesses and government centers for access for high-speed internet. There will be a huge fee for damage of them. From there we will see if we expand to other countries, supplying remote places with internet connections that need something better than satellite.

The house renovating situation has come to the point where all over the Fiji Islands we are building and renovating places. We are chosen because all we ask for is everyone to leave the house, this lets the people go all out on the house to make things done quickly. The only things that take a while are things that are done outside incase people are watching. Because of this our people do outside work during the night with no light sources near so no one can watch. When working, the workers cast night vision spells on themselves to do the work. All in all with the Umbrella name we are much respected and our work is guaranteed.

I had even gotten more letters from Hufflepuff informing us of what the reactions where at the school now that there were no Hufflepuff upper years. The school was in an uproar but all the puffs said they didn't know where everyone went and they stuck to that story. That was a bald faced lie, and after the new first years learned occlumency they were brought into the secret. I let them know it was ok to tell them that they would work for Umbrella, some of the muggle borns knew about it because it had been mentioned a bit and they let the others know. With this knowledge going through the puffs I had a steady influx of new magical employees after they were done with OWLS.

With the situation with the subs we had created 5 so far. All of them where disillusioned and were warded to high hell along with all the spells on the shuttle. With the size and weight of them they couldn't fly but what they could do is run in the water at 30 knots and dive and rise in all the depths of the ocean. The only place I have not tried sending it remotely is the Mariana Trench, but I am in no rush to waste one right now since I only have 5. The subs looked in the shape of a Virginia class attack sub but instead of a protrusion at the top that would hold a periscope and access ways to the sub it was just a sapphire dome so people could look out if they want even though it's dark under water. The front of the sub also was made out of sapphire to make a nice lookout if the sub was ever in shallow water to see out.

One of the subs is right now on the closest lay line and is housing all the equipment to turn all the electricity from the turbine into usable electricity. Another is holding all the access portal connections getting power from lay lines. The other 3 have been expanded and are ready to house magical plants and animals. The only issue with this is that we have not come up with a way to get soil easily. The tunnels under the island have most of it covered in soil stolen from all over the world; the pests were removed so no strange bug will show up there.

So that means that the subs are sitting empty till we need them, as of right now there is a large amount of magical plants growing under the island. The subs I will put magical animals just in case something goes wrong I can make it implode under the water, that will kill off anything that might be causing that much issues. Hopefully they will be full of extinct or super rare animals when Hermione knows how to clone them.

Also I will have to see if I can get people to mess with the lightning rune, and change it to heat. The reason I can see no one did it before in England at least was that it never had active volcanos to try it. The thing is with Antarctica not having active volcanos I can still dig straight down into a shaft till I get a decent amount of heat. Might take a long time to dig, but I think I could make a permanent magic creating ward from that. The reason I am thinking this is because I don't know if there are lay lines in Antarctica.

25-25-25-25-25-25-25-25-25-25

During that summer after our first years I ended up buy multiple parts that could holding DNA from magical creatures and having them labeled and stored under stasis charms for when Hermione got around to cloning. I also sent a letter to the Longbottom's and asked Neville to meet me in the alley at Fortescue's. He agreed since it was out in the open, and I met him there after a week.

When he showed up I gave him one of the books that would copy itself to one on a shelf I had, I told him I would buy him any plants he wanted. All he had to do would be to write down every magical plant I could ever want and need and how to take care of them. I told him to treat it as a magical plant sanctuary incase anything happened in the wild and money wasn't an object. His eyes just lit up at the idea and I could see him ready to rush off. Before he did, I told him if he ever wanted to get a job taking care of these plants for me he could have it when he graduated. The only stipulation would be he had to leave England. He looked so downcast that when I told him I knew of his parents and that I could have them moved to a muggle hospital or have home care done if he wanted that I could arrange it. He looked at me funny and I think he was thinking of his grandmother. I figure it will be a small price to pay for someone so dedicated to plants as he is always depicted.

I went around to those new pureblood women and the older ones are actually looking a little younger so I think my idea is right. But all of them have mastered occlumency and are starting to work on getting high school equivalents from Australia. They don't want to have anything to do with England. Pansy has been learning all she can about healing from books, and even got the elves to get any magical vaccines and knowledge on how to make them.

In regards to the social workers they finally got a pea sized core growing and is slowly increasing in size. I will teach them how to train it when I see the core size stop growing, because I think I could mess things up horribly if I start screwing with it in its forming stage. Because of this knowledge I think I can tell everyone that wants to marry a muggle it won't be an issue. This also makes it easier on my idea of interviewing disabled military vets that are stable and would be willing to work for me either in military R&D or with Tonks so I can have them swear a vow, so that me and the company are protected from them if they try anything.

 _To say Mark's summer was less busy then the school year was completely wrong with how much I was hopping all over the world to get plants for the tunnels under the island. During this summer he still hung out with Harry who had ended up having many girlfriends over the year and also going to muggle school on the island. Sirius on the other hand had cleaned himself up, with healthy eating and playing on the beach he had regained most of his muscle mass and had a much healthier skin color._

 _Unknown to me because of me forgetting about it, the potions shop was doing massive amounts of business in Europe and had owl orders coming in from everywhere. They were constantly doing business with apothecary's over the world for stock for the ingredients and had even started to plant magical plants on the island in large batches. The elves with this much business reached out to elves that where not just in Brittan to join mark and have a good working environment. They made sure there was never too many for mark to handle with his core, but with his core always being drained by the magic to support the amount of elves that actually work for him his core was constantly improving with the amount it can generate. And with that generation during the day and nothing draining it the process grew his core slightly. All in all mark would be shocked to know it but he had 104 elves working for him and having families. The reason he didn't know was because they came and went so often he didn't realize new ones showed up and subtlety bonded to him or the girls._

25-25-25-25-25-25-25-25-25-25

After the second year of university more things had progressed for the company and on my island. The first thing is that the social workers have had their cores finish growing. After I found that I had them swear an oath and then brought them in on everything. They were very happy after they found out everything and where happy, they could stay here on the island for as long as they wanted and now they were full time employees and not on contract.

The magical plants had taken off in the tunnels and Neville had decided to come work here along with moving his parents. The reason this worked is because he had just finished his NEWTS but at the same time his gran had passed away when he was at school. Since he didn't know what to do now, he just agreed to come work here since he felt lost. His parents were given a nice view of the beach and the house elves took care of their bodies.

The next thing is that had progressed, is that I had some of those women that came with Pansy start to hollow out Antarctica. With them knowing how the hive looks, they had started about 500m into the mountains of Antarctica. It took them 3 weeks to fly there with the shuttle and set it up a starting shaft, that will be filled in. after that they took a month to make one layer of tunnels that are expanded, lighted and breathing charms. The reason it took so long is that there cores are still slowly being expanded. The tunneling will help expand it with constant use to almost draining. All the material was stored in expanded trunks so we will always have materials to work with.

On the floor on the weekends I was creating a trunk line and silver spider webs all over everything along with a deepening the center shaft. Then creating a small room off the side to make a hearth stone there with massive blocks of sapphire that are 4 times the size of the island. Since it worked so well on the island I will add all the wards and as many deadly ones I can put it on. I will even ask if people can find or make more. I want this place to be impenetrable to anyone not in the company or people not allowed.

We will make Antarctica the place where we hold everything maybe even some dorm housing. All surface structures that belong to umbrella will have stairs that lead into the ground but will actually lead to different parts of Antarctica that correspond to what they would need. But access will be double wared and have a failsafe of destroying the access portal if breached or purposely told to be destroyed.

As to the island some people have gotten it into their heads to make this place as nice as they can and are going wild with their transfigurations and the water gardens are expanding all over the island, people thought it was beautiful from what they can see out of the library windows.

Speaking of the library, thanks to everyone adding magic before going to bed the library has had no issue in expanding. The only thing is that the place is enormous on the inside thanks to people bringing in muggle books and elves bringing in magical books.

On the law firm in port Eden it has become nice and busy dealing with many things related to japan import and export along with corresponding contracts.

The internet connection for big business call Umbrella Net has taken off to the point that all major companies in eastern Australia have a blue cube. There are even mining companies in the outback that are using them. With the size of Australia and the spread-outness of it we have become the default internet provider of Australia especially with our speeds. We have a reseller that just wires residential houses into cubes we supply, because we don't want to deal with residential customers and there problems. We would rather only have to deal with IT departments.

All this had made it so we have had more people join the company called Umbrella Net and deal with the software side, but the hardware side is still dealt with by those girls that started it because it's still located in a warded area. With the speed of acceptance from everyone who has dealt with our speeds I can see within 4 years we will own the Australian internet access. Add to the fact the prices we charge and no one can even compete. We are even getting asked for more and more storage space on our servers from companies to hold backups of their files. This is just snowballing to the point that Australia is becoming an IT haven in the world because of network access and cheap storage spaces.

We are already planning on expanding the law firm to deal with the government because we don't want monopoly laws put in place on us or any other hindering nonsense. We have already let it be known that if needed we will close and move to another country if this happens, because all of our stuff is wireless. With that threat we have become the unspoken about stepchild that no government agency wants to provoke as long as we keep low prices and don't make waves.

This year we have also bought a large spot in the outback to create a UAV creation company that will make unmanned drones that can be sold to the military or the civilian side. A separate section of the lawyers are working with the government to get the appropriate paperwork to be able to do this and make it all legal along with airspace clearance around our area we buy, so that we don't need to worry about commercial flights breaching airspace around us. Military craft will still enter but no civilian. The Australian government is very interested in this because to them only America could produce this on a worthwhile scale, and probably we will fail and they can just scoop it up for a song.

When the legal applications and that entire minutia are done I will hire a company to install multiple runways and aircraft hangers along with a control tower. I figure once that's done we can go to town inside, and underground magically. The company I want to slowly createso all is perfect, and I will hire as many college / university graduates who want in on this field and also pure research projects. This place will be my skunkworks'.

The news from England is interesting though. It looks like the disappearance of all the puffs and those 30 girls, has gotten the government to look closely at the Hufflepuffs at school. But there wasn't anything they could think of to do, and it didn't help that we had taught everyone occlumency so they couldn't be interrogated that way. Since they still had the other 3 houses to get people from they were just curious instead of frightened, because they just don't care, we are still taking in people. So far no one has left and a lot of people have finished their schooling.

With the original maids and new ones they were all happy on my island, and spent a lot of time in the library. They were the main workforce expanding my island water garden, they thought it was only proper since I liked it and I owned the island.

Another thing I create was a scholarship for anyone who had grades to make it into any of the engineering programs that matter to me to go to school for free along with books and housing. I figure I can just buy some university housing to rent out if no one is at the school during that time. The only stipulation will be that they have to work for me for 10 years and they will get paid normal pay but if they stay longer then there pay will increase after the 10 years. I hired an advertising company to promote this at mostly at low income and schools that are in the "wrong neighborhood". In my way of thinking I figure I will get some grateful kids who will have a reason to give it their all for working for me. Sure it will be a long term idea, but I figure if I can stipulate that they need to learn English then I can get them from all over and work together. I will even throw in the incentive of co owning any patents they come up with and my company will file them and supply them with materials.

Over the course of the second year of university I had gotten so many things accomplished for the company and my schooling was finished up for all the degrees I had chosen. I love occlumency, I figure to get a better hang of this I will take a year off and choose something new after that. During my year off I think I will play with the stuff I learned in university to get it drilled into my head instead of just theory.

The girls on the other hand are still going back to school because there courses are longer even with occlumency. I have no issue with this because I want them to be happy and hope I can provide for them, so they can do whatever they want to do with their time. They have all said they are going to work in the company eventually but they need to know more. Me I am just going to go where I please and throw ideas and materials at people and see what happen. I might even get people to look around for research proposals and as long as they can help my company or increase the human races scientific knowledge, I think I will fund them and buy them what they need. If it doesn't work out the stuff can be used else ware or sold off, I'm sure there are many scientists that would jump at that. This would allow them to get there stuff published and accredited in the scientific field of their choice.

I have been able to buy a chunk of the Gibson Desert North in Australia where I plan to create Umbrella Works and put everything there for R&D and the UAV launch and testing area. The area I have gotten measures 110km by 120km. It's a ridiculous amount of land but I will be paying to government back over a number of years but the price and area of the land bought is at a reasonable price. I think the fact that I would be employing people and using space no one else wanted helps. I am going to have to invest with so much money to create a road out here and landing and takeoff airstrips along with helicopter pads. Most of the stuff in the beginning will be trucked in until I get those airstrips installed.

I will spend the year in choosing a place to put this project and from there introduce a trunk line network. Along with a ward that does simple things but most of all magical aversion and suppression so the magicals of Australia don't get it in their heads to come and investigate. I also figure that I can put in some enchantments to cool it down to 27-34°c in the hot season instead of the 33-46°c range. Also so that the ground temperature never gets lower than 10°c or higher then 55°c.

One thing though I will accomplish this summer, is find someone to bribe in the ministry to clear everyone out on Christmas / Winter solstice at night and raid the hell out of the lower levels where the time room is and anything else. Not my fault if it's just a matter of money to clean them out, it will be just me and the elves who do it so no one else can get caught or blab. All the loot will be sent to Antarctica so it can't be tracked.


	26. Chapter 26

26-26-26-26-26-26-26-26-26

Well it's been 5 years since I finished university for computer engineering / computer architecture and a lot of things have happened.

My sapphire material selling has expanded because now they are being used on all phone screens.

I have moved all my holdings out of England including the small accounting and law firm.

Most if not all of Umbrella operates in Australia and surrounding islands.

Most of the women who came with Pansy, look like they have de-aged from there 80's now look 40's are learning all they can to run the administrative side of companies I start. They want to use there slytherin skills to dominate the Market.

Umbrella Legal & Records is now a very big player in Asian import and export legalities.

Umbrella Electronic Storage has a huge building in Port Eden to handle future expansion. They are sharing space with Umbrella Net for now.

Umbrella Electronic Storage has grown to the point that it's 95% muggles running it, along with some white hat hackers to provide internal security for a high fee.

Umbrella Electronic Storage has started to branch into domain and server hosting more with the increased SSD storage space created through profits.

Umbrella Net is the main supplier of internet access to businesses using the blue cubes.

Umbrella Net supplies most if not all internet access to multiple internet connection resellers. New blue cubes created with multi ports on them for these businesses rented with appropriate rates.

Most hardware designed to connected and manage internet connections are housed in one of the subs to help power portals from cubes because of proximity to lay lines.

Purchased "small" plot of land in the northern section of the Gibson Desert that will be the start of Umbrella Works.

Releasing small amounts of gold and silver from plot of land to justify expense and pay for more surrounding land.

Raided the ministry with elves help after paying off the maintenance staff 30,000 galleons, who were all half-bloods to make sure no one was there on Christmas Eve. The entire thing was a big joke and we plan to look into other ministries that treat there people horribly and raid them also.

Took all time turners and everything else from all rooms including those brains and placed them in a warded hive so no locating charms can be used on the items.

All books raided have been added to the library after they were checked to see if they would cause me issues later. About ¾ are help back and added to a private section of the library that only I can access along with anyone else I let in.

Bribes have started with the Australian Ministry of Magic for legal status and other back room deals to keep them away from me.

Kids have started to trickle in from schooling that I have paid for from all over the world.

Most IT has been slotted into Net or Storage.

I have rented decent sized building and have told all graduated students the plans of Umbrella Works. They have been split into groups of 5, to come up with ideas on what could be done with all UAV's that have remote power and processing capabilities.

Other buildings in Port Eden have been purchased to house research grants and needed machinery for scientists and researchers that have moved here to work under Umbrella Technology & Research.

Antarctica has become a vast network of huge tunnels with a spider web of silver running everywhere along with a bigger hearth stone then the island.

26-26-26-26-26-26-26-26-26

Hermione POV

26-26-26-26-26-26-26-26-26

Wow I can't believe I'm 23 and finished university with a degree in genetics. I never pictured this as my life. I live on a tropical island with my boyfriend and his girlfriends. I still find it weird to think of Luna and Halley as his girlfriends. I was never raised to be in a poly relationship I always expected to find a guy and marry him and have 2 kids. But I think all that changed when I met him and now look at us.

I want to stay with Mark, i still don't plan on leaving him, and I have gotten used to watching him have sex with those 2. I just treat it as hard core porn, or just soft core if he's going down on them under the sheets. Since this has been going on for so long I think my jealousy is dead because I know if I ask he will jump me in a second. Hell he stands to attention every time he sees me naked while changing or when we are nude on our stretch of beach.

Oh well I don't care what anyone says I am happy with the life I have, and it helps that I have a personal date night with him every week. It does help that he takes all 3 of us out on Saturday night. When we discovered this we asked him how and he let us know he was using a time turner to keep up with everything Umbrella was doing, and giving him enough time to spend with us and relax. When he told us this we all wanted one and he provided them. He let us know that rules about them and getting us kicked out of this reality if we touched a temporal duplicate. He suggested that we just use it for relaxation and enjoying time with family so that we never burn out. We all agreed this would be for the best, unless something horrible could be prevented. So now we work on a week working and then a week off doing what we want.

Thanks to Mark we have more money then what we know what to do with, and we would never have to work again in real life. But instead Mark has created something stupidly big that's not just for magicals. He has hired so many people and is a main part of the Australian culture. On many billboards are posted with "powered by Umbrella" and the Umbrella symbol after it.

And now most schools in the lower income areas have a poster with Umbrella advertising for scholarships near the guidance rooms in many countries. Because of this other big companies like Google and Microsoft are looking at what will happen at Marks company. They are using him as a case study on if this works in getting qualified people that will work for you for 10 years. If this works then that means you can put a lot more resources into a person, and not worry about them leaving because by then they will be emotionally invested in a company where all their friends work.

Take me for example; I will be working with people at Umbrella Technology & Research as a person in charge. The difference will be I have hired people to watch over everyone and read over there weekly reports. I have also instituted daily blogs about what they did at work that day or that they figured out. This is an internal blog that helps give me and the people I have watching everyone a way to review their progress and leave reviews or suggestions.

The reason I hired other people to do most of my work is that I want to work with those JP computer and genetic files because I plan to clone Re'ems, or Golden Ram's and other extinct magical animals that we can use for rituals or parts. I figure if I can clone another animal and then clone a magical animal I can work with the limited genetic samples we have collected. The hairs of most things we want to clone are in wands and they are perfectly preserved inside. We have also spent a lot of money to get samples that we didn't have from wand cores.

So far I have been able to clone a Compsognathus but Mark has made it clear that any animals cloned or anything of the sort have to be put into an isolation sub at the bottom of the ocean. In each case the only way to access the animal can be through apparition and nothing else for them to escape. Then they will be a panic button that can implode the sub at any time it is necessary killing everything inside without question. He told me he doesn't want another JP situation, and that I can only have one species per sub unless they are herbivores. At first I thought this was stupid but the more I looked into the situation in South America the more I agree. Add into the fact that anything I make will change the world and we could get eco-terrorists demanding them be set free. Or we will have magicals trying to steal the cloned magical animals for the price they will get.

26-26-26-26-26-26-26-26-26

Luna POV

26-26-26-26-26-26-26-26-26

Mmmmmm as I lay here on the beach I love my life. I get all the bed time fun from Mark and at the same time he can last for so long, because of his empowering of himself with magic. Hell I had thought Victor was fun but you just can't compete with a magically enhanced human. Oh god I find the best is when he's pushing his magic through his tool when it's inside. It just doubles the sensations for both of us and I have never needed manual stimulation to get me off since then when we are playing.

I don't think of Mark as a boyfriend; I would put it more on the lines of friends with benefits. I wish I could get the girls to play with each other or me but they have turned that down because they either are scared to try or don't feel anything. Oh well not the biggest issue I have, I tried it out but I want to have fun with my best friends.

I also think its funny on apparently my body has changed into my ideal idea of a womanly figure. When he told us our magic will change our shape that we picture will be perfect, I was sceptical. But I don't think I would have this hour glass shape because none of the women in my family have these huge breasts and at the same time it's as if I don't need to wear a bra with how perky and upright they are. For god's sake I look like I have a body of a porn star. Not that I am complaining because who would?

But I still get to play with women even if Halley and Hermione won't play. Because all the maids also sunbathe on the beach nude hoping to entice Mark. Some of their programing won't go away and since they have found out that the house is cleaned by the elves they are trying to help or make Mark or us girls happy. So at times I have played with them, they want Mark but he has many times stated that he couldn't have more gf's, but they just want to make him happy not be in a relationship. I might have to get them to rape him for him to get it through his head it's just fun sex not marriage. So now because of this they are working so hard to try and anticipate everything he would need in the company, and help it along by running it for him and starting new areas to branch into. I don't think he knows what he has with these maids, add to the fact they are also trying to make themselves more powerful knowing it will increase their life expectancy. And now he has devoted management team that will do everything in their power to help the person who rescued them along with a hint of subconscious prodding to serve there master as best as they can.

And speaking of doing things with friends I get to work with Hermione at Umbrella Technology & Research. I have no idea what I will do there but I think I will float around and see what people are being paid to research. When Mark came up with that idea I asked him about the money issue and he said he could easily pay for it by claiming he found gold and silver on a claim he bought in the outback. Along with that he gets a lot of tax write-offs because he is paying for this along with R&D grants from the government if someone actually finds something that's able to be practically used.

I'm also wondering if I can help Hermione on making extinct animals. The only thing Mark told us about this, is that all animals need to be housed in the subs. And at the same time there had to be 3" sapphire between any ways to get out. If someone needs to get in they need to apparate, he says that if something ever went wrong with the animals he wants us to be able to implode the subs at a moment's notice. After what happened at JP and what is happening in South America where all the animals are getting mad cow, along with people being killed off from free roaming raptors I am not going to question it. These subs are also on lay lines near the Antarctic circle on lay lines so if they don't die from the water pressure the cold water will kill them.

26-26-26-26-26-26-26-26-26

Halley POV

26-26-26-26-26-26-26-26-26

It's been a while since I graduated and I have tried to stay on top of everything Mark has come up with and help him hire people to run things for him as he oversees everything. Him and me are cheating a bit by using the time turners to keep up with everything and not letting the others know. there would be no way we could keep up and keep the company profitable and continuously growing.

I feel like I am married to Mark because even though he has sex with the other 2 and goes on dates, I spend my entire day with him and am with him whenever he isn't trying experiments. I have gotten over my jelosy because with the power we are training I can be with Mark forever. I don't think I could be with anyone else because he has always been with me and thanks to him I can live forever with him. I don't need marriage all I need is Mark. If he goes to hell I will be right beside him as his left hand as we set out to rule hell, because he deserves everything he can get.

I am happy I have found likeminded people who see Mark as he should be seen. And I found them in the most unexpected place. When the maids started to show up whenever Mark was on the beach nude and doing everything they could to get his attention, I had a little talk with them. I then found out that they didn't want him as a husband or anything they just wanted to make him happy and when they found out that they weren't helping in the cleaning they became depressed and wanted to do anything to make him happy. They figured since they had these bodies they could use them till they found something else to make him happy. I ended up telling them that Mark had so much on his plate and he needed to unwind. From that point on I had a dedicated group of women who would work under me to make Marks life easier. But they still asked if they could sleep with him at least once or maybe have his baby and I told them they could have that as a reward if they were exceptional.

I'm just sad that I only have 23 maids right now but maybe I can get Tonks not to kill the person who is doing this right away so I can find out how they do it and rape there mind for all their knowledge. They I can go out to the prison system and take all the girls that will never get released and change them into something that will help society. The system won't need to worry about their drain on the system and since their minds will be wiped then Mark will have new maids that will do anything for him. I think this will work out perfectly, because as long as I don't let Mark know, he will be so happy that I "found" people who are loyal to help him with his endeavors. Add to the fact that I will first blood adopt them using my blood to make them magical then they can work forever for him if I get them to train there cores also.

I know Mark would never like this but what he doesn't know won't hurt him and after a century or 2 he won't ever bat an eye. I'm sure by then he will have lost his pesky morals on those kinds of things and he will not be able to live without all the help me and the maids provide.

26-26-26-26-26-26-26-26-26

Brenda Holding POV

26-26-26-26-26-26-26-26-26

I can't believe I am 45 and I'm retired on a private island and it's all because of my son. I guess it all started when he was 6 and his attitude just changed. I don't know what happened but he is still my sweet boy. I always heard that when kids grow older they will distance themselves from their parents but that never happened with Mark. Sure I don't see him that often but that is more because of first his schooling and now that he has a job.

Instead of moving away and seeing my son a few times a year while he went to college or university, he decides its best to buy and island and move me and his friend's parents here! He then decides its best if all the people he knows who are dissatisfied with the English magical world to come with him to his island.

When we get here my son tells me how to access magic and make it stronger. I can now do magic! I am not ashamed to admit that I was jealous of my son's abilities. And he has taken time to teach me all I want to know and the library he has created is just ridiculous. The thing is expanding every day I am here with more and more books. Most I won't bother reading but the fact that he has created this is unbelievable. Even with all I have read so far, it still brings me up short on how he managed to do this.

Also I don't have a job anymore because my son has told me that he will give me 40k a year just to stay out of England. I know we don't have any family especially after his father left us one night, and never came back when he was 5. I don't know where he went or if he is even alive. He didn't show to much care about Mark but I don't think he would just abandon him without saying anything.

So right now I make the most of my days in Sydney or in Fiji and see sights I haven't before. He told me he doesn't want me in England and from everything I have heard from everyone those English wizards are crazy.

But I think in all reality I will ask my son if he needs some help somewhere, I know I don't know much that can help him who knows maybe I will go back to school. I'm not blind to the fact that Mark has figured out a way to give back wizards there youths. The reason me and all the older women love Mark, is that we get to lose all the wrinkles and everything else age have given us, but still allowed us to keep our whit's and all that's needed is to spend an hour or two a day in magical and mundane exercises. I don't know if we actually have to exercise and only need to do the magical ones but by now it has gotten into habit now. I actually find going through the forms for the martial art relaxing in the way that I will always be able to defend myself. Mark said that only a stupid person will let himself be helpless if he loses his wand. The older women who now look my age all agree with this because in private I can see how they look when they talk about their late husbands or fathers. I don't want to think on what happened to them but the fact that they now feel confident after Mark and the girls have instructed them in the beginning of doing group classes. From the stories they have told they have lived there whole lives filled with intrigue and back stabbing. They told me that they were happy about the oath later on once they had settled on the island and gotten comfortable. Because they can finally relax around people that will not try to have something done to them.

As for men I have been on a few dates, but it's hard not being able to bring then home so I might buy something in Australia. I think its fine now that Mark has his life and I don't have to worry about work and can take things leisurely as time means nothing now.

26-26-26-26-26-26-26-26-26

Tonkss POV

26-26-26-26-26-26-26-26-26

I love my job, I never would have thought I would run my own section. Since the first time Mark sent me to America to get muggle military training, to my first drug lord raid. This has been so much better then what I would probably be doing now, just endless reports along with fixing wizards stupid mistakes that caused problems with the public. Now all I do is write up AAR's and read over the AAR's from my men. And the fact that I have men is nuts. I don't have that many, but we are always working our hardest to stay in the best shape possible. It also helps that we keep all the money, weapons and anything else we like. Then add to the fact that I can buy anything I want for my men to keep them safe and we have yet to have any issue that can't be solved.

Hell one of my men got his hand blown off by a trap on a door. When Mark found out about that he had my man come to him for a week of him doing something to "fix" the issue. So when he shows back up at our training area for hand to hand combat sporting a paler new hand we all were shocked. I knew Mark was changing things but before a healer could never regrow and appendage if it had been destroyed. Reattached sure no issue but a brand new one no and apparently he wasn't the first either. Mark might not be bragging about it but the fact that he can do this news to us.

With this revelation I now started to look at squibs to had been in the military but who have been crippled but had a very good head on their shoulders. If Mark can fix them and we can turn them into wizards I don't see any issue of them taking the oath and never leaving. Since they wanted to be in the military before they will love what we do. Because Mark told me my job was to protect the company and make life hard for criminals financially. He said we could kill as many guys as we want but that never solves an issue like this. The way to truly mess with criminals and the problems they cause is to destroy them financially. If we make it not profitable being a criminal that causes people issues then they will try something else. He said to leave white collar criminals alone and only go after drug dealers and people dealing with them.

I usually meet Mark bi weekly and Halley weekly for them to keep on top of what we are doing and giving their opinion of what we are accomplishing. He said that when Umbrella gets bigger I will have to get more administrative staff to coordinate with people who do intelligence gathering and to bring it all together. As of right now we are just going off of legilimency trails when we find a drug dealer. It would be better if someone else does that and we concentrate on just doing the fun stuff.

But hey whatever, and I am even having fun with one of the guys who does magical R&D for Mark. He's a nice guy but since we are going to live so long and only if the worst happens will we die I don't see the need to settle down just yet. Especially since I am having so much fun and enjoying my life. Maybe later I will settle down for a decade or 2 and have a kid or 2 but for now I will just enjoy my dept.

Hell Tim's has been looking into magical tattoos and what tattoo's there are in the library along with if he can add wards to them. What he discovered is that yes you can but it drains your core fast so its not practical. When he told Mark this he asked if the tattoo's had to be done on the skin or could it be done under it. that just messed with Tim's mind so much that they tried it out on him with a simple rune that would make it so you stayed at an optimal temperature in case you were cold. What Tim later told me is that they pulled the skin and muscle back on his rib and tattooed it right on the bone. Since it's done with a wand and ink not needle it worked. So now Tim had a safe tattoo that only used power when needed and not all the time somewhere anyone could see. Mark then asked him to take it to the next level and put in Sapphire gems into the bones and see if they store magic that the tattoos can feed off of. In the end it wasn't that easy and the sapphire had to be added before and the tattoos had to go around it for it to work. This gave us more options in adding an arrow ward to every member of Umbrella that was magical at the back of their skull.

An arrow ward is from back in the time when muggles shot arrows at wizards and they didn't see where it came from and died. This made it do that it would stop any arrow or anything going quicker than a casual throw from breaching the ward. So in the end it was actually a kinetic ward and depending on the strength and reserves of your core before the sapphires it could stop a clip from a 1911, or 1 shot from an anti-material rifle. But with cores bigger than your avg. English wizard and a sapphire battery the only thing limiting it will be the person's core and regeneration speed.

Needless to say no one turned that one down even those women that came with Pansy that trust so little in anyone. Because who in their right mind want to risk being shot, a knife wound will be no issue to be fixed with the Torq most people started to use. It is an emergency portkey that is tied to a health monitoring charm that also puts the person into stasis using their own core to keep it going. The reason it's a Torq usually a Keltic design and not an armband or ankle band is that my guy just showed you can lose a body part and be saved. On the other hand you are not going to lose your head and a necklace can fall off or be ripped off and doesn't have the surface area for all the runes needed on it.

26-26-26-26-26-26-26-26-26

Fleur POV

26-26-26-26-26-26-26-26-26

I love reading in this library, it's been about two years since I came here and I never left. Once Mark had contacted me and said he might be able to help me as long as I swore and oath and came and worked for him. It took me a long time to actually follow through on his proposal. For the longest time since the tournament I never left my parents' house. How could I, I was ruined my body that all the boys lusted after and there adoration turned into lust but also pity. I couldn't stand it, I now look at myself back then and I have to say I had a giant stick up my ass. I went from god's gift to men to a creature to be pitied, and it destroyed me. If I had wanted to I could have gotten a prosthetic and continued with my life as a warder at Gringotts, it's not like they don't have enough people working for them with missing body parts. But I just gave up until Mark sent a letter.

Now I am whole once again an a bit more humble, the fact being that I am surrounded by beautiful women and people aren't drooling over them and pawing them. It seems that all these women are Marks maids or are apparently women who ran away from England when their husbands disappeared.

At first I was confused when he told me he had to drain me of blood. I was scared that he was going to use it to control me but he reminded me that there was an oath for a reason. As soon as he said that I had no issue about giving him my blood since it had something to make me whole again. After he drained so much that I was about to pass out he removed the needle and blood bag, and gave me a blood replenishing potion. I asked him why he didn't take more when I had taken the potion and he let me know it had to be blood I made myself and the potion only made of artificial blood that worked in a person's body.

After he did this I was let go and told to relax on the beach or go to the library and read a book. I have seen so many beaches before and I don't want people to see me before Mark can supposedly fix me. That meant that I went to the library, when he told me to check out the library and one of the maids showed me the way I didn't expect what I found. What I figured would be a small room that held books from a muggle borns buying of books from Flourish and Blots was smashed when I came in through a door. The place was 5 levels high crammed with shelves that just kept going. On the ground flood I could look out on a wonderful seen of a water guardian with many comfortable looking chairs all around. When I was showed how to find a book and the other rules I knew something was up. There is no way a muggle born has access to this kind of magic. The maids I could explain away because there are rich people in this world and they are all eccentric. But this, this was just wrong on so many levels because I have never heard of anything like this along with the amount of books. Then add to the fact that they al that the same shape and color the only thing different was the cover and what was written on the spine, and I knew these where not originals. So that brought up the fact that Mark had copied magical books! He has gotten around the protective enchantments and created his own library. On top of that I have never seen these titles anywhere let alone others that I can't read because of the different languages there in.

I was starting to have a very good feeling that I will be perfect once again. I may just have to reward Mark for all his good work. It helps that the magic leaking out of him is delicious and all vela want a strong mate. It's not told to wizard kind but strong magicals are like vela to weak magicals. So add all this and I want to jump him so bad, the only issue is that he has one woman by him at all times it seams, and she watches me like a hawk. I would assume she is just his assistant but the slate she has that she is constantly sliding her hand across and sometimes telling Mark something tells me she is much more. Add to it the little touches he does to her and I know I have to get past her to get to Mark. She has a lot of magic bottled up but not as much as Mark so they will make delicious babies for any future vela that meet there kids.

After a few days he showed me a new arm and told me the only issue he has so far is that I won't grow hair on it and I will have no fingerprints. I told him that vela don't have hair on their bodies except for their eyebrows and hair, so that was no matter. And fingerprints are a small price to pay for being whole and will remind me of what I have lost and gained.

After that I was told that everyone in the company was to have as much blood drained every 2.5 months in case of emergencies and that it is kept in stasis the entire time. The blood is stored in a place that is only accessible by certain medical people, and kept under a fidelius so I don't need to worry about miss use. A log is kept on who access the blood at any time so it can all be traced.

All this sounded wonderful to me, I can only imagine the people he will gain because he can make whole again. I will have to ask him if I can go recruiting people who have issues that can be fixed by this and that have skills this company can use. I am sure as hell people would jump ship so fast from Gringotts curse breaking section that have been harmed who just stay because there is nothing else for them. Hell I can see so many uses for this it's not even funny. No wonder I was made to take the oath people will be banging down Marks door to replace body parts, and if he can replace them I am sure as hell he can change them.

That means he would become the worlds most wanted surgeon if this ever got out, and by the way he acts I don't think he wants the attention. I believe this because for everyone the CEO is Mr. Holdings but no one outside the company has met him or if they have they are keeping it down low. But the more his company expands in and from Australia the news people will start getting curious. Add to it that it's a privately held corporation and has no debt that has been found (I was curious about the company) then he is on the right track to get up there with John Hammond or Bill Gates.

So finally I now sit here and read as much as I can, even muggle science fiction books to give me ideas on wards. The reason for this is because I run my own section that recreates and modifies wards and comes up with ways to break them. After he let me recruit people I was told to slowly take them away and not let the goblins know they are getting new jobs. He told me he is worried about them and the amount of real power they have since no one knows or even the size of their population. The first thing he wanted was a goblin ward that repelled or killed them or anything that would cause them issues. He wanted them all over his properties and anything Umbrella owns.

So since then our small group has grown to be about 16 people that I watch over. Every week I submit reports on what's going on in my dept. and to Halley, every 2 weeks Mark shows up to talk to people and to hear about what is new. I have heard that he does this for every section of Umbrella to stay on top of things. For him to do this he must get no sleep at all and that's not counting Halley and all she and the maids so. I am glad that I only have my dept. I would be nice to have the power that Mark has but the effort he needs to spend to keep it I would never want. But that's why he is the CEO because he keeps people in jobs they like and get paid well for it. With that people are more than happy to keep working for Umbrella and don't think a second of going anywhere else. Why would you when you can concentrate on what you love and not about the business / political side of things outside the company.

Hell he has two floors of a building just filled with accountants that actually want to be accountants but were too poor to go to school working for him. I can't even think of the loyalty that he gets for putting people from low income families or orphaned kids who have just been kicked out because there 18. He is giving them their dreams and a wonderful places to live with people they can trust.

I think that was the most ruthless thing he has done to date and it makes me wet with the power that gives him. He has basically started to get a loyal workforce that would do anything for him especially since his maids that are everywhere, and it seems they stomp on any sort of in-house politics fast and hard. No one in Umbrella needs to worry about that and can just enjoy their job without worry. He has also instituted personal in-house blogs that people can write on so him and management and keep abreast of anything new or problems creeping up. And if anyone abuses it they have to have a one on one talk with the maids about why they feel they needed to do that. Usually after they come out they say that the maids made them feel like the bully of a loving family and they are disappointed in them. After that 9 times out of 10 they don't need to be told again and if they do it it's a long time down the road.

26-26-26-26-26-26-26-26-26

Blake Wonderhall POV

26-26-26-26-26-26-26-26-26

It's my first year working in the law dept. of Umbrella, and I can't believe I am here. When I was graduating school in I had no real chance of getting a full scholarship. Sure I could get some minor ones because of me being an orphan and having no financial backers but I would probably have to go to school part time and take forever to get anything I wanted. Let alone getting a law degree with the time and money it takes. I got lucky because on my graduating year when looking for scholarships a poster was at my school by the counselors room, it gave the stupidest offer I could think of then.

It offered free schooling, room and board along with food if I went to schooling for something a company called Umbrella needed. When I looked over the list I found out that I could go to school to be a lawyer because it was on the list of things acceptable. Then came the fine print I basically sold my soul to the company for 10 years. I would live breath and sweat for Umbrella at a decent pay but since I would not be paying my own way I would have to wait till the end of the 10 years till apparently my pay increased according to my work ethic and what gave to the company.

I was thinking of all those liberal Nancy's that would get up all in your face at this but in my mind I actually thought hard about this and finally agreed to do it. All it took was for when I agreed for the scholarship was a contract signed by my guidance counselor and me since I was 18 that if I ever left before the 10 years where up and didn't pull a grade equivalent to being in the top 20% I would pay back the company 150% of the expense spent on me. It also stipulated even if I declared bankruptcy that I couldn't get out of it. I don't know how they got that in the contract and made legal, but I was told it was all true.

So I ended up fulfilling all those requirements and I have been here a year now. I can say that I will probably never leave here because this is exactly what I wanted. Also I don't have to play that political bullshit game that I heard about from my friends from university. They don't have me doing bullshit work either, I am already working my damn ass off and it helps that every piece of paper that enters the office is digitized with the latest software making is to searching for things easy. Add to it that we have our system link with Umbrella Net and anything needing searching on the internet is done so fast it's not funny.

I always thought these big companies would screw me in the end but the CEO who is close to my age basically told us his philosophy is a happy employee will work harder and give more of himself, then someone who is only here for money. After all the schooling and working here for a year I can see that Mr. Holdings is a damn genius when he made that scholarship. Because as I look around I can say that all his younger staff is all from the program. And in 10 years, we will still be here and we have a secure job I'm sure many banks will have given more generous loans to us knowing we will have a steady income. Hell he has a pension of 5% of our pay going into a fund called Umbrella that the company has a team managing so even if this company went under I would still have a pension unlike other big companies who paid out when people retired from there profit. There by making them have less profit every year people retired.

The weird thing but what I like is that I have to do a daily blog entry that is internal. All management even the CEO checks to see if there are problems to be addressed, or people to be moved around so others don't burn out. Neat idea and it has worked so far for people I work with, who are getting overwhelmed by big cases.

With how things are going I don't think I will ever leave because I have gotten an idea of what people make here compared to outside and Holdings keeps is people paid 10% higher than the national average for the position during the first 10 years. Later it is rumored to be much more, especially if we have been doing a good job. Hell that doesn't take into account the massive discounted holiday rentals all over the world that we can sign up for and as places get booked out he ends up buying more in the area so no one ever feels like they can't go somewhere.

With how big the company is right now I can only imagine how big it will be later, when we branch out into building a military R&D place that I have been working on getting papers filed for. Hell it's going to be out in the desert and no one so far give a crap about that other than environmentalists. And Australia right now would rather have Umbrella happy and making jobs for Australians in a place no one would ever use then listen to them, since it is specified 90% of the facility will be build underground along with housing for employees since nothing is around.

There have even been paperwork filed for liquor and food prep so that he can make some bars so people can do something on there off time. So in all reality there will be an Umbrella town in the middle of a desert that the government gets taxes from the people working there and property taxes from Umbrella. There is no one in the government nay saying this because Umbrella plans to use its own money, so if it fails the government can just come in and take over. But with the profit Umbrella Net makes by being everyone's connection to the internet no one believes it will go under.

As of right now everyone is clamoring for the owner to release the stock on the open Market that normal companies do to make some investment money. Since the owner doesn't need the money it is pretty much assumed that the company will stay private. It helps that he is making it so it's not a monopoly by having reseller's of the internet startup and still having the connection speed of a cube. The limiting factor is the reseller's lines and services. Hell there have been many condo companies that have bought a cube to set up for their buildings and new ones are being run with Ethernet and fiber optic because many customers are asking for it.

When you look at all this I don't think I will ever leave, add to it that I'm dating a girl in accounting and I think my life is set.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Took a while because I didn't know what to do first with this world. There is no plot to this story, it will be a reality jumping experience for mark and his people. He might come home with new toys or he might unleash untold horrors on his own universe (if he ever gets in 40k, this world is fucked). As of right now I have a list of movies books and games that I like and hate and a roll of the dice decides what happens. I just have to spoil it and say the first world is tame and isn't sg1 tech but at the same time isn't chaos hordes screaming through the portal from the warp. He might end up with enemies on the other side that he wants to ignore, and never come back and they might find a way back here now that its open I don't know. so if you are looking at this story still and thinking I have an overall enemy that will cause him problems he won't unless he meets one that he can't kill or get rid of. The story is just world building and what I would do if I encountered certain realities.**_

 _ **This world will be finished in the chapter but other worlds will take more than a single chapter. There was not much to write about in this one since he wanted to keep the time line going as straight as possible and make sure everything happens.**_

27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27

Fuckety fuck it's been 10 years since I graduated university and I have come to realize I am surrounded by a bunch of yandere maids / Halley's army. It took me a while but I finally realized it when I was actually raped by one of them, that run and watch over the legal side. It happened when we got the legal ok to start a military firm. After I found out that it was her who was the one who made most of it happen so fast with her dedication to doing a good job, Halley had "rewarded" her by being able to sleep with me.

She is this beautiful thing that has all the guys in the office fixated on that amazing ass when she walks around in a women's business suit, with a tight black pencil skirt. Hell she looks like a version of Anne Hathaway in her mid-20's yet with the firm high chest of a teenager. Add in the way she walks and practically stalks the office, and I wouldn't be surprised if most men want to be punished by her for screwing up at work.

So in the end it wasn't so much rape, as surprise that all she wanted was to give herself to me. She said she just wanted to serve me, and told me all about how Halley told her she needed to be forceful in getting her reward for doing such a good job. I on the other hand was screaming in my mind because fuckety fuck if I don't handle this right with Hermione things will turn bad. I don't worry about Luna because the little thing (shes 5'1) has no issue with going after anyone female. She told me no guys can keep up with her but me, but with the maids training she can have fun with them. So I don't worry about her. But Hermione would be an issue if I don't bring this up right now as its happening, as soon as I got ahold of a time turner.

After all was said and done (on her office desk in the middle of the day with I silencing charm) I took a time turner back an hour. When I returned in time I went and found Hermione working on her cloning project, I sat down and told her what Halley had done and promised. I had no issue with throwing Halley under the bus on this one to keep myself safe. The thing I didn't expect was when she questioned if I loved her and I said yes. Then she asked if I loved Jennifer and I said I don't but I appreciate what she did for me and I find her attractive. She then told me as long as it's something like this and kept "in-house" she didn't mind to much as long as she had all the time she wanted with me. She told me her jealousy has been slowly going away since this all started and there is only a slight twinge every now and again. She told me the only reason why our relationships work, is because of the time turners giving everyone all the time they want together and that's what usually causes issues. It's also because I don't favor anyone in front of the other and give each of them attention they want.

After that she laughed at me and told me that I have an army of yandere maids at my beck and call. She said it jokingly, but I think she was enjoying her revenge when she saw my eyes light up in a bit of panic. I guess this was her revenge on me. I can only guess what she will do to Halley, because she won't do anything to the maids because it's not their fault for their lingering programing.

The only issue I have with all this is that there are an even 30 "maids" so far unlike 5 years ago when there were 23. Halley won't tell me where they came from, and when I asked Tonks all she did was give me an AAR of the incident and listed that the guy doing it was captured but she didn't list a name. I kind of wanted to see this bastard but the look in Tonks eyes just made me drop the whole thing.

27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27

During these years I have made some good inroads with the Australian ministry to the point that they will leave me alone as long as I keep bribing certain people. The reason I am bribing, is I can't be bothered to care about them and don't want to deal with them. Add to the fact since I don't want to deal with them it takes them little effort to make it so no one bugs me because I am not killing any magicals so they don't care.

Because of this outlook from the Australian magical ministry and the continued degradation of British magicals a secret snatch and grab was done for The Quill of Acceptance and The Book of Admittance. With the help of notes from the RoR and the actual stuff my R&D department was able to make a copy of it. With that done many of the old Hufflepuffs were tasked on the weekends to go see the muggle borns and tell anyone that was over 8 years old the truth about magical Brittan and everything else. It was then told to them it would be best to move to Australia, and if they needed a startup job then they would help if they couldn't find one.

Because of this, for 3 years now there have been no new muggle borns coming into the school and I think the pure bloods love it. The work in Hufflepuff still continues with pure bloods and half-bloods who join the house but with the smaller class sizes the school has started to have everyone in the same rooms for lessons. With looking through the paper nothing seems wrong either it's as if they don't care. Well hopefully because of this they will get more and more unicellular and migrate more away from muggles so they can die off as a forgotten branch of humanity.

The new people that came here were told all about the company that I run, and that I also have a magical side to it. I told them I also want people to know muggle technology also. I told them this because I want some more magicals from Australia if they want to work for me and at the same time I want them prepped for what I need of them.

As for my company it has taken over the entire internet for Australia, Fiji and New Zeeland. This is done through companies renting the cube or through resellers of our access to the net. Because of this full country wide connection, Australia has had an IT boom as is still going as of right now and making me money hand over fist. With this money I have expanded the plot of land in the desert I own to be roughly 50km square. With this land being paid for over a 10 year period of time to the government we have started to lay the foundations of a Umbrella version of Skunk Works that will deal with UAV's and anything else we get into. Because this place will grow we even brought all the equipment we needed to lay our own ash fault to make runways and a smooth road leading here.

Sure it will take lots of money but if we start now we won't have an issue finishing it for when the base is done. It should be at least 2 lanes coming and going just in case of future traffic. Also with all this starting, the Antarctic group has been told to start making 2 hives here one for living and civil use and one for all the military use along with rooms big enough to hold planes along with ways to bring them down underground. I'm sure they will come up with something to keep everything underground in a temperature controlled climate.

27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27

During all this time I have been thinking about if I can get to another reality, or anything like that. Since I ended up here by the way of a R.O.B (Random Omnipotent Being) or as some people call them alien space bats. They are portrayed as always loving to look in on the lives on the people they mess around with. So far I am lucky because nothing stupid has happened to me and it seems that I got a hands off one that doesn't introduce issues. But still I believe there must be an option to pop to alternate realities that are close to this one or wildly different.

Because of this belief I have been trying things with access boxes because they are my main movement option, because I have yet to make portals, just thin 2 way boxes that are always open. So I have tried to vanish one of the pairs after placing a fidelius on it and putting a parachute on top of it's along with charms to keep it from breaking. When I did this it took a lot of power but in the end it ended up nowhere. I then tried going through my library to see if anything is mentioned about interdimensional travel or to different worlds. Still nothing! So now this is my last shot, I am breaking into the ministry again to toss an access box into the veil to see what happens to it.

Surprisingly they have not done anything with security when I bribed the exact same people again, but this time only 2,000g because I need only a 1 hour window. Apparently fudge just canned all of the unspeakable's because he said in his words "what's the use of a dept. that has nothing and can do nothing now." So most of them where either fired or made into Auror's.

So now here I am at 2 in the morning tossing in a box sideways so that I can maximize the space of the door that I hope to create and at the same time making it so no one on the other side can find it. The one thing we did before this was, ward both openings to each side in case it ends in space that the air from our side doesn't rush out. Same things with animals and germs we have wards for them. The only way for germs or anything to be transported from here to there would be in us, since we can't kill all the essential bacteria in our bodies.(the warding team is looking into making better versions of this ward for germ warfare.)

After I toss in the box I port key to Antarctica where I have set up a special safety room that holds the parallel box is a sub that's at the bottom of the Antarctic Ocean. I have multiple safety measures added to the wards including it is boxed in with sapphire with just enough room for me to apparate in to go through the box. Next is multiple buttons in locations in Australia and the island that will detonate multiple C4 charges that will break the hull along with collapsing all enchantments on the box , gate and sub but not effecting the sapphire to keep whatever contained for as long as possible. I can go on and on with safety measures but until I make a moon base this is the best safety measures I can do.

When I look at the open portal of the access box unlike last time when it just turned off this one is showing multiple colors that look like they would break your mind if you were actually in their experiencing it full on and not just visually seeing it. This goes on for 4 days and the entire time I have at least 2 of Tonks people watching over things and letting me know when something changes. So here I am at 4:21 am and I am looking at a beach. Luckily everything is upright so we don't walk out sideways but at this point I am just excited.

Now comes the long and tedious part. I assemble my entire research team to show them this and instruct them on the safety measures and everything else. I have told them at the first sign of anything wrong to terminate this and everyone is to wear emergency port keys to get out. The reason for this is because we don't know if on the other side is a zombie apocalypse, terminator judgement day (hence no complex electronics allowed) or any other dooms day scenarios. Everyone agrees with this because they all have read science fiction books that everything goes wrong because of arrogant scientists. Add to the fact that it is very easy to make another one just maybe not to the same place. Since it only takes 4 days to set up, helps a lot in making sure people have itchy trigger fingers if anything happens. Rather lose money, then have my teams die.

So that meant that over a month has passed with all sorts of things being passed through the box from culturing petri dishes to see if there's funny or strange bacteria, to Geiger Counters. More and more tests where done even with live animals in cages where tossed through to see if anything will happen to them.

Finally in the end when nothing was found but some of new bacteria that would not hurt us we tossed through a GPS device. Nothing was revived back so either this world doesn't work on those same frequencies or we are in a place before them or humans don't exist from either dying off or never evolving. Because of this 2 of the researchers have been asking if they can take a shuttle shrunk through the portal and look around and see if they can find anything. I told them we would get them some germ warfare suites and runes added into them so they can have them on all the time so they have less risks.

Honestly I am getting tired of all the safety shit but I have to lead by example and make this SOP (standard operating procedure) for future missions. In no way do I want to expose my home world to anything. I just can't help being tempted but I will try and make it as safe as possible.

Once those 2 scientist have come back with video records, it looks like they ended up in Chernobyl but since the Geiger Counter is reading safe and they said people where around we can assume its an alternate reality or before the accident. With more and more visits we finally give them gold to pawn off so they can buy a computer with internet access, to find out every major things that's happened and breaking news stories.

One of the major things that was discovered was that there were no magicals there and the lay lines around the world where the same but not as strong as on our earth. It's nice to know there is magic in that world its just that there is barely any ambient magic. Hell there is no magic plants we can find or animals. This either might be the cause of the low strengthened lay lines or responsible because of them. It's a chicken and egg scenario right now but this helps us a lot. That means anything using ambient magic will take longer to charge or not as powerful. But also if we want to steal stuff here we are all set for anything that can get through the box entrance while shrunk.

When they get back this time they realize its 4 years ahead of our time as its 2016 there. Also not much is different other then there computer industry and hardware is way ahead of us. Hell they even have heavy water batteries/generators. For that alone if we can either buy it from them or steal the technology (easier probably just to throw money at someone) I can advance umbrella into new heights and have Australia willing to bend over and do anything for me.

When the teams connected a cube to the net there, and connecting into a standalone network to access their internet we have many people hunting through the net for anything and everything that will give us more knowledge. We even used there SSD's because instead of terabytes on them they have Petabytes. This is made not from silicon but Gallium nitride. And with that they have even upped CPU speed and everything else. I have been buying up as many drives as I can from that side to replace what I have in my server farms here. It's a nice increase in space, I can store things on and same with the speed it runs at. We have even bought all kinds of software they have, and all of this is bought from 3rd party people we have found in the criminal world with gold. Honestly I don't care about messing up there economy by depreciating the gold value.

To me this world is just a test run for a world I would actually want to set up a base at. The reason I am not with this one is because I have nothing to offer and it's massively overpopulated at 14.1 billion people, and there are signs already of massive food shortages.

About 3 months later after being connected to their side I was notified of something significant. Apparently they have walking robots that think as much as a smart tool. Not true AI but good enough to do things you program it to do; apparently right now they have them as security forces. When I heard this I asked what the company name was and they told me it was Tetravaal. As soon as that was mentioned I wasted no time in sending people there to buy as many as they can. Me on the other hand I decided to head down to Johannesburg to copy all the knowledge out of Deon Wilson's head because I don't want an AI and I want to know everything he does before he goes all Chappie. I like the idea of a tool that has a rudimentary AI that will do what it is programed to do not the start of a terminator issue. I will also try and get the knowledge on the mind transfer helmet. But most of all I think I will get this knowledge and have my other teams get the knowledge on how to create everything to make these robots including the petabyte SSD that are used for their brains.

I don't want to stay around here when Chappie hits or eventually someone else comes up with the idea. As of right now the genie is out and it can't be put back in. This just means on my end, when I make these, I will not sell any only rent them, along with magical self-destructs on them along with every other night wipe and reload of their memory core so no random fluke of anything can give sentience to an AI that will kill us all. I would only be willing to use proven AI systems not this first generation that can kill anyone.

So that means we are going to milk this world for all its worth till it goes all Skynet. First sign of Skynet action we are melting anything electronic we have ahold of in the sub and on ourselves. Till then I have all my people asking for everything they can get ahold of in terms of advanced equipment that can make the chips and anything else that is required to make these robots along with anything else they can find. All papers and anything intellectual is also being copied over into servers that will be kept in-house just for umbrella to use. Also all technical universities will be paid for all these years of correspondence courses along with every book that is sold in the university book stores around the world. This should help teach all in my company on this never knowledge and tech, especially on the process of deuterium batteries and how to make them. There might be other stuff we haven't figured out that exist but cost too much to produce.

I am lucky we have created a transmutation circle using a philosopher's stone that copies anything we put in it that's not living with magic. The big plus is that the less proper material you have, the more that needs to be conjured and the more magic it takes to make it permanent. If you take all the required material and add to the circle where the final product will appear it will use as much as a normal transfiguration spell but be as accurate as the piece on the source circle. This is done because a normal person in no way can transfigure something down to nano meters.

But what can happen with the proper mental model that is detailed enough, a copy of that can be used as a source of information instead. Because of this I have been working harder on my scanning abilities. I can't make electronic chips and such but I can make gun parts that will actually move and work together without failing. Maybe after a century I will be able to copy chips but for now I will have to use the more perfect example of a chip or whatever I need in the source circle. When those are done they are carefully stored away for later use. As of right now it's just a prototype but will be eventually made into a construction sized "replicator" for industrial use with our companies. I will be keeping it big to keep the stone safe from theft and not letting people know it's required.

With this way, if I don't get all the things I need from this world before Skynet I can at least have stuff to copy till I can reverse engineer it. Tonks has even started grabbing all new weapons on the market even from companies that don't exist in our world. This should help in us in making our new military branch more effective by having more ideas to draw from that aren't patented. It's stealing but right now I have written off this world completely. Sure it's not guaranteed what will happen and I will check every now and again on this place but I have my own world to worry about then something that could happen. As of right now we have a little over 2 years till the events of Chappie happen or if I decide to stop them. Till then I am sure that I can get every bit of knowledge through glamor and invisibility charms out of this company.

For now I will try not to change anything in the time line because I plan to steal the consciousness transfer device. Hell I might copy a couple of Moose to patrol the outside of our military facility in the desert, along with scouts to be the in-house security at all our facilities. Tonks and her people can use them to supplement their covert op raids on drug dealers if need be but they will be the face of it so we are never linked.

27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27

As of right now I am sitting in the office of the new company that's all the rage right now, I am speaking to the CEO of Tetraval Michelle Bradley. It took 2 weeks to get this appointment because she is very busy with all the fame her company has right now.

"So Mr. Holdings what can I do for you. I have a lot to do and was going to ignore this meeting as just another one of those that people that just want our robots program. But when I looked into you do you know what I found?"

"I have a guess."

"Nothing. I found nothing, with everything I have access to and the people who want to suck up to me, I have found nothing on you. Only your picture we got when you came here to request the meeting. Now this is a reason to see you, because as of right now I am very curious as to what you want."

"Well the reason I am here is that I need to buy your robot in some decent numbers but I need some things changed."

"I had thought most of the world was waiting to see how our trials went, with the scout before more people were going to buy them?"

"Oh they will be. This will just be on the side for certain side projects if you know what I mean. I will need 3 types of units. 1 will be just like your police officer unit but I want it all in black with any lights being in the infrared spectrum. The next robot I need designed will still be shaped as a human like the police officer units but I need for it to be programed for farming. I want them to be able to run a farm and be able to know when to harvest crops and how to do it even using machinery normal farmers use to get the job done. And last I want is a surveillance drone that can handle weapons, but that has your programing to control it for reconnaissance purposes and can relay information and video if needed to the black unit. I would also like 2 of your MOOSE units along with replacement parts for 3 full combat deployments."

"Mr. Holdings I would love to do this but I will need to know where my robots will be going. You do know this will increase the price on the second unit by at least double just to pay for the programing that will be required, along with it taking a year to get it right."

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you who I represent, but what if I was to pay twice the value in gold or any precious metal for each robot and drone I pick up?"

"…."

"Ms. Bradley? Are you ok, I assure you that the material you choose will be the purest that can be made along with no identifying marks of where they are from. I hope you understand that I will not be able to sign any contracts with you, but as a sign of good faith I will deliver you the payment of materials before you even produce one unit that I will use. I will also need you to procure me all the equipment I will need to run and control the units. One thing though, is that I don't want there to be any way for any remote uploads of any programing or software or firmware updates. We do not want to run into the problem of anything undesired happening to our unit out in the field because of a faulty code."

"Mr. Holdings while your offer is generous I will need time to think on this and get back to you but I will say your first payment will have to be 2 Tons of gold bars at 1Kg a bar."

After she said this she looked very proud of herself probably thinking that there was no way I would be able to produce that and I would never see her again. Little did she know I was doing all this so that my own people would have a baseline group of robots to work with along with their programing that I will purloin. Because I can always copy these and add more later very easily I will make them do the hard work for now. If I was just going to take everything right now I would have no idea how to make things, best to get the real things from them while my own group starts this. I will need to make everyone I hire for my military division magical so I can oath them, and oath them not to fuck with the programing or make a Skynet AI.

"That will be no issue at all and I look forward to hearing from you. Here is my card with all my details on it to let me know when and where you want the gold delivered."

As I said this I got up and shook her hand. She was still shocked because if I can do this very easily then she now has to be worried about me doing something to her if she ever tries to take the gold and renege on our deal. Sure there are no contracts but when you do these kinds of deals where she can get stupidly rich and have no paper trail then there are scarier issues then fines for reneging.

The phone number I had used was to a burner phone that would turn off and have someone turn on once a day listening for messages. I don't want my movements to be tracked and since I don't plan to be in this world long I don't want to invest in getting my presence added to the system. It's all good to seem like a black ops MI5 operative but I don't need to put more of me out there. Right now I am just enough mysterious and dangerous. Add to anyone's greed of getting that much gold, and I will get what I want, no one is a saint.

When I left I found a secluded spot and cast a whole bunch of charms on myself to not be seen by eyes or cameras, I then spun the time turner back 3 hours. During the time that I was speaking to the CEO this version of myself was going through the office and finding Deon Wilson so I can cast every monitoring and tracking spell I know on him. When that was done I headed to the shop where they were working on the bots. When I got there I found 3 that where slapped with a sticker for crushing. When the coast was clear I immediately shrunk them and tossed them into a trunk I had on me for later testing. Next I was walking around the place so I could get a feel of the place so I could make a port key here or apparate. After that I was walking around and looking over everyone's shoulder I could to see the passwords they typed into the system and anything else I could get.

At the time I didn't realise it, I was also stealing the knowledge of the people there along with Deon Wilson's knowledge with the amount of time I stood there casting spells on him. This all was made clear to me later that night when I went into my mind scape to do the normal inspection and read over some things I have (I learned to refresh myself on knowledge that I don't use that often for something to do.) with guilty spark running things for me and having the sentinels managing my knowledge I didn't have to do much other than do a thorough inspection once a week.

But this time there was something different when I headed down into the hive. After I passed the hidden entrance I came upon 2 scouts flanking either side of the entrance. This had me worried because I didn't put them there or imagine them into being. Add to the fact they had riot shields along with machine pistols and I think I need to have a talk with guilty spark with what's going on. As I summoned him mentally he came floating up to me and greeted me.

"Creator what can I do for you."

"Well you can first tell me what the hell is going on with those 2 scouts, which look like the ones I just inspected are doing here."

"That is very simple creator I put them there with the knowledge I have learned."

"And what knowledge is that?"

"The knowledge I gleaned from Deon Wilson and there creation along with military tactics copied from Nymphadora Tonks."

I stood there staring at him wondering what the hell I had created when I made this thing. I only made it to manage my telepathy connections so I would not have to concentrate on it when I wanted information from someone. It seems that he has decided everyone is fair game to get knowledge from. Hell Tonks has shields, how the hell did he get through them without her noticing and what's with him updating my security on my mind.

"Explain to me how knowledge was gained from Tonks and why you read Deon Wilson's mind without a prompt from me."

"The situation with Deon Wilson was done because he has knowledge you wanted. So because of this I took that as a prompt to take everything he knows about the field of AI and any ideas he has on making a Scout. The same thing was done for Nymphadora Tonks because you wanted to know what she has been doing, and what she knows on military practices. It took a while to learn how to infiltrate her mind but with the number of people around us with shields to test I was able to try out different combinations during the bi-weekly meetings you have with her. Each attempt was stopped as soon as a possible intrusion attempt would be detected. Such knowledge was shared with Halley Snows 9 tailed fox for inspirations and collaborative work."

Fuck fuck fuck this is getting a bit scary. Add to it working with Halley's guardian also and I am scared what will come from this. At least I know both guardians are guardians and have been made sure not to take over and are just here for help. I guess that I gave it to much leeway when it came to others when I created it, but why would it only work with Halley?

"Why is it that you only worked with Halley's guardian?"

"She is the one you trust the most and is always with you, is she not? Why should I not consult with her guardian and make us both more effective in our responsibility?"

Is this the way my subconscious really see's Halley? Even though I love all three of them I guess there is always one you put above the others, no matter if you want to admit it or not. Add in the fact she is always there helping me with the company and her using the maids as administrators, and not wasting their time just pointlessly cleaning and I guess it's true. For all intent and purposes I loved Halley and she was my best friend and confidant. Hell I have told her my plans for the company and our people that work for me along with everything else once it was proven I could access different worlds. If that wasn't possible I wouldn't have to rush in telling her every one of my plans because it would take much longer to accomplish. In my mind my goal was to become so completely independent from earth that if the humans who lived on it did something so stupid the company I created with all its workers would be able to survive in space. That was my end goal and what I was working towards with all my research and food production. If I can get into space and sustain it I will never have to fear earth politics and war.

"Can you show me the information you have taken from Deon Wilson and anyone else who works here?"

"Certainly creator."

And with that I spent the next week constantly in my mind, after using a time turner so it didn't affect anything in my life. It took me forever of constant reading and Deon Wilson's "notes" he had created to understand the architecture of the core of an AI. After all that was done I apparated back into the shop they were using and a few aloha moras and I had the USB attachment ready to be copied on the outside to look the same. Until I found a way to copy this way I would leave a fake in its place to be discovered to have fried its self. Obviously this wouldn't be the only one it would just be the one available. There is no way there could be no other case because if there was any damage at any time the company would go under.

Finally after 3 weeks of waiting I got a call from Ms. Bradley telling she would be expecting a shipping container containing the specified amount dropped off at the company in 4 days. She then told me that the startup equipment along with 10 scouts in black along with the changes I wanted done to them will be ready to pickup in 2 shipping containers in 3 months' time. The farming and areal units will be ready in under a year of 5 each and another Ton of gold will supply me with 20 each. I knew she was ripping me off because I would be paying 1million a robot but I didn't care. It took me know effort in getting the gold ready, what took more time was getting a shipping container and truck to haul it there.

After all of this was done I gave my phone over to one of my people to check once a day if anything happened and went to my lab, I had created in Antarctica. There I had my version of a "replicator" that I first created that no one will use but me and I made some adjustments to it to change from replicating to repairing using materials supplied and the object to repair. This was done so I could put in a scout robot that was trashed to shit and with all its parts along with spare material, it would use what is necessary to repair it. Luckily the CPU and hard drive were still intact because the software would probably be messed up and need a fresh reload that I don't have.

After all this was accomplished I had 3 perfect scouts ready to receive orders as soon as I popped in new deuterium batteries. In everything that I got from that world these where the game breakers. The reason for this is because with these batteries the scout could run for 72 hours before replacement or recharging. If I was to put in lithium batteries of the same size the scout would run for 40min before exhausting it. And if I didn't want to use batteries that used deuterium I could make a portal with electrical connections that will supply power for as long as needed. This would make it so no one got this technology. If these batteries got out it could do a lot of good but at the same time a lot of damage from the military creating Mech Worriers or Ironman suits.

Because of this I will only use these batteries out of this planet or on another world where the draw from having a portal access it is far too great, hens the reason for only one connection at a time because of the draw from the sapphire core in the sub is a little less then what is being charged and transferred to the core. I don't want to add a strain to the planets magic because nothing else I have is using this much magic. Also I don't want to close the portal in case it can't reconnect so until I have got everything I need from this universe I will leave this door open with people coming and going and not opening any other connection to another world. I will do one at a time and not get greedy, because I am immortal in age if I want to be and I can do things right and not rush things. If for any reason a world war 3 happens or any plagues then I will take stupid risks but till then slow and safe is the name of the game.

I then started to take apart one of the robots and to plug in the USB key into it and plug it into a high end laptop from the other world. I copied the memory of it and went over everything and started to try and understand it. It took about a month to feel ready to modify and test the changes I want to do to the scouts. What I want changed is, I am going to rip out any wireless outbound signals or incoming. The only thing inbound and outbound will be encrypted radio signals so they could communicate to any humans on their teams.

I plan to make a portal for the communications cables and another that will be put into a fake battery container so that if needs be I can kill both remotely if they are ever compromised. I had power to spare with the amount of water powered generators installed in Antarctica.

During the month of me working on it (using a time turner so I could keep my regular schedule) I had Halley with me and our guardians and we were exchanging information and she helped me with needed changes and ideas. After it was tossed in my face, I let everything go around Halley and told her my plans with the creation of the farming bots. I let her know that I planned to create fields and fields under the mountains in Antarctica for farming of everything along with possible meat animals. With all the crazy things done to food, I plan to make my own crops to keep my people healthy with food they can trust.

After I figured out how I was going to create fish farms that didn't need me to add fish oils to make it so the new fish have it. The main issue will be making a portal that can have constant fresh plankton and everything else the ocean naturally produces to give perfect fish.

All this will depend on Tetravaal and their ability to make farmer bots for me. If they can do this great if not I will just have to wait. In my mind the elves were to useful to just waste on farming normal crops. I can have them help retrieve and monitor the farmers but that will be all, and I only need a few to be able to do that.

Back in the home universe everything was going nicely and I even had a bro night with Harry. He had turned into your quintessential beach bum with Sirius. During that night he told me about him actually getting an architect degree and he was now looking to start his own business like I did. I congratulated him because we never talked about work and school, all we did together was relax and just have mindless fun so we could just get away from everything. For Harry's part he just wanted to make up for all the time he missed out on actually having a real friend, who didn't want him for something and just relax like he should have for most of his life.

He then told me Moony had tracked them down, even though he was not really hiding right now. Magical England has gotten even worse for anyone with creature blood and was wondering if he could stay. At that point Sirius lost it because after all this time with harry he had learned what his life was like, and how moody had done nothing for him or even checked on him, let alone talked to him after he left school or told him about his parents. The more he ranted the worse it got to the point that he told Moony if he ever saw him again he would kill him. After that Sirius proceeded to get drunk off his ass for 3 days, he dragged harry with him so he barely remembers what happened. All the while he was telling me this I felt no sympathy for the emo werewolf. Because he was offered all sorts of help but always turned it down, and then never left and found somewhere else to live. He decided to stay in a country that will always look down on him along with its fantastic weather, when he could have used his magic to live on an island anywhere happily and taken harry with him. It is just pathetic, I'm surprized he doesn't wear eye liner, and dress all in black.

Things with Hermione had progressed a great deal with her research. After she had cloned the dinosaurs she made a couple of different herbivores to try out. I even asked if I could try one of each as dinner for us and she agreed I could take one of each to see if we could use them as meat animals. It turned out that all were gamey other than the Parasaurolophus and I can only ascribe that to eating a lot of water plants and crustaceans. It ended up tasting like tuna believe it or not, so I asked if she could make a mating pair and make a decent population in a sub so we could have more of it without her having to clone more. She agreed because she loved the taste of it also. The other dinosaurs will all be transferred together to live out their lives, and only population control if needed. They don't deserve to die just because I don't find a use for them.

When she finally started on magical animals she did the one that was the easiest to accomplish in her mind with bird eggs as incubators. She ended up cloning a single female phoenix, because in Hermione's words there aren't enough of them around because there are only 2 she knows of. So with that Hermione had the first ever phoenix chick. Noir was not happy with this in the beginning but eventually just accepted the other animal that would always be around. With the success of the first one Hermione made a full dozen more and gave us each one, and to some of her researchers to raise. When the chicks got older we planned to use our Animagus forms to show them how to fly, it will be very interesting when that happens. As of right now they are still in eggs that Hermione has charmed to stay a certain temperature and told us to always keep with us, so when they hatch they can imprint on us.

With the other animals she wants to clone, she is going to use the closest analogs womb to birth it. She has to do this because she can't get a mammal to hatch out of an egg, and artificial implantation in a farm animal will be best for a workable womb to carry it to term.

Speaking of out Animagus forms we each ended up with a new one last year to add to our bird form. Hermione got the form of a house cat, Luna ended up being a kangaroo and me and Halley ended up with the same one. This lead to my belief that since we were together more than the other girls, ours tried to complement each other. We ended up becoming honey badgers. As soon as I figured out what I was I could not stop laughing. In all my time thinking of the funniest animal to become since internet memes the honey badger always came up and now I'm one. I hope I get another form but this one took many years to show its head I don't know how long the next one will take.

With regards to the magical ministry of Australia it wasn't as big as I thought and there are only about 10,000 magicals registered in Australia. They do have a system setup just like the British, because I believe they were the angry few who left to Australia and made their own system where they were in charge _. Ah the joy of the hypocrisy_. They are not as bad as the British when it comes to muggle borns but they have made themselves more out of the way of the mundane's unlike the brits. The magical Australian ministry is located about 500km west of Brisbane in a stretch of area where no one is located. So at least they are smart in that one regard. There one magical school is located just 5km south of that and is warded to be unseen by mundane's, along with the fact that all students flow in for classes and it's not a boarding school.

What I have been doing since most if not all magicals live on the eastern side of Australia is have them ignoring anything to doing with the west and just to leave everything alone since I won't bother them. The companies I have in the east do not use that much magic so it's barely noticeable, and I have other people bribed for them to just ignore it unless there is a major magical incident they are happy to take my money and do less work. The world of politics truly runs on money and you can get anything done with it. As for schooling I have checked and no one is required to go to school as long as its proven they are getting magical education in some way and they have to pass Australia's version of O.W.L's.

With all that settled I have had my people make a book of names and tied it into the lay lines in japan and pacific islands so it covers it all. I asked for this because there was no ministry there I wanted to see if there was any magical in the country that I could snatch up and get them to work for me. As it turned out there where some magicals in the country and when each one was looked up using there address and name in an internet search we found ages from 82 and down. With children we physically had to go see who lived at the address because there was no way to discover them otherwise. We found 20 kids from 8-13 that we are tempted to go and talk to. But first we will do a back ground check on them to see what their home and financial situation is like. I find it easier to relocate people who are having issues much easier than people who have a good life. It's not as if I need to go out of my way to get them but I want a more diverse magical gene pool to work from when I do blood adoptions for the mundane's I hope to introduce to magic.

With the back ground checks done I found 10 families with 12 kids that where living in situations that are below the standard of living in that area. I wanted to see if they would be willing to move to Australia and have their kids go to school there and get magical tutoring in the afternoons. The only thing I would ask is that they come work for me for 5 years after they graduate high school, or if they want to go to university and don't have the money I can do the same scholarship program. Their parents will be found decent jobs within umbrella for whatever they are qualified for.

After this was done and I sent people to introduce them into our world. I returned to checking over all my businesses and projects. I spend a lot of time helping plan and build underground at the Umbrella Works facility. While I was working underground and trying to create giant area's underneath as hangers to hold hundreds of planes and vehicles (plan for the future) up top 2 big hangers where being installed that will have a lift that lifts and lowers planes from bellow. Along with that 4 runways that can handle anything going in each cardinal direction where laid down on top of desert floor that had turned into 4 feet of granite. At the same time the hangers where going up a control tower was also going up that can hold all the traffic that it will be in charge off. Also 3 different frequency radars have been bought from an arms manufacture from the other world, they were brought here and they can even see an F-117A if one was in our air space.

27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27

It's coming up to 1 year and a month and Tatravaal finally told us our order was ready for pick up. When I came to pick up the shipping containers no one was there to greet me only a guard at the gate. I had pulled up in a truck that could haul the container I was expecting. All that was said to me was were the container was, once I said my name. The issue was when I came to the spot to grab the container, it was actually 5 containers not just one. This meant I had to take 5 trips to take it all to a warehouse I had rented out. From there I port keyed them to a fidelius warehouse that wasn't being used, so we wouldn't be disturbed. At that point a vast crew of my people broke the containers down and scanned for anything that could be trying to relay our position or spy on us.

When everything was pulled apart and it was clear they didn't try anything (not like we won't check every time.) everything got plugged into laptops and there programing copied in case anything happened during transport and shrinking, because some things are too big for the portal.

In the first container was all the equipment they gave us so we could receive signals from the droids to monitor and send commands as a central dispatch center. That center was human controlled right now and not AI to keep the human factor involved and in case of a rouge AI taking control of all of it. There were even screens that were 164" for showing what's going on that whereas light at a typical 32" LCD that my home world produces. Along with all that there were 2 towers of servers to handles all the processing that will be required and saving all visual information and scans for a 1 month backup of 50 units.

The second container was full of 1 physical manual for everything we got along, with a stack of drives what contain the same information along with more details that I might want.

The third container had both the new version of the scout and the farmers in it. They were all nicely folded up to take the least room. This was done to allow all sorts of attachments that can be attached to the second pair of arms they added to the robots. This would apparently let them work more efficiently and have options to have hands that are softer and have gentler handling the animals if need be. With the addition of the second set of arms the robot was a ¼ taller to allow all the space needed for this and they were painted john deer green as a joke I think but I like the color.

The forth container had 2 MOOSE units along with the control chair and helmets for both. These units had their legs removed to make it possible to put them in so they couldn't walk out on their own, but that was no issue. Along with that there was ordinance for them stacked in the back just as I wanted. I can't believe I got decent military ordinance this easy, and I can copy it all.

And finally in the last container where 2 aerial units that had their wings and rotor blades removed. To get an idea of what they look like they look like the WASP 2.0 by pjacubinas I saw on the net. The only difference is that they have a counter rotating blades on top so it doesn't spin the unit around and doesn't need a tail rotor. This also had the same ordinance as the MOOSE stored in there, along with ammunition for the forward machine gun. I will be very happy to copy the forward mounted visual system because I am sure it's more than just a FLIR system with the amount of electronics this universe can put into a small area.

This was not the amount of units that I requested but I can only guess they ended up a bigger size. I don't care because I got what I wanted and anything else is just gravy. Hell I might even make some farmers into scouts v2 to make them more versatile.

After seeing all this I am going to have to do another run around to grab more interesting stuff. I will even put up a fantasy shopping list for the Umbrella Works in the lunch room. Because even with me thinking about things along with Halley I know we will forget about something and the time is getting close to when things might go pear shaped in this world. There have already been signs since I have had Deon Wilson's house watched that multiple people are breaking into his place and copying everything on this computer. They all do it at different times and have different ethnicities, in a way it looks like there from different places but have come to a mutual understanding that no one is to interfere with each other, there by letting Deon Wilson knowing something going on. Right there has be worried about when we finally gets the AI program done because Skynet could happen with any of those agency's teaching the young AI horrible things. I am tempted to say "fuck it" and let it all go to shit but I know it will happen anyway so I will have to come up with my own AI that can act as a guardian against nasty AI's that will destroy my world. Also I want that conscious transfer technology and I think it takes an AI to make the leap of logic to get it to work.

During the time waiting for me to get the units the Umbrella Works facility was made, along with giving blood adoption potions to everyone and getting oaths. During all that time I had actually added a lot of planes in the underground hanger. All these planes have been bought from the other world from an arms dealer along with ones that should have gone to the airplane grave yard. All manuals and equipment and training videos have been included also, and my people have been going over them and looking for ideas on how they are made and other things. Plus I just wanted them because they are cool and they cost me nothing in reality. The best thing I got was 5 Bell V-280 Valor tilt rotor planes that had been available for 5 years there as "civilian" versions. Along with the planes, 100 copies of every version of modern guns was bought. There are some that are a favorite of people in that world that haven't been made here. Those guns have been torn apart and the process to make them has been reviewed and made. We are currently starting up an add campaign and have applied to military review of the pistols and rifles. The anti-material rifle seen taking out the MOOSE will be kept in-house because I don't want something that good on the market to our enemies.

Also in reference to the 3 bots I started out with I have another 90 scouts from being crushed. Some of those 90 have been torn apart looked for vulnerabilities and worked on to be made from police model to military ready. It might not seem like a difference when you take into account we need to keep weight down so it can still jump from the ground to the top of a shipping container, but it was more along the lines of holders for grenades and other field needed supply's along with painting it flat black and some more angled armor to deflect bullets unlike the flat surfaces the scout has.

My guys have also torn apart some and built a robot the shape of ravage from the transformers movie. The thing looks deadly as hell and I don't want to be on the receiving end. It was just as the movie version but mine couldn't hide the guns on its back. They could only be lowered from there tilt and retracting position to sit tightly on its back. With the scouts, moose, the areal unit called "wasp" and the ravage unit would keep my place nice and safe with all the visual spectrums they can scan and all the other scanning they could do.

We also found the composition of the metal that was used to make most of the robot out of that wasn't so heavy that it is hard to move. aslo it had to be strong enough to handle regular rifle ammo being fired at it. the metal ended up being a blend of steel with major parts titanium instead of iron. The only name we can think of that doesn't sound pretentious is scout steel. This at least lets us remember where it came from. Luckily the composition of it was in a materials science book from MIT as it needed to be used in servos that powered the scouts movement with high torque output. In the end this wasn't some mystery steel it was just that versions high great metal that was used for strength and durability. A number of other materials was listed in the book and will be looked into.

27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27

After that it's been another year and with another 6 tons of gold delivered I have received much more units and ordinance. I have even managed to copy every scrap of information from the layout of the machines that make them to word processors they use on their computers. In reality I can make a duplicate of their company at any point. It's amazing what a team of disillusioned wizards can do when given time.

It's sad that this has to come to an end because I have just received notice that unit 22 has just taken an RPG to the chest. As soon as this happened I had Tonks team that was on standby to be ready for anything that will happen. I had not told her anything but I needed the lead programmer watched and nothing was to be done or interfered if something happened to him. Just watch at relay what is happening. She was not happy with this but she did as she was told.

Later that night I was notified that Deon stayed up all night and didn't get to sleep. When he left I had my team go in and copy everything they could off his computer before the other agencies came so we were guaranteed a perfect copy of what was there. as they did this 3 men broke off and followed Deon to work. When they followed him around it was relayed back about the entire nervous attitude he had along with him stealing parts of scout unit 022. As he was heading out, the units got on their brooms to follow him where he was going with the robot he was stopped and abducted.

My team wanted to interfere but I told them as long as he wasn't shot then to do nothing. They then told me he was being told to create a scout for them to do their dirty work by a bunch of retards that paint there weapons bright colors. They couldn't stop grumbling about this because it was a neon sign that said shoot me and you wouldn't be able to hide them when sneaking around.

The entire movie was played out the same along with him coming up with the helmet conscious copying program. When that happened I had them copy everything along with anything he did to the helmet as they watched him the entire time.

The team was not happy to be told to not interfere with everything that happen but I guess they were interested in what I was doing with everything I was copying and where getting some ideas. Finally when Chappie transferred Deon into a robot body and had himself moved to a new one, did I change things up from the movie.

The part I changed was that as the doors where opening and Deon was making his escape I spelled the doors closed again and locked it. As soon as the doors where closed I had everyone there take anything useful and put it into trunks that where on them. I don't want them figuring out how to move a consciousness from humans to robots easily I want them to work on that themselves. Because of this everything in that room from the servers, the helmet to the MOOSE control chair used was stored away. We left the body of Deon and Chappie, but everything else other than that was taken.

Now with this done I even had them go to the manufacturing plant to take any units that where assembled that haven't been deployed and take them also. The reason I am doing this is because I am sure everything will be destroyed because of public outcry and I can use it if they don't. Waste not want not is a good saying right now. Hell I even got 60 units of farmers and wasps that they had ready to sell me.

As so as everything was back, I had everything electronic we had ever bough removed from that universe along with from the sub on the connecting side of the portal. I won't let a stray signal from this world transfer and AI over to mine. I still kept a few laptops and TV's in the Chappie universes side to monitor the news but I didn't let anyone leave the warehouse we were using to go outside.

This turned out to be a very good idea, because within 24h of Chappie being proven to be a rouge intelligent AI with loyalties to know one all hell broke loose. Many people were saying it was the end of times and there was a mass riot in front of any company that was associated with robot and AI manufacturing. It didn't help the fact that there was 2 more units running around and people were thinking it was reproducing. As soon as this was brought up the United States launched a nuclear missile into space to detonate an EMP above Johannesburg. After that the Russians felt that wasn't enough and all of Africa was blasted by EMP's. At no point where any countries targeted with real strikes thank god. The whole world was so scared that no one wanted to risk this from spreading.

The issue with this happening is that the world is so populated there is no way for people to forage for food, so many people in Africa where turning into looters for food and killing people for it. After a month nothing was done still because anything airlifted in was taken and the suppliers where shot at. This whole thing was just getting worse.

At this point I just wrote this world off after telling my people to set up a large amount of explosives in the warehouse. The timer for the explosives was set for 1 hour, and when I left I made it so the access door could be destroyed by the explosion. When I stepped through to the other side and into my original world I had the portal shut down. I then told them to open it up again after 10 minutes. When it was tried there was no connection made so that proves the idea that if we ever close a connection as of right now we are no long able to get back to the world we connected to. That is why I set the timers for 1h just in case I can't get back after closing the connection so everything there will be destroyed.

I am tempted to try another world right now, but I am first going to go see on the consciousness transfer equipment that my people have set up over the month. The thing that I realised is that the girl that got her mind copied didn't lose it from her original body but Deon did. With that I had them going over all the code and everything else to find out why.

When I made it to my special projects room Halley was already there waiting for me to brief me when I came in.

"Mark do you want to know what we have discovered now or later."

"Now would be good. So tell me what I want to know."

"As you guessed, the 2 processes to copying and moving programs where different. The copying take a lot longer to happen because it needs to scan everything but the transfer is almost immediate because it is ripping out your consciousness somehow and moving it into electronic format, a computer can understand. So that means 5min for a copy or immediate but say goodbye to that body because the brain will get fried at the same time, no idea with our regeneration if it's the same for us. The coding for this is very complex because it is nothing short of ground breaking in the way it converts it into a language that an electronic processor can handle and you will understand. There is no way anyone of us could have thought this up within the next century without a team and extreme understanding of the brain."

"Guess I got the 2 miracle inventions of that world, consciousness transfer and AI programing. Doubt there was a third to get there. Has it been tested yet?"

"Nothing has been tested yet because no one wants a copy of themselves running around."

"Not even you?"

"Well it had occurred to me that it would help you a lot but I know if I did this you would want to also. That's why I waited for you."

"Well then its settled Halley let's start this up and copy my brain to a scout and see what happens."

With that said it was just me and Halley in there so no one else was involved as of now. She showed me how to do both versions along with the wall that had 10 units ready to receive minds all different colors. I picked the black one with blue highlights and had my mind copied over. The entire time I felt nothing happening with the helmet on. Finally when it was done me2 stepped out of the wall and spoke.

"Holey shit! It worked! Hey there original mark, it actually worked I am thinking I am actually you. The only reason I don't is because I know what happened. Holey shit I can't get over this. You have to let me try what we thought of before."

"That's great Mark2 I can't wait to see what happens when we do this."

"Mark what are you two talking about?"

"Well Halley since we are scared shitless about making an AI and thinking that it would turn on us what should we do. That's simple we will make a copy of ourselves into an AI because we can trust ourselves to keep the original safe because we are the same."

"Mark can I ask for a favour, before you do this?"

"Sure Halley whatever you want."

"I want to join Mark2 and create a Halley2 to accompany him in this new world that he is going to discover."

I look over to my robot self and he shrugs his shoulders so we do that and now we have a red unit with white highlights. These units have access ports built into the rear of them almost like Borg so they can connect to a server and try it out while still having a body in case they need to do something or to escape. Because of this, the room we are in is only accessible by me or Halley and our robot selves.

After they connect to the server and disconnect they let us know what it's as if there thinking has sped up. They can feel all the possible connections that the server they are connecting to can access. They even can feel and communicate on a level they don't understand with each other in the server.

I ask if they can use magic in there robot bodies and they say no I then ask if they can go into their mind scape and after a while they let me know they can't do that either but still remember everything we knew from our time of separation. I asked them to play around with everything before connecting to the net and our main servers and see if they could create bot programs or anything else they could think of. They told me no problem and they will get back to me and both of them reconnected to the server.

I'm glad that Halley asked for that because now the other me has his best friend and confidant with him in virtual life. And with the two of them together they don't need to worry about an attack from an AI because they have the other people to help out if that happens. Add to the fact that I plan to make the biggest super computer to run everything in Antarctica that I will always try to keep ahead of anything else on this world and they should always have the upper hand on a burgeoning Skynet. Hell with all that processing power they might be able to help come up with things that we won't.

With that done me and Halley leave the room go and check everything else out at Umbrella Works because they have so many new toys to play with along with the company version of my replicator.

27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27

 **Next chapter will be on what has happened with the technology he has gotten a hold of, and about a year later, till he gets to try the universe roulette again. I won't show the life of mark and Halley mk2 because that would take a whole different story to tell there's especially how they would have to work to make umbrella better and expand and create their own AI life and maybe society. So just assume for now he has an AI that won't go rouge and try and kill him to help him and is only limited by speed of the CPU's in use and storage compared to rival programs.**


	28. not a chapter but world list

Here's a quick list of worlds I roll for now. I have a decent grasp on these I won't outright AU them off the bat.

DxD (anime)

Naruto (manga not anime)

Babylon 5 (movies and tv not books)

Aliens (movies could fuck me if they get here)

Batman (movie dark knight)

A galaxy unknown (book series by Thomas DePrima)

Troy rising (book series by john ringo)

StarCraft (game)

Diablo (game not any books)

Nothing (no sentient life)

Space (doesn't land on a planet)

Gate and thus the jsdf fought there (manga)

500bc (finds ancient rome)

highschool of the dead (manga)

Sea quest DSV (tv show)

Stargate universe (tv show)

Buffy the vampire slayer (tv show)

HP but in 1900's (HP world but set before Grindelwald)

Stargate sg1 (tv show, not movies or books)

Ironman (movie universe, marvel is to big)

Starwars (set at anytime in that universe)

startrek enterprize (tv show)

starship troopers (movie, not books because that's way different)

big bang theory (tv show, funny if I could steal all of them to work for me)

cadallacs and dinosaurs (tv show, I loved as a kid made no sense but I liked the world)

caprica (tv show pre battlestar)

sword art online (anime, would steal there tech)

gundam wing (anime, gundam metal would be nice along with power plants)

doll house (tv show, programing people tech)

farscape (tv show)

game of thrones (books but will use tv show for things I forgot)

the pretender (tv show)

highlander (tv show not movies)

halo (books and game)

knight rider (tv show)

outerlimits (tv show episodes that interest me or fuck me hard)

terminator (movie and maybe tv show)

tron (movies)

transformers (movie)

spiderman (movie)

v 2009 (tv show)

aliens vs predator (movie could fuck me if aliens get to my world)

district 9 (movie)

fast and furious (movie)

gantz (manga)

guyver (movies)

eve online (game lore)

World of Warcraft (game not books)

Limitless (movie)

Lost in space 1998 (movie)

Matrix (movie)

Oblivion 2013 (movie)

Outlander (movie 2008)

Resident Evil (movie)

Robotech (anime or movies)

Underworld (movie)

Warhammer 40k (lore but I can only remember 70% would need to recheck things)

ghost in the shell (anime)

arpeggio of blue steel (manga and anime)

asobi ni iku yo (anime)

dragon ball z (anime)

isekai no seikishi monogatari (anime)

monster musume no iru nichijou (manga)

log horizon (anime)


	29. Chapter 28

_**I'm finally posting a new chapter. The soldier bot is from Hellenic by StTheo the reason is more protection on themand more robust. But it can't jump as high as a scout and only as high as human, stronger and faster than human but with sensors everywhere so has multiple redundant viewing angles and no blind spots.**_

28-28-28-28-28-28-28-28-28-28-28-28-28-28-28-28-28-28

The reason I am not worried about my AI duplicate is that I don't care about power over people. And if I don't care about power then it will have the same mind set. My basic goal is to have humans live in space and research and explore. I am just anal about politics and people just generally being asshats to one another for no reason or controlling them for the sake of power.

I understand that I can't control humanity, but what I can do is make my section I control based off of logic of an AI and not emotions. It can read laws and such to determine things, and not a jury that doesn't want to kill someone because they feel bad that they are sentencing someone to death. In the end I see my section almost becoming like the book series foundations except they won't bring people in or beings in from low tech worlds or bring them up. It will have the prime directive but not for the fact of interference but for their knowledge. Say one person invents Mass effect tech but another creates Protoculture tech. No way would they have the same understanding because one went one way and another went another way in research.

As I walk through the base of Umbrella Works I notice not much has been done to the place other than lighting and stuff from the Chappie universe stored away. What I need to get done is copy the farmer units on mass and see if Mark2 can make a unit that will electrical and plumbing and create rooms and cubicles as needed. All this is pointless busy work and I will need to have a few electricians, plumbers and anything else needed to set up these underground facilities to be more then storage spaces.

I relay all this to Halley as we walk so she can delegate it out to the rest of the company. While I do have people working here, they are using computers from Chappie and Ikea furniture and chairs as an open work space. That means things are still getting accomplished but not at the speed it could be because it's all still slapped together. I am guessing if I can get the farmers, that I will label as Trade robots working and people managing their work and signing tasks I should have most of the area up and running in 8 months. I will have to paint them orange with yellow highlights so they stand out and people know there purpose. Thank god I have vending machines for snacks and elves to provide food for now. That and I made sure to install enough working washrooms using banishing enchantments for waste.

Also people are able to leave work on the weekend and off hours into Sydney and Port Eden through access boxes housed in buildings we own.

Another group of people that have been hired when I discovered the ability to transfer world were mechanics that can help me add runes and / or enchantments to the moving parts of engines and everything else to help them run longer. They are also here to try and see if things can be retrofitted with electric motors instead of gas engines as they can receive power from either the new batteries or portals hooked to the power grid. I want to get off the reliance of fuel that I can't make myself and no one has been able to come up with a way to make it yet, I will be trying to turn everything into electric. With no need for batteries and time limitations on the charges I don't need an issue changing over, other then jets I might buy since they have to work at much higher speeds. So until I can work something out using something other then jet fuel or gas jets are out of my working zone. The only thing I will provide fuel for is the MOOSE and its areal movement. I might see if those jets can be put on anything else but for now they are it.

The moose uses deuterium to power the electrical parts of the robot but uses 3He and high voltages to create micro explosions to create thrust. The only down side is that the total flight time is 30min with the capacity of the MOOSE. Right now I have a fuel reserve for 10 full refuels but the process for getting more on this world is expensive. Because of this I will have to have my dept. check and see if they can create a portal that switches ambient 3He into a fuel depot. Luckily we have excess fuel so that they have something to base the switching off of using a protian charm and switching spells. If we didn't this would take a long time, in the long run I don't think earth has that much in the atmosphere to power everything with it and I will have to get access to Jupiter to successfully mine 3He. Considering I have not started in on the space industry I will have to be patient and keep everything electric powered and only keep MOOSE units as an outer defence for my base of operations.

Speaking of units I need to have my people create mobile missile platforms such as a dreadnought from Warhammer 40k, same with the rotary cannon attachment in case I have to repel people or set up a new base in the next world I go to. But as of right now there is no rush since this place isn't ready for full operation.

Another thing I want to set up is have Mark2 program out a OS that people can download for free that can run any program from windows to mac and keep drivers updated for them also. I want this free so I can punch into the market, as I can see many builders like dell preloading there stuff with it to save money. I would then ask for a windows office suite equivalent to be made for $20 that will only run on my OS. I'm pretty sure Mark2 can come up with some bots to write programs and reverse code off ones taken from the other world. What I hope to get most out of this is I want program created that people can build their own bots with the tech I have access to and have them battle other players. I will create a monthly $4,000 prize to keep people trying to win. At the same time I expect some radical designs I can copy and use with those stupid terms of use legal BS at the start of games. $48,000 is nothing for designs that have been war gamed out to see there flaws.

I figure in 2 years from now I can try and go to the new world when all this has been played out and see if my ideas pan out.

28-28-28-28-28-28-28-28-28-28-28-28-28-28-28-28-28-28

Well it's been a little over 2 years and Umbrella works has turned out nicely with supplying leased UAV to the civilian sector in Australia, along with coast guard contracts for purchases of the V-280 as replacements for Sikorsky SH-60 Seahawk's. The reason we are able to make them is that I had them put the entire airplane into the replicator and copy it all but the programing in it, which Halley2 has gone through and cleaned it up. Also I made it much more reliable in an auto pilot for station keeping, and returning home and self-landing. The V-280 operates with a basic AI to help with everything that is going on even though it doesn't speak to the operators as of right now. It's expected to be another 2 years of testing from the government before an ok is given, but we expect to be able to supply Australia with them for 5mill under the price of a Seahawk. They will also have options for adding on the sensor package that the wasp uses that civilian companies can lease from us for their own purposes. Because of all this, many new people had to join Umbrella just for refueling and servicing our units. Along with people to tear down and rebuild the V-280, so they can cast repairing charms on the parts or replacing with new ones coming out of the Work facility.

As for umbrella Works it has become highly populated and the Trade units have had to work constantly in building more and more areas for people work in. since space is never an issue all the rooms and work areas are huge and never an problem. The only issue is the amount of data and electrical lines that need to be run to keep everything powered, along with water and gas lines. To keep the magic draw down we don't use portals only in the incoming power tap we have set up that receives all power from Antarctica. The Trade units have also been in use, there setting that place up also with fiber optics and electrical lines. Water there is rune driven along with anything gas related.

I never thought infrastructure took up so much manpower but I am glad I have those Trade units that work 24h/7days a week. Without them I would not be as far ahead as I am now. I have about 400 of them running around everywhere along with a control room with about 20 trades' men directing work and planning things out for max use of space. At any needed time the amount of units can be increased if needed by adding them into the system.

As of right now I have about 26,000 people working under umbrella named cooperation's that service every need I have. About 3,000 are magical and are studying at their own rate through videos created from another dept. on how to cast basic spells. I have even been having a group of people going to the library and sending the conjured books through an industrial scanner to electronically copy all the spells, runes and what not that will not cause me issues later from my people having access to them. So that means about 60% of the black library would not be available. Yes I know many of this could affect me but with the oath and a 1 year Veritaserum checkup from HR if you are causing issues for us has only resulted in 30 people being kicked out. When these people are fired there time working and learning from us is removed so they basically can remember after hours stuff not based on magic, but not what they did or other people did at the company. They are even magical but don't know how to use it but since they are trained there core has settled and won't cause accidental magic to occur.

People who last more than 5 years for me outside of anything sensitive are given a blood adoption potion and added into the magical community. Before then we don't know if they will work out so no reason not to. Of those 30 fired 22 where magical and working at Works and we didn't have time on vetting there long term personality. As said before there are ass hats everywhere especially when they get greedy and try and sell our secrets even with the oath. Luckily they seemed to think that selling the information we had would cause us problems and started a minor heart attack because they were just planning something and they hadn't followed through. Its nice magic gives you a warning and because of this it was noticed and they were sent for a checkup. Since nothing was found wrong we did Veritaserum on them just to check if they had been doing anything wrong. Once we found out it was out of the company they go. Even if they didn't do anything doesn't mean they wouldn't try later. Thank god we have a planet full of people to go through and don't have to settle for subpar people and asshats.

With regards to the scouts I have gotten licences to have automated defence emplacements at our properties and lethal force has been allowed if it can be proven a clear and present danger to the people working there. For that reason I have stationed 3 scouts at the entrance to all our locations inside the lobbies and another 7 in a security room ready to respond to incidents as they happen. Since they can't be harmed unless someone is going to cause issues in a serious way the scouts can take out anyone by had that are causing or would cause issues. For the occasions that something horrible might happen all scouts are equipped with an HK MP7 on each thigh with multiple clips of ammo on their chests. With this setup even if the opposition is wearing police issue Kevlar the weapons will punch right through but be stopped inside the victim. This might be extreme but I plan to keep all my workers safe, and with these units around I don't see anyone causing issues along with the fact all there video feeds are being recorded and stored for 3 months unlike the 1 they were given by default.

When the scouts where introduced to all Umbrella facilities some pictures where released to the public from people with smart phones. There was so much interest in this that we had to basically release a brief bio of the robots along with their stated task along with a photo op. we even had a government review on them (luckily we could keep them in place all the time it was going on) on their responses to situations and there performance. After 6 months of testing on the government side they were given approval for work only on our properties and could only leave for 100m around our properties in pursuit of any personal.

From that point on if Umbrella wasn't a household name in the rest of the world then it was now. When anyone thought of androids or humanoid robots they just thought of the scout. Thank god the MOOSE or the Soldier units have not been seen yet (Hellenic by StTheo). The Soldier unit is more armored so it can't jump as high more along the lines of a normal human, but it does have a lot faster response time and faster movement speed. Also they carried dual KRISS Vectors along with an anti-material rifle from the other world. That rifle was special because it fired a 50cal bullet but inside that bullet was a compound that upon impact, and not firing would cause penetration along with an explosion causing even more damage than a surface explosion. These units are strictly only for security at Umbrella Works and 14 are ready at any time for deployment on a rune enhanced V-280 to provide it stealth in sound.

There have been interests from banks and other places that have to have security guards, if we can supply our scout units since our new briefing has said they operate 24/7, and are continuously watching and assigning threat assessments. That alone is getting a lot of interest from places that don't need to deal with people and only need the security. For places or positions that deal with the public normal security officers will still be in play because people can relate to them, unlike a mat black robot that can kill you without a weapon. For places like warehouses or storage facilities they are the perfect unit and the employer doesn't need to worry about theft or any other human related incidents and only insurance on theft of the unit. (they don't know about the self-destruct on each unit.) That then reduces a lot of other fees and other stuff when dealing with human beings. The military is curious but since I refuse to let these guys out of my control I will only offer contracts where they specify what they want and Umbrella keeps control.

Things might have gotten worse for us with this new tech put in everyone's faces, but the fact that we control 90% of the internet of the country. It is still is a big enough deterrent for anyone to cause us any real issues we can't payoff, though donations to the people. Money still makes the world go round and I don't think that will ever change. Because of this I am not too worried about Umbrellas place in Australia. I am more worried about all the other countries so I will be staying here forever I think. I don't need much more because eventually I want to go to space so I will just expand my area in the desert that no one uses and the government is more than happy to sell me.

With all the guns used in-house are modified with runes to help them also. They have expansions on their clips to make them larger and hold more rounds. Another is cooling and cleaning runes to help offset the high capacity clips making the guns over heat. Another is stability runes from the brooms on it to keep it from having as much kickback as normal. Nothing can be done with recoil though because that is needed for the gun to operate properly. But silencing runes make them sound like silenced pistols from movies that are unrealistic.

Another thing going on is Hermione has got most of the cloned animals to be produced the only thing extra that was needed was the animal that had the clone growing in them needed magical plants or meat added to their diet to help the clone form. This was discovered after the first 11 attempts failed. The phoenixes where no issue because they were around us the entire time getting excess magic that leaked from us.

Speaking of those phoenixes they all hatched and were in colours from yellow to blood red. They would always disappear on the people who hatched them including me but at least once a day they would return flaming in or flying in to have a snuggle on our shoulder. They like to explore I guess the world, but always come back "home". None of us have issues with this because we are all busy, we are lucky with our cats because they always follow us around but when we are working they just go to sleep on some cat beds we have in all our rooms we frequent for them to relax on. But they are getting old and I am sad to say they soon might pass from old age unless I try something that I will test out on a test animal to see if I can save them from old age. I plan to blood adopt other cat species into any other long lived magical animal and see what happens. I don't care about their look as long as I have my pet with me for a long time. I might not speak about smoke a lot but many times while working I will take a break and just cuddle and stroke her fur and voice my issues aloud.

Since all this is going on, I still have some more stuff to get in place. Along with the finishing of more of the military inventions side for perimeter defence of umbrella works. I will wait another year till I try again for a new world. Another thing I should mention by now I should be close to 40 with my entire time turning and everything, but I haven't aged passed 26 along with all the girls and maids. Even the older women that came with Pansy are down to looking like they are 35.

28-28-28-28-28-28-28-28-28-28-28-28-28-28-28-28-28-28

So it's been another year and a few months and everything is nice and rosy. I wish I could make things happen quicker, but that's not possible. It takes time to build things and make new ideas into reality. Luckily a few things have worked out, them being umbrella OS along with the word processor. It is currently running mostly in Australia and surrounding areas and hasn't been picked up by the states or japan yet. I don't know the reason but I can only think of massive discounts for the big cooperate entities and lots of trash talking of it. There has been a small following outside Australia and it looks like its growing with high end computer builders. It helps a lot that Mark2 designed a bot that is constantly going over the net to grab all latest firmware and software updates and breaking them down for use on our system. Sure it takes a massive dedicated server and trunk line access, so it can release updates but that's just time in building it, after that its gravy. The source code for the system has not been released but as long as you build it for any of the major computer languages it will work with my system.

Also I was able to build some stationary defensive emplacements that sit in 5 story towers, and look like a phalanx system and one that uses missiles instead of a Gatling gun bot look like a CIWS by marksanwel. The reason they are on the towers is because I don't want easy access to them by surface enemies and they have the ability to aim down as long as they are 10m from the base of the tower. To overcome this tower at either side has overlapping range to take care of the enemy that came close to the tower.

We even have 10 V-280 that are rune enchanted for stealth along with having an internal expanded area that houses power generation for them so they can go through the access box to a new world and not draw extra magic because they are being powered in another universe from this one. So the decision was made for this compromise and tested to see if they could be shrunk. As of right now they are 2 feet wide when shrunk, and can just fit through the door. Each unit is AI controlled so no pilot along with air and surface weaponry installed that was copied from the MOOSE's arsenal from Gatling gun to cluster bomb missiles, even air to air missiles.

As for Soldier bots I have 300 on standby that are free to access the other universe. This also took a dumb AI program designed by Mark2 to manage in case of combat situations. All master overrides on the units power cores are held by me and Halley. So that means that we can kill them at any time or if we were to die.

So with all that done I set up the new door that is the same size as last time because it will limit what can get through and cause us issues. After that I head to the ministry again and nothing looks or feels different. When I get here I find the person I am looking for, when he sees me he just smiles because he knows a pay day is coming. When I give him the 2,000g and let him know I need the same thing as last time, he let me know I could go at any time I wanted him to open a window. The reason for this is the lower level was now just storage for paperwork, also people have been throwing trash through the vail of death as a garbage shoot for fun. I had to groan at this because I hope I land in a place that doesn't have people investigating wizard trash.

With that done and tonight at 9pm London time for my 1 hour window I leave to check over Diagon Alley for shit and giggles. Since I only have to wait 4 hours I don't care that much about going home and then coming back even though it's so simple. When I exit the ministry Halley is there to greet me and we take a stroll down the alley. There is barely anyone around and I don't know if that's because of the time of year or time of day, but it's nowhere near the amount of people as when I went to school. Sure it's been a long time since but whatever. As I check things out, there is nothing here that catches my eye. Thanks to the elves and there shopping, and getting me anything I want without me having to go places, or my own teams designing stuff, there's nothing here that screams buy me.

That stop when I walk past one store and it looks like there are a bunch of terrariums. When I go inside to find out what is so special about them I am told all about them and a giant sales speech about people who love plants but are always on the move need one of these. The reason for this is because they are a terrarium for your plants that it kept at optimal temperatures, humidity and daylight hours inside to keep the plants that are monitored at perfect and ideal set points. Sure I don't need them but the enchantments or runes in this thing would be perfect for my farms so I end up buying 10 of them in all sizes and configurations to give to my R&D to tear apart and figure out.

After that me, and Halley go and have a nice Italian dinner in muggle London, while wait for the time as I have the door in my pocket shrunken.

When we get home from tossing the new access portal through the gate, we see the same distortion coming though the portal on the sub and we settle in to wait. Last time it took 4 days but this time it took 9. We were starting to gete worried but since this is the second time we had to set a standard. I wonder what the cause of this is.

After the battery of tests that we did last time to see if there was anything there we found nothing to worry about either from radiation that was a bit higher then earths but still safe and nothing airborne that will affect us.

The portal ended up about 60m in the air and slowly settled to the ground and it was 200m from an ocean or sea because the water was salty. The water was less salty then our oceans but more than brine as when fresh water and salt water mix.

When my people did a test fly around the place in a shuttle it was learned that there was a high level of ambient magic that is about as much as if we were over a lay line. We haven't traced where a lay line is yet and I wonder if I can use this place to fuel some magical things we want to try that won't mess with the earths magical lay lines. Hell if this place is safe I will be able to make multiple doorways here and not worry. I will just need to make sure I keep the same safety precautions so I don't introduce some dangerous things.

When my people ranged about 140km out there was some sea travel in wooden ships and there looked to be some settlements from long ago on earth. When the shuttle went lower they told me there were animal people working the fields. As soon as they got close some of the animal people looked to where the shuttle was and where scanning the sky. It seems that they couldn't see the shuttle but they could hear something weird and with that they decided long range recon was best till we had an idea on their capabilities. We don't want to get into trouble by being cocky; there for they traveled around looking for anything else at the other fields that where being worked in the area. They found other animal people like cat people but most were goat people, but there were normal people that could be seen dressing in roman attire.

With all that done I decided to set up a command center there in this world, because I want the DNA from those animal people. I can see if I can get Hermione to break them down and see if there are magic users here with all this ambient magic. For this reason I had them set up a giant cube over the gate made out of 2m thick steel with the same thickness windows made out of sapphire. This will allow everyone who comes out here needing to be magical because I am not making a door It will me people will have to look through the windows and apparate in to move out of the cube.

After that I want the floor of the cube replaced by steel also so no one can come in from underneath and after that fideliused, no need for questions. While that is going on I have my missile defence towers set up in an octagon pattern, 200m out of the cube with expanded magazines for ammunition. Then another 50m out I will want another set of towers in an octagonal pattern with Gatling gun towers. This should help us protect our areas. The towers that the units are one will be made out of sapphire so we can see through them and we can't be surprized by people hiding behind them along with camera all our the top of it.

After that was done I had Farmers come in and clear the area of tree's along with the 100m out from the last line of towers. Of course they would stop at the beach but I want a line of sight on anything coming here. With those commands done, a hive will be built right beside the cube so later we can connect them or move the gate also being fideliused. Either way it is just for now because of operational security. While all this was going on I have people casting silencing charms on anything that didn't have them already installed on. I didn't want the noise of my encampment causing people to come investigate till I have a wall claiming my area that I have landed on. Considering that people are dressed as romans and people are in the fields I don't think this place it technically advanced so I am not concerned about satellites hence the reason for me building above ground and not going underground as fast as possible. I have 4 dissolutioned wasps flying around in the area constantly on watch for any humanoids or large animals coming 1km near us. With the distance away from everything I don't see that as an issue but I am still being cautious.

28-28-28-28-28-28-28

It took about 2 weeks to get everything set up but a month to get everything cleared away from tree's to underbrush. The ground everywhere was compressed to granite to stop things from regrowing. During the second month I had a unit of my soldiers accompany me. This is because they would still look like people in armour, only they would have the Umbrella patch on their back front and shoulders for people to see, otherwise they were a mix of tan and black instead of solid black. I decided then to go exploring, because even though I want to be safe, what life is without risks. Hell life would become pretty boring if I just sat at an office all day. I had so many people tell me no but in the end I just put my foot down. The only person who I had with me was Halley because she just said she would follow along anyways.

In the end it became me and Halley along with 12 soldier units being dropped off at the nearest road and driving to civilization ( I don't want to walk or fly there). I don't want to use a V-280 because that will just stand out more than a truck. Me and Halley where dressed as romans like we had seen around the homesteads. I know the soldiers will stand out along with their weapons but I am not going completely defenceless here.

About 2 hours driving down the road we came to a point where a wagon was going to pass us and we stood off the road to let it by. We were driving a International MXT-MV military truck that was designed for the middle east war. The odd thing was that people didn't not want to come close to us. As soon as they could make us out clearly they stated looking around all over the place as we continued towards them. This was understandable because these where armoured trucks that can take IED's and the people inside would be fine so there is intimidation value with them.

So this meant I had to get out of the cab of the first of two trucks and wave them by. Hopefully if they get close mine and Halley's telepathy can steal their language or at least enough of it to combine it to give us a semblance of understanding. I don't think there is a way we will get a tutor, so it's either this, mind rape or kidnaping someone this seems better and no one is worse for wear.

As the people passed us (3 carts all being driven by men with 2 animal people walking behind them). I noticed the animal people had collars on them, I hope this doesn't mean what I think it means but I can't do anything about it right now. I wish I could free those slaves, but for all I know they grew up in this culture and don't know anything different. If that's the case they might not know what to do with freedom and probably don't have real skills to fall back on. Oh god I can't let some of the bleeding hearts that work for me come here and know this. If they do they will want me to do something and that would mean I would have to take over this world and uplift it. I can't see them changing their way of life just because we don't like it. And I can see it would take many generations to get rid of this, just look at the slave situation in America and how long it took for that to be abolished and driven out of our heads.

As we keep going at a nice slow 50km/h (roads are shit) we are heading away from the farms that the search crew spotted. The reason for this is because I don't feel like going to farms, I want something different to that's the reason we went left instead of right. It took 5 hours at this speed (sometimes faster sometimes slower) when we hit a small village. This village was right near where it started to become nothing but rolling fields.

When I see the village I have everyone disembark, I then shrink the 2 trucks to pocket size, and place them in a satchel that I brought that won't look that weird. From where we stopped, I had us walk to the town. As we got closer there were more and more people around. Sure we had passed some on the way here but not to many. I guess this wasn't an important place and was just a minor hub for the area. As we were walking I conversed with guilty spark about the language situation, and he told me with the way we were going I could understand it and speak it in a broken language kind of way. I won't be able to converse with people without looking like an American trying to speak Cantonese. It will sound like garbage but hopefully I will understand enough and be able to get my point across. Hopefully they have an in where I can just sit with Halley and have our avatars just steal knowledge from all around. At least then we can understand later even if we will not be able to speak it well. That will only come with time.

As we came closer and closer to town my soldier units where getting a lot of attention like I was. When we got to the wall that surrounded the village/town I was eyeballed by everyone but I wasn't stopped. Was the fact that I have guards around me and the way I dressed causing this or was is something else. I could hear some mutterings around me but nothing I could understand in context even enhancing my ears.

The thing that was getting to me was the smell, it wasn't so horrible but all I could smell was horse crap and unwashed bodies. I so just want to put on a bubble head charm, and not have to smell anything but I will need to get used to this if I am going to be coming here a lot especially with the amount of magic here, who knows if anyone can tell if I can't. When we got to the center of the town I did find a sign that was hanging that had a pig on a rotisserie, I guess we can get food here. As we go in 10 of my soldiers are told to stay outside and always more in groups of 2. The other 2 follow me and Halley in and stay about 5 paces behind.

No one is here to guide us to a seat so we take a seat at the corner of the building letting our backs be against the wall and our soldiers up against it. When we do sit down a goat woman with a collar comes and gives us speal about what they are making but at most me and Halley can make out is a stew so we choose that. All the while we are listening along with everything getting relayed back though the soldier units for more detailed recordings and going over what people are saying once we input the basics we have learned of the language into the computer. Without a Rosetta Stone like that the computers would never know what was being said or extrapolate what other words meant.

The goat woman brings back stew and a mug of ale for both of us and I cast a quick spell once she is gone for poison and other issues the food could give us. It doesn't change color so it's safe to eat and we dig in. the stew is ok but could need more spices to give it some flavor, right now it's just meat, flour, potatoes and vegetables. Nothing to write home about but not stuff picked up off the floor.

All the while I was keeping a look out for people paying for things I needed to see how the money of this place looks so me giving 100g slip of gold won't be like paying $1000 for $2 worth of food. When I finally see a person taking money out of a pouch I TK the pouch along the ground, from off his belt to me. I also look at what he is paying for his meal lucky it's the same but with more ale on his table. Because of that I see its 1 small silver coin, when the pouch comes to me I look inside and see its full of small copper coins, large copper coins, small silver coins, and large silver coins. I even found one small gold coin on the bottom of the bag. So with that I can only assume how it goes up in coinage but not the ratio if its 10:1 or 100:1 or even some stupid shit like home in the wizarding world.

I end up taking a coin of each and thoroughly inspect the gold coin and then TK the bag back to him. I don't have time do look more on the other coins right now, that's why I spent most of the time on the gold coin. I don't want to steal from this guy but at least it won't be all his money and not his gold since it seems rare. When the back is back on the hanger of his belt I relax and look at the coins while he is leaving. I then take out some slips of copper silver and gold and transfigure them into duplicates of 10 of each type including the gold coin. I do add some minor damage to them so they look used and not minted this morning.

With that done I can relax a bit and drink some more ale and just try to listen to things like Halley is doing. I even have the soldier units tell me if any of the units outside are having issues. They report back and say they are just getting odd looks along with many stares at the KRISS Vectors they are holding since no one here has guns. But with the way my units hold them they must realize they are a type of weapon but don't know what it does.

After about an hour of socially drinking I ask the server who has been helping us if I can talk to someone who is not busy and would like to talk to me. When she looks at Halley for confirmation for a second she heads over to a tiger woman by the bar, who is dressed very lightly even for this weather. I guess it's because the light dusting of fine fur all over her body.

She looked very beautiful, to me she looked pretty much like Tigra from the Marvel universe but real and not a comic character. The hair on her body looked extremely soft and I wanted to pet her so bad but I will not let myself look like a fool in doing that. The only real difference is that she has cat ears on her head and not human ears on the side of her head.

The conversation we had was very embarrassing for me, and I won't get into the details with my broken understanding of the language and she trying to understand our accent. God I can't wait for me to have it all, at least this talk will help a lot and I'm sure her knowledge is getting mined right now by both mine and Halley's avatars. The conversation basically was her thinking I wanted to buy her services, and how much she wanted to get paid. I on the other hand thought she wanted to get paid to talk to me for wasting her time. At the end of that conversation for that first part, I was blushing but she just had this cocky smirk going on. I guess she doesn't care why she gets paid and if it's not for sex then her life is easier.

When all that was sorted out I explained that I wasn't from this continent and I had just arrived here with my men and I am exploring the area. I then asked her the denominations of the coins used on this planet and what value each had. Thank god this place was as easy as a 10:1 going up each size, I am so happy because I don't need to remember stupid conversions like the wizarding world.

She let us know about who rules the continent and where there were independent people. I was even told about the head hunter bunnies that where getting attacked right now if we continued along into the plains. I with that told me I finally understand where and when we are. We are in the manga/light novel of the gate universe but 3 or 4 years before they connect to japan. I want to get through that portal so bad because it might be my home world. If I can get through, I can check and see if there is a person who is me on the other side. If there isn't and he disappeared one day or died then I will be able to see my parents. If I am there but the life I live is different I might just give him a ton of gold to help out my alternate self I think that would be a nice present.

She told me that the slave subjugation was being led by prince Zorzal and I should keep clear of the area till it's done unless he finds interest in me, and something happens to me. For a few more coins she went into all the rumors there are going on about it and him. She even told me some things that were happening in this village. I think with all that she has told me I am going to have to buy, or make as many brothels as I can in this continent, so I have an ear to the ground on what's going on.

After our conversation I asked if she was a slave or in some way owned by anyone or if she was independent. She told me that she was an independent and that she had been here for a year since most of her family was killed or taken as slaves. She also explained that since she was a beast kin that she had little to no rights in the continent, since the humans ruled it with an iron fist to anyone thinking of rebelling or causing issues like the head hunter bunnies. After that I asked her what it would cost me per year for her to work for me exclusively and what she would need for that. This caught her off guard and said 1 gold coin. I asked large or small, she was speechless at that question so that told me 1 small gold was a lot of money to her and if that was the case 1 large must be more than 10 times the small gold coin. But since I didn't know that there was even a large gold coin other than extrapolation based on what I had seen I will just give her the equivalent in small coins. For a person who lives on money from selling her body, this must be a dream come true because she can't do this forever and would have to have savings unless she plans to kill herself when she can't work anymore. There is only so long I can see a person selling their bodies before they crack, unless they grew up that way and the clients where not trash and treated them well.

She told me 1 large coin was worth 100 small, and that I was already over paying her with 1 small for a year's work without me asking for her body. She told me this because I would eventually find out and when I did she did not believe that things would turn out well for her. I told her it was appreciated and that I would pay her 1 gold coin now and depending on how she worked out I would give her more on how hard she works for me. She then asked if I was sure I didn't want to sleep with her? I told her I don't want to pay anyone into wanting to get into bed with me, I only want people who care about me to want to do that and even then we would need a serious connection.

It was getting late and Nara, as she was called told me there was rooms available for me and Halley but she didn't believe there would be enough room for all my guards since it was a small town and the inn was not that big. I told her it was fine and asked if she could get everything even the bill for the food we ate sorted out and I would give her the coins needed.

With that done I had a room with Halley with an ok sized bed that was hard but was better than sleeping on the floor boards. While we slept in the room beside Nara my "guards" were still outside and the 2 from inside flanked mine and Nara's room.

I know I am taking a risk with Nara but I believe with the money incentive, and the way I am going to make her life better I am going to get a loyal employee to work for me. Also I have a ton of monitoring and locating spells on her in case she runs and blabs. So when morning came we set out of the village and Nara asks if we were going to walk all the way we were going and I said no. As we cleared the hell hiding us from view of the village I took out the vehicles and enlarged them. Nara was speechless and asked what kind of magic was that and I let her know it's from my home country and not to worry.

When Nara got inside she was just rubbing the cloth interior with both her hands and also the plastic on the inside. She didn't know what was going on and when the music came on (driving music) she almost jumped out of the door. I had told her before what to expect when I started the truck so she wouldn't be terrified because that's never good on first impressions. For that reason she calmed down rather quick and kept looking all around and out the windows and asked questions. Luckily by now out brains had sorted out most of the language to an elementary school graduate and could understand more and reply back in an understandable accent as to be understood by the person. It helped a lot that her bed was next to the wall that our bed was at. Since she didn't have a mindscape I couldn't drop my language into hers but I could pillage hers.

Now that I thought of it I hadn't checked anyone if they had cores. When I did, I noticed Nara had very fine and minor circuits in her body but no core. I wonder what that means but I will need to check other people and beast kind to see if there is a difference.

When Nara asked where we were going I told her I wanted to see if I could help the bunnies since I hated slavery and felt everyone should have a choice in what they do even if it was to be a slave to someone. She looked at me funny at that and told her, that there are all sorts of people in this world and some even find joy in serving someone and some even want to be slaves and brings them joy. She told me she could understand the serving someone but not the slave thing. I told her she would discover over time if she stayed with me. I also asked her age and she told me she was 22 years old. I don't remember the conversion but I know the year was roughly close, give or take 30 days so she could be from 19-24 years old. When she told me even with my "trucks" I wouldn't be able to save the bunnies from the force that was sent to take care of them since there would be at least 10,000 soldiers loyal to Prince Zorzal. I told her I would not get us killed, and not to worry.

In reality I wanted to save these girls from the prick, and hopefully stop Tyuule from condemning her people but I was not going to risk our safety for it.

When we got closer to the area that the bunnies supposedly lived we started to find fires and smoke up ahead. Because of this I got out and shrunk the cars down and put them away. I then turned to Halley and asked if she could bring one of the runed up V-280 that was AI controlled, so we had more room on it thanks to expanded inside. The reason I wanted one of these is that the rotors where runed silent and the outside was runed so it would try and stay the color of the other side saw like a predator suite. This was done because to dissolution it would take much more magic to have it keep going unlike this that would only change based on color, not making it see through.

I wanted the V-280 because if we drive anymore we will get found out and with the expanded inside we can easily carry 150 troops. I even had an additional 20 soldier units that where designated to each on all the time in case I needed to take one of these out. When Halley apparated back Nara was confused as to what the plane was. When I told her it would let us fly and not be seen she was sceptical but not as much since she had seen our "trucks" and if our "plane" was the same then it would be wonderful.

After the V-280 was expanded and before everyone got in, me and Halley changed into out combat uniform that all umbrella personal use. Me, Halley and Nara folded down some foldaway seats that where wet into the wall for human troops. The soldier units stacked themselves tightly together enabling for more than the 150 troop space this plane had been fitted for. During the time we were flying, Nara just looked outside in awe and said nothing. As we got closer to where the fires where we discover that the battle was won this morning and it looked like 300ish slaves were being loaded up into caged carts.

Fuck, I wanted to get to them before this happened and Tyuule was told that if she surrendered the rest of her people would be safe. It looked like another 250-300 where still behind a barricade planning on fighting to the end though. I hope they don't do anything stupid and spur them on into fighting right away because I hope with mine and my soldiers we can save those that are planning on resisting. Hell I might even get a chance to save Tyuule and kill the prick Zorzal and stop half that nonsense from going on. I always felt sad for her being tricked like that when she was giving away her life to save her people.

As we survey more of the area I see about 15 carts full of bunny girls, but no kids. Please don't tell me they killed the kids. When we get back to where they are surrounded, I realize the troops are just keeping them penned in until the final push and until the newly captured slaves are rounded up. I hope it lasts all night until morning, so it means I can land or float down on a flying carpet and talk these women into moving away from here. I think I will have to bring Nara to help explain I am not part of the empire and I can get them away.

As it turns out they don't attack and have a ring surrounding the area with torches everywhere in case one of them tried to escape the area. The bunnies on the other hand are keeping a dark camp and look to be arguing about what to do. This entire time I have held station above them and even ordered in another AI controlled V-280 to house everyone. On that one, there are 3 people from Tonks crew that will supervise what goes on in that plane.

Well since the sun has gone down for an hour now I am going to lower the 3 of us down on a flying carpet that I keep on hand for emergencies. When we are still 10m from the ground and disillusioned I call out.

"Hello down there."

As soon as I say that all the bunnies face inwards and look up to where I should be.

"I'm going to show myself but I want a promise that you won't try and attack me till you have heard everything I have to say."

Most of them are still looking to the area I am at, and even have some bows drawn, and ready to fire. Finally a group of 5 finish a hushed conversation and finally call up.

"We can agree to that for now. Just knows that if you do anything that looks even remotely harmful we will kill you."

With that said and done I release the spell hiding us so they don't get surprized when we come lower down. There is some shock but I see more determined faces then anything and we slowly lower down. All this time I have troops hanging on the outside of the V-280 on grab bars aiming at the bunnies in case they do anything.

"What does a mage want with us? Are you working for the empire and here to gloat that our princes sold us out and we are about to die?"

"Umm actually I'm not. You see I know that your princess actually offered herself up as a willing slave as long as it spared you, and you could all escape. The Prince just lied to you to try and break you."

"WHAT?!"

"Well that's what I heard. I plan to go get her and kill the prince and most of his men after I meet with you. I'm also not part of the empire and I am part of a people that don't reside on this continent."

"So what do you want if you already plan to kill the prince and kidnap the Queen who doomed us?"

"Well I was going to offer to take you all away to a safe area I have set up as long as you agree to some conditions. If you agree to them you can stay where I bring you or you can leave from there. And the point with your queen did you not hear she was tricked and wanted to save you guys?"

"With regards to the queen we will believe it when we see it. As to your terms how do we know you're not going to enslave us, and this is not just a trick?"

"Umm well I can't prove anything to you. You will just have to believe me. And really what do you have to lose their looks to be 8,000 men out there that are ready to storm your camp. From what Nara tells me you can take on 3: 1 humans not 26:1 odds. If I capture you, you could always just fake it and the first chance you get you can just go and kill everyone around you when you get the chance anyways. That way causing more harm to the empire that did this to you."

Then there was silence while they mulled things over. By the time I reached the ground they agreed to listen to what I have to say.

"Here is what I propose. I have set up a base of operations along the coast and into the forested area about 100km from the nearest farm. I was planning on taking you there and from there you can decide to stay or you can leave it's up to you. The only thing is you have to swear on your honour that you will not harm me as long as I fulfill those obligations. And if you decide to stay not to harm me or my people. Think of this way as getting away and spiting the empire by leaving. I will wait till you decide."

As they were thinking Nara was filling me in about what she is seeing and what she knows from the knowledge she has on the bunnies. Meanwhile Halley is just looking around and keeping an eye on everyone she sees. Our arrow ward should keep us safe for a while but we can still get stabbed.

"We agree but we are keeping our weapons on us at all times along with our armor." They tell me as if I wouldn't agree to that.

"Sure no problem, but I need you to stay quiet and clear the center of the camp of everything as I land my planes to transport you away."

While the bunnies are moving things out of the center of the camp, I have my 2 V-280 drop off the soldier units outside of the empires troops so they can come from behind. We will start at the area with the pavilions holding the prince so I am sure to get the queen right away. Hopefully she hasn't been harmed to bad or I will need to do some emergency repairs.

When the area is clear my planes touch down and turn off the runed camouflage and all the bunnies make a sharp intake of breath.

"Ok people pic a plane and head inside."

"There is no way our people can all fit in there." A random bunny yelled out

"Quiet. Trust me you all will fit if you space yourselves between my 2 planes. Once inside you will be shown how to fold down seats and buckle in. I have 3 people in one of them and Halley and Nara here will help you in the other one."

Halley looks sharply at me and I tell her while everyone is loading that I am going to use the soldier units to kill as many as possible and portkey the carriages to our base along with saving the queen and killing the prince. She doesn't like it but she understands she needs to be aboard to help the women no freak out once they take off and head home.

28-28-28-28-28-28-28-28-28-28-28-28-28-28-28-28-28-28-28-28

After the planes had been loaded and taken off I heard a pop and beside me stood Halley. I guess she couldn't let me have my fun alone and used the time turner.

"So, did it go ok?"

"Yes it did. But a few of the bunnies huddled together because they were afraid of heights it seems."

"Good, well I guess we better see if we can clear this place up of slaving scum."

Halley just nods and we take off on the carpet and meet up with the soldier units.

As we land in the middle of a ring of soldier units and pack away the carpet I tell them the operation is to head to the biggest tents and eliminate all males found and secure the hostages. Once that is done I cast a disillusionment charm on them that should last an hour. If we haven't been discovered by then, these people are retarded or we have escaped with the slaves and queen. I'm glad I have an expanded compartment attached to all the guns that collects up all the spent casings after they eject so only the fragmenting rounds my people are using will be discovered in an autopsy.

With us all invisible even if someone escapes they won't be able to tell what our troop look like. The only issue will be if one of the women talks about what I did then I will have the empire on my hands but as of right now I hate this guy to much to let him live. If the empire wants to come at me I guess I will have to make it too costly to do it. Eventually they will give up, because magic and modern tech has its own numerical advantage. Just means I will have to build a hearth stone here and run silver trunk lines everywhere when I get back to make sure if anything happens I can respond.

As we make a slow move toward the tents that probably house the important soldiers, only me and Halley don't have weapons other than our karambit in our hands. The reason for this we have got so powerful with our TK we can rip the weapons out of their hands and impale them with them or twist their heads around with ease. When we are 10m away from the tents the units have spread out and taken position and sighted all the guards they can and prepared to fire. With an acknowledgement I let them start the operation.

With the coordination, with all the other units helping at hive mind visualization of the battle field. Along with knowing where the other units are, the guards are drop so fast it's almost impossible for a normal human to follow. Add to the fact some guards were taken out where a soldier had to shot through a tent to get them and could not see the target I don't see me having an issue succeeding tonight. All tonight I am hearing is movie sounds of silenced pistols even though in real life they don't sound that way with a suppressor. Also I am hearing what I come to realize is the back of a person's head ripping open because of the fragmentation round over-penetrating once it entered. It was a disgusting sight but one I know I would need to ignore when it came to this bloody world, Talk-no-jitsu is not a thing here like Naruto.

When the guards have been killed, still none by me because my units worked so fast they start to head inside leaving the biggest tent for me and Halley. As we go inside all we can hear is some very rough sex going on. God I don't want to go in there, but I have to and I know what I will find. So after bracing myself, I head inside and see a tent dressed up in classic roman style with pillows everywhere for comfort and rich fabrics being used along with a thick red carpet.

On the pillows is whom I assume to be Tyuule with her silver hair and her ears drooping on the pillows were her head is buried in. on top of her is the dick Zorzal, just pounding into her with no care about the woman. I immediately stun the asshat and toss him off her with TK, with that done I slowly make my way over to Tyuule softly speaking her name. When I used magic the disillusionment failed unlike if I was to fire a gun (don't know why it's just how HP magic works). When she finally responds she looks at me with confusion in her eyes and then fear as she looks at the fallen form of Prince Zarzal. She then starts talking softly (doesn't matter because I put up a silencing charm over this place before my units attacked.)

"No no no this can't be happening "

"It's ok he can't harm you anymore."

She then whips her head toward me and glares at me with red eyes that want me dead.

"I am his willing slave, so he does not harm anymore of my people. Now that you have killed him, his men will kill and enslave the rest and my people, and will be no more. You have ruined all the work I had accomplished."

"I'm sorry but you have been lied to. There are right now 15 carts loaded with bunny girl in slave collars outside along with 300 resisting that the empire plans to kill and make an example of being surrounded right now. Prince Zorzal has lied to you, I'm sorry to say what you did only demoralized your people and where told you sold them out so you wouldn't die."

She just plopped down and just stared at the ground for 2 min before I had to get her to at least leave with me. I don't know how much time I had right now as I was told by my units that there where females in many of the tents that where naked and scared now that the males in. Now that they were dead they were ok but were too scared to move because they didn't see what killed the men.

"I'm sorry Tyuule but we have to move if I am to free you and all the women of this camp as I can. Can you please come follow me while I move from tent to tent and get each of the women who are scared right now."

"No I don't believe you I bargained in good faith with the Prince and he would follow through with the bargain we made. I will not believe you that everything I did was useless and if anything created more issues."

"Well right now he is not dead but how about I take him along and you can ask him all the questions you like and even blame me for everything if you come with me."

With that she looked at him then me and him again, biting her bottom lip and thinking. She finally agreed and I cast a portkey onto a ring on his hand. It would transport him to the hive into a secure cell I had set up for any prisoners on this world I wanted to captured in this world.

When he disappeared I just let her know that he has been taken back to the lands where I have started to set up a place of my own. She just numbly nodded and followed me as I left the tent and we went from tent to tent and just told the women to follow. I don't know if they were all slaves since only half had collars but they all did at they were told and I went from tent to tent collecting them.

As this was going on my soldier units where spiraling outwards from the tent and eliminating all males that they came into contact with. The reason I did this was because it was an entire human attack force and no female humans where in it because of that. Add to it that I assumed that anyone they would bring with to service them or be camp followers would be women I just didn't care enough to interrogate everyone I found. So it might be heartless but in my mind it was just better to get rid of them and let god sort them out.

So when we finally got out of the last tent we walked out to all the soldiers who weren't sleeping, laying on the ground dead and I assume the ones in the bed rolls and whatever they slept in where dead without waking up.

We moved over to the 15 carriages, and I asked if Tyuule would stay here with her people till I had a chance to go around and round up anyone who isn't dead. She agreed reluctantly, and was probably only staying because her people where there. When me and Halley left, we started to make our way around casting homenum revelio so it would show us an outline of anyone alive it reveals. When my units where ¾ the way done the surviving troops notices something was amiss and started yelling and screaming at everyone they were under attack. With that done my units moved faster not caring about the noise they made. I thanked myself for having each mag the units used having 200 rounds each in the expanded space in it. With that and multiple mags attached to them the 8,000 soldiers of the empire had no chance of us running out especially when the first ¾ where head shots leaving more than enough ammo for the rest.

In the end there was only 47 extra women of different species that me and Halley gathered up. When I looked at the time, my planes are still an hour out before they reach my beach head in this world. When we returned with the women to the carriages I let them all know that the feeling they were about to feel was safe because it is used to transport mass amounts of people to a destination. I didn't give them time to contemplate that and cast a portkey spell on all the carriages and any item the women were wearing even there collars to act as a port key to the center of my beach head.

28-28-28-28-28-28-28-28-28

While I had been gone I had call back and told them to have housing set up for 1000 people because of this my elves raided the magical world and bought furnished multi room magical tents from every magic shop that sold them in the world. They then set them up in nice linear row with backs to each other so there was a set of roads with only 50 tents on each side of the road. The tents that were bought had 4 bedrooms per tents. The tent had a number on it in the local language from 1-100 and the road was a color so right now the people could say they lived at yellow 45. Each tent out front showed if a room was available to move into and wasn't claimed. Each tent had a bathroom with a shower and a bathtub that could hold 2 people. In each room there were placed 2 robes with a charm on them that would resize them to the person who wears them the first time, and after stay that size.

This was all done before we got back along with a giant tent that had picnic benches in it that would act as a mess area for now. This is a basic set up because I was taking a nice a slow approach before so I will have to start building houses if they want to stay here.

All of this is located 100m from the center of the beach head and are close to the missile towers but that's ok since they are too high up on sapphire pillars. If the buildings get higher I will just increase the height they are at, but with expansion charms I don't see a need to, the everyday person or business to get taller than 4 stories. Before mark gets back he has already TT so he is at the site helping set everything up and also adding runes to the top of the sapphire pillars to hide the defence system from looking for it that aren't tied into the basic wards that are set up as of right now. This means that more pillars can be placed and no one will question them and will be ready for if any hostile forces attack.

28-28-28-28-28-28-28-28-28

As I land in the area I had set up near the temporary mess hall, I start to cast unlocking charms on all the carriages. When Halley sees me doing this she also starts to do this. After that I gather the people around and ask the air if they can give each person a blanket. As soon as I asked that each person received a blanket, even though they didn't understand what I said I think they believe I just gave them each one by chanting a spell. I then told everyone if they could wait a bit and the rest of their people would be here shortly in flying carriages that I am transporting them in. The reason I did that was to kill time while I rounded up all the other people. If I just ported them in I would have had to go over things twice and not get everyone to join back up together.

While we are waiting a lot of the girls are talking to each other and I still don't see any kids in the group younger than 13 or older than in there 40's. I'm pretty sure I am going to kill all the nobility of this world if they killed all the kids and older people. That is a messed up society to live in and I don't think I can live with myself if I don't try and do something about it. I am at least going to make a place where slaves can escape to and live in freedom. And with computers and Mark2 help I can have learning courses made. So everyone who wants to learn can learn what they want and just have an adult help them if they need it can can't get an explanation from the computer and to keep the kids inline.

Finally after 20min my V-280 come into sight and all the women look at them coming in since the last km they dropped the runed paint so they could be spotted incoming. I told the assembled group that those are my flying carriages called planes and they will land shortly. All the while this has been happening a naked Tyuule has been standing beside me. She is extremely hot and those breasts have the same gravity defying issue as seen in the manga, the only issue is that she has tears running down her face because I'm sure it's hitting her that with everything so far I have said is true, then the rest must be also.

When the planes land my troops are the first out of the door and have set up around the area in key locations so they have a visual overlap of everything. Once they are out a stream of bunny girls are leaving them as fast as possible. The difference between them and these girls is that they are armed and the slaves are naked and collared but have a blanket to cover themselves.

When some of them see Tyuule they rush at her and look like they are about to attack. That is when they run into my soldier units blocking the way. I try and get them to calm down so I can explain things but they aren't listening and still trying to get at Tyuule, so I cast a sonorous on myself and whistle with my fingers as loud as I can. That gets everyone's attention.

"Ok everyone as some of you are confused I will lay it all out for you. I have right now rescued you all with my peoples help and even set up a place for you to stay while you are hear in the tents behind the big building we are near. In the building there is bread and water for tonight since I'm sure you are very hungry. Tomorrow after you wake up, if you enter there again there will be plates with food laid out with names of the food underneath that you can take as much as you need. While all this is going on there are a few places inside that people will show you how to use the baths in your tents, also where to put the towels that are dirty along with the soaps and how to use them. Each tent can house 4 people and outside will show if there is more room for more people. Each tent it also numbered along with the street color to help tell the people you know where you are for visits. On each of your beds after your clean there is a robe that will change size for you, once you put it on. You can ware it if you want or not, no one will stop you from doing what you want. All this is available to you for as long as you stay here. At any point you can leave and we will even drop you off at the closest road with 2 large silver coins for each of you."

As I stop I look around and even the girls who were rushing Tyuule have stopped and are just looking at me with open mouths and not doing anything.

"Are there any questions?"

Finally someone reacts and says "why is that traitor here?!"

"If you all need to know I will just bring out Prince Zorzal, and have him explain everything to you so you can understand what has happened."

As I look to my side Prince Zorzal appears, thanks to an elf who is thinking ahead also a vile of Veritaserum is placed in my hand.

"Right now I am going to be giving him a truth drug that will make him answer everything truthfully; after I have had him explain everything to you that I feel should be asked you can call out questions you want answered by him by raising your hand."

As I am putting the drops in his mouth many of the women are muttering to themselves. I cast a sonorous on him and proceeded with the questions.

"What is your name?"

"Zorzal El Caesar"

"How old are you?"

"26"

"Why did you attack the head hunter bunnies?"

"To get them as slaves since they are hardy and are very attractive in their prime."

"How did you get Tyuule to betray her people?"

"I didn't"

At that people started to mutter louder

"What did she want when she came to see you?"

"She wanted me to save her people and leave them alone, if I did that she would become my body slave and never rebel or try anything."

"So she tried to save her people from you?"

"Yes"

"Did you follow through with that?"

"No. I lied and said I would and then proceeded to rape her and in the morning while she was unconscious I brought her body out and told her people she sold them out."

"Where you not worried she would find out?"

"No because I made sure she would never know by never letting any of her people close to her and she was unconscious the one time I made the spectacle of informing her people of what she supposedly did."

"What where your plans this morning?"

"I was going to kill everyone that was still alive that hadn't agreed to become a slave to save themselves."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I want slaves that will do as I say not rebellious ones. No need to keep those kinds alive."

"If you could do it all over again would you?"

"Yes I just wouldn't be here so I wouldn't get captured."

"So does this answer all your questions about your queen? She did all that to save you even to let herself get raped by the person killing her people just to save you. Is there any questions you want answered?"

I point to one girl and she asks

"How do we know this is not all a trick?"

"Good question. What is your most embarrassing memory that you don't want anyone to know?"

He struggled for a bit but said "I cried when I lost my stuffed dragon when I was 14."

There was silence at that. I don't think anyone here was expecting that answer.

"Anyone else have a question?"

Another hand went up and asked "why are you doing these things?"

"Because I can. It's my right as a Prince, everyone should be honored to be my slave and do anything I want."

"Well I think everyone has heard enough about that. So because everyone has heard nothing of importance out of him to you people I plan to solve any issues this man might create by keeping him alive."

I then snap his neck with my TK by turning it a full 180 degrees. The crowd of women just look at his corps as it is disappeared by an elf for me to deal with it as I see fit. Meanwhile this is going on all the bodies at the sight are getting striped of everything and the items returned here from armor to money on them. Also the bodies are being put into pyres that I will ignite later tonight once I get some free time. No need for plagues to spread because of rotting corpses.

When that is all done I start walking towards the mess to lead the way for the bunnies. All this time Tyuule has not left my side and I think she is on auto pilot right now because she is still naked and left the blanket that was delivered to her at her feet back there. At least the other women aren't as broken yet from there slavery and have others around them to help. Tyuule still doesn't have people coming to help her and I wonder if it's because it still hasn't sunk in that she's free and everything she did was pointless.

As I sit-down on the picnic table, a loaf of bread that has been cut up and some cold cuts of meat appear in front of me in the middle of the table. Along with a glass of water with a jug appearing in the center also. When I sit down I notice Tyuule is still standing up and I grab her hand gently and pull her down to sit beside me. I then put some food on my plate and some on hers.

As this is going on the same scene is playing out all over with food appearing in front of people and them taking a few small nibbles and then digging in with constant refilling food. Some people are even looking at the demonstrations of the things that are in there tents and asking questions. The bots near them are trying to translate from what I have inputted into them so far on my spare time right now till everyone else here can learn the native language or English. All I can say is thank god for my computer systems and time turners.

Tyuule is still not eating, and I proceeded to rip up some think sliced ham and put it in her mouth. She eats it out of my fingers but nothing else. I look over to Halley and she gives me a sad smile. At this point I am wondering where Nara is, because I remember her going with the bunnies when they left the plane. As I look around I see her looking over at the demonstrations of the bathrooms in the tents. I guess she needs to know this because I never showed her I just expected her to come along since I am paying her. I'm a dick, I just expected her to know things. I look over to Halley and tell her to take Nara under her wing and if she can also see to it that Tyuule also gets some attention from our social worker teams. Along with all the bunnies getting at least a session to talk to someone to find out if they need counselling.

Halley has no issue with this and once I feel Tyuule has eaten a decent amount.(because she is still not responding and just sitting here naked). Halley takes her hand gently and moves over to Nara. I hope she gets them clean and organises some other things for them. Because right now I am flying by the seat of my pants, because in reality I never expected to get a chance to save these girls and I did it all on a spur of the moment thought. When I saw all of them striped and locked in cages with slave collars I lost it no one should be allowed to do that. If you are going to take over either kill them or subjugate them don't enslave them, especially rape them. That's my biggest NOPE, I hate, and I mean hate rapists because of them it destroys the personality and mind of the victim and they never get over it. I have no issue if they sell their body or they like rape play in the bedroom but if that's not the case and they force themselves on someone innocent then they deserve to die painfully.

With that done, I have my people showing them to tents I think it's best I head back home to earth1 and copy over a lot of electronics and radar systems along with making massive amounts of sapphire and silver for the trunk lines. I will have people help transfigure and lay down along with pillars for defence systems. I figure I need to make enough to spread out for a km right now. I won't place them till I can start making buildings with space expansions, magic fixtures and electrical components. With the ambient magic I feel I can use more of the magic in the area then at home. So that means that the bunnies will need to stay in the tents while I have the farmers make even more tunnels on earth1 to plant more food because I am going to terminate the hive I have started here ,until I can guarantee there won't be a Hardy issue through wards. Thank god I didn't get far on the hive before I remembered that.

I will just have to expand up and with heavy use of expansion charms I don't see an issue especially if I make a stupidly big hearth stone and tell my teams to go nuts on it with everything they can think of for defensive wards along with war wards if needed. I will need to check and see if there are ghost and other wards to repel them. I will let them know the situation and they can go from there.

28-28-28-28-28

 _ **Next chapter might be a while or might not because I'm in my 30's and have to get rid of my tonsils finally along with some other things because of sleep apnea. Because of this I am going in for day surgery but I will be in pain for over a week so who knows what I will do. I might just watch TV or I might try to write something I don't know. So if nothing comes out for a while just assume it's because of the surgery and I am still writing chapters.**_

 _ **I will stay on this world for a while, I might even make it a midway base so if anything goes wrong it can mess this world over and not mine. Who know but as of right now I have more freedom to do things here than in my world where I can only expand my influence through my corporations expanding. And that takes time. On this world I can do whatever I want and it won't worry too much and there are so many magical and different DNA to harvest and look into I don't see myself leaving this world and I want to see if my interference changes this worlds connection to japan or not. Still haven't rolled for that yet it's a 70% chance it will, but there that 29% it won't and 1% that it connects to something far far worse than japan of our age.**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**I wrote 5k words while on perks and blood loss and I had to throw it all out. There was no way even I could understand what was going on. I also realized I can't write battles and decent dialog worth shit, oh well the story progresses based on the consequences of marks actions. I don't like how this came out but I am going to still put it out so I can stop going over it. I'm saying fuck it and moving the story forward.**_

29-29-29-29-29-29-29-29-29-29-29-29-29-29-29-29-29-29-29

In the morning after the night I had saved the bunnies (a week for me using the TT to make more preparations in materials and goods) I was sitting in the mess hall with more people from my company. I had let know anyone with magic about the situation here and I plan to set up a vacation area / another home for people if they want to practise magic in the open. I just let them know that at any time I might have to kill the gate that leads here and abandon the world. Because of that I had a number of people already sitting here from umbrella works waiting for the bunnies to start showing up for morning breakfast and lunch, it was laid out in buffet style but with magic holding everything at proper temperatures.

At about an hour after sunrise 4 girls showed up together after getting dressed in robes from there tent, and when they entered they looked around and noticed all the food. When they were about to grab it by hand or something I have a person there showing them the knives forks and plates to use. Also in using the tongs and large spoons to grab things and put them on their plates. I did this just in case they started to use their hands. With the amount of clean water and cleaning services I am going to provide I want to instill proper hygiene practices. I'm sure when my people will help when they learn the language here.

As the bunnies look at the food small samples are stuck with a toothpick for them to try things. I watch as they try things and the joy on their faces is great to see. I'm pretty sure if I offer this all the time I would keep them here, but I need for them to do something to earn it later because I can't just give things away for free. People need to feel like they are doing something worthwhile to keep them happy and not turning into fat blobs. Maybe I will send them out trapping and fishing for live animals so I have samples to play with.

As that first group is near the end of the line of food and are about to leave a new group shows up. When the new one is noticed the first group hurriedly rushes up to them to tell them all about the food they have tried and are allowed to eat.

As we just sat there no one sat near any of my people or myself this morning until Tyuule was lead in by Halley in a common dark green robe. After she was shown the food and took some for herself she came over to sit by me. I must say that I miss looking at her naked body but at the same time I'd rather see it when she wants to show it not because her mind was broken from shock. She no longer has a collar on but she keeps looking at mine and my people's torques. I don't think any of them have noticed them before because it was all just a whirlwind. But I guess in her mind the torque Halley wore could be seen as she was my slave but since I am wearing one it must be for something else. But even though I saw her looking I will let her ask and start the conversations. No need to push the poor woman.

When she finally says something it's something I was hoping I could just push away.

"Lord Holdings I must thank you on behalf of my people and myself personally. I will always be at your service be it my mind or body. All you have to do is ask and I will do it to make up for the effort you spent to save us."

"Miss Tyuule you don't need to worry about that. All I want is that if you and your people stay with me is that you will be under my laws and jurisdiction. I only want this because I don't want any fighting here. I came to this land to learn and expand my peoples knowledge on everything they can get a hold of. It's just that I absolutely hate rape and slavery and when I see it on such a grand scale I couldn't stop myself. I know in the large scheme of things I will never be able to stop slavery here unless I take over but I will not allow that to happen in any area I have control over. That includes rape, if a woman wants to sell her body or give it freely I don't care, but if it's ever forced and the people don't actually want it and weren't purposely trying to provoke the assailant into doing it then I will deal with them. So can you let your people know that they can stay with those conditions other than that what I said yesterday of giving them some silver and sending them on their way stands."

"I understand my lord."

"Miss Tyuule you do not have to call me that just call me Mark."

"I cannot do that my lord it doesn't feel right."

*sigh*

"Ok I will leave it for now but I hope in the future you will come to know me enough to know that it's just mark if you want to talk to me."

As I was halfway through my conversation with Tyuule, Nara had sat down with a plate full of breakfast sausages, bacon, turkey bacon and a large waffle with maple syrup covering everything. She must love meat and have a major sweet tooth. She hasn't said anything yet and is just sitting there and listening to everything around us. I guess Halley must be filling her in on things and doesn't need to ask me questions.

Finally I go and get some food for myself and sit down to eat. Normally Maggie would have someone already pop food in for me or something but I wanted it to be seen that I eat the same food these girls are. I don't want them to think I need something special even though my elves love something up with new foods and also being presented in different ways all the time. It's nice to try all the different foods they find form around the world. But I hate grits that was the worst breakfast I ever had and I was never given it again, hell as soon as I had a disgusted face my plate was gone and a glass of water and bowl was in front of me before I knew it.

Right now Halley has gone back to her standard everyday wear of a black business suit, but with black dragon hide boots instead because she will be walking around here a lot in nature can't be wearing those CFM pumps. Me on the other hand I'm wearing a set up black umbrella BDU's because I could care less what I wear here but it's much better than my business casual I wear around Earth1. The difference with my BDU from standard ones is that if anyone tried stabbing me they wouldn't make it through the material. I know I rescued these girls but until I know if they want to stay and truth serum them I can't know if I can trust them not to kill me. And as for Nara, it looks like Halley found her the same things to wear as her but with sandals instead.

29-29-29-29-29-29-29-29-29-29-29-29-29-29-29-29-29-29-29

Nara POV

29-29-29-29-29-29-29-29-29-29-29-29-29-29-29-29-29-29-29

I have no idea what I have gotten myself into. I was just sitting in the inn and hoping to get my next client since it had been very slow lately. I didn't want to ply my trade with those soldiers that's came through that where part of Prince Zoral's troops because I don't know if I would be taken with them. With the rumours that were heard before they even came everyone knew where they were heading and I wanted no part of another group of people getting enslaved.

Sure there were other bunny tribes around but this was the largest group that had actually settled down. Many have spread out because of the constant warfare between the bunny groups that occurred and this one was all that was left that had any size to it.

When the serving girl told me a lord wanted my services I was a bit worried since I didn't register him coming in because I was contemplating things so that meant I couldn't disappear. As I looked to him I noticed 2 guards with strange helmets standing either side of his seating area. He also has a woman next to him that I don't know what to class as because her demeanour screamed to me that she was to be listened to. No lord would ask for my services when his wife is sitting next to him either so maybe she was his personal slave with the identification on her neck. But when I look at him he has the same object around his neck so it must be some new fashionable necklace. The reason for this is because he is too well-kept to be a slave and he has guards protecting him along with the same air around him like the woman.

As I begin to have a stilted conversation with him I wonder why he can't speak properly until I realise that he is not from around here and that explains everything I have noticed. Then when we come to an agreement for my price we both found out we were talking about different things. He just wants someone as a guide for the area. I then inform him everything I knew that was going on around here and it looks to have made a good impression on him because next thing I know I am getting offered possibly 1 large gold coin for a year's work. Fuck me that's too much and if he figures out he over paid I might just get taken as compensation and my money taken at the same time. I let him know this and now I am working on a 1 small gold a year with possibilities of getting more based on how I preform. No gifts but actually money that will help me later in life. I have lucked out so well with this person.

That idea changes the next day as we walk out of town toward the bunny enslavement. I have no idea why he is going there but I can't stop things now. Then he does something crazy by creating a horseless carriage that I have never seen before from a toy version. As I get inside it is so fast and clean and I have no idea what the inside walls are made out of, I can't stop touching the smoothness of whatever it is. As the music turns on I am scared but then remember he mentioned about it so I just sit down and he "buckles" me in so I don't fall from the seat if we stop quickly.

Things get even stranger when we see smoke from the possible area where it is all happening and he then turns the "truck" into a toy again and puts it into his magic bag and then a "plane" is brought and turned into a flying carriage. There is no sound coming from it as we move in the air just the movement from lord Holdings and his assistant Miss Halley. The soldiers are eerily quiet and perfectly still and if I didn't know any better I would assume there golems but they can't be because they move like real people along with not having to be told things.

When we are flying back from talking to the bunnies that remained I am just looking at them all and at Miss Halley. Somehow we have absconded with the last of the resisting bunnies and are flying them back to Lord Holding's home on this continent. Why would someone do this? It can't be for altruistic reasons because no one does that. There has to be something that he will get out of this. But he has made it clear they can leave once they get there and he also brings the ones that have been enslaved.

The entire plane ride back I keep trying to go over everything, but about 10 seconds from landing I notice Miss Halley just disappear. I am so shocked I don't even say anything I just leave the plane with the others. As I get out I see mark and Halley in an area with more naked bunnies with blankets on them. Yet I also see a bunny that has silver hair and she's naked just standing beside Lord Holdings.

After hearing everything, I went into the mess hall to see how my new room area to wash in works. I then just kept watching everyone; I didn't feel right going to sit by Lord Holdings with him having Tyuule beside him all naked. I can tell it's not sexual but I can still see how he is holding himself away as to not destroy her mentally more. He is even feeding her. I think I would be the same way if what he said was true. Giving myself 100% to a person who has killed the people I care about just to keep the rest safe and it all turning out to be a lie. I will go find Miss Snow later and find out what Lord holding wants from me. Maybe if I have a bath with her and help clean up Tyuule I can ask some more questions. Because from the looks of things Lord Holdings doesn't need more women. Especially if what he said was true about only wanting women in his bed that they care about each other.

As we finish our dinner I stand up and join Tyuule's other side while Ms. Snow is on the other directing her. As I look to her for directions she leads me to a tent so we can get ready for a comfortable sleep. She even lets me know that I will be staying in Tyuule's tent. When I asked where she will be staying, she lets me know that she has another home with mark and 2 other girls and they will be going back and forth now. But now that they have so many people here he is going to build a copy of his home from his island. I don't know what that means but it sounds like if he loves that place enough to remake it here then that means he will be staying here a long time. When I ask about what it looks like, I can't wait for him to build it here. I just wonder how long it will take to build. I am going to assume 5 years or more so that means we will have to live in their homes till then. But that is not a bad thing because just by walking inside and going into the washroom it looks fit for a lord and if everyone's is the same I don't see anyone crying about having to stay here.

For about 2 hours we just washed Tyuule very gently trying to sooth her from the abuse put through her. When she asked when Lord Holdings would require her body for helping her people Ms. Snow just giggled slightly and said that he will never require it. He let us know that "Mark" only requires loyalty and nothing else. She then told us about the slaves he's rescued and rehabilitated and all now work under her. When we asked what they did we were told they are his personal assistants that help run his financial empire. She started talking about how mark just wanted a place for the people he cared about to be happy and not have to worry about getting stabbed in the back and could just enjoy life by increasing knowledge as a whole for everyone in umbrella.

Mark does not want to take over the world but he will kill anyone who threatens him and his, if he finds it necessary. She also told us that mark had told her he had read a light novel about this world and said he felt bad for Tyuule and what she was put through; as soon as he found out he could help her he was set for it. So he did this selfishly but not for any reason other than he formed an emotional connection to her novel character. He said that he doesn't require anything from her he just wanted to fix something that he felt was wrong.

We where both shocked at this but it was explained away that mark had made his own gate to this world that he kept open and the gates where probably gates to a different world that went a different path. Ms. Snow explained in basics the multiverse theory and that's why there was a chance people could know about a connecting world. Tyuule asked what she should do and Ms. Snow told the both of us if they really wanted to help was just to learn as much as we could and help add to marks knowledge. Or just try and help him in this world with gaining more information on what's going on so he doesn't get surprized. Mark does not want to get involved with the politics here but at the same time won't put up with nonsense here. It was told to us about how much mark could do out in the open on his world compared to here so he was planting himself down and making his mark and accomplish things that his home world wouldn't allow him.

We told Miss Snow that the empire would try and kill him because he killed the crown prince but she said that it would be ok because we could defend ourselves. Went I thought of marks soldiers and his planes and trucks they did look intimidating but he can't have the same numbers as the empire. When I brought this up she told me I would discover in time Mark's true power that he commands. She also let us know that we should help round up people tomorrow for the start of medical treatments. We have been informed that all our cut ears could be replaced and anything else done to us. We would also all be checked for diseases that the soldiers could have given us or we have before.

There was a disease ward that was going to be set up but it takes time and you need to know what you want to isolate and remove from the perimeter. The ward had a comparing enchantment along with removing the bacteria or viruses into a designated box that is set to 2000°C. The ward won't grab anything it doesn't know about so umbrella is constantly updating it's library on harmful viruses and bacteria, along with grabbing anything that a mutation would create. Not everything is removed, so all our immune systems are still worked and slowly as our systems increase we release more into our denied areas so we never become bubble people. This should be able to combat engineered plagues along with any zombie viruses that might be created.

All in all the more I learned the more I was flabbergasted, and I could understand why he didn't care to much about our bodies. Lord holdings must have women throwing themselves at his feet in a chance to have some of his power. Even Tyuule was a little lost, but over the time Ms. Snow was talking she resolved into a determined face.

We even asked how long they had been together, and also with the other women. She then said it was subjective, because would could travel in time and mark was basically in his 40's. Me and Tyuule couldn't believe this, first he can time travel and second he looks 25 not 40 not even Halley looks that old. I questioned why she would tell us this and she replied that she assumed that no matter what we would probably try and stay near him all the time. The problem with that, is that we constantly time hoped and it would be noticed and could lead to confrontations later. She even replied that even if we knew nothing can be done about it. It's like understanding they come from another world, sure we know that but nothing can be done or stop more people coming.

When we finished the bath both of us where shown our own rooms in the tent along with things that we could wear the next day and where to put garments that need to be cleaned. I asked Miss Snow if I could have what she was wearing and she had no issue with that and by the time I woke up it would be ready for me to wear.

After about 30min since she left, Tyuule came knocking at the door and asked if I would mind if I could sleep with her because she didn't want to be alone tonight. I had no issue with that so I held up my blanket and Tyuule snuggled into my chest and wrapped her arms around me. I just hugged her back and kept stroking her back and made soothing sounds.

29-29-29-29-29-29-29-29-29-29-29-29-29-29-29-29-29-29-29

As the day continued, I had to start to plan out this place in seriousness. Before now I didn't have a plan for anything, I was just going with the flow because we could still have people living at earth1. I think I will just remake my island but expand upon it, including my main house and library. But the library here will not have the magic from my world it can have the physics but not the magic. Also I will add the hearth stone right under my house, including the only way to access the gate to earth1.

For now though I will just layout all the trunk lines 4m down when the bunnies are sleeping or by casting a notice-me-not on myself and work. I figure if it's down 4m there is little chance anyone digging down will hit it because nothing that big will be built here. With the help of everyone and elves who are free I think I can have most of it done in a month. Just the housing for the bunnies will take another month as long as I want to keep the same layout and not do a standardized western box layout.

I am still going to put up sapphire defence walls everywhere so that it is ringed around places that don't have natural defences. And if I tie those walls into the trunk lines then they can soak up even more power and everything I had to the hearth stone will have more power to draw from.

As further time passed, about half of the bunnies left and those where the ones that had fought to the end because they did not want to be under someone else's control. This led to Mark having to arrange for more and more counselling for the ones that stayed because they felt abandoned by their people. One thing that did happen was that Tyuule stayed and was constantly with Mark and giving him updates on the bunnies, and anything else she could discover. She didn't do this because she felt indebted to him it was more along the lines that she saw him as the ultimate defence of her people and she failed them before she would do anything to keep them safe. With the more she heard of Marks power both magical and physical. Because he was on par with a bunny in combat and spared with others who still wanted to test themselves against him since we are a warrior race by heart. A normal human would be unable to match the speeds and strength of a bunny because they were at least 3 times faster and twice as strong. Add to his magical and TK added into the combat and it would take at least 8 of the soldier golems going all out to get him. Speaking of the golems he called robots, they could easily do a 3:1 with their knifes against units with no magic. She was then told that anyone identified as a magic user in combat would have everything array against them to put them down as fast as possible. When guns where added into all this marks forces along with the bigger guns he had her people would forever be safe, if they stayed with him.

About 7 months after the bunnies had left a legion of 30,000 came marking through the woods but has been spotted long ago from aerial reconnaissance came into the clearing that Mark had made that was 300m out from all sides of his village/town whatever you want to call it. Since they knew they were coming everyone had been sent into their homes that had been built into the old Japanese outer style that had be reinforced with magic.

At the head of the legion when they reached the clearing, came the commanders of the unit and discussed what they saw. When they had emerged they saw a vast clearing with a wall that looked to be glass that was a light shade of blue that made it so that it was hard to see into the area it was surrounded. But that would just be asinine that the place was protected by glass and to that scale so it had to be something else. Also the ground was very hard and uniform with fewer than 10cm of soil when a soldier tried to stab a spear into the ground for some reason.

All of this the commanders ignored for the most part, because they had just expected to find tents, fantastical tents if the stories where to believed but tents none the less. They were here to apprehend the person who killed Prince Zorzal El Caesar, on behalf of the emperor. Because of this they sent out a rider to announce their arrival and there demand for the person responsible to be given to them and to surrender or everyone will be killed.

When the rider rode up to the front entrance to announce the intentions of the legion, a figure in black cloth came out of the large gateway arc in the wall that had another black and tan dressed person on either side. Exchanges where made and the rider road back to the commanders of the legion letting them know that they would get to punish these people.

When the rider made it back he let it be known that no one would surrender and that they would have to make the first move, but if they attacked all of these men would be wiped out. As the commanders heard this many scoffed and laughed at a place that looked like it could hold no more than 5,000 people. Especially with no farm land around and no roads for ease of trade to supply food for the town. Because of this they started to prepare there troops for battle and subjugation of the area so a proper town can be made for the imperium.

While all this was going on the soldier units had all been placed on war active along with all the defence towers where prepared for full launch of cluster bomb missiles. The bunnies on the other hand where ordered to stay in their homes and they would be notified when it would be safe to come out. All in all this fight would have no living umbrella employees physically involved and everything would be commanded remotely while wasps continued to circle the sky, giving an over watch while also finding outlying troops or scouts that aren't being deployed using thermal and other imaging.

This would be the first time since training scenarios that umbrella would fight a living army even if it didn't use modern weapons, just the amount of people involved would show any needed improvements that will need to be done or filled with other specialized units. Just in case 25 MOOSE units were on standby behind the walls in hastily made open top bunkers so they can deploy if the soldier units and turret defences can't handle the troops.

All bunnies also have a Torq on them after it was told that all people that work for Mark or serve under him have to wear one. With Mark also wearing one the bunnies didn't think of it as a slave collar or anything along those lines. Those Torq had a monitor charm, stasis charm and port key on them that would activate under extreme duress to the body of the person wearing them or anything else harmful that was life threatening. This was done so sparring could be done at full force, and still keep the Torq on and not worrying about getting a broken arm and getting ported away. There was also a remote port key feature that can be activated and send people to emergency shelters on world1. At any time a person can say a personal word choice that will activate it also.

With all those features the bunnies weren't concerned for their lives but their homes. They still worried in the back of their minds because it was just like before and they would still worry until it was shown to them they didn't need to.

Nothing happened for a few days because the legion was not just going to march through the gate and get ambushed so they made scaling ladders over the days. When they were done they attacked in the dawn light hours.

During this time mark had 2 soldier units without guns standing 100m out in front of the gates so they would be forced to attack them first giving him the lame excuse he needed to justify himself to everyone for wiping out every soldier that came. The reason for this is because if the empire hears of nothing for a long time they won't know what to think. It could be that they succeeded and are going from there or they are all dead or anything else including plagues. All in all it buys more time unlike if someone returns and tells that they were wiped out.

As the first rays of light lit the sky a hail of arrows descended on the 2 soldier units and into the town over the walls. When the arrows hit the soldiers they just stuck in the fabric they wore and the ones that reached over the walls stopped dead in the air as if they hit something and fell back down outside of the walls. This did not stop the rain of arrows for the second prepared volley and as that was going on the 2 soldier units retreated back to the walls of the town. When the commanders saw the 2 guards running they ordered all units to attack. When they almost reached the walls and the opening in the wall soft *womps* where heard above the shouting and running of feet. After that it was just explosions and fire that rained down on the men. There was very few left alive and instead of using the Gatling guns on the wall 45 soldier units left out of opening in the wall and proceeded to dispatch the survivors. While they dispatched them the wasps where lighting up all the remaining commanders that hadn't committed to the initial charge and all the archers. A few trees where reduced to kindling from killing rear scouts that where set up far into the tree line. The only ones that were not killed where on ones near the baggage and supply train that came with the legion. Those people would get a visual inspection by the soldier units.

The soldier units went out again after that all they did was dispatch any that were still alive and check to see if anyone was hiding under dead bodies or playing possum. To stop this from happening everybody that was found was pulled from the pile if they were in one and had there throat slit. During this time the baggage train was still watched by the wasps and was made sure no one left. Only one did and was a guard and was shot down by and observing soldier unit that helped watch them from the ground.

As the units checking the bodies finished, they moved to the baggage train and surrounded the area so Mark, Halley and Nara could come up to them to talk. When they arrived it was some young boys no older than 12 it looked like and mostly mixed species camp followers but where slaves and not just prostitutes. The people there saw mark, Nara and Halley approach they all got down on their knees and put their heads on the ground and made noises in the same vain as don't kill us.

It took a while but mark finally was able to get them to stand up and explain their situation before coming here and told them he would have to keep them hear till next time he had the empire come since he didn't want them knowing what happened to his troops. Until then they were his guests and didn't need to service anyone they didn't want to and could even stay alone in their rooms for all he cared. The only thing they couldn't do till the next attack was leave. All of them made no complaints because they knew they could be killed at any moment and they were lucky this lord let them live if he did want the empire to know what happened to their men.

While camp followers followed back Halley and Nara to the town, mark stayed back and with a couple of expanded trunks he started to shrink and move everything there into them. But while he was doing this he noticed he forgot all about the horses that had come with the soldiers and pulling the carts. He would have to round them all up with people and not the soldier units because they were spooked around them. He decided he would have to make their own area that they could run free and for anyone who wanted to ride and take care of them along with a stable for them along with all other horse care requirements they needed. He always had the option to send them back to earth1 but figured this would add to the things the people who were here could do.

After that the soldier units when they were free headed back out into battle field with expanded trunks and started to strip the soldiers there of everything and tossing it into the trunks. Meanwhile one unit walked to each striped soldier or body part and started to put them into a separate trunk that only held bodies and body parts. The reason for this is that mark didn't feel the people needed to get involved and could easily get rid of all the bodies at any point and anyone who wants can help sort anything that the soldiers were wearing and keeping 10% of what they sort. This would give them something to do and if they wanted to fix things Mark could supply them with the needed materials to do that also helping in keeping the people busy.

Later that night during dinner everyone had left their houses and where asking questions to the umbrella people of what happened and they were explained what happened. The people listened to the stories of the people in the command center and were amazed that they didn't have to worry about the empire and so many of their soldiers had been massacred and no one from the umbrella side suffered casualties.

As dinner was wrapping up Mark stood up and let everyone know about the horses that are in a simple paddock and the stables and area for them he will be creating along with the ideas he had for the armour of the soldiers. Many people contemplated this and where told that they had all the time they wanted to think on this but by then the people who started early would have already gone through things. But he let them know that nothing would be done till morning anyway.

Little did mark know that Tyuule had talked to Halley about getting into his bed that night. This was one of the nights while using the TT that he would sleep with her alone on this world while the other 2 girls would be on earth1 sleeping with another version of him. Only this time Tyuule had convinced Halley that she wanted to sleep with mark to show him how much she appreciated everything he has done and kept them safe. Halley on the other hand thought this was funny and figured it would not be bad for mark to have a queen as a consort and it would probably make him happy once he got used to it. So later that night when the lights where off Tyuule entered his room completely naked and slowly prowled up into his bed.

29-29-29-29-29-29

As I was dozing off in bed waiting for Halley to show up I heard the door open up and close and I knew Halley had just finished getting ready and was coming to bed, so we could snuggle up and go to sleep after this exhausting day.

When Halley reached the bed she started to slide her hands up my legs starting at my calves under the covers and proceeded to massage them slowly working her way up. This was a new way that Halley started our fun times and I just let her do what she wanted. When she reached my groin she started to cup my balls and run her tongue along my shaft till she reached the tip. As she got to the tip she inhaled my shaft in one go and almost bottomed out.

I knew Halley liked it a bit rough so I grabbed her head like she liked, and pushed her all the way down and bobbed it a few times with her keeping a tight seal on my cock. After a few bobs I realized I felt fluffy bunny ears on top of her head and froze while she continued to bob up and down on my shaft with her face. When my brain finally kicked in, I pulled her off and cast a wandless lumos and proceeded to find out who the hell got into my room when only me and a select few should be able to get in.

As my eyes adjusted to the light I had produced, I saw who had come into my bed tonight. She was a silver haired exotic beauty that has hung around me, Nara and Halley while on this world. She has been working very hard these 7 months trying to prove her worth to me even though I keep telling her she doesn't need to.

"Tyuule what are you doing."

"You don't like it?"

"Of course I like it. But going from nothing but you near me most of the time here, to one night where you start off giving me a blowjob right off the bat. All this without even a kiss or letting me know it's you is out of the blue."

"What does that matter, I just want to give myself to you and let you know that whatever you want to do to me is ok."

"Tyuule you don't need to do this. I will still protect you people like today even if you were to run away tomorrow and we stop right here. I have told you this many times there is no strings attached to this."

"But why don't you want me? Am I not appealing to you? Is this about Halley? Because if it is I already talked to her and it was her that let me in."

 _What the hell is Halley playing at? Fuck me, I know if I stop this I will utterly mess with her head and at the same time reinforce that she needs to do this with me. I don't think the abuse and half her people still leaving, has left her mind and is grabbing onto me as stability in her world and has probably got some white knight syndrome latched onto me._

"How about you just come laydown on my chest and we can talk some more and you can spend the night with me and Halley if she decides to show up."

"Don't you want to continue? You were very forceful and it seemed to me you liked what I was doing."

"That has nothing to do with it, because I thought you were Halley. We can discuss that and what she expected to happen. Other than that just relax and if you want to talk instead of resting then we can talk some more."

After that she just pushed me down from a sitting position and rested her head on my chest and I wrapped an arm around her. About 10 min later Halley peeked into the room and when I saw her I gave her a pointed look. With that she just came in and shrugged her shoulders and let the silk robe around her drop to the ground and came and crawled into bed on the other side. After that we had a talk that included her and I was finally convinced to let Tyuule enjoy her time with me whenever she wanted or I wanted. If she was a normal person and with no issues it wouldn't have been a big deal with me. But the fact that she's a rape victim scares the shit out of me on whatever I do will affect her negatively. I didn't worry about diseases because all the bunnies had been checked and rechecked for anything and treated if something was found. This all had to do with making sure I didn't start creating a Sekai or Kotonoha from school days and end up with my head cut off one night.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Can anyone that remembers any TV shows or movies that characters that can move to different dimensions; or tech that can move to other realities like sliders and such? Just send me a pm. It will help me a lot if I roll a certain universe, and I fail the roll on safe outcome. I'm sure some of you will guess where I am going with it, but it's a just in case. It's there because the roll for the world connecting to the gate world. Right now its 50% cannon world 50% random world.**_

 _ **Might take longer on updates because people are getting laid off. Even though I have a secure position I have to make it look like I do a lot instead of a lot on the computer which is not noticeable. *Sigh***_

30-30-30-30-30-30-30-30-30-30-30-30-30-30-30-30-30-30

Time skip of 3 years and major events leading up to opening of Alnus Hill Gate

30-30-30-30-30-30-30-30-30-30-30-30-30-30-30-30-30-30

It took little less than 3 years from the point of the first attack on the town, to the point when the gate showed up on Alnus hill. Mark had expected that someone had built it, but no one did. It just showed up one day and an empire scout noticed it and an army started to amass. There is a probable time till the gate activates from there end, and the empire knew that schedule after the many other gates that have opened.

During this time, many things had happened on earth and the empire planet. The first thing that happened was that Mark started his own space program. The difference was that he hired retired people from every space agency he could find after vetting them they weren't spy's. He even tracked down people in retirement that used to work for the manned missions, who after various NDA's would love the idea of working for Umbrella and all the toys they had access to and teach there hard earned knowledge and have a budget that made them cry with joy. The difference with this was that this space testing and start up started in the empire world. The reason Mark did this was so he could do whatever he wanted and not worry about the bureaucracy of the rest of the world about putting things in space. This was reinforced more when he had people look into the hoops he would have to jump through and pay of people to get things started. So Mark ended up saying fuck it and was now letting the new people interact with his research group and ideas went flying.

To not have to worry about land issues with making a lift off area, Mark made a huge dock and set about making a structure out in deep water using oil rig designs. He created a structure that was 400m square out in deep water that could handle extreme punishment from either a rocket taking off or anything else used to put stuff into space, that Umbrella Space comes up with. On a separate rig a mile to the west all of the tracking equipment and everything else was located along with anything else that was come up with. No one actually worked there other than droids for maintenance, because there was a solid connection to a dedicated server farm that processed the information for Umbrella Space so it can't be hacked.

With help of magic and hard earned knowledge from mistakes of the past from NASA, different launch vehicles were finally being tried out. Only 1 satellite so far had been launched, that was a crude one to begin with but was in geostationary orbit over Alnus hill to track what was going on so nothing in the sky was found. After that was done the group was concentrating on the cheapest way to get things into space by using expansion charms in the fuel areas, weight reducing charms and runes. Even cooling runes to make things thinner so it wasn't as heavy. Everything was tried; they even went to their kids and asked for crazy ideas to see what nonsense they could think of that might inspire them. With the almost blank check given there seemed to be a launch a week with people trying things. It also helped that Mark2 was spinning off dumb AI's to help code things that were created so all that was waited on was the physical vehicle its self.

With the increase of people the towns boarders grew, because those people wanted to live in this world and not in the Australian desert.

As the town grew in size but still kept the same style of houses in an old Japanese style. Along with more roaming water gardens that connected to everyone's place along with simple walkways that spanned connections in public spaces. A number of people from the empire and world1 wanted a road connecting the town in case they wanted to head out and explore. This was debated over and was finally agreed to happen after the empire stopped sending troops to capture the town. That was because over the last 3 years the empire had kept sending bigger forces to capture the town that finally had the name of Seaside. It was a simple name that explained the town in general. After the first force of 30,000 the next was 50,000 and finally 65,000. After that they stopped coming but it took a period of 6 months between each. And with the arrival of the gate and no one hearing back from the new town Seaside was given a lower priority. All effort was pushed to Alnus Hill, the reason for this was that nothing else was happening from that direction so the empire thought whatever was there was stationary, and wouldn't cause issues for them.

So when the gate finally showed and no new empire troops had shown up, a 4 lane granite road was produced that connected to the nearest road way. While that was being made, a possible future trade depot was also created about 300m out from the walls of the town for possible trade related issues that might turn up now that there was a road created. Also when the bigger industrial docks where made for Umbrella Space a number of small fishing docks where also created. To give the bunnies something to do many books where given to them of all sorts of wooden fishing boats that they could launch from them so they could make their own and fish. Mark supplied them with nets from his world and rope but the wood was all local but not the tools used to shape things. He wanted there to be something for the people to do so creating your own ships and going fishing for food and other things was a simple thing to create. Even some fish that were caught and put under preservation charms were put in the Trade Depot.

Another thing that had happened on earth1 that Mark didn't know about was that the slave situation had been solved by Tonks and her crew. The originator of it all was Severus Snape using a nasty set of potions and mind arts to create them. When this was found out Tonks was going to kill him, but Halley found out and took him and all the notes from his house. What actually happened next was that Halley came up with to her was the brilliant idea that Mark needed more trusted aids that could help him with the expansion of the company steadily growing with Marks growth spurts. This made her come up with the idea that if she could get women that didn't want their lives anymore or would sell themselves to give their families money then she could use them to help Mark. She just needs to make the process better and safer for the girls. The reason why she wanted women is because the ones right now where working out great and no reason to change things. Along with the fact that she hadn't found out how to remove the sexual attraction component to the process because it was tied into everything even the loyalty part.

Because of these conclusions, Halley had given one of her girls named Annette the job to find people like this that would want to work and live for Mark. This would turn out to be extremely shady to anyone looking in on this later, because Annette thought to herself she should just go to every women's prison in a 3rd world country to find these women and go from there. She even posted on suicide internet boards topics about how she would give people $10,000 worth of 100 gram platinum bars to anyone in their family. This would only happen if they wanted a painless death but where willing to fly to Australia and would be notified from there where to go. The amount of people that accepted the idea that their deaths could give their family some income that where terminally ill and couldn't find a way to die that didn't scare them, or where worried about emotionally scarring the people around them by their death was huge.

Because of the amount of people that actually responded to these forums Annette didn't end up going to the prisons yet, and had to work through the amount of mail she was receiving. But this didn't just bring in women but also males, Annette thought that this wasn't that bad because she could always have them mind wiped along with the girls because everyone that came to her was put through medical with Pansy, this was so she could try and solve all sorts of new issues with the human body and experiment without having to worry about the patients once she was told that the people wanted to die. So when they were mind wiped essentially the person who they were died and a blank body was left that just had autonomic responses. Sure some people would think this was horrible but it was these people's choice and they can't force their beliefs on people.

So in the end everyone that came in was dosed with the Draught of Living Death to suspend them and halt everything including whatever was killing them and they were put into storage until they were next to be worked on. This helped with much medical knowledge in Umbrella along with them experimenting with the male bodies trying to make the human body better then what it once was. Also with the help of the research division, many things where tried like creating prosthetics that work better then what was in place in the world along with other things going into a human body. All of this was never discussed, but the people working on this were of loose morals and with the person being "brain dead"; no one working there felt bad about what they were doing. If they were told to do it on a living person they would all say NO, but to these bodies they just thought that through the people's choice they would help the world. So there was nothing done to disrespect the body because the people valued the choice of the person who was once alive in the body.

The women that came out of this and were cured of everything and where perfectly healthy where put through the slave procedure and added to the growing list of loyal administrators that worked for Halley after their training was done.

Mark never knew of this till recently, until he specifically asked Halley what was going on. When she told him at first he was shocked but after thinking about it for a day he just figured "what the hell." And just ignored it but asked Halley for any further stuff like this, he should be notified and not have to ask her for specifics. He then asked how many people had actually come to die, he was taken by surprise again when she told him there was currently close to 7,000 people on "ice" and was growing once it was known that the platinum was real. The issue was not letting the Australian gov. know about the amount of people that went missing. But with them in their systems with the help of Mark2 most of it was just swept away since people where paid no one made a fuss. He was even told that there were many who just had mental disorders or who had severe cases of depression who just wanted it to end and instead of jumping off something or into something they wanted their family to get the platinum to help them. The suicide rates in japan dropped noticeably because with the social pressure on young adults and teenagers. They seemed to figure that at least they were worth $10,000 and chose that way out instead of trains and buildings ending it. In many places these marked bars started to become a form of currency because they all had a very stylized caduceus in the center made out of the industrial sapphire Umbrella produces. With every bar a set size and weight it was easy for people to determine if they were fake with a simple weight and measure check. The caduceus as it was called had become the 3rd world countries coin. And when it was discovered how they showed up and what that person had to do there were many people who started to come to make their families lives better. In the end the amount of people from those countries started to get too high to enter Australia and be disappeared, so receiving places in those countries where made with portals. By the end of the 3rd year the number had gone up to 88,000 people that were housed and stacked in specially created underground warehouses based on the issues with them.

Another thing that happened on world1 was that many places that needed security guards in Australia had been clamoring for scout droids, and almost every gated community wanted at least 6 to do constant patrols, and only leaving a human administration staff for people to talk to. Because of all these new units out it was only a matter of time before people tried to steal them for greedy individuals, countries or militaries around the world. In every case that the people who were doing this were captured alive Tonks got them and where doused with Veritaserum and was traced back to the originator. If the party involved was a legal gov. agency the person was drained of all there financial details and everything they owned and had access to on the gov. side was taken and a naked individual was deposited in front of their agency with a note on them saying to stop or worse things will happen. For the agencies around the world that didn't stop, they started to discover a list of things that where now forfeit because of this, and that included planes and vehicles that were owned in some way to agency. It became a running joke of what Umbrella would steal with the rival foreign agencies' that had spy's in them reporting what was going on after they stopped after the first time. The most stubborn agency was the French DGSE, and it had cost them 2 gulf streams 9 armored vehicles and finally the directors classic 1957 Mercedes Benz 300 SL and 1966 Ferrari 275. Mark expected that it would stop after those ended up in his collection that he had decided to start.

Tonks on the other hand had her people grow even more with the amount of people that had been retired from the military because of a missing body part. When they were finally in shape again after receiving there new limb or eye and sent through team training, they helped wage a covert war of a heavy drug dealers and cartels. The amount of weapons alone that she had taken from these people was to the point where she was just tossing them into expanded trunks based on the wear and tear of them. The cash on the other hand that was found in drum barrels and card board boxes became ridiculous and she just started to use the cash to buy stuff from the black Market. Tonks now has in her collection 6 nuclear missiles from the Soviet Union and 1 nuclear equipped tomahawk cruise missile. And the prize of her collection is a Project 971 Akula nuclear-powered attack submarine. With all this spending she still has money being dumped into trunks constantly. She has also bought 5 of every kind of missile she can get ahold of and sent them along to Umbrella Works to have them torn apart to see how they work and copied and improved on.

Tonks has even started to help Nara set up her own whore houses in the empire world with surveillance set up everywhere to record everything that is said and help compile it into understandable information.

Also because of the amount of military people that have joined Tonks people they have reorganized themselves into a more formal hierarchy with ranks taken from the American marine core. When that was done many of the new people settled in easily with a structure they are used to. The only difference is that once a week everyone has to at some point go into and see a psychologist for 1 hour to talk about things to make sure nothing develops to cause harm to them or the unit. If something is found, with the help of the mind arts they are treated and helped to overcome the issues. This lead people who already who had some minor issues before they came in to feel much better. No one was let in that had major psychological issues, because there were many applicants who didn't, who could fill the same spot.

When Tonks held staff meetings with all here people, many times it was brought up that the people where happy with the war on drugs they were doing but wanted to do more. With it voiced so many times Mark was finally brought in, since he was considered the commander and chief of it all and the organizer of all this. When he spoke to them and listed everything along with the stuff they are doing based on the Droid retribution strikes he let them in on, he let them know that he didn't want to start wars with countries and that was the reason he was doing financial damage to government agency so it was a war of material and not people to keep it civil. With the drugs he told them he didn't want marijuana dealt with because he personally thought it was about as bad as tobacco, and the only reason it was illegal was because of lobbyists pushing for it. He also told them that they can't take over anyone because they didn't have the manpower to deal with a country; and he had no aspirations of ruling people who don't want him. After a while it was decided that if they could find terrorist cells they can get rid of them after checking to see if what they find out is true and not to blindly kill everyone. Many people were happy with this because it let them protect the general public without the red tape that they are used to.

Things with the warding team with the help the Fleur Delacour had accomplished the disease ward and a radiation ward that stopped all types of radiation from nuclear weapons detonations to radiations in space. The difficult part was letting in the helpful radiation that is needed for the human body and environment but stopping it when there is too much like UV A and B it was almost like as artificial ozone layers but for all radiations. With that done the first place that had the ward placed was the island where she lived along with a number of other Veela had settled there and loved to be fully nude on the beach. With no risk of sunburn the whole island pretty much had all the occupants either topless for the women or full nude like the Veela, not having to worry about burns on their bits.

In the business world Umbrella was killing Microsoft and Apple software wise since all there software could be installed on any machine and was reduced to ridiculous price in comparison to the competition. On the hardware side now that there had been many high density hard drives on the Market the competition had reversed engineered the process. They were selling more units then Umbrella but at higher price since Umbrella didn't sell in the same volume, so they had to go with the competition. The original Umbrella version was still proffered by many gaming enthusiasts. With the amount of money coming into Umbrella, they were the #1 corporation in Australia. This meant that they had much more leeway in what they did, and that was the reason why it was quick to get laws pass for their droids to arrest people on properties they watched. There video and audio treated like gov. controlled CCTV instillations and never thrown out. Mark ended up having to do some news related interviews just to keep people happy, and prove that he actually existed since he was never found other than on Umbrella properties. He even humored some nuts who claimed he was a robot from the future that came to take over the world; he had a MRI done on his whole body in front of the whole world. That alone made many people laugh that he had done that just to calm down the conspiracy nuts.

One funny thing that was happening was that a "fad" had started where beautiful women started showing up in major cities but had bunny ears on their heads. People looked and filmed the girls and put everything on the net, but in the end it led to nothing other than something to look at. Since none of these girls went to the hospital no one would know that the ears were real. Since no one believed in bunny girls including the magical community, no one thought anything about it other than the bunnies that where getting hit on from a wide variety of men and also offered photo shoots. When Mark was told this he just laughed, because he had guessed right on the reaction of normal people. It did help that security people were near buy if anything happened to the groups of women who were getting showed around earth1.

One thing that was concerning Mark was that the news was reporting on a number of terrorist cells that were coming out of North Korea that were bombing many neighboring countries. This was concerning because this can only go downhill with North Korea's half assed nukes. Mark wanted to send his people in but he didn't want to be responsible for WW3 and hoped other countries could deal with it, and not let worse things happen.

As for schooling for people that just received magic and those that just turned 11, people where taught the slow but more powerful way without a focus. All people were shown to different wands so they could find how there magic feels and from that point on it all starts with a simple Lumos spell. From there, there is a list of spells that had been researched with the amount of magic needed to accomplish for people to master. Through this they slowly built up there cores. Only 10 spells at a time would be given out at a time and people would have to prove to a teacher that they could do it. After it is shown to that teacher that they can do it the next 10 are given out until they know the first basic 50. During this entire time there are videos on how to cast the spells and tips and suggestions on how to feel along with holding a class room available for anyone that needs help, they can come in and ask questions. Everything is self-study because you aren't required to learn anything in magic, but there are tests that are given that state your official core strength. Also what level you are at in mastery of the spells you know by memory and what you can do with a quick cheat sheet. The history of magic is basically ignored, and a quick 3 month introductory course is given on everything in general terms that has led up to this point. The only official classes are Arithmancy and runes, because both could cause a person to die. But in the end if you kill yourself or injure yourself on your down time trying to learn by yourself, you are looked at as an idiot.

The culture at Umbrella is its own micro system where because so much is provided it's not based on what you can get, it's based on knowledge and what you discover. Instead of one up-man-ship through making someone else look bad or taking credit for something they did, it's based on what that person accomplished or created. Anyone that works for Umbrella does not need to worry about their job as long as they try, so because of that people are much happier because there is no looming threat of getting fired as long as you do your job properly. If you are unable to do your job you either get help or you are moved to somewhere that can use your knowledge better. Some people have even asked to work on the farms with the droids to help give a human perspective of things, and do other odds and ends that they don't. These people aren't looked down on at all because many believe that if they weren't needed they would be found something better to do with their time. In reality they weren't needed to do that job, but it was decided a happy person doing a job they like is much better than a content person doing something else. Since for all intents and purpose the only reason money was used was to give a way for the people to interact with the rest of the worlds. At Umbrella the food was free during meal times and you could always get a dorm room so you didn't need to buy a house. It also helped that anything created that can be sold to the world they would get 10% of the final profit on the item. The reason they get a percentage is that they don't have to make the item, Market it, patent it, have lawyers crawl all over it, and distribute it.

Neville Longbottom had been given a team of botanists to work with him and he was told to try and cross magical plants that grow quickly, or very hardy plants with edible plants or fruit bearing ones. Every experiment with the plants was done in a sub underwater in the Arctic Ocean just in case something went wrong with their creations. Over the years a number of things have been created but all have been made with a fast growing plant. What this plant did was used magic to help with the photosynthesis and the plant taking in carbon from the air to help with the speed of growth. This led to everything that was grown from these plants having a slight magical feel but also growing 4x faster but with a purple tinge to them. This was ok for strawberry's and tomatoes but when your lemons and peppers all have a bit of purple to them it takes a bit of getting used to. The plants ended up adding to the ambient magic and not taking from it so it was in the end all good, because nothing bad to the environment was discovered other then it taking twice as long to turn the dead plants into compost. Because of this many caverns where added for more fields using these plants. They would not replace the ones created because it is always a smart idea to keep and original just in case. Add to the fact that underground farming areas only took time to build, and nothing else made it a no brainer.

On the wizard front in Brittan and many of the ICW countries they started to pull back more and more and casting even stronger muggle repelling wards. The reason this was happening was that many were discovering from new muggle born kids about cell phones and built in cameras. When one episode of a wizard shooting something at a wall and a window disappearing, had over a million views and this was shown to a bunch of adult wizards it scared them. Luckily for them everyone thought it was great special effects. But because of this wizards were warned to stay out of muggle areas and only to apparate or flow into wizard controlled areas. Anyone who was seen going into the muggle world was quickly fined and worse if caught doing something visible in a muggle area were sent to jail for a month. Because of that law in Britain it saw the entrance to Diagon Alley the "Leaky Cauldron" closing its front door to the street. Along with this the knight bus was canceled because before this rarely did anyone use it, and now no one wanted to take a chance.

In Australia many kids have now started to choose the Umbrella route in their words. Most of these kids are the ones who actually want to do something with their lives and find that this route is the best way and at the same time removes the burden of schooling from the parents. Because of this those kids who live in a middle income family are now being given better computers and other things to help them with the schooling during high school. The parents now don't have to worry about saving minimum of 40k for schooling so the money that has been invested for secondary education is now being spent and helping the economy because parents are freer with their money.

There were a number of students who came from a zoology degree that joined umbrella. For the first year they worked with some of the dinosaurs but after that they asked mark for a number of subs for their own project. What they wanted to do is set up a number of huge eco systems where a number of animals could be kept like the San Diego Zoo Safari Park. But not just doing land but also river systems and coral reefs. All these took a number of years just to set up for the coral for the ocean system, plant life for the river and the different eco systems for the land and flying animals. After that with the help of elves many wild animals were taken and checked for medical issues, then deposited into their eco systems. Along with those animals that where taken, many blood samples were also taken and stored safely. With those samples more diverse genetic animals can be created when needed. These zoologists worked along with Hermione and her team to bring back animals such as a dodo, moa and other extinct animals.

Along with the many scientists joining Umbrella, came them wanting to try and do many scientific experiments that might cause physical or biological harm. To combat this, the Moose system was upgraded and combined with the droids so it was if the scientists were the droids with the same visual, audio and tactile feedback. This would allow things to be done that normally would require too many safety regulations that nothing was advance quickly, with most time spent on safety. With this happening many papers are being written and published on theories that have been "proven" or others that have been observed, but we don't have the technical abilities to prove yet.

Now with the papers being published many scientists have been sending letters to the department for funding on their own research and theories they want to test. Since most of the cost of this is materials and the fact we can copy equipment, and have in theory unlimited research funds 90% of the research ideas are being accepted. Only the truly outlandish that don't even have a starting point are turned down including biological warfare.

Things like bio engineering, that some people want to try and start are accepted and given their own dept. with Hermione looking in and them being able to ask them for help. The reason why she is involved is because since Jurassic World never happened the initial starting phase on gene engineering was laid out to modify the base code of a dinosaur with the frogs. Using this knowledge mark has made it a priority to try and modify meat animals to grow faster but also have the ability to consume a wider variety of food along with storing more nutrients in there body, thereby making it healthier to eat. He has also told them to look into making moss or algae that can handle environments like mars for slow terraforming options. Even if nothing comes of this many of the lessons learned and things discovered will help the field. It is understood that none of this will be released outside of the company because most of the world is frightened about the fall out of these experiments, and don't know the safety precautions that will be implemented.

The reason why people are very scared of gene manipulation is that the dinosaur issue has gotten worse over the years with raptors with mad cow in packs all over South America. Because of the raptors the Mexican wall has actually come into fruition to try and keep them out. Even with people arming themselves with guns and trying to kill them all. Enough of them survive and learn and unless they plan to destroy the forests many people have decided that South America is one of the most dangerous places to live. The drug trade for growing has had to change from small manned places to the processing being done underground and only people are introduced when harvesting time comes and people are air lifted in. Other countries through sources have been discovered to be trying to make their own bio engineered dinosaur that they can release into countries they are at war with, as an alternative to sending soldiers in. This can only lead to more issues happening in the future if a WW3 happens. Because of this knowledge umbrella has told the Australian gov. that it will not be doing this research on Australian soil and has made it clear that they will ruin anyone trying to on Australian soil. Thankfully because of all the environmental conservation and introduced species regulation, it is 99% sure that this won't take place on this continent. Mark wants it so that if anything happens on other land locked countries that it will be contained there, and can't be spilled over here because Australia is its own landmass that's not connected to anyone else. Unlike Europe that is connected to Asia and South American problems can become Canada's problem eventually, because the animals could migrate up.

With the introduction of outer space as an option for the company many plans are being designed to keep all experimentation that could even slightly cause earth issues, will be moved off world and most likely underground and on the dark side of the moon. There by keeping it close but also out of the eyes of the world but being able to kill or destroy anything that umbrella feels unacceptable from happening. (No fucking T virus or the like here). Even the gates will be moved to space, along with the eco systems, preferably to the orbit of Jupiter. The reason for this is that the gravity of the planet should keep stellar objects from impacting the orbital stations, along with a ready supply of reaction mass from the gases of the planet to use. Another reason for choosing Jupiter is that it is so far away that it will take any traditional object from earth reaching it, and can be monitored while with the gates movement back and forth should be quick depending on the magical cost of keeping a gate open or opening and closing one is relatively cheap vs power needed to keep magical drain positive.

The final real thing that happened on earth1 is that Umbrella made its own Wiki. The difference with this one was that with all the data umbrella collects it had a ridiculous amount of information that has been verified in its servers. Add to the fact that it has a number of dumb AI's collating and always adding information to it and it is extremely extensive and relatively easy to get information from. The wiki was basically on all facts that are true and available somewhere in the world. Instead of small blurbs of the Square-tailed saw-wing there is the entire thing on everything that has ever been discovered about it. The same can be said for everything else on there from animals to how a seed drill works and diagrams. If anything the wiki has so much information that you need the Jarvis program that works like Siri and Google home in answering your questions that you have. The difference is you can ask him much harder questions since he almost behaves like Ironman's Jarvis, where it was copied from. Almost all of Australian homes have it hooked up and have added speakers to multiple rooms in there house with connections to small appliances in the home. Other countries have it sporadic coverage because they don't have the speed available that Australia does. All of the homes in empire world have it connected along with cameras and helps all the new people who join the community. Since they didn't grow up with invasion of privacy issues, they don't mind all the camera and speakers everywhere because it was told to them that if anything was to happen it would help umbrella find the issue and solve it quickly.

In the empire world with the help of Tonks and her group Nara started setting up brothels in the major towns. The difference with these brothels that enticed clients, was that they were always clean. Another thing that interested clients was that the women in them smelled wonderful and had on garments that they had never seen before, but drew the eye to every wonderful place. Also they served all sorts of drinks that they hadn't heard of and if you didn't want to bed a woman and wanted to save some money they would just hang off them on the couches arranged around the room and just rubbed their bodies on them while having them talk about their problems of the day. In all these places hidden cameras and microphones where placed everywhere to help pick up information along with every girl was taught to read and write and to write up reports on anything they learned that night that was interesting. All of this was input into the computer system that Nara was learning how to manage and giving her an idea what was going on in each city, and through that the whole empire. Most of the people in in the empire world had a slight amount of magical potential so it was possible for the special tattoos to be placed on the women to stop them from getting pregnant. Add to the fact that they all had access to baths and shampoos from earth1 and silky clothes and lingerie and you had many whores wanting to work in these opulent brothels. What they didn't know was that there was a disease ward on the place also that removed all STD's and other harmful things that can be transmitted to the girls. So in the end it was just a place where girls who liked sex and get paid for it could be safe.

Another thing that happened on the empire world was that a slow trickle of Beast Kin that had somehow heard of Seaside. They heard from one bunny that did leave because she didn't want to live in Seaside, but to let other slaves who wanted freedom knows of a place to go. Mark did not expect that bunny to do that and had already accepted the fact that people would know of him from the bunnies that left. After the first attack on the town a slow trickle of escaped slaves and girls the age of 12 having run away from places that see them sold into being sex slaves or worse would arrive 1 or 2 at a time every week. There was not a lot of them but about 400 over the 3 years. They ranged from a dark elf that had their whole village killed off, to 4 draconian's who had been stolen at birth and raised to service their master first as maids or till he desired one as a bed warmer. There were even a small group of mer-people who showed up on the shore of the town near the docks. This was on the first day that the bunnies tried one of their ships for sailing before they started to fish. Those mer-people received their own cave system built underwater with the help of some of the enthusiastic Umbrella people using the standard spells. Some were so giddy about it that they spent every weekend with them using gilly weed to help them make their new settlement more beautiful and help with things they need. In return the mer-people help keep sharks out of the bay that was created to keep the waves down and help with underwater issues that can cause issues for the bunnies. They even have shown the best places to fish and the time of day to do it to them. The mer-people have chosen this place because they prefer to live at a certain depth of water and most fishermen feel they take all there fish they could get. They moved hear after hearing some roomers and spying on what was going on.

As the army started massing at the gate Mark was growing more and more curious if things would stay as cannon or would his arrival have changed things. He was so curious he decided he would be the first through the gate when it opened to see what was on the other side. He had grown bored over the time he was here and was waiting on manned space stations being set up for something new to do. Because instead of it being 3 years for everyone else, it had been about 14 for him and Halley with all their time jumping. So he was looking forward on something knew happening. Mark was worried about himself dyeing on the other side, and also ignored all his people telling him not to do it. But in the end he decided life without risk would be boring. If he only stayed in his office all the time and visited his other managers, he would stop with exercising his core and let himself age with the slow collapse of his core and let Mark2 run things. That is why he expects many people to work for a number of decades at a job and then go back to school to learn something different just to keep life interesting especially with having great memories because of occlumency.


End file.
